Growing Up With Steven
by MadeofLove14
Summary: Steven's only a baby-an exceptionally good baby, but a baby nonetheless. The gems have been readying themselves for the day that Steven moves in permanently with them in their newly constructed home. These are the stories, not in chronological order, of the events leading up to first season of Steven Universe. Can the Crystal Gems survive raising Steven?
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst was playing with Steven. Or that was what she was supposed to be doing. Instead she sat idly on the beach, watching the chubby toddler waddle awkwardly around. Steven had started walking a month or so ago and Greg had insisted that they allow him to practice every day.

Pearl of course had freaked out. She didn't want Steven to walk, because she was afraid he would fall and hurt himself. The house hadn't really been very dangerous for Steven, since all he had been able to do before was crawl, sit and lie down. But now he was walking (more like stumbling really) and beginning to climb the safety gates they had set up around his little balcony.

"What if he falls and hits his head?" Pearl had gasped, hugging Steven against her chest as Greg placed some new colorful, doohickey walking device down for Steven.

"Babies do that Pearl." Greg sighed. "You just have to watch them is all. As long as he practices, he'll get better and won't fall as much, I promise."

Amethyst knew she probably wouldn't even be watching Steven if it hadn't been for a mission. Pearl had been overbearingly watchful, tailing Steven's every wobbly step. But when a mission required Pearl's expertise, she had little choice but to leave Steven alone with Amethyst.

"Now, Amethyst-no throwing him." Pearl said, stepping onto the warp with Garnet.

"I got this Pearl!" Amethyst had groaned. "I've taken care of him before."

"I know you have and-y-you've done a good job." Pearl admitted, a subtle blush on her cheeks. "But Steven can walk now and even climb things, which means you'll need to be more watchful. If anything happens the emergency numbers are on the fridge and since Greg's out of town for work I expect you to make sure nothing bad happens."

Amethyst, who had been staring off into the ocean and the sunset, quickly returned her gaze to Steven. He was toddling towards her. His skin shiny with sunscreen and his little curly head covered with a sun hat Pearl had found. Greg had just given him his first pair of tiny sandals and with every step he took they squeaked. Pearl had dressed him this morning in a white tank top and tiny shorts that had stars printed on them. It was Steven's favorite outfit; though he was quickly out growing it. Already the shorts were riding up on his diaper and his top was beginning to show his gem.

"Amteh" Steven called, waving his tiny hands as he got closer.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Amethyst called, rolling her eyes at Steven's attempt at her name. Steven could say Dada, Pel, and even Garnt, but he couldn't even come close to saying Amethyst. Greg told her as he got older it would become easier, but Amethyst wasn't the most patient gem. For Pete's sake it had taken Steven ages to even learn how to walk!

Amethyst picked Steven up and plopped him in her lap. He giggled, kicking his chubby feet in excitement.

"When are you gonna be able to say my name?" Amethyst asked him, wiping some sweat from his brow.

Steven looked up and smiled. Most of Steven's teeth had come in and he flashed his toothy smile as often as he could. Pearl had been brushing his teeth every morning, noon and night-she didn't want to ever take him to the dentist ('You should see what they do to humans there! It's horrible!').

Steven let out incoherent babble then said, "Amteh, 'Teven, go side?"

Amethyst stood up. Steven was getting much better at talking. Before he had begun talking, he had been a ball of clumsy babble and hand movements. The only ones who really had understood what he wanted had been Pearl, Garnet, and Greg. Amethyst didn't understand any of his signals, had a harder time identifying what each cry meant and often took forever to understand what he wanted. Yet for some reason Steven still liked hanging out with her.

If Pearl wasn't around, Amethyst would make sure to sneak him new foods. Stuff like donuts, ice cream and cold pizza bits. Pearl had only been feeding him milk, vegetables, healthy grains and fruit. Steven enjoyed everything he ate, but Amethyst loved the starry look in his eyes when he tried a new junk food. She played with him-often flinging him into the air and catching him and then twirling him around. It had been their most favorite game before Greg and Pearl had officially banned it.

"You just can't throw babies that high Amethyst!" Greg had said, holding his giggling son away from Amethyst.

"What were you thinking? Steven could've gotten hurt!" Pearl had yelled.

Steven didn't seem to mind though, so neither did Amethyst.

Amethyst opened the door to the house, setting Steven down and removing his hat. Steven stood up for a second, before crouching down to crawl. He scurried over to the gate to the stairs and began to shake it.

"Guess you're ready for bedtime, huh bud?" Amethyst asked, scooping him up and blowing kisses against his belly-earning wild giggles. She jumped up the stairs and placed Steven in the middle of his room. She went to the dresser and grabbed his PJs.

Pearl had insisted that after they went to the beach, she bathe him. Amethyst didn't really understand why though. How dirty could you get at the beach? But Amethyst knew bathing helped Steven get to sleep easier, so she did it even though neither of them were that dirty.

Steven let his little tank top and shorts be taken off easily. Then as soon as he was naked, he took off running. Amethyst, knew at this point Pearl would easily capture him and bathe him, but she decided to play.

"Where did Steven go?" Amethyst sung, looking around his room in confusion. Steven giggled again, jumping up and down and babbling loudly.

"Steven, you're not supposed to tell me where you're hiding." Amethyst said, dragging her palm over her eyes. Steven didn't care of course-he just loved playing hide and seek or 'chase me'. Amethyst played with him a little longer before snapping him up and jumping off the balcony. She raced him to the bathroom and prepared a bubbly, toy filled bath.

Pearl didn't like using too many bubbles. Steven got so excited that he would kick and swing his arms around with a wide open mouth. More than often he splashed the entire bathroom and getting the non-toxic bubbles into his mouth. Steven really didn't mind, but if you asked Pearl the entirety of the world was ending.

Steven and Amethyst played for longer than Pearl would ever allow. They played pirates, battleships, and whale. Whale was the game were Amethyst shape shifted into a tiny whale and went swimming about the bathtub spouting water from her blowhole. She would perform tricks and jump nearly to the bathroom's ceiling. Steven absolutely adored it.

Amethyst made him get out when his toes started to get all wrinkly. She dropped him in a pile of towels and rubbed him dry. Steven popped up with a grin and allowed Amethyst to diaper him and snap him into his jammies. Steven had chosen them all by himself in the store-something he was rather proud of. They were pink and covered in bright yellow stars.

"Time for bed, bud." Amethyst said, placing Steven in his crib. She plugged in the rocket ship shaped night light next to his crib. Steven pouted, his eyes dangerously wet. Amethyst knew Steven didn't want the day to end. He'd rather run around until he passed out.

"If I let you stay up Pearl would kill me." Amethyst muttered to herself, scratching her head. Pearl often told her again and again that babies need sleep to grow and be healthy and happy.

"Pel?" Steven whimpered. "Garnt?"

Amethyst sighed knowingly. Typically, Pearl and Garnet would see him before he went to bed. Pearl would stay with him while he slept and Garnet would hug him before she went to do her important leader-y stuff. When Greg lived with Steven-which they were all trying to slowly transition Steven more towards living with the gems-Steven was used to getting a nighttime song.

"Pearl and Garnet are on a mission Steven. They won't be back until wake-up time." Amethyst sighed, leaning over the crib.

Steven sniffled and tears began to roll down his cheeks. Amethyst handed him Sir Bearington. Steven held him, but his tears wouldn't stop. He was even whimpering now, surely about to burst into full-blown tears. Amethyst didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave him like this.

"Wait! I know. I'll be right back!" Amethyst jumped from the crib and hurried into her room.

Steven's quiet whimpers grew louder and louder. Ameythst had left him alone. He wasn't used to be alone, especially at night. He wasn't used to sleeping without Pearl yet either. Every night since he had met Pearl, she had been by his side, silently watching him through each and every night. He had begun to whine when the temple door opened. Amethyst ran through and jumped back on the balcony with a thump. She climbed easily into his crib and laid down next to him. In her hands she held a crumpled picture.

"This is Rose Quartz," Amethyst whispered. "She's your mom. I thought maybe if you had this it would be easier to sleep. On bad nights, it helps me too. Just don't tell Pearl I have it."

Steven's teary eyes grew wider and he poked the picture. It wasn't the best picture of Rose. Amethyst had stolen one of Greg's cameras (he had needed them for promotional art for the band) and had gone to town with it. Taking inappropriate pictures of all the residents and then some of Pearl (most of them just Pearl's face when Amethyst popped out of nowhere and blinded her with the camera flash) and pictures of Greg tripping and very few of Garnet. Amethyst had only taken a one or two pictures of Rose though. And this had been one of them.

Rose had been standing on the top of the cliff near the light house. She had just helped the moss to the top and an explosion of pink flowers had filled the air. The sunset had been a gorgeous orange and complemented the pink sky. Rose had turned around when she heard Amethyst approaching and allowed for a gorgeous smiling shot. Amethyst thought it was her best picture ever despite the slight blur.

"This is when she was helping the moss turn into flowers." Amethyst explained. "She loved plants and flowers. I guess you like them too-even if you do try to eat them most of the time."

Steven gurgled happily, grabbing the picture with both his hands. He stared at it with rapture. Amethyst chuckled quietly.

"She was really amazing Steven." Amethyst said, stroking his thick curls. "She saw the beauty everything and everyone. Even someone like me."

Steven blinked sleepily and looked at Amethyst curiously, almost if to ask: "Whaddaya mean, Amteh?"

"Steven, one day when you're bigger, I'll show you about _my_ history. I know Pearl wants you to know about Homeworld and their stuff, but I'll show you my home. It'll be cool and everything. We can see my rock, my hole and all the other rocks I kicked and stuff." Amethyst whispered excitedly.

Steven smiled, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fist. Amethyst let him grab her pinkie as he began to doze off. She had seen Steven do this with Pearl before.

"I'm no Pearl. And I'm certainly not Rose, but I hope one day I can show you the awesomeness of this world, Steven. Our home is filled with amazing things and I know Rose would've wanted you to experience it all." Amethyst sighed, smiling as Steven stuck his fist (and her pinkie) into his mouth. He began to suckle as his eyes fluttered closed.

Steven's other fist tightly gripped on the faded picture of the beautiful pink lady who he would one day learn to call Mom. He didn't really understand everything Amethyst had said, but he was excited for whatever tomorrow had to bring. Days with Amethyst were filled with new adventures and experiences that he couldn't even begin to imagine.

Of course they would have to wait for some time. Especially since when Pearl found Amethyst asleep on the job, Steven's bedroom a wreck, and the bathroom flooded-Amethyst had been grounded from watching Steven alone until he was a bit older. And until Amethyst proved to Pearl that she was capable of minimal cleanliness.

 **A/N: More baby Steven, but this time with some Amethyst interaction. I think I'm probably going to write baby Steven fics for each Crystal gem. It's just too cute, I can't stop myself!**


	2. Chapter 2: Garnet's First Time part 1

Slowly. Slowly. Slower. Even Slower now. She didn't want to startle him. Her hands inched closer, creeping by the smallest increments known to mankind. She was almost there. Nearly there. Just a tad…some more…maybe any second now…

"Pearl, I think she froze." Amethyst interrupted, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"Shh!" Pearl hissed. "She'll take as much time as she needs!"

"Well if we do it your way Steven will have starved." Amethyst pointed out.

Garnet felt a blush rise on her cheeks and she tried to make her hands move faster. It was just too…frightening though. Steven, just barely one month old, was so very little. Everything about him was little. His fingers, his toes, his elbows, his nose, and his minuscule torso. Garnet could see every single breath his tiny, lungs took and every delicate muscle clench and relax as Steven wiggled. What if she broke him? Could she break him just by touching him?

Garnet shuddered at the very thought. Future vision wasn't much help either. Of course there were horrible scenarios that could happen-though their likelihood of occurring were incredibly low…but they still _might_ happen. Garnet's hands shuddered. Maybe she just wasn't ready yet. Pearl said that good things took time. Amethyst might kid around, but it wasn't as though she could hold Steven any better than Garnet.

"I-I maybe we can-t-try tomorrow." Garnet stuttered, retracting her hands and firmly crossing them against her chest.

"That's fine Garnet." Pearl said, placing a hand on the fusions trembling shoulder. "We're not going to rush you."

Garnet nodded silently, her gaze still on Steven. He was looking at her. His eyes dark and curious. He blinked owlishly at her before Pearl picked him up.

"Time for your bottle, Steven." Pearl sang, walking from the balcony down to the kitchen. Garnet envied how easily she walked with him. Steven comfortably sat in Pearl's arm, his fuzzy head nestled into her arm.

Garnet stepped down from the balcony, walking slowly back to the temple. Usually she would stay and watch Steven eat. It always fascinated her how much someone so small could eat. But today she just couldn't do it. She needed to calm down, she could feel a headache forming behind all three of her eyes.

She could begin to hear, quietly the inner voices of Sapphire and Ruby beginning to bicker.

' _Why can't we just pick him up?'_ Ruby shouted.

 _'_ _He's still so little though.'_ Sapphire sighed.

This wasn't the first time that she had become so frayed about that little boy. He had been unnerving her since the moment he had come onto this planet. So small and pink, his little cries shrill with every breath he took. She had been the only one to visit him. Pearl had been crazed, nearly out of her mind with grief. Amethyst hadn't wanted to see Steven or Greg or anyone really.

Garnet hadn't really wanted to see Steven or Greg either. She had been so exhausted. Going on missions, searching for Amethyst, checking up on Pearl and then visiting Steven. But it had been worth it. Steven was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on. Greg was so happy to see her that sometimes he cried.

They all needed her to be strong. Without Rose, an empty gaping hole had been torn in all of their sides. Garnet was their strength and until they had all gotten back on their own feet, she remained solid and able.

Things were just starting to return to normalcy. Pearl had burnt off her new nervous energy by building a functioning human house for Steven (Garnet had suggested it when Greg had admitted that he couldn't work if Steven didn't have someone to watch him). Furniture, supplies, appliances, clothes, and diapers had been quickly bought or made.

Greg moved Steven out of his van and with the gems. He worked night and day, struggling to earn enough so that his son could have formula, diapers and such.

Amethyst, had been initially weary, rarely being near him if she could help it. Steven had begun to entice her with all the new strange sounds he made. Amethyst of course found the rudest and grossest things to be hilarious and Pearl's disgust only multiplied Amethyst's amusement.

Garnet knew this was the balance Rose would've wanted. Rose had only ever wanted them to be able love her son. And slowly and surely, Garnet watched as her teammates began to fiercely fall in love with Steven. Garnet loved Steven too.

Which is why Garnet felt like such a failure. She couldn't pick him up, couldn't cradle him in her arms or even hug him. She could touch him just fine. She often tickled his cheeks or kissed his mussy hair. But the very thought about carrying his feather light weight in her gem-shattering hands, she shuddered at the thought. Garnet had read a few baby books in the past few weeks. She knew how soft and delicate Steven's little body was. One wrong move and something might…

Garnet slid to the ground, pressing her head against the wall. She surveyed the large cavern filled with bubbled gems. She had promised Rose, that she would do everything in her power to protect Steven from danger. And she wasn't sure if one of those danger was her.

Garnet closed her eyes. She was tired. Pearl hadn't been able to join on missions as often so that she could take care of Steven throughout the night. Amethyst was capable, but sometimes her risk-taking behavior prolonged missions. Garnet had never stopped moving.

Missions. Steven. Working through the grief she never had time to really acknowledge. She hadn't really allowed herself anytime to rest.

Slowly, Garnet rested her head into her knees and let her mind wander aimlessly, drifting further and further into nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3: A Big Boy Now

**A/N: I took some liberties with the whole dream power thing from Chille Tid. Thanks to the all people who review and favorite!**

Steven was a big boy now. He could recite the alphabet, he could get dressed (with a little help from Pearl), he could kinda clean up after himself, comb his hair, wash his face, use the potty and Dad was even going to start teaching him how to play the ukulele soon.

Five whole years old. That seemed like a big boy number to Steven. Pearl had told him as he got older and older, that with each new year he would gain more 'responsilitibies'. Like making his bed, putting his clothes in his hamper and walking down to his Dad's van all by himself. And it also meant that he had to let go of the _baby_ stuff he did. Like whining or sucking his thumb-those things were 'unpexctable' (Pearl had taught him that one) for a big boy like himself.

Steven had enthusiastically taken to those changes. He loved being independent and he wanted nothing more than to be a big boy; like PeeDee, whose Dad was letting him cut potatoes for their shop.

But there was one thing he didn't like about being a big boy.

Weeks before his fifth birthday party, Garnet and Pearl had come to him and told him that Pearl wouldn't be sitting with him when he went to bed anymore. Pearl had been sitting by his side for what seemed like forever and ever and Steven felt like his stomach had done a backwards-upside down flip. But wanting to show the gems that he really was a big boy, he acted like it was no big deal.

"I'm a big boy now Garnet." He had said. "I got this."

But he didn't got this. He didn't got this at all. Here he was, big boy Steven, in his big boy bed with his big boy nightlight and MC Bear bear, and he felt like a big baby.

He had had a nightmare. It wasn't one of his usual kinds-like where Dad turned into a donut and tried eating him or where Steven found himself in a diaper on the boardwalk, but what he liked to call a 'gem dream'. Steven didn't tell anybody about these dreams, cause he had a feeling that they weren't normal little boy dreams.

Pearl had tried to explain it to him once, why he didn't have a mom and why he had a gem for a belly button, but it had all confused him. All he had really got from it was that he wasn't like other little boys. He was a little bit like Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, but only some. And he was like Dad and PeeDee, but only some too. He had to eat and go potty that was the human side. And he had dreams that must be because of his gem side.

These dreams were always blurry. Like he was looking through someone else's eyes. They were mostly battles. Fights on large scales that Steven couldn't even begin to comprehend. There were tons and tons of people fighting-sometimes they were gems and sometimes they were humans. Swords, metal spiky thing, chains, shields, weapons upon weapons that Steven barely knew the names of. That wasn't really the scary part-the scary part was that the people around him were dying. People who had put their trust in him, who would laid down their lives for him and they were being stabbed, crunched, snapped in half, torn, shattered, broken-in the worst kinds of way.

And there had been nothing he could do about it.

The nightmare tonight though had been worse than any of the others. Tonight, despite the cloudy vision, he could recognize Pearl. She looked different though, her hair less angular and her outfit unrecognizable. She was running ahead of him, gracefully galloping through the fight easily. He followed her easily, matching her pace. Pearl looked so small, he towered over her like his Dad towered over him. There had been a massive giant they had been approaching. Pearl had stepped in front of him, her sword taut in her hand. Steven couldn't speak, he had no mouth in these dreams. He tried to tell her to stop-he could hear someone's voice ringing in his ear. A beautiful voice screaming 'No!'

That was when he woke up. He didn't have to see the end to know something really bad had happened to Pearl. His heart hammered painfully in his chest and sweat made his PJs sticky. Usually if he had a nightmare, Pearl would be there. Either next to his bed or sitting on the rocking chair across the balcony. She didn't even have to say or do anything, just being there was enough to help Steven get back to bed.

But she wasn't here. She was probably in the temple-where even if Steven was a big boy now, he wasn't allowed to enter yet. Steven didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop shaking and every time he tried closing his eyes he could see Pearl and the giant advancing on one another.

Steven got out of his big boy bed slowly. Pearl had told him that once it was bed time, he wasn't allowed downstairs. Pearl had placed his potty at the foot of his bed so he wouldn't make his way to the bathroom and get hurt. Steven quickly used the potty, hugging MC Bear bear the whole time. He looked down from the balcony, through the safety gate and looked down at the glowing warp pad.

There were no giants to be seen. No fighting figures shrouded in shadows. No weapons littering the ground or anything relatively scary. But he couldn't be sure. He wasn't tall like Garnet, what if something was lurking on the ceiling or somewhere only tall people could see? What to do? What to do?

Well, Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet fought monsters all the time. They were really good at it too. If a monster was in the house, they probably would only be looking to eat Steven since he didn't know how to fight yet. The only way to avoid getting eaten would be to get to the temple door. It would be just like tag. If you touched the base in tag, nobody- not even the best tagger in the world could get you. As long as Steven was touching the door, then the monster couldn't get him.

But just to be safe he would be taking his blanky, MC Bear bear, his water pistol and his nightlight. He grabbed all his things and undid the latch for the safety gate in front of the stairs. He knew how to undo it, but he hadn't told Pearl (she wouldn't like it that's for sure). He tiptoed down the stairs, looking nervously left or right. It really was dark.

Usually the moon or the stars helped light his room, but the sky was empty and black. Steven hurried to the cave portion of his house. Even through his fluffy socks he could tell how cold the floor was. He tiptoed past the warp pad (he was absolutely, never EVER to go on the warp pad, especially with Amethyst) and sat down next to the door. The door was warm against his back. He sighed happily, as long as he was here nothing could harm him.

Steven laid his blanket out, using MC Bear bear as a pillow and his water pistol in his left hand and his night light in his right; Steven finally was able to fall asleep.

…

"How come he's sleeping against the door?"

"Shh! Don't wake him up."

"Hmmm."

Steven slowly opened his eyes. He was looking up into a room he had never seen before. It was giant and red, filled with tiny bubbles. He then suddenly was lifted up and the red room disappeared. He caught a flash of black hair and shades.

"Garneh…?" Steven mumbled, wiping drool from his face. Garnet rubbed his hair and took him to the couch. She sat down, letting Steven rest on her lap as she leaned back. Pearl suddenly was at his side.

"Steven, are you alright?" She asked, her eyes scanning his person quickly.

"S'good." He mumbled, his fingers falling in and out of his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked, wiping his face off and fixing his hair. "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Steven sleepily tried to listen, but Garnet's lap was so comfy and he was still so tired. He mumbled incoherently, snuggling into Garnet's chest.

"What she meant was: why were you sleeping against the temple door bud?" Amethyst asked, ignoring Pearl's glare.

Door? The temple door? Why had he gone there again? It…it was because of the giant, that's right. The giant shadow that he was certain had snuck from his dreams into his room. Pearl hadn't been there and Steven had…had…

Failed as a big boy. Instead of being able to handle it all by himself, which big boys were entirely capable of by this age, he'd run scared to the gems.

"I-I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout." He mumbled, turning away from Pearl and Amethyst's curious expressions.

"Really?" Garnet asked. Steven squirmed uncomfortably in her lap. Steven wasn't very good at lying. And even when he got away with it with Pearl, Garnet was never fooled. It was kinda weird how she always knew.

But there was no way he was going to admit it.

"Y-y-es." Steven stuttered, feeling his face heat up. He pressed himself harder into Garnet's side, trying desperately to keep it in.

"Steven, are you sure?" Pearl asked. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed it as she had since he was a baby. Steven trembled, feeling tears cloud his eyes.

"Maybe he has to poop or something?" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst! We don't say 'poop', we say 'use the potty'." Pearl snapped, then turned to Steven and asked kindly, "Do you have to go potty?"

"That's stupid! He should just say poop." Amethyst insisted. "He can't talk like a baby forever."

Pearl was about to launch into a lecture about modifying their vocabulary to ensure that Steven grew up speaking properly, but was quickly silenced by a whimper.

"I am a baby." Steven whispered, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"What?" Pearl asked, hardly able to hear him.

"I _AM_ A BABY!" Steven sobbed. "I'm not a big boy!"

He couldn't help it. He'd been working really hard to be a big boy. But big boys weren't supposed to get scared and run. They were supposed to be brave and strong (like Garnet or his Dad). What if Pearl took away his 'responsilitibies' away? Or Garnet put his crib back in his room (she had been the one to haul it away)? Amethyst would stop sneaking him ice cream and give him baby food! PeeDee wouldn't want to hang out with a baby and Dad couldn't teach a baby how to play ukulele.

"Steven, calm down you're going to make yourself sick." Pearl said, rubbing his back firmly. Garnet's hand, which had sat idly on his head, no combed his curls.

"Steven, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Garnet said calmly, lifting his head with her pinkie and gazing into his watery eyes.

"I-I-I had a bad dream. And I got scared c-c-cause Pearl wasn't there." He stuttered.

"Is that all?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst!" Garnet and Pearl scolded.

"Big boys are 'posed to be brave! I wasn't brave! That means I'm a baby." Steven whimpered, fat tears wetting his PJ shirt.

"Oh Steven, having a bad dream and getting scared doesn't mean you're a baby!" Pearl said.

"She's right." Garnet agreed. "Everybody experiences bad dreams now and again. Even us."

Steven wiped his face and really looked at Garnet. "Y-you guys too? But I thought that…?"

"S-she's right Steven." Pearl admitted, nervously flicking her eyes which way before landing on him. "Sometimes, even we have bad dreams and they scare us too. You're no less of a big boy just because you had one. When we have dreams like that, we have each other."

Steven sniffled and fiddled with his shirt. Big boys were supposed to use their words. "Even though I'm five now, can Pearl still sometimes stay with me?"

He asked Garnet more so than Pearl. Pearl would've automatically said yes. She hadn't even been the one to tell Steven the news-it had been Garnet who suggested it.

"Steven, Pearl didn't leave your side until yesterday." Garnet shrugged.

"What?"

"Garnet! You knew?" Pearl asked, a blue blush on her cheeks.

Garnet hummed quietly and adjusted her visor. "Yep."

Steven turned to Pearl. "What does she mean?"

Pearl wrung he hands together nervously before admitting, "Garnet and I both agreed that we didn't want you to be too dependent on my being there for bedtime. But I just couldn't help myself. After you fell asleep, I would sneak into your room and sit with you until you morning."

"You should've seen her last night!" Amethyst cackled. "She couldn't sit still. She cleaned her room like five times!"

"I cleaned the east part of that dump of yours too." Pearl sneered, crossing her arms.

"You did what?!" Amethyst shouted.

"Twice, actually." Pearl grinned. Amethyst launched herself from the coffee table and flung herself into the temple with a screech.

Pearl then grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and wiped the remaining mess from Steven's face. "I'm sorry you were scared, Steven. I wish I could have been there. Maybe you could tell us about your dream-?"

"NO!" Steven shouted.

Pearl and Garnet shared a quick glance. Pearl frowned and was about to ask, but Garnet put a hand on her shoulder.

"That's okay Steven. Dreams are extremely private things. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Garnet assured him, quickly calming him down.

Pearl didn't looks so convinced, but let it go. Garnet didn't usually do things without good reasons.

"How about I make you some breakfast." Pearl asked, standing up and heading to the kitchen. "Garnet can you help him with his clothes, please."

Even though Steven was a big boy, he lifted his arms above his head and let Garnet pick him up. He always liked looking around from so high up. One day he hoped he could be as tall as Garnet.

Garnet sat Steven down and grabbed some clothes for him. She let Steven take his PJs off (he was good at taking clothes off, just not putting them on). As she helped him into his shirt she spoke quietly.

"I know you didn't want to talk about the dream in front of Pearl."

Steven looked down at his tummy. He looked at the pink gem embedded into where his belly button was supposed to be and poked at it.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"Did something bad happen to Pearl in the dream?" Garnet asked knowingly, already correctly guessing at Steven's behavior earlier.

"This big, mean giant hurt her real bad." Steven whispered, his head falling down. "And I couldn't do anything 'bout it."

Garnet put his shirt over his head. Garnet had already begin to suspect that Steven might be having dreams of the past. Subtle actions he took and words he said hinted that he might be reliving Rose's life when he slept. Rose, weeks before she had given birth to Steven, had warned Garnet of this. Nobody knew what would happen when Steven's powers matured completely. There was no way to know what a gem and an organic being would do. Garnet had been hoping that as Steven grew, he would have more control of this 'dream power' of his.

"And where's Pearl now?" Garnet asked. Steven turned confused and pointed to Pearl downstairs. Pearl was oblivious to the world as she began to measure out the ingredients for pancakes-she was always unnecessarily precise.

"She looks fine doesn't she?"

"Yes." Steven said, stretching the word uncertainly.

"Then that must mean that you saved her Steven." Garnet concluded, grinning as Steven gasped-his eyes starry.

"I saved her! Cause if I hadn't then she couldn't be downstairs, right?"

"Yes, Steven. That makes you a hero. And I'm pretty sure only big boys can be heroes." Garnet nudged him lightly. Steven's jaw dropped and before she could grab him, he leapt down the stairs.

"Pearl! Pearl! I'm a hero! I'm a hero!" He sung.

"Steven, where are your pants?"

Amethyst burst through the temple door, slightly wet and covered in dust and junk.

"Finally fixed all that-what? Is this is a no pants party? I'm in!"

"Amethyst no!" Pearl launched herself at Amethyst.

Garnet watched fondly as chaos erupted downstairs. She had been worried for a very long time about what the future held for them. Steven's powers would one day mature completely and she had been frightened of what that meant for Steven's life. He would never really be human and he would never be a gem. Would he really be able to grow up healthy and happy? But, maybe she didn't have to worry. As long as they were all together, they could face anything.

"No pants! No pants! No pants!" Steven and Amethyst chanted, chasing Pearl around the kitchen,

"For the last time I am _not_ taking off my pants!"


	4. Chapter 4: Garnet's First Time part 2

Garnet woke up with a snap. She stood up quickly, looking left and right, quickly summoning her gauntlets. There was nothing though. The bubbles were all intact and nothing alive was in the room with her. She banished the gauntlets and hummed quietly to herself. She rolled her shoulders and stretched. She must've fallen asleep-that would explain the soreness in her neck.

She rubbed her eyes under her visor before walking into Steven's room. It was dark outside. It had been early evening when Garnet had gone to her room. It was times like these that she was glad that her reputation for disappearing for missions would probably help her avoid a lecture from Pearl.

Pearl had recently taken a great interest in lecturing Amethyst on her unpredictable hours.

"It said in the _Healthy, Happy Baby book_ , that children need stable routines and relationships to feel safe and secure. So you need to be here for most of his meals and here for bed time."

Amethyst had begrudgingly begun to stay around the house more often. Even when Steven wasn't there, she tended to stick around waiting for her new friend to come back.

Pearl wasn't here. She wasn't on the couch, or near Steven's crib or on her rocking chair. Steven must've been fed, burped and not expected to need anything for an hour or so. Pearl was so precise with Steven's scheduling that unless an emergency occurred, she knew what Steven needed before Steven knew he needed it. Garnet walked in further, noting the slip of paper on the fridge.

 _I'm going to the grocery store to buy more formula for Steven. I'll return in approximately 30 minutes. If you need me, get Garnet. If Garnet isn't there then get Greg._

 _Pearl._

Amethyst was here then. Somewhere goofing off, hopefully very far away. So that meant that Steven was asleep and that he and Garnet were alone. Perfect. Garnet could watch him while Pearl was gone. Pearl didn't mind. If anything, Pearl loved it if Garnet was watching him. Amethyst tended to goof off more than watch. Last time, Pearl had come back to find Amethyst covered in baby wipes and her hair white with baby powder-apparently she had tried changing Steven. Steven had needed two baths that night.

Garnet silently crept up the stairs. She made her way to Steven's crib, settling herself on the edge of it, letting her hand swing above his little chest. He was indeed fast asleep.

Pearl must've given him a bath tonight, his skin was still rosy and he smelled like honey. Garnet couldn't resist letting one of her fingers stroke his chubby cheek. He was so precious. He couldn't do much yet, but even the little he could do fascinated Garnet. Every tiny kick, punch, hiccup and twitch he performed while he slept made watching him wonderful. Steven shifted slightly and suddenly Garnet's finger was in his mouth and he grabbed it with his tiny fist with a surprising grip and began to suckle.

Garnet froze. She had always been very careful about letting Steven touch her. She didn't want him to get hurt. In doing so, she had never realized how strong he was. His little pink fist curled tightly around her index finger on her right hand, pulled at her with strength she didn't know infants possessed.

Perhaps, she had underestimated Steven. She had assumed that he was weak, which he mostly was, but certainly not as weak as the average human infant. He was part gem too.

Garnet's hand not captured by Steven slowly began to wiggle under his back. Her gem pressed into his back and she felt his heart. It wasn't faint, as she always thought it would feel like, but strong and persistent. Every inhale, his delicate ribcage lifted and fell with surprising steadiness. He was quite solid for something so small.

Gradually, she detached her finger from Steven's grip and placed her other hand on his stomach. She could feel the movements of his body, she could sense the vitality in every breath, gurgle and heartbeat he produced. It was truly amazing. Now, more than ever, she wanted to press his body against hers and marvel him even closer. She felt a tremor pass through both arms, but she began to lift him despite the racing fear pounding in her chest.

Pearl always lifted Steven's body and head. She had explained that infants had little control of their necks at this age and that their parents helped them until they were strong enough to lift their own heads. Garnet hoped that her gems weren't too cold, as she cradled Steven's fuzzy head in her hand. Surely, but slowly she lifted him. If she had shape shifted a heart, she knew it would be pounding. Beads of sweat appeared on her temple as she lifted Steven higher and higher.

She could do this. She really could do this. She nestled Steven in the crook of her arm and pressed him into her chest. His tiny chest moved in sync with her own as she allowed herself to breathe. Steven turned towards her and a line of drool smeared over her top as his mouth fell open.

Garnet smiled and she hadn't smiled so hard in such a long time that she was sure that her cheeks might collapse under the huge grin on her face. A bubbly feeling rose up in her and she began to shake with muffled laughter.

She had been pining over this for a month and how easily had she done it. She had been worried this whole time that somehow she would hurt him. She was just so big and he was just so small. But as he sat comfortable and still asleep in her arms, she knew for certain-that she would never ever be able to hurt this little boy. He didn't even know it, but she was already wrapped around his little finger.

The door to the house opened and Pearl walked in with a plastic grocery bag. She was humming quietly under her breath-something she hadn't done since before Rose's death. She had only just set the grocery bag down on the counter when she saw Garnet holding Steven. Pearl's jaw drop and she grinned beautifully. She did a tiny dance on her tip toes before hurrying up the stairs.

"Congratulations Garnet." She whispered, placing her hand on the fusion's shoulder. "How does it feel?"

"Like…like the first time we were fused." Garnet whispered. She had used 'we' because she wasn't alone in that moment. Sapphire and Ruby were beyond excited. She could feel Ruby's relief and Sapphire's joy and she felt tears appear in her eyes.

"Just wait until he wants you to pick him up," Pearl whispered, quickly kissing Steven's smooth brow. "It'll feel like nothing you've ever felt before."

Pearl stepped down the stairs gracefully and began emptying the grocery bag.

"Why don't you feed him tonight?" Pearl suggested, taking one of the bottles from the cupboard and pouring the formula into it. Garnet nodded silently before turning her attention back to Steven.

Garnet could hear Rose's voice in her head, the day that she had unwillingly admitted her doubt of being able to protect Steven:

 _"You won't hurt him, Garnet." Rose had repeated, sounding surer than the last. She was entering the last few months of her pregnancy and she had been spending more and more time with them all._

 _"You don't know that. Anything could happen."_

 _"Perhaps._ You _are the one with future vision, but I think you of all people should know that we are the ones who make our futures. You'll never hurt him, and some day you might want to-human children can be exhaustively ignorant and reckless, but you'll never be able to. Of that, even without future vision, I am certain."_

Garnet hadn't really understood how Rose could be so certain. But it was that certainty; that absolute trust that Rose had in her comrades and friends that had won a revolution against Homeworld. Garnet knew now, that she had been right; there wasn't a thing in the world she would ever allow to hurt Steven. She would go the ends of the Earth trying to protect their baby boy. She would fight for him and believe in him, with the same ferocity she knew Rose would have. He deserved that from her.

"I promise Steven." Garnet whispered, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You'll never know harm if I'm standing and able."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the general lateness, I had to help with my cousins wedding. But I'm back and I finally have internet! Wanted to thank all the people who reviewed and favorite, it means a lot to know that people are just as excited about Steven Universe as I am. Hopefully we all survive Stevenbomb 3.0!


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss'n Make up

Greg grabbed some snacks, Steven's blanket and a few of his toys from the van. He strategically placed them around the office of his carwash. He pushed the chairs against the plugs around the room and moved anything heavy off his desk. He opened the door and set up Steven's baby gate. The gems had to go on a mission for a few hours so Steven was getting some Dad time. Greg had closed the carwash earlier, but Mayor Dewey had insisted that his van be washed and waxed by noon today.

The only way to make this work would to wash the van _and_ keep an eye on Steven. It wouldn't be too hard. Steven was three and a half years old, he was very well behaved and could play by himself very well. All Greg needed to do was make sure he had access to juice, snacks and entertainment. If he was lucky, the Mayor Dewey's van may not even take 30 minutes-that was like one of Steven's educational cartoons. Then he would have hours to play with his little man.

Amethyst was the one who showed up to drop Steven off. She must've been the one to dress him this morning too. Pearl usually dressed Steven-she was over most of those types of things. He could tell it hadn't been Pearl because Steven was wearing a purple shirt that didn't fit and was on backwards. He was wearing big boy underwear _over_ his diaper as pants and his sandals were on the wrong feet. Pearl must not even be in the house if Amethyst had managed to walk out of the house with Steven looking like that.

"Sup Greg." Amethyst called, removing Steven from her shoulders. As soon as she placed him on the ground Steven rushed Greg for a hug.

"Amethyst." Greg nodded. "How ya doing buddy?"

Steven giggled ecstatically, doing a strange little dance. Greg bent down and kissed Steven's cheeks.

"Why does he taste like waffles and whip cream?" Greg asked, licking crumbs off his lips.

"Well that's what I made for breakfast. I called it, 'Waffle Surprise'." Amethyst grinned deviously.

"Do I wanna know what the surprise is?" Greg groaned picking Steven up and placing his son's stomach against his ear. It sounded pretty normal. So he probably hadn't consumed anything made of magic. Hopefully.

"Sausage, peanut butter, whipped cream, syrup and marshmallows." Amethyst revealed, obviously proud of herself. "Steven loved it."

"I'm sure he did." Greg chuckled, watching his son lick his palms. "I'm guessing Pearl wasn't too happy?"

"Pearl and Garnet were busy in the temple with mission stuff." Amethyst shrugged, plopping Steven's day bag down. "So we got away with it."

"Got away!" Steven clapped, wiggling in Greg's arms.

"Did you clean up the mess?" Greg asked, already guessing the answer. Amethyst, who had just given Steven a thumbs up, froze and then smacked her forehead.

"She's gonna to kill me!" Amethyst moaned. "I gotta go! See ya later Greg! Bye-bye buddy."

"Bye-bye!" Steven screamed, utilizing his high pitched voice to destroy Greg's ear drums. Steven flapped his arms wildly around him, too excited to properly wave.

"Okay, little man." Greg said, stepping over the baby gate and sitting down with Steven in his lap. "Daddy's got to clean Mayor Dewey's van. You know who Mayor Dewey is right?"

"Mayor Dewey, Mayor Dewey." Steven sang, clapping his hands to the familiar tune.

"Yep that guy. Anyway, I gotta clean his van up for him. So you'll be in the office and I'll be right outside the door, okay?" Greg said, pointing to the open door. Steven would be able to watch him the whole time and if he needed Greg, all he'd have to do is shout.

"Do you think you'll be okay?" Greg asked, worried that perhaps Steven couldn't do this yet.

"S'otay." Steven said. "Righ' tere, Daddy stay?"

"Yes, Daddy will be right there. If you need me call me and I'll hear you. I got you some snacks, some toys and you can watch T.V. too." Greg handed Steven his sippy cup and turned the TV on and was about to change the channel when Mayor Dewey's van arrived.

"Universe! Where are you? I don't have all day." Mayor Dewey shouted.

"Oh, well I'll be right outside Steven. It won't take too long, I promise bud." Greg said, quickly kissing Steven's fluffy head before tripping over the baby gate.

…

Steven watched calmly as his Daddy ran over to meet Mayor Dewey. Steven stood up and approached the baby gate and watched the two men talk. Mayor Dewey was talking very loud-Pearl had told him that even if you were outside, you needed to use your inside voice, but maybe that didn't apply to mayors? Once Mayor Dewey was done, his Daddy turned around and approached the big-headed car. Steven waved at him with all his might. Daddy waved back before turning on the hose.

Steven was now positive that Daddy was going to stay there, so he turned his attention back towards the office. The TV was on, flashing commercials quietly. Steven saw the remote on the ground and picked it up. He wasn't usually allowed to touch the remote. Pearl had Garnet put the remote on top of the TV, so that Steven couldn't reach it. Steven was allowed to watch the TV downstairs when Pearl needed to clean or prepare meals, but most of the time was spent actively playing.

The remote was big and covered in colorful buttons. All which certainly must be pressed. Daddy must have left it here for him. Why else would it be on the floor? Steven pressed all of them, some of them even twice. Pearl had begun teaching him numbers and he recognized a few on the panel, he pressed the two he knew best: three and upside down six.

The TV which had been flickering on and off, brightening and dimming, flashing Spanish subtitles and turning on and off, went to channel 39. Steven looked up, excited to see what his button mashing had brought him.

It certainly wasn't any show he knew. There were no bright colors, dancing shapes or animals singing. It looked like a living room. Two very tan people were fighting. The woman pushed the man and the man gripped her by her waist.

 _"_ _Carmen, I loooooove you. Don't fight with me'_

 _"_ _Show me then…kiss me and make it all better"_

The two people began to kiss.

 _"_ _We shouldn't fight like this. People who love each other, shouldn't fight." The man moaned._

 _"_ _We should kiss. And kiss. And kiss."_

"Whoa buddy, what are you watching?" Greg shouted, grabbing the remote. "I didn't think I catch you watching this stuff till you were older."

Steven blinked innocently and smiled brightly. He stood up and hugged Greg. Greg patted his head and spun him around once. Steven laughed happily.

"Maybe it would be better if you came out with me?" Greg asked, turning the TV off. "Kids should be active, not sitting in front of TVs all day."

Greg slathered Steven in sunscreen and instructed his young son on where he could and couldn't go. 'Don't go outside the parking lot of the wash', 'don't go into the street', and 'not the beach either'.

"You can spray the hose." Greg said, handing his son the lightly spraying hose. "Just spray where the bubbles are."

"BUBBLES!" Steven screamed excitedly.

Greg began to scrub the van, instructing Steven where to spray, even asking him to do certain poses just to keep Steven entertained. Hopefully this would fill Steven's mind and when he went back home with the gems, he would forget mentioning Greg's little mistake.

…

"Hello Steven." Pearl greeted, bending down to properly receive her hug. Steven had been on Amethyst's head, clutching tightly to her hair. When he saw Pearl he gasped and began to struggle to get down. As soon as Amethyst set him down he bolted towards Pearl, hugging her with all his might. Then doing the same to Garnet, who picked him and held him.

"Steven, what are you wearing?" Pearl asked, pulling at his training underwear over his diaper.

"Is purple. Is mine. Like!" Steven said excitedly, giggling when Garnet's fingers nuzzled into his exposed belly.

"Amethyst, he's not even wearing pants!" Pearl scolded. "And that shirt was supposed to be donated to the charity barn last week."

Garnet took Steven to the couch and tried to amuse Steven while Amethyst and Pearl bickered. Steven though was strangely quiet. He was staring hard at Garnet's lips. He squinted his eyes and vaguely remembered the TV show, he had seen at his Daddy's car wash. People who loved each other kissed on the lips.

He had been kissed before. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Greg kissed him all the time. Mostly on the cheek, his fuzzy head, his tummy, and Amethyst often kissed his feet. But he had never seen any of them kiss on the lips before. If that was how people were supposed to show that they loved you, then they had been doing it wrong this whole time! Steven knew that he must teach them better. Starting with his Garnet.

Steven leaned forward and kissed Garnet on the lips. Garnet chuckled and rubbed Steven's face, but Steven shook his head and did it again. Which only made Garnet chuckle harder.

"You'll need to take me to dinner first." She whispered into his ear, proceeding to kiss his every inch of him except his lips. Steven tried to be adamant though and pointed to his lips. Garnet truly was clueless about kissing-she wasn't even kissing near his face now.

Garnet grinned and gave him a brief kiss on the lips. She couldn't help laughing a bit louder now, especially when Steven looked up and looked incredibly satisfied with himself. Steven was proud that he had taught Garnet the 'proper' way to kiss.

"Amethyst how are we supposed to transition him from diapers to big boy underwear if you keep putting him in a diaper?" Pearl snapped. "He'll never learn."

"He still wets the bed." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Human children can continue to do that until they're seven years of age." Pearl said huffily.

"Then we keep him in diapers till he's seven. No big deal."

"Amethyst!"

"NO!" Steven shouted. He stood up on Garnet's legs and pointed an accusatory finger at them both. "No fighting!"

"Oh, Steven we're sorry. We didn't mean to yell." Pearl gasped. Steven continued frowning and wiggled his arms while squatting. His rather signature, 'I'm mad' dance.

"Kiss'n make up." He yelled. Garnet stifled her laughter and held Steven steady as he danced harder.

"Oh, okay?" Pearl shrugged, stepping closer to Steven and kissing his cheek. Amethyst did the same, messing up Steven's hair after she did. Steven only wiggled harder and turned a tad red.

"No for Steven. Amethyst and Pearl no fight. Gotta kiss'n make it better." He insisted. Using his fingers to point quickly between the two of them.

"Oooh…" Pearl groaned, looking at Amethyst. Amethyst looked back at her with a similar expression.

"Steven can't we just hug it out?" Amethyst asked, surprised at herself for even asking. Pearl had introduced hugging out your problems a few weeks ago when she'd found Amethyst and Steven yelling at each other over a jelly donut. It worked perfectly most of the times.

"No!" Steven shouted. He turned back to Garnet, who was blushing as she laughed. He turned back, looking determined.

"Fine." Pearl sighed, leaning down and kissing Amethyst on the cheek. Amethyst did the same and they both turned to Steven. "All better?"

"No! Love Amethyst?" Steven asked Pearl.

"Well…I…yes…." Pearl said, feeling her own blush heat up her cheeks.

"Love Pearl?" Steven asked Amethyst, his face twisted rather seriously.

"Y-yeah." Amethyst said, using her hair to cover her eyes.

"If love, den have to kiss on lips." Steven said, using his hands to demonstrate. He slowly brought his tiny palms together. "Like dis."

Steven turned back towards Garnet. Garnet already privy to what Steven wanted, gave him a quick peck on the lips. She leaned back happily and rubbed his back when he turned to address his Pearl and Amethyst.

"Steven, you don't _have_ to kiss on the lips to show that you love someone." Pearl groaned, falling gracefully to her knees.

"Kiss. Lips!" Steven said, slapping his hands together.

"It doesn't have to be long." Garnet said, adopting her stoic nature once again. Though a hint of a smile could just barely be seen.

"If it'll make him stop yelling at us…?" Amethyst offered, shrugging as Pearl glared at Garnet.

"If it'll make him happy, let's get this over with." Pearl groaned. Amethyst awkwardly inched closer and Pearl scooted over and lowered her head. It was really quick. Just a quick peck, but by their blushes you would've thought different.

"I didn't think I'd have to do that today." Amethyst groaned, sitting down.

"Where is this even coming from?" Pearl grumbled.

"TB!" Steven shouted, always eager to please Pearl.

"The television? What on earth did Greg let you watch?"

"Carmen kiss me! Show love me. Kiss. Kiss." Steven explained, sliding down from Garnet's lap and kissing Pearl on the lips and then Amethyst.

"Well, Greg and I will have a talk tomorrow about his choices in television shows, but-" Pearl grabbed Steven and sat him down on her lap. "Steven, that show that you saw wasn't right."

"Love Pearl." Steven clapped, scrabbling to get another kiss.

"I love you too, Steven." Pearl said, hugging him as tightly as she knew he could handle. Steven giggled and squirmed his way out of it. Pearl kissed his forehead and then both of his cheeks.

"You don't have to kiss people on the lips to show someone you love them." Pearl repeated. "Have we ever, before now, kissed you on the lips?"

Steven looked briefly at Amethyst, who shook her head subtly. He looked back to Pearl and shook his head slowly.

"But do we love you?" Pearl asked, tickling at his sides.

"Yes!" Steven used his outside voice. Pearl, who would usually scold him, chose to ignore it just this once.

"So what do you think that means?" Pearl asked, hoping Steven had got it.

Steven's big eyes scrunched up and he pouted his lip as he began to think. He was only three though, so Pearl wasn't expecting much. Why, the other day he had given his chewy vitamins to a plant so that it would 'grow up big like Garnet'.

"Love Pearl. Love Amethyst. Love Garnet." Steven mumbled. "Kiss everywheres 'stead of just lips, show love?"

"Close enough." Pearl shrugged. "Good job Steven."

Pearl smiled as Steven giggled and clapped happily in her arms. Every day it seemed as though Steven was learning new things and testing them out on the world. Most of the time they were good things-like learning how to put on his sandals or eating without getting most of the food in his hair, but other times they were things like this. Which often took days really to fix. Pearl knew that it would probably take Steven a few days of repetition and examples to really understand the 'kissing on the lips' situation.

"Garneh kiss Amethyst and Pearl!" Steven exclaimed.

Or perhaps it would take a week or two. Steven loved showing affection. Pearl remembered when he was able to start kissing. He had only really been tall enough to reach their hands so he kissed them relentlessly. It had gotten so bad that they had needed to keep their arms crossed if Steven was around-or in Amethyst's case above her head. It had taken him two weeks to calm down from his smooching frenzy. She hoped this kissing frenzy wouldn't be that long either.

Pearl was about to instruct Steven when Garnet's hand cradled her chin and kissed her briefly on cheek; quickly doing the same to Amethyst-who laughed gleefully.

Or maybe a month if they couldn't resist Steven's adorable kissing demands.

* * *

 **A/N:** If anyone noticed I upped the rating up to Teen. I was just worried because of the Nightmare chapter and then this chapter full of kisses. It's still going to be cutesy stuff, the one shots aren't going to suddenly go all dark, just wanted to be cautious is all.


	6. Chapter 6: Happy Mothers Day

It was 6am in the morning. And Steven was surprisingly up. Not eating, playing his new video game, or playing with any of his toys. He was just sitting in the middle of his room, his focus on the giant painting on the wall above the front door.

They called her Rose Quartz. He was supposed to call her mom. She was beautiful. She had long flowing hair that sparkled and seemed to glow. Her eyes were closed, but Dad had told him that she had big, dark eyes-like Steven. Steven wondered what she sounded like, what she felt like to hug or what her kisses felt like. Was she soft? She looked soft in the painting; as though if she wrapped her arms around you, you'd be enveloped in a marshmallow. Dad once told him that she smelled like roses; that after she hugged you her scent followed you all day long.

He sighed heartily and laid down on the floor. He had woken up to go to the bathroom and hadn't been able to get back to sleep. He had been thinking a lot lately about mothers.

Though Steven wasn't officially enrolled in school (Pearl had nearly punched Greg when he had even mentioned kindergarten a year or two ago), he did know kids who did. Beach City wasn't particularly big. They had a single run down elementary school, but for upper grade levels parents had to bus their kids to other school districts. The elementary was home to only a handful of kids whose parents couldn't afford to bus their kids now.

It was laidback and pretty lenient. The few teachers who worked there knew Steven well enough and nobody really minded if he sat with them during class, as long as he behaved (he didn't tell Pearl that, only Dad). So when the teacher took them out on field trips, Steven was allowed to come with them. Last week the entire day had been filled with mother's day preparation.

Steven sat with the mixed class of first and second graders. The teacher, a small older lady, named Mrs. Song had been so very excited.

"Who can tell me what Mother's day is?" She had asked.

Ten kids' hands rose their hands. Mrs. Song chose a tiny blonde girl.

"Muver's Day is s'posed ta be da day tha' you celebrate yo' Mama." The girl squeaked, fumbling her words through a gap where her front teeth were supposed to be.

"That's right Emily. Mother's day is when we thank our mamas for being our mamas. Today we're going to make them some cards all right?"

Of course the classroom exploded with excitement. Coloring, glitter, markers, stickers, lace and scissors, there wasn't anywhere you could look without seeing something for Mother's day. Kids were boasting and bragging, insisting that their mothers were certainly the best. One kid had been so passionate that he had stood on his plastic table and shouted until Mrs. Song took him to the timeout corner-a place where Steven hadn't ever been sent before.

"Psst. PeeDee." Steven hissed. Steven always sat next to PeeDee. PeeDee and Steven where the only kids who only went part time to school. PeeDee because his dad needed all the help he could get at the fry shop and Steven because Pearl got suspicious when he was gone too long. Steven wasn't very good at lying, so Greg had been covering for him.

PeeDee looked up from his coloring. He wasn't coloring anything pink or red like the other kids, but yellow and blue. "Yeah Steven?"

"Well, what do _we_ do?" Steven whispered nervously, leaning in closer, not wanting Mrs. Song to hear him. He really didn't want to have to explain to her his situation with his mother.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, about a mother's day card?" Steven said, looking down at his blank picture. "What if we don't got a mom?"

PeeDee shrugged. "I just write my mom a report on the fry shop and read it to her. Dad says she can hear us from heaven."

Steven sighed. He wasn't exactly sure what that meant for him though. His mother was…complicated. He was pretty sure she wasn't…dead? Pearl and Dad had said that Rose had given up her physical form so that he could live, but that didn't really make a lot sense. Where was she then? In heaven? Or somewhere hiding from Steven? What if she was hiding because she hated Steven or because he wasn't a good enough son? Did mothers do that? Just leave their kids because they were too bad?

Steven colored a picture of Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst instead of making a card for his mom. He also colored a really awesome picture of his Dad as a superhero. When he went home that day with PeeDee, snacks in hand, he had hurried home and presented his gifts. The gems had hugged him (Amethyst had thrown him in the air and been promptly scolded) and Dad had taken him to get a donut and hung the picture in the van. But Steven's mind wouldn't stop racing about his mother.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there just staring at the painting before the temple doors opened. He looked behind him as Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst walked in.

"Why do I have to be up too?" Amethyst groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"I know the mission won't take that long, but we're a team, Amethyst. It's important that you participate." Pearl sighed, rubbing her temples with a frown. "You don't even _need_ to sleep!"

"Good morning to you, Steven." Garnet said, the first to see him.

Steven waved, but found his voice failing him. He turned back to the painting and laid down again, crossing his arms under his head. He heard light footsteps and then Pearl appeared above him.

"You're up early?" Pearl said, kissing his forehead. Steven shrugged silently and looked back up to the painting.

"Hey, where's breakfast?" Amethyst asked, jumping onto the counter and looking for scraps. Usually Steven left a wonderful mess of waffle rinds, eggs, or cereal behind. Steven didn't even look at her, he just shrugged, playing with the hem of pajama shirt.

"You didn't eat?" Pearl asked, she looked between the immaculate kitchen and Steven's straight face. There were no crumbs on his face or on the floor, which was very unusual. Usually if Steven woke up, he was ready to eat. If Pearl wasn't in the house to make breakfast for him, he knew enough how to make his own.

"Were you waiting for us?" Pearl asked. Steven shook his head and avoided her eyes. "Does your stomach hurt?"

Steven paused at this. His stomach didn't _hurt_ , but it certainly didn't feel good. It felt all twisted up in knots. Kinda like the time he had lied to Garnet about playing on the warp pad-his stomach had felt so bad he hadn't eaten until he told her the truth.

"No." Steven said.

"Dude, that's like the first word you've said all morning." Amethyst noted, laying on the counter like a cat.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Garnet asked, squatting next to Pearl.

"No." Steven grunted, rubbing his eye.

Pearl and Garnet shared a quick glance.

"How important is this mission?" Pearl asked, looking between Garnet and Steven.

"I'll be right back." Garnet said. "Amethyst stay here with Pearl and Steven."

Garnet hurried to the warp pad and was gone in a flash of light. Amethyst begrudgingly removed herself from the kitchen counter and approached Steven.

"Are you feeling alright bud?" Amethyst asked, getting right up in his face. Pearl pulled her back a bit.

"Don't crowd him too much." Pearl instructed, standing up. "I think he's just tired and hungry. Humans need energy early in the morning to stay active the entire day."

Amethyst nodded in agreement. She'd never read any of those dumb books Pearl had given her, but she'd seen enough humans to know that they needed breakfast-or they were boring and useless.

"Can we watch TV?" Amethyst asked Pearl. Amethyst knew Pearl had a thing about Steven watching too much TV.

"Sure." Pearl murmured, already entering cooking mode. Amethyst excitedly grabbed the TV remote-she was barely tall enough to grab it-and turned it to a station she knew Pearl would approve of. It was of course insanely boring, but Amethyst was hoping it would wake Steven up. She picked him up and placed him between her legs on the floor. Steven stared glumly at the TV. It was a show about puppets. The puppets were trying to teach each other about kindness. Steven had been fine until a mother puppet had stepped in to break up a fight between the puppet children. He squirmed in Amethyst's arms and began to whine.

Amethyst opened her arms as though she had been shocked. Steven rarely whined like that. Pearl turned toward them with a frown. Steven ran up to his room and wiggled under the covers. Pearl looked at Amethyst, but Amethyst only shrugged.

"I think he was lying about his stomach hurting." Pearl whispered.

"Maybe, but he didn't feel hot though." Amethyst whispered, climbing onto the counter and pouring syrup on her finger. "I couldn't hear his stomach either."

Suddenly the room lit up as Garnet returned. She carried a bubble in hand before quickly sending it off into the temple. She surveyed the current situation. Pearl was pacing slightly in the kitchen, all of the ingredients and materials she needed laid out and ready. Amethyst looked slightly unnerved, still sitting on the floor next to the TV. And Steven was a lump on his bed.

"Steven." Garnet called. "Downstairs. Couch. Now please."

Steven sat up and grumpily made his way downstairs. He took his blanket with him and chose to wedge himself in the furthest chunk of couch from Garnet. Garnet hummed quietly at that, not used to seeing their happy boy so glum.

"Pearl. Amethyst." Garnet didn't say it like an order, but they both sat down on the couch, Pearl the closest to Steven.

"So, Steven do you want to talk about it?" Pearl asked, scooting closer to him,

"No, I'm not supposed to." Steven mumbled through his blanket.

"Not supposed to talk about what?" Pearl asked, leaning in closer, her hands near the blanket.

"About my Mom!" Steven popped out from the blanket. Pearl jumped backwards and fell of the couch. Garnet helped Pearl up and sat her next to Amethyst.

"What do you mean?" Garnet asked.

"I don't have a mom! And Mrs. Song says that soon it will be Mother's day and that we're supposed to celebrate our moms. Except I don't have one. PeeDee says that his mom is in heaven, but I don't know where my mom is! I'm pretty sure she's not in heaven, so where is she?" Steven shouted. "Did she run away? Did she not want to meet me? Is she hiding in the temple? Is that why I'm not supposed to go in there?"

"Oh, Steven. I knew we didn't explain this well enough." Pearl moaned. "Your mother gave up her physical-"

"I don't know what that _means_!" Steven shouted. "What does that even mean? So she isn't dead? So that means she's hiding from me!"

Pearl sighed and cupped her face in her hands. It had been seven years since Rose's departure and even though it had gotten easier to talk about her-it wasn't easy right now. Especially when her son was yelling at her.

"Steven, inside voice please." Garnet urged. "Sit down please."

Steven did as he was told. He shifted the blanket a bit, but refused to look up at Garnet. He hadn't meant to yell, but it had just burst out. He expected Garnet to admonish him-probably a timeout or having to listen to Pearl explain gem stuff instead of play time.

"Steven, I know it's confusing. Even we don't really understand why or what occurred to your mother. I'm afraid we don't have a lot of answers." Garnet said. "The best I can tell you is that your Mother isn't hiding from you. Trust me Steven, she would travel across the cosmos to see you."

"Yes, oh Steven she loved you even before you were born." Pearl gasped, clasping Steven's hands in her own. "I'm not even sure she _could_ hide from you if she wanted to."

"Yeah dude, she never stopped talking about you. You weren't even here yet and every day it was 'Steven this' and 'Steven that'." Amethyst snickered.

"I guess you could say, that she's right there." Garnet lifted Steven's shirt up and poked the pink gem embedded in his abdomen.

"In me?" Steven asked, poking it himself for good measure.

"It's like basic human biology. The offspring receives both parents' genetic coding. In an essence every human being contains their parent's unique genetic code, therefore-" Pearl began.

"That's not what I meant." Garnet interrupted. "I meant that she's right there. Literally. Your mother's physical form may not be here. And I'm sorry that she can't kiss or hug you, or tell you stories, but she's always been with you. Supporting every step you make and every breath you take-she's in there loving you."

Steven looked in awe at his gem. So she wasn't hiding? She was really here the whole time. Steven knew that since his mother was a gem that meant she wasn't like most mothers. He hadn't known she'd be that different though.

"So…even though I can't see her. She's always with me?" Steven asked, inching himself onto Garnet's lap.

Garnet nodded with a hum.

"So since she's in there and doesn't have a body, can I just make you guys cards for mother's day?" Steven asked.

"Technically Steven we're not-"

"Cause Mrs. Song says that mothers aren't always the ones who gave birth to you. But the ones who raise you and put up with you. You guys put up with me all the time so that makes you guys my moms." Steven said.

He opened his arms as wide as he could and gestured for them to get close. Garnet grabbed Amethyst and Pearl and helped Steven complete his hug (his arms were a tad short). As they were hugging, Garnet wiped a tear from Pearl's cheek before it could alert Steven to her crying. Garnet knew that they were happy tears, but if Steven tried to make Pearl explain it; she probably would just start bawling. Pearl sniffled quietly and Amethyst couldn't stop giggling.

"So is that a yes?" Steven asked, his face still smooshed in their hug.

"Well of course," Pearl said. "We would be honored."

"Yeah dude, does that mean we'll get cake and stuff?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst this isn't about cake! It's about…uh…about-well Steven can you-?"

"It's about showing you guys how much I love you." Steven said with a big grin.

"It's about showing us how much Steven loves-" Pearl squeaked before she could finish and a luminescent blush appeared on her cheeks. Amethyst broke the hug, falling out of it with a roar of laughter.

"You got her to stop talking!" Amethyst guffawed. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"Garnet, do you like glitter? Cause they have red and black glitter! Not that I would use that on your card or anything."

"I do like glitter Steven."

"Good! Even though I'm definitely not using it or anything." Steven muttered. "And I'm not using those rhinestones on Amethyst's or those flowers for Pearl's."

Pearl sighed fondly. Steven wasn't very good at secret keeping. It was adorable. Pearl wrapped herself around Steven again, letting her head rest on Steven's fluffy bedhead. Oh, their little boy was growing up. They had all known that Steven would have questions as he grew and Pearl had tried her best to explain-but she wasn't very good yet at translating to 'Steven speak' (that's what Amethyst called it). She hoped one day she could truly convey to Steven how wonderful is real mother had been. How beautiful, kind, strong, and uplifting she had been. The glow she emitted when she stepped into the room. She knew she could never give these things to Steven the way Rose had been able to.

But she was happy that today, Steven had called her his mom nonetheless.


	7. Chapter 7: Where Did My Garnet Go?

Steven had been put to his nap an hour before. Pearl had fed him his most favorite lunch-a tiny bagel sandwich with strawberries and cream on the side. She had been in such a good mood, that she hadn't even scolded him when he got cream all over his highchair. Amethyst had snuck him her leftover grape Popsicle while Pearl cleaned the kitchen up and Steven had been so excited he had gotten most of it on his shirt. It had been one of the most delicious things he had ever tasted-next to donuts and cookie cats of course. After lunch Garnet had helped change his shirt and kissed his belly until he had squealed for her to stop. She had played a quick game of 'spaceship' and placed him in his playpen for a quick nap. He even got three kisses before he fell asleep. It had been perfect.

When he had woken up though, it had certainly not been perfect. For one, Pearl wasn't there to pick him up. Pearl always knew when Steven woke up and usually she picked him up like clockwork. Recently, Pearl had taken to peeking over the edge of her play pen and playing peek-a-boo with him. Steven loved it when Pearl was silly like this. She didn't often do this, especially when Amethyst was around, so it was a rare treat.

But she wasn't there. Neither was Amethyst, who usually climbed into his play pen if Pearl wasn't around and kissed him until he was fully awake. Neither was Garnet. Garnet always hugged him when she saw that he was awake, but no Garnet hug right now. Steven rolled over onto his tummy and sat up, trying to look through the mesh of his pen. He stood up when he couldn't see anything and stopped at the two, short strange figures standing in his house.

One was squat, muscly and red, with hair kinda like Garnet's. She was pacing the floor, swinging her little arms as she did. The other was a petite, thin blue being who watched the pacing quietly, her hand holding her head.

"Calm down." The blue one said, her voice unfamiliar but soothing.

"What if he doesn't like me?" The red one whispered furiously. "What if he freaks out?"

"We've watched Steven react to strangers before. He usually just tries hugging them." The blue one replied calmly. "We need to work on that."

"Still, we look like Garnet, but we're not her. What if he freaks out?" The red one groaned, squatting down to grip her hair.

"He might, if you act like that." The blue one said with a shrug.

Steven sat down in his play pen. Who were these people? What were they doing in his house? And what had they done with his Garnet? He recognized few of their words, but he knew Garnet's name very well. The red one seemed to know where Garnet was. Steven stood up again, hoisting his tiny leg up to the edge. He would ask her where Garnet went. The red one was too preoccupied with her strange mumbling to notice his approach. Steven was too preoccupied to notice that the blue one was watching him with a subtle smile.

Steven managed to get out of the pen rather quietly. He confidently crawled towards the red one. He was rarely afraid of anybody. Even if the gems weren't there, he was confident that they would never let any harm come to him. Steven placed his tiny hand on the red gem's fluffy hair.

"Don't move." The blue one whispered, suddenly next to Steven. "If you flinch, he'll cry."

"S-s-sapphire." The red one whined, shaking slightly as Steven placed another hand on her hair. Steven placed more of his weight on the red ones head and began to climb onto her. He babbled incoherently (his version of interrogation), pushing her slightly when she didn't answer him.

"Ruby." Sapphire smiling at Steven stopped interrogating Ruby and looked at her curiously. "He's looking at me. H-he's looking at me."

"R-really?" Ruby asked, shifting slightly as Steven's weight lessened, as he began to move towards Sapphire. Since the red one didn't seem to know where his Garnet was, maybe this other one knew. He put on his best 'please' smile and approached her.

"He's smiling at me!" Sapphire whispered excitedly. She presented her hands to him, as Garnet had done hundreds of times before. Steven stumbled to her and took her tiny hands with his own tiny hands. He noticed the gem on her hand and looked at it curiously.

"Ruby you can move now." Sapphire whispered. Ruby sat her head up with wide eyes and crawled closer to Steven and Sapphire. Ruby hesitantly placed her hand on his warm back and stroked it.

"He's so soft." She whispered a red blush on her cheeks.

"He's so strong." Sapphire grinned. "He keeps looking at my gem."

"He likes looking at our gems all the time so what?" Ruby shrugged, lightly patting Steven's curly hair.

"But look at his little face." Sapphire leaned in kissing Steven's wrinkled brow. "He's _really_ concentrating. Show him your gem too!"

Ruby did as Sapphire asked of her. She still rubbed Steven's back, but stuck her hand with her gem right next to Sapphire's gem hand. Steven gasped, looking between both the gems in awe.

"What's he thinkin' about so hard?" Ruby asked, mirroring Steven's concentration.

"Garneh!" Steven yelled, pointing at Sapphire's gem and the Ruby's with a wobbly finger. These were Garnet's gems. Steven knew this because he constantly admired her hands. They weren't the same color like normal, but he knew Garnet's gems better than most.

"What?" Ruby asked him. "Are these Garnet's?"

Steven nodded so hard his knees locked and Ruby quickly held him around his chest as he tumbled forward.

"Whoa there, Steven. I know the dress looks soft-." Ruby dodged Sapphire's swatting hand. "Wow, he is really light. You should try this; it's like lifting a feather or somethin'."

Ruby bounced him lightly in her arms and smiled when Steven began to giggle.

"See, I told you he would like you." Sapphire grinned; watching in delight as her beloved practically glowed with glee.

"I guess you did." Ruby shrugged, nudging into Sapphire's shoulder playfully.

"Not in front of Steven." Sapphire immediately leaned back; very aware of Steven's innocent gaze on them and Ruby's intentions.

"Didn't you once say that humans needed to see healthy relationships so that they could make them when they're older?" Ruby said, scooting a little closer to Sapphire. Ruby set Steven in their laps. Steven watched as they began to cuddle a little closer. He laid down on Sapphire's lap and began to play with the sash on her dress.

"I know he can't talk yet Ruby, but he can mimic. I _know_ for a fact that he will show Pearl what he's learned as soon as she gets back." Sapphire scolded.

Ruby sighed, but stopped persisting. "Fine. But if I can't kiss _you_ , then I'll just kiss YOU!"

Ruby dived for Steven who squealed delightedly. She began to kiss and nuzzled into his belly. As soon as Ruby put her head near Steven and he pursed his little lips and kissed her cheeks, which made Ruby laugh. Sapphire laughed with her, relieved that the future she had wanted had come true. She had had so many discouraging visions when they had decided to watch Steven separate, rather than as Garnet. They had split before to watch Steven, but that had been when he was so small, he had fit in Sapphire's miniscule hands. Ruby had been too nervous to hold him and her discouragement had settled uncomfortably in Garnet's mind. Even though Garnet had accomplished picking up their little boy, Ruby had been itching to do it with her own hands.

And of course as soon as they were separate, Ruby had gone off pacing and worrying. Sapphire had been worrying too, just a lot quieter. She had been going through each and every possibility, trying to prepare for whichever future became the present. Then Steven had peeked over the playpen and Sapphire's breath had stopped. He was just so _big_ now. Of course both of them had been partially aware of Steven's growth, through Garnet's eyes, but to see him with their own eyes had been wonderful.

When Steven escaped from Ruby's kissing wrath, he wobbled over to Sapphire's dress. He still couldn't really walk just yet, but he was very good at falling. He crawled into her arms and kissed her lips very quickly.

"Hey! How come he can kiss you, but I can't?" Ruby scoffed, poking Steven's belly, making him giggle ecstatically.

"You get to kiss me all the time. Steven can kiss me as much as he likes." Sapphire leaned forward and Steven-still eyeing the playfully angry Ruby, kissed Sapphire once again. Ruby pretended to fling herself into a tantrum with each kiss and Steven began to bounce on Sapphire's lap with laughter. They continued doing this for some time, until Sapphire caught a quick glimpse into the future.

"Ruby, they'll be back in a few minutes." Sapphire whispered, steadying Steven's hips as he stood upon her lap. Ruby sat up, trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes.

"We see him every day." Ruby muttered into her knees. "But it's different when we're us."

Sapphire nodded in agreement. Though she loved forming Garnet and being Garnet with Ruby; it really wasn't the same.

"He loves us though. When we are Garnet and when we're not." Sapphire whispered, kissing Steven's pudgy cheek. She stroked his face with her finger. Steven grabbed her hand and marveled at the gem. He kissed it and smiled at her. He did the same with Ruby and Ruby furiously wiped the tears out of her eyes when he looked away.

"Love Ru an' Saph." He grinned. Sapphire hugged him, trying not to cry either.

"Did you hear him? He said our names! H-he's a genius!" Ruby exclaimed, bouncing on the tips of her toes. Sapphire snickered at that-Ruby sounded just like the multitude of human parents they had encountered as Garnet through the years.

"He is, isn't he?" Sapphire said, nuzzling Steven's soft head with her cheek. She picked him up, bringing him over to his playpen and floated up to place him within it.

"Can I have this dance?" Sapphire asked, holding her gem-less hand to Ruby, who grinned and kissed it lovingly.

"You don't even need to ask." Ruby pulled Sapphire closer, kissing her arm with each little pull. They began to hold each other close, Ruby finally kissed Sapphire on the lips. Ruby picked Sapphire up, throwing her a little in the air and began to twirl her around. Sapphire giggled and Ruby joined her.

Steven watched in awe a huge purple light filled the house. He sat in his pen a little confused, hearing the echoes of his two new friends laugh disappear. He whined aloud, upset that they had left him alone. He was about to stand up when Garnet appeared.

"Garneh!" Steven gasped, hurrying to her open arms.

"Nice to see you too, Steven." Garnet whispered smiling as Steven began to babble excitedly. She didn't have to be a baby whisperer to know he was retelling her about his little adventure with his new friends. She laughed as he pointed to both his palms and began to mimic Ruby and Sapphire's behavior.

"Well, I'm glad you liked them. We were worried you might hate us. Mostly Ruby though." Garnet said, kissing him on his nose. Steven grinned and kissed her right back.

Behind them, the warp pad activated and Pearl and Amethyst appeared bickering. From what Garnet could hear Amethyst had compromised the mission by picking up a trinket she had wanted.

"What part of please don't touch that, did you not understand?" Pearl shouted.

"All of it I guess?" Amethyst shrugged, sticking her tongue out and holding her trinket away from Pearl.

Steven sighed relieved that all his family was back. Though he missed his new friends, he was so happy that Garnet was back he really didn't mind. He was sure they would be back to play with him soon enough though.

* * *

 **A/N:** I couldn't resist after Keystone Motel. They're just too cute. Thanks to everyone who favorites and follows! And special thanks to all those who take the time to review-it's very much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday Steven!

Pearl sat inside the house they had built for Steven. She was busily cleaning up the messy kitchen. Everything was covered in frosting, sprinkles, melted candle wax, flour, milk and wet hotdog buns. Most of it was Amethyst's fault-she had been so excited about cooking Steven's cake. Pearl had begun the process rather neatly and timely, but the next thing she knew Amethyst had swallowed all the flour, sprayed sprinkles over herself and somehow managed to destroy all of their hotdog buns. Garnet had watched the fiasco quietly, only speaking when Pearl looked as though she might strangle Amethyst right then and there.

Thankfully, Steven was staying with Greg today. He would've woken up with how much noise they had made. Usually, he would've been in the house with them, they had Fridays with Steven, but today was Steven's birthday. Greg had wanted to surprise Steven-'Surprise parties are all the rage now'. So Steven had stayed over with Greg yesterday so that they could surprise him this morning.

This would be Steven's fifth birthday party and the gems very first one spent with Steven. For the past five years, they had all gone their separate ways to mourn. Pearl would sit at her favorite cherry blossom tree, Amethyst would go who knows where, and Garnet took a moment alone in the temple. It wasn't something they had all agreed on, just something they all had needed. They hadn't realized though that Steven had taken notice of their behavior.

Greg had stopped by earlier in the week, dropping Steven and a dozen donuts off and had asked to speak privately with Garnet and Pearl. Amethyst had been in the kitchen, too busy sneaking Steven two chocolate jelly donuts to notice.

"I know you guys are always busy on Steven's birthday-I get it. But Steven's wondering if maybe this year, you wouldn't mind coming to his party. Even if it's only for a second, it would mean the world to him."

Pearl mindlessly began to scrub a giant scorch mark in front of the oven with a sponge with an annoyed sigh. 'Mean the world to him'? He was only five, what did he know of the world? But nevertheless, she had agreed to break from her routine and attend Steven's party. Pearl had been over the cake, Amethyst over balloons and stuff, and Garnet over presents.

They had begun setting up a few hours ago. Garnet and Amethyst had been taking tables, chairs, and cookie cat themed decorations out to the far side of the beach. Pearl sat up and quickly washed her hands. The kitchen was finally clean. Metal trays filled with hotdogs without buns, burgers, French fries, and fruit salad (Pearl knew Steven didn't like salad, but the boy needed proper nutrition to remain healthy). The cake sat covered on the counter next to a grocery bag full of cookie cats. Pearl was to bring them all out with the cake, when the others had gotten Steven settled.

Pearl sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and sighing. She was trying to fix her face. For some reason, from the moment Amethyst had rudely barged into her room this morning, Pearl had a frown on her face. Garnet had pointed it out to her before she and Amethyst had left to set up.

"Steven will think something's wrong if you can't at least pretend to smile." Garnet had said, looking at Pearl with a frown on her own face.

Something _was_ wrong. Pearl felt her lip tremble and she held her breath. Rose had gone form their lives today. Every day of the year, Pearl missed her very dearly. But today was the worst. It was as if all the grief that had been building up over the year had deposited itself rather rudely in her life. No matter what she did, she couldn't ignore it. It weighed her down and slowed her every movement. Pearl rubbed her cool cheeks and tried to make herself smile. It wasn't easy though, especially when she felt tears threatening to spill over.

She loved Steven, in a fierce way that was different than her love for Rose. She wanted to protect him, make him feel special, and make him happy. Pearl loved when Steven smiled and she really wanted to see his smile today when he saw them at his party. But…but she…could barely keep herself together. She knew she was being ridiculous; it had been five years-why couldn't she stop crying on this day? Garnet didn't cry and neither did Amethyst. Greg might have in the beginning, but it seemed every year he grew stronger. Why couldn't Pearl become stronger? Why was she so weak?

The door slammed open and Pearl flinched. Steven stood in the door, his back still turned.

"I gotta go potty real fast Dad!" Steven yelled, closing the door and turned around. "Oh, good morning Pearl."

Pearl sniffled. "Good morning, Steven."

"I'm gonna go potty." Steven told her, marching to the bathroom.

"You do that." Pearl whispered halfheartedly, waiting until Steven closed the bathroom door before hurriedly wiping her face. The room was dark-Pearl always turned the lights off when Steven wasn't around. Pearl dashed to the kitchen covering the food with a blanket from the couch and froze when Steven came out.

"Pearl, I washed my hands!" Steven said, wiggling his damp hands around. Pearl snorted quietly-she had been working with Steven to wash his hands after the potty for weeks. Every time he did it without her asking, he got a lollipop or a sticker or (Steven's favorite) a kiss.

Pearl bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She dried his hands with a dish towel.

"Since it's your birthday, how about you get a lollipop and a sticker?" Pearl suggested her voice weak.

"No, that's okay." Steven said. "Daddy says you guys will give me kisses once you get back from your mission."

So that was what Greg had told Steven. "Yes, from our mission."

Steven squinted in the dark and then reached his hand to her face. He wiped at her cheek and looked at his palm. "Pearl, your face is wet. Are you okay?"

Pearl wiped at her cheek again, realizing that she had missed a bit of her face from earlier. "I'm fine, Steven."

"Are you sad cause today is my birthday?" Steven asked, looking down at his little sandals.

"What? No, I-I, who told you-."

"Because Dad gets sad today too. He doesn't want me to see, but I know he gets really sad and he cries too." Steven whispered, not looking at Pearl anymore. His head was turned toward the top of the door, at the portrait of Rose. "He says he's only sad cause today really makes him miss Mom."

"H-he does?" Pearl asked, grimacing as she watched Steven's usual bright face dim. "It's not your-."

"Fault. It's not my fault, that's what everybody says." Steven muttered. "But nobody means that. Cause you guys don't want to celebrate my birthday and Dad cries when he thinks I'm sleeping."

Pearl paused, unsure of what to say next. Steven had always been very forgiving with them. If something came up, he might be a little sad for a while, but he always came around rather quickly. He knew that they had to protect the planet. She hadn't known that he had noticed their odd behavior, and worse that he thought it was all his fault.

"S-Steven, I didn't know you felt this way." Pearl whispered, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, if we made you feel this way."

"I'm sorry too." Steven said, his eyes fixated on the painting. "I'm sorry that I took her away from you."

"Don't ever say that!" Pearl yelled. Steven flinched and finally looked at Pearl. Pearl's eyes were shiny and tears were falling down her pale cheeks.

"Rose wouldn't have wanted you to feel this way! Rose loved you so much, Steven. She wanted you to be here, with us and your Dad. Rose may be gone, but she gave us her most precious treasure ever."

Steven's eyes grew wide.

"I know we can all get a little weird around now. We all really loved your Mother and it's hard to stop loving someone even when they're gone. But we all love you just as much, maybe even more for Rose's sake. We promised your mother, that we would do everything in our power to keep you happy and healthy, no matter what." Pearl said, suddenly unable to continue as a sob shook her. She couldn't help it-she didn't want Steven to see her like this. Steven needed her to be strong.

Steven leaned closer to her and hugged her. Pearl froze before returning the hug.

"I know I never got to meet her but I wish I could've. All the time. Especially today. You guys have done a really good job taking care of me and stuff and I think Mom would be really happy." Steven mumbled into her neck. "I love you a whole lots Pearl."

Pearl laughed weakly, rubbing her watery eyes. How many times had she tried to tell Steven that his favorite phrase was grammatically incorrect?

"I love you a whole lots too Steven. I wouldn't trade you for the world." She whispered. Smiling into his fluffy hair, when she knew she meant it. If she had to live a life without Rose, then she was thrilled that it was at least with Steven.

"Pearl, I really like hugging you, but won't you be late for your mission?" Steven asked, looking up at her curiously. Pearl grinned at him with a chuckle.

"I have to give something to your Dad first. Maybe you can help me?" Pearl asked, swinging the boy up in her arms. "You are pretty strong."

Steven's face lit it up with that and he flexed his biceps. "Yeah, I can pick up Dad's weights and everything."

Pearl placed him on the ground and handed him the grocery bag full of cookie cats. "Don't look inside though; it's a surprise for your Dad."

"Then how come I can't look?" Steven pouted, nevertheless obeying.

"Your Dad is the tickle master is he not?" Pearl asked, lifting the assorted trays into her arms. "Once he knows I told you, there's no way he'll let you live."

Steven gasped, toddling behind her as she walked to the door. "You're right! I didn't even think of that."

Pearl opened the door for him and watched as he walked out. He paused, looking left and right.

"Where did he go?" Steven asked, unable to stop his pout when he turned back to Pearl.

"He's probably on the beach waiting for us." Pearl said. "Do you want to hold my hand?"

Steven squeaked happily and immediately took her hand. She walked him past the house, past the van, and to where she knew they had set up his little party.

"Steven close your eyes please." Pearl asked. Steven did as he was asked, rather used to the gems telling him to do weird things. Garnet said it was for his safety and that even if things didn't make sense that he needed to listen.

Pearl led him excitedly towards the party. There were two small tables, covered in decorations and presents. Greg had brought some small cars, scooters and a piñata. Amethyst had gone nuts with the confetti and Garnet lay resting on several of the mismatched chairs she had brought out. Greg had gone to the store earlier and was placing bottles of sodas down. As soon as Pearl arrived, Greg came over and tiptoed over and grabbed the trays and cake.

Pearl picked up Steven and brought him over to a chair that looked like a tiny throne. Greg came behind him and placed a crown and a robe around his shoulders.

"I smell Dad! And cake!" Steven shouted, his eyes still shut.

"Keep them eyes closed, Shtu-ball!" Greg said and kissed Steven's cheek. Steven giggled excitedly and kicked his little feet.

"Is it my party? Is Pearl going to be here for it? Do you think Garnet and Amethyst will come by too?" Steven asked, so excited he was shaking now. Greg handed Amethyst a confetti cannon and Garnet a bundle of balloons. Pearl was given a few party hats and they all stood in front of Steven.

"On three…happy birthday." Greg mouthed.

Pearl looked at Steven with a grin. Pearl didn't know how exciting birthdays were; she knew Steven would be excited, but she was practically bouncing too. She couldn't wait to see his face-she knew it would be amazing. Pearl caught a peak at Amethyst and Garnet. Amethyst had been bouncing off the walls since dawn and somehow she looked as though she might explode. Garnet, who was usually stoic and unreadable, was grinning.

" _One_."

Pearl really wished Rose could be here. Rose would've been over the moon to see Steven a whole five years old now. To see how strong and kind he had become.

" _Two_."

Pearl had felt like crying most of today. She had and hadn't wanted to go to Steven's party. She had wanted to go because Steven's happiness was her own and hadn't because she missed Rose. But Rose wasn't here any longer and her precious Steven was now. Steven who loved hugs, kisses, donuts, his dad and his gems.

" _Three_."

Rose only wanted Steven to grow up and live his human experience to the fullest. So, even if on this day that she often had horrid nightmares and often cried until Garnet found her, she would smile. Smile for Rose, who couldn't smile. But mostly for Steven, who deserved the best smile she could muster.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!"


	9. Chapter 9: Your Mother's and My Son

Greg was in his storage shed, placing some of Steven's older toys here and there-hesitant to let go of anything Steven had really loved. Today, it was his old rocking horse. Pearl had asked him to dispose of it-it was taking up precious space in Steven's room.

Pearl had gotten it for Steven when he had turned four. She had personally repaired it, as it had been rather worn when she had discovered it. She had painted it white and pink, even writing Steven's name on its wooden flank. When she presented it to him on his birthday, she had explained that human children needed to develop their sense of balance through repeated practice-and that this horse-toy would do just that. Of course, that hadn't mattered much to Steven.

He just liked pretending to be a space-cowboy. He was so strong, even when he was that little, that Pearl had needed to attach a makeshift mattress to go around the horse. Steven would often fling himself off the toy with his strength. One time had sailed over the safety gate and if it hadn't been for Garnet, he might've been seriously hurt. He had thought it all a fun game and landing on soft pillows did nothing to discourage him from doing it again and again. Garnet was the one who watched him when he had played with it then, always warning him right before he went flying. Steven had loved this horse, riding it until he became too big to play with it.

Steven was six now. He looked like a giant next to the poor thing now. Even if he did want to play on it now, he'd probably break the handles clean off. When Steven was three, he'd begun to start showing strength unbeknownst to most kids his age. Where most kids needed help on a swing set, to Greg's immense worry, Steven could almost send himself flying with barely any effort. Any store bought toy Greg acquired was usually broken in three days. They just didn't make toys for kids like his son.

Greg stood up, groaning as his back protested. He looked at the little dilapidated rocking horse and sighed. His little boy was growing up so fast now. He knew that parents were always worrying about their kids, but sometimes he knew that he worried much more.

Steven was living with the gems full time now. Before, they had him for a few days a week and hung out with them on the weekends. Pearl and Garnet had been the one who approached him a few months ago, to suggest that Steven begin living there permanently.

"It's just that…well we always knew that he would be different." Pearl had begun, nervously rubbing her arms.

"We need to really start teaching him. As Steven grows, he'll get stronger and one day soon we expect for his powers to fully emerge." Garnet had said. "We need to teach him how to control that strength."

Greg had agreed. He always knew that this day would come. He had been giving Pearl tons of books from garage sells and from across towns about child care. He had shown Amethyst how to keep an eye on Steven but still have fun. He allowed Garnet to tail him and Steven on the days when he didn't live in the house. He'd been explaining to Steven that one day he and Daddy wouldn't live together anymore, but that it was going to be okay. Because Daddy wouldn't be very far, he promised. He had long known that the gems were capable of keeping Steven safe. He just couldn't help but a feel a little sad.

Steven didn't really need him anymore. Greg knew very little about gem business, most of his knowledge had come from Rose and Garnet. He knew enough to explain to his son while he was growing how he was different, but that was it. He didn't know anything about summoning weapons, or the temple, or the entirety of the gem history or even how to control his growing strength. Steven needed the gems to teach him those things so that if one day he really did fully develop his powers, he could join them in their cause.

Greg stepped out of the garage, sighing as the sun began to set. A happy orange light settled on Beach City and he could see a few straggling tourist on the beach. Rose had loved this time of day, the time between the end of a wonderful day and the beginning of a new night. Sometimes Greg wondered if Steven loved this time of day too. He was so much like Rose. His laugh, his kindness, his joy, his protectiveness of their home-he was a spitting image of her when he smiled too.

What if he did develop all of Rose's abilities? Greg had seen Rose fight occasionally; she was a warrior with a sharp eye with immeasurable amount of strength. But Steven wasn't Rose. He was strong and often quick-witted, but Greg shuddered to imagine his tiny son facing some of the monsters he had seen. He knew that the gems would protect Steven-Garnet had personally assured him that she would do her absolute best to protect him.

"It's not as though he'll be joining us on missions any time soon," Pearl had explained. "We'll start training with him and one day when we have all deemed him fit, he'll join us on easy missions."

Greg knew that was meant to calm him-his worry must've been glowing, bright red on his forehead, but her words weren't helping. His goofball little boy, suddenly becoming a warrior? In probably a few years from now really…

Greg opened up the back doors to his van and sat down heavily. Now more than ever, he really wished Rose was here with him. She would know what to do and say. Greg laid back, closing his eyes wearily. He must've dozed off because the next thing he knew, Steven was sitting on top of him and he could hear Pearl speaking.

"Steven, don't wake him up!" Pearl hissed.

"Goo' mornin' Daddy." Steven grinned, kissing Greg's forehead.

"Morning, Steven." Greg said, his voice hoarse. He sat up with his son in his arms and sleepily rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Steven wanted to see you before he went to bed." Pearl said, looking down.

"Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry I forgot Steven. I guess I fell asleep." Greg frowned, rubbing his dry eyes. Since the new arrangement, Greg had promised Steven to show up before bed time and read him a story. Steven could read pretty well by himself now, but since Greg worked most of the day, it was the most either got to see of one another during the week.

"Can we still read?" Steven asked while lifting up a book he had brought.

"Yeah of course buddy." Greg said, taking the book in his own hands. "Uh…Pearl I can take him back up when we're done."

Pearl looked as though she might disagree, but when Steven jumped up and turned on one of the lanterns in the van and sat on Greg's bed; she looked up at the twinkling sky with a quiet sigh.

"As long as he's in before eight thirty." Pearl muttered. "Steven, I'll be in the house if you need me."

Steven nodded and hurried over to give her a kiss. Pearl walked into the street and jumped to back to the temple. Greg scooted back further into the van and closed the doors.

"So, let's see _Me and My Family_?" Greg said, leaning back against the wall, opening the worn book.

"I don't want to read that one." Steven said, tucking himself in.

"Well, what do you want to read?" Greg asked, looking through his junk, looking for a few books Steven had left over. Steven had started wanting to read bigger and bigger books as he got older-the biggest book Greg had was a textbook he bought before he dropped out of community college.

"Daddy, am I a freak?" Steven asked.

"What?" Greg gasped. "Who told you that you were a freak?"

"This kid on the beach. He said I was a freak cause I didn't have a belly button." Steven whispered. "I told him it was because I was magic like my Mom, but then he said she must've been a freak too."

Greg's jaw dropped. Most kids in Beach City knew Steven and the Crystal gems, they didn't really care that Steven was different. If anything, they didn't mind his strength or the fact that the gems followed him everywhere. Steven was the best pusher for the swings and could skip stones the farthest. Amethyst would shapeshift for his friends and Garnet would just be Garnet (which was enough to awe the kids senseless). But tourist and summer visitors were another story. They saw Steven's pink gem and his odd strength and immediately judged him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry buddy." Greg said, taking his son into his arms. "You know that kid was wrong right? You're not a freak and neither was your mother."

Steven didn't say anything. He just fiddled with Greg's shirt before lifting it up and poking Greg's belly button.

"How come I'm not like you?" Steven whimpered. "I like being a gem, but I wish I was normal too."

"Steven, you are normal. You may not be like me or like the gems all the way, but that doesn't make you a freak." Greg said, pressing his face into Steven's hair.

"But I'm not good at being a gem. I don't have any powers." Steven grumbled and clenched his fist.

"You will one day." Greg said, his eyes burning.

Steven looked up, tears in eyes. "Really?"

Greg didn't really know. Pearl and Garnet were sure that he did have power. Greg had seen it himself. When Steven became happy as an infant, his gem would glow so brightly, that it blinded. Steven's raw, untrained strength and his ability to take tumbles that would normally send kids his age to the hospital-they were all signs that Steven inherited Rose's power. They just didn't know if he would have a weapon-which would be crucial if he was to fight.

"I know you will." Greg said. "It may not be exactly like the gems and that's okay. Cause you're not a full gem, you're my Steven. So you'll have Steven-y powers. They'll be wonderful and you know how I know?"

Steven shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"Because you're your mother's and my son. You're the best thing that ever happened to us. No matter what anybody says, this will always be true." Greg insisted, wiping tears from his own eyes.

"Even if I don't ever get powers?" Steven asked.

"Even if you never ever get powers, I'll love you. Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl too. We'll love you forever no matter what." Greg whispered, his voice wavering as he fiercely hugged his son.

Greg always worried about his son. The world was a big, cruel and dangerous place for a little guy like him. He had thought that the days that his baby boy would need him, were becoming numbered. But he was wrong. Steven was a human being too, just as much he was a gem. The gems may have been on the planet before Greg or Greg's great-great-great-great grandfather, but they were still working on their social skills. Steven looked to Greg to explain the cruelties of humanity and enjoy the finer human 'things' in life (like hotdogs and sunsets).

Greg read Steven _Me and My Family_ , making sure to do all the right voices. Steven smiled sleepily before dozing off. As soon as Steven began to snore softly, Greg picked him up as gently as he could. He walked up to the temple from the carwash, humming a tune Rose had loved. Greg walked up the steps to the house and quietly opened the door. Pearl was up in the loft, sitting in her rocking chair with only a lamp on. She sat up and soon as she saw Greg.

"Uh, Pearl?" Greg whispered, transferring Steven to the gem's arms.

"Yes, Greg?" Pearl asked, walking up the stairs to Steven's bed.

"I guess earlier today, some tourist kid on the beach called Steven a freak."

"What?!" Pearl gasped, quickly slapping her hands against her mouth as Steven stirred. She slipped his shirt off and quickly began to put his pajamas on. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"I think he didn't want you to freak out. Or beat the kid up." Greg shrugged, wincing as he thought about how Amethyst would've reacted.

"Human children!" Pearl hissed. "They don't know Steven. He isn't a freak, he's a crystal gem!"

Greg decided not to tell Pearl how they had also called Rose a freak. Pearl might've started screaming.

"He's a little worried about getting powers is all." Greg said, kissing his son's temple after Pearl had tucked him in.

Pearl nodded and sighed. "He'll have some of Rose's powers. Garnet saw a lot of futures and all of them show him having them."

Greg sighed, looking at Steven even harder now. Greg knew that Steven would want to help the gems with their missions. As soon as he became aware that there _were_ missions, he had wanted to go on them. Steven was still so little though.

"I know you worry about him." Pearl whispered suddenly, crossing her arms over her chest. "We all do. I want him to be like us and fight with us, but I also want to hide him away from our destiny."

"Parents always worry about their kids." Greg chuckled. "Even when they're grown, we worry. If Steven's going to have these powers, I'm glad he has you guys."

Pearl turned away, but Greg could still see the smile she was trying to banish.

In the years that Rose had been gone, Greg had wondered how they were going to do this. Greg didn't know how to properly take care of a baby or be a good father. The gems hadn't even interacted with infants before. Well, Pearl had kind of, but that was because Rose had literally forced a baby into her unwilling arms. Rose had believed in them though, assuring them at every turn that no matter what happened, Steven would be fine. No matter what doubt they threw at her, Rose would only smile and say, "Don't worry. I'm confident that you'll be fine."

And somehow they had made it without her. Steven was growing up. He was happy, strong and ready to face the world. He loved them all and they all loved him. They were together, working with one another to ensure that Rose's dreams for Steven were accomplished. Rose may not be there, but he didn't have to do this alone.

Maybe he didn't need to worry so much after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** Greg is so hard to write! Sorry if this isn't up to par, I have a lot of trouble writing him and Rose for some reason. Anyway, thanks to everyone who took the time to read, follow, favorite and review. Thanks for all your kind words, I don't think I can really explain how happy it makes me to hear what you thought about the chapter. Steven Universe has brought me so much happiness and I'm glad that baby Steven may have brightened up some of your days too. Working on another Ruby and Sapphire chapter for tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10: Their First Time part 1

Rose has been dead for four days. Four awfully, unrealistically long days. It had been torture. It had been as though a bomb had gone off in the temple. Pearl had been dormant and empty, content to lie blank in her room. Garnet had gone to visit her, concerned when only the smallest of whimpers had escaped the worn gem when Garnet had shaken her. Garnet didn't know where the heck Amethyst was. Amethyst had lain listless for maybe an hour before she burst into an unrecognizable animal and had torn off into the sky with an awful screech. Garnet had expected both of their reactions. Rose had been Pearl's world. She had saved Pearl from termination and had shown her that there was more to life than mindless service. And Rose had helped Amethyst out of that horrid Kindergarten; teaching, loving and encouraging the little gem to explore and enjoy her home.

Garnet had loved Rose too. She had supported and celebrated Ruby and Sapphire's permanent union. During the war, there wasn't a moment that some gem wasn't making comments against them. Sometimes, they would be so cruel that Garnet would split apart. Sapphire would silently cry and Ruby would be so mad that the land around her set on fire. When this happened, Rose had been there. She had held them close to her, ensuring them that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Love, no matter what shape or color it came in, was nothing to be ashamed of.

In the moments, when the seams that held Garnet together seemed to loosen, Rose had been there too. Rose always could find Garnet-no matter where she fled. She had always known what to say. She would hold Garnet as she did Ruby and Sapphire and everything would be right in the world.

Garnet missed her. Ruby missed her. Sapphire missed her too. In light of Rose, they had chosen to stay together.

Or rather they didn't think they could bear to be apart. Somehow, through all the grief and the sudden responsibility that rested on her shoulders, Garnet had been able to be herself. There were the briefest of moments, when she could feel Ruby's hysteria and Sapphire's anguish bubbling inside her, that she thought she might finally split. Sometimes she wanted to. She hated feeling this way, there was no relief. Rose wasn't here and there was no one else she could talk to.

She knew that if she took even a brief moment alone, by herself with no distractions that she would collapse. She knew she needed to be strong for what was left of their crumbled team. But it was becoming harder and harder, because she felt so… _alone_.

When she had completed all the missions she could, had sat with Pearl for at least a few hours each day and had even searched for Amethyst (fruitless since her future vision was clouded from her stress)-she had gone to see Greg and the boy.

She hadn't gone to _see_ them. She had only really gone because she needed to do something, anything. She couldn't sit still anymore; her hands would shake so hard, even when she tried to clench them shut. Her vision was blurry and shaky, almost as though her head was constantly rocking around in an earthquake. She knew her way well enough, that she really didn't need to see to find Greg's van. She stumbled wearily through the sand, having to stop now and then when her legs began to shake.

Garnet didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was late. Much too late for the average human man to be up. So she was momentarily surprised when she found the lights inside the van to be on. She approached it slowly, curious but too misaligned within herself to move any faster. She stopped a few feet away from the van, hesitating. She was breathing, something she didn't need to do, but felt compelled to do as her thoughts began to sickeningly swirl.

She really didn't want to go in there. But she couldn't do anything else. She dimly recognized that Sapphire, wanted to go in. And that Ruby, didn't want to. They were pulling within her, stretching and tearing at her resolve to stay _her_. They need her to be strong, they dreaded being apart, especially now.

Her right hand rose to knock on the van's metal door. It wasn't _Garnet_ , but Sapphire. Ruby was shaking, making the fingers on Garnet's left hand snap and shake uncontrollably. Garnet softened the knock, remembering her strength before allowing Sapphire to take control again. She began to fade, relieved to finally rest.

Greg opened the van door, looking exhausted and even a little sick. The van was surprisingly neat and clean. There were no wrappers, plates, plastic, guitars, light bulbs or spiky outfits anywhere to be seen. She hadn't known Greg was capable of such cleanliness. But who was _she_? She wasn't sure if she was Garnet or Sapphire or Ruby anymore.

"Garnet?" Greg asked, his eyes shiny as he looked up at her.

No, she wasn't Garnet anymore. Garnet was too tired and she needed a little break. She closed her eyes and let herself fall backwards. And in a bright flash of light, Garnet was finally allowed peace and quiet.

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU!** All 105 of you who clicked favorite, thank you so much. I never thought that this story would get 20 favorites, let alone over 100. Writing this has been so much fun and I'm glad you guys like it. Thank you for all your kind words in your reviews too. I'm going to try to post this second part to this chapter today, if not today than early tomorrow morning.


	11. Chapter 11: Their First Time part 2

Greg froze as Garnet blearily appraised him before falling backwards. He had tried to grab her hand, hopeful to stop her from hurting herself, but one moment her hand was there and the next it wasn't. In a blinding light, two disgruntled beings fell to the ground.

Greg's jaw dropped. He had known that Garnet was a fusion; Rose had explained this long ago. It had been Garnet who had believed he was capable of fusion in the first place. But Garnet didn't unfuse for just anything. So Greg had never expected to meet them. Rose had said that Garnet was a fusion of two gems named-.

"Sapphire! Are you alright?" Ruby, the bright red one, jumped up and rushed to Sapphire, who lay crumpled on the ground.

Greg just hadn't expected them to be so…little.

"I'm fine, Ruby." Sapphire said, sitting up with a little help. She dusted off her fluffy, blue skirt. "That was a little unexpected."

"I know. I knew we were tired, but I didn't expect… _that_." Ruby murmured, sitting down next to her. Sapphire rubbed her face, shivering at the breeze she hadn't felt on her back in some time.

"A-are you guys okay?" Greg asked, suddenly bringing their attention to him.

"We're fine." Ruby grunted, crossing her arms.

"Good morning Greg." Sapphire said politely, resting her gloved hands together on her lap. "And yes, I am quite partial to skirts. Garnet though is not."

Greg froze, his face puckering and his eyes becoming the size of the moon. Had he asked that question aloud? He was pretty sure he hadn't, but he was so tired he wasn't sure of anything anymore. He was sure of Steven and that was all that mattered.

"What?" Ruby asked, looking between them both before looking down at Sapphire. "Oh…I like your skirt."

"Thank you." Sapphire smiled. "I forgot how nice it was to have legs."

Ruby nodded, remembering how nice it was to see those legs again. Sapphire hadn't shapeshifted legs in some time. Sapphire didn't need legs to move, so she didn't make them. She preferred efficiency to aesthetics.

"So…uh…what are you guys doing here exactly?" Greg asked, rather confused as to why Garnet had come, only to come apart.

"I wanted to see Steven." Sapphire said, standing up, fluffing her skirt as she did. Ruby didn't say anything, only standing up with Sapphire silently.

"R-really?" Greg asked, nearly falling out of the van. "I-I-I thought you guys didn't want to see him. But what am I saying-you're here now that's all that matters. Let me get him, I just fed him so he's up. Wait right there!"

Ruby sighed, tightening her fist against her sides. They weren't together anymore. And the gaping, hole of grief that Rose had left within her, angrily came to life. She wanted to scream, or kick, punch, or destroy something, anything. Anything to ease this. She was thinking about running; she didn't want to see that puny runt anyway, but Sapphire's hand slipped into hers. Ruby looked over and saw that despite the stoic face Sapphire had, that her bottom lip was trembling. It was the only indication she gave, that she was hurting inside too.

Ruby wasn't alone. Sapphire was right here, in pain, just as she was. She didn't need to be alone, she just needed Sapphire. She locked her fingers into Sapphire's and just took a deep shuddering breath.

"Okay, here he is." Greg said, a soft smile gracing his haggard face.

Ruby and Sapphire stepped forward together, hand in hand. Ruby was hyperventilating and if Sapphire had been human-every bone in her hand would've been crushed. Sapphire leaned in closer, urging Ruby closer too.

Greg pushed away the pink baby blanket from around the baby's face. Ruby had never seen a human infant this fresh before. Despite her nerves, she pressed herself against Sapphire and took a closer look.

He was tiny. And very pink. He had very big dark eyes that were blinking confusedly at them. He yawned, the action requiring all of his body. He stretched needle thin limbs and flexed the tiniest hands Ruby had ever seen. The foreign smell of milk and warmth surrounded them. He looked _so_ soft.

"Steven." Sapphire whispered in awe, reaching out her hand to stroke his cheek.

"Wait, can we touch him?" Ruby asked, beginning to panic. She held Sapphire's elbow back. "Aren't babies super weak? What if he breaks?"

"He's not going to break." Sapphire giggled, easily releasing her arm from Ruby's grip. Sapphire let her arm brush up against Ruby's arm lovingly.

"But you do need to be careful and gentle." Greg said, unraveling more of the blanket so that Steven's tiny arms could fly about wildly. Greg didn't know much about babies, but he did know that most four day olds weren't as energetic as Steven. When Steven was awake, he didn't just sit and do nothing, he insisted on moving all of his limbs in an odd little jig. He seemed very happy to be alive.

"How careful? How gentle is gentle? Is he okay, he's looking at me! Why is he looking at me?" Ruby asked, cringing backwards, grasping at Sapphire's puffy sleeved shirt.

"Because you're bright red and moving a lot." Sapphire said calmly. "Babies optic nerves at this age aren't developed enough to really recognize facial details, but he can see bright colors and rapid movement. Aw…look at him trying to focus."

Sapphire graced his cheek lightly, cupping it when he turned towards her. He stuck his little tongue out and cooed.

"So this is what Rose believed in?" Sapphire whispered, feeling Steven's warm little breath brush against her bangs. He was looking at her. Really seeing her face as she got well within his range of vision. He let out a squeak and began to try to kick his legs free from his swaddle.

"Why's he doing that? I-is he alright?" Ruby asked.

"He's just restless." Greg smiled fondly. "Once he gets his formula, he's rearing to take on the world."

Ruby didn't like that idea. Look at him, he was incredibly tiny-he didn't look as though he could take on the world at all. Ruby wouldn't have it. She would show him the world, just from behind her and safely tucked into Sapphire's arms.

Greg undid the swaddle and Steven's freed legs kicked even harder. And he began to whine when he didn't move.

"I think he wants you to hold him." Greg said, starting to understand Steven's little behaviors. Steven didn't cry very much-only when he was hungry or wet. He was always happy it seemed, even when he was asleep-he smiled. This was the first time Steven had really met someone other than Greg though. He had only seen Greg's car wash office and the van. Greg had needed to be alone to take care of his son.

"I-I'm not sure if I know how." Sapphire whispered. She had seen Rose do it through Garnet's eyes many times before. Rose loved infants, any chance that she had gotten to hold one, she took it. Babies just fit into her arms, as though her arms were made for them. Sapphire wasn't so sure that she could say the same.

"Well, how about…uh…you sit down. Right next to me and I'll slide him over. That way there's no way you can drop him or anything like that." Greg said, offering her his hand. She didn't take it, but leaned back into Ruby's strong embrace. Ruby's hands easily lifted her onto the edge of the van and as soon as Sapphire was seated, Ruby sat jumped up next to her.

Sapphire allowed Greg to mold her arms like his. Ruby was too far away for Greg to help her so Ruby clumsily did it herself.

Sapphire stopped breathing as Greg began to place Steven in her lap. She could see this going wrong, a thousand possibilities flashing through her mind as Steven got closer and closer. If she took a breath, it would be fast and hard, so she held it. If she blinked, tears would run down her face. She had seen this day coming. She had been focused entirely on the grief and the fear. What would they do without Rose? The world hadn't ended, but it sometimes it felt like it had been kicked of kilter.

In all the chaos, there had only been worry. Anxiety for what Rose's death would mean for their home. What it would do to their family, what it would mean for the humans, for those who had fallen in battle so long ago and especially to her Ruby. She had never dared look past any of that, Sapphire had let it consume her alive. It had been so powerful that Garnet could only sit stagnant and quiet when the crippling visions hit her.

Sapphire had never looked for Steven. She hadn't wanted to see him. Rose had loved him, but what would love do for them. Love wouldn't stop what the future held? The maelstrom of horror that would be wrought when the finality of Rose's death reared its ugly, powerful head-that couldn't be solved by love. And certainly not by a human infant.

And that was true. Steven, right now, had no way to understand the road that his birth had set them on. He couldn't stop what was certainly coming, but as she peered down at his little face, she knew that he held something. Something that Rose and Greg had believed in. Something that even Ruby and Sapphire believed in. Something that Garnet believed in.

Love.

Sapphire shuddered as Steven's downy head settled into her hands. He was warm, almost hot really. He was so light; it didn't even feel as though anything had been settled in her arms at all. The little piece of clothing that Greg had wrapped him in was just as wonderfully soft as his rosy skin. Greg's hands released Steven's fully into her arms and Sapphire could help but gasp. Steven squirmed, as soon as he was released. He wiggled and fidgeted, rubbing his thin arms against the material of her skirt.

"He's even tinier than I thought." Ruby whispered, her eyes wide in disbelief.

He was tinier without the blanket. So tiny, that he fit perfectly into Sapphire's slender arms. Too tiny to ever one day take on the world. To take on what would on the day that would surely come. She knew that like all humans, he would get bigger. Bigger than her and Ruby, bigger than Amethyst, bigger than Pearl, bigger than Garnet, bigger than even his own father. He might even be as tall as Rose Quartz one day. He would be strong, able, caring and loving-his mother's son.

She hadn't wanted to see him and yet she had. She hadn't wanted to hold him, but she did. She hadn't wanted to _see_ him in the future either. Because she had been scared. Scared of what was happening right now. Scared of how beautiful he was. Scared of how precious he was going to be. Scared because she knew she loved him already and because someday soon he would love her too.

For the first few or so millennium of her life, once Sapphire had realized the inevitability of relationships and her own life-she had closed herself off. Homeworld had very little to offer her and that was fine. She didn't want things, or other gems or relationships beyond master and servant. She had been content to be by herself, because you couldn't get hurt if you were alone. She had seen thousands upon thousands of gems, ripped from their purposes, their lives, and everything they cared about. Sometimes, when she was alone like this; she could hear them screaming again. All that ever came from being together was ending up alone.

And then the Kindergartens began because their world was too little and the Diamond's Authority's ambition too great. More workers had been needed so Pearls had started being manufactured and Sapphires by the dozen were deemed defective, driven insane by the future held. Being of value, what was left of the Sapphires had been spread across the galaxy, given to gem army leaders or placed in rehabilitation units for later use. That had been where Sapphire had ended up, in a rehabilitation cell.

That was where Sapphire had met Ruby. And the world had been kicked clean off its axis. Every truth that she had ever established had been burned away into nothing. No vision, no future, no Authority, no war, no Homeworld, could ever take away the love that Ruby had given Sapphire or the love Sapphire had given Ruby. There would be an end, for there couldn't be a beginning without one.

She hadn't realized she was crying until a tear fell down on Steven's cheek. It rolled down and Steven frowned; confused at the new sensation.

"Sapphire?" Ruby asked.

"Is she alright?" Greg sounded worried.

She was perfectly alright. She was alright because she had Ruby, Pearl, Amethyst, Greg Universe, Garnet, and now Steven. And she knew that she wasn't alone. That they wouldn't be facing the future alone. She would rather be shattered to pieces than let them fight alone, and she would make sure that they wouldn't. She would be there, for the inevitable future of being alone or leaving them alone.

Rose had said something before she had died. Something that hadn't particularly stuck with Garnet, but with Sapphire.

'We don't know parents. We know instructors, tutors and teachers. No one hopes for us or believes in us. We're given knowledge of the world because that is the only way that we can achieve our predetermined purpose and function. But it's not that way with humans. Humans want to give their children the world. They do it not only because their children need to know it, but because they love to share the beauty and love in this world. They only want for their offspring's success and happiness. In a lifetime so short, what else can they give, other than their love? Love which never tarnishes, never dies, but continues on forever and ever. That's what I want to give Steven-a world that I and no other before me was given. The world he deserves.'

"I promise. I'll give you the world, Steven." Sapphire whispered, bringing her shaking hand to his cheek. Steven grabbed at her glove and latched onto it powerfully. "You'll never know alone. For as long as walk upon this earth, I will make sure of that."

Ruby reached out tentatively to Sapphire's face and wiped away her tears. Sapphire didn't cry very easily and not being together made it nearly impossible to guess what she was crying about. Ruby hated that. If Sapphire didn't want you to know what she was feeling, then you didn't know what she was feeling.

"Are you alright? Is it too much? We can go back to the temple." Ruby asked, not knowing what to say. She caught Greg's eyes and saw his confusion and worry.

"Ruby, isn't he gorgeous?" Sapphire asked, her cheeks flushed when she turned to Ruby.

Ruby took a moment to collect herself. Whenever Sapphire looked that happy, it felt as though her body was failing her.

"Uh…well he…he's v-v-very-very pink." Ruby stammered honestly.

Sapphire giggled and Ruby cleared her throat uncomfortably. Steven, having only heard Greg's deep voice before, let out a loud cry. His eyes were wide and bright as he looked decidedly amazed and confused.

"Well he does make a lot of faces." Ruby sighed, chuckling quietly. She waved her finger at him and he made another face.

"Just like you."

"I do not make a lot of faces." Ruby pouted, unaware of the face she was making. Sapphire knew that if she poked any further, Ruby would get upset. So she stopped and gave Ruby a quick kiss before smiling.

"Do you want to say anything to him, Ruby?" Sapphire asked. "Or maybe hold him?"

Ruby froze and scooted back a little, her broad back pressing into the sharp metal door of the van.

"P-pick him up?" Ruby stuttered, taking deeper and deeper breaths to steady herself. "But he's so little."

"You won't hurt him." Sapphire whispered, watching Steven try to move his head toward Ruby's voice.

"You don't that. I don't want to hold him." Ruby jumped off the back of the van and landed in the sand. "I'll just watch you hold him. That's good enough for me."

Ruby sat down on the sand and rolled her eyes when Sapphire gave her a face. Sapphire knew that what Ruby had said was true. Ruby had once watched Sapphire comb her hair for an hour and then when Sapphire had finished asked her to start again-not even the tiniest bit bored. Ruby loved Sapphire and what Sapphire loved, Ruby loved. Ruby would come around one day, as long as Sapphire was by her side, she could do anything.

"Well, thank you for letting us see him, Greg." Sapphire said, noticing that Steven was getting drowsy. Steven yawned once and cooed happily, snuggling into Sapphire's chest.

"No problem. You guys or Garnet I guess, can come down and see him whenever you want." Greg grinned and took Steven back and wrapped him up in his blanket. "I was worried that you guys…didn't want to see him. I was worried that Steven wouldn't get to know you all."

"I'm sorry it seemed that way. Rose…she was more than our leader…she was family." Sapphire whispered, twisting her fingers in her skirt.

"We were hoping it just wouldn't happen." Ruby muttered, crossing her arms. "Like maybe, she was wrong."

"She told you-."

"That gems have never done anything like Steven before." Greg whispered, cradling his newborn son in his large hands. "Yeah, she told me."

Rose had tried to explain it to Greg. And Greg had tried to explain it to Rose. Steven's birth had been complicated and they had both really needed to talk to one another. Greg didn't know how much time or energy Rose really put into bringing Steven into this world, but there wasn't a force on this planet that could've stopped her. Greg had wanted children. Rose had wanted to give him children therefore Steven was going to be here-no matter what the gems had to say.

"We need to go." Sapphire sighed, seeing a flash of a disoriented Pearl falling from one of her fountains and landing gem-first in Amethyst's room. Ruby stood up and helped Sapphire off the van.

"May we kiss him good night? Or good early morning?" Sapphire asked Greg kindly. Greg nodded nervously, a little unnerved at how Sapphire had said it before he could ask it. Steven absolutely adored kisses, having only two people kiss him before. Rose and Greg.

"You too Ruby. You can't break him with a kiss, trust me." Sapphire pulled an unwilling Ruby towards Steven. Steven blinked sleepily at them, puckering his pink lips as he yawned once more.

Sapphire kissed his wrinkly forehead and Ruby kissed his cheek.

Sapphire laced her fingers into Ruby's and they hurried back to the temple. As soon as they stepped into the temple's ground, Ruby lifted Sapphire and they began to spin. They both fit perfectly into each other's arms and as they felt the familiar pull of fusion, they both sighed in relief.

Ruby wasn't alone. Sapphire wasn't alone. So when Garnet came to, she wasn't alone anymore either.

* * *

 **A/N:** AAAAAAAHHHH! I did it. I somehow finished this today. Thanks again for the favorites, reviews, and follows. I'm going to take like a day off from 'Growing Up With Steven' and work on this Connie fic I have. So no update tomorrow, but hopefully on Friday.


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting Her Little Man

Amethyst wasn't sure exactly when she returned back to the temple. She had been all around the world, a wild mass of light and power. Her shape hadn't been exclusive; one day she was a falcon, the next a wolf, a fish, a horse, anything but her. She couldn't stand to be her. Because in her human body, the tears would flow and they just wouldn't stop.

Rose was gone. And it was as though someone had punched Amethyst right in the gem. She couldn't breathe-she didn't need to, but it was strange that every breath she took physically pained her. The pain sat uncomfortably right under her gem, and on nights when she had hands, she would press them hard against her chest. On the days when she grew so tired, that she couldn't move-she simply sat listless wherever she had stopped. She feared sleeping-once one of her favorite activities, because no matter what she did; she still had nightmares. Nightmares mostly of the kindergarten and being alone again.

Rose had rescued her. Amethyst had been abandoned in the Kindergarten for a very, very long time. Amethyst had been born into chaos, constantly surrounded by thousands of other wild, reckless gems. There hadn't been order or hierarchy. Only the sweet, sweet release of action or reaction. Amethyst had never needed to think, merely kick, punch, or bite her way to what she wanted. She wasn't sure how long that lasted, time wasn't a concept any of them understood or talked about. They had been programmed with the ability to speak, but only a few actually did. Amethyst preferred screaming and grunting to get what she had wanted.

When the war had begun, all of the familiar faces began to disappear. Ships, humongous, loud, monstrous machines fell from the sky. Legions of silent gems had started taking the other gems, snatching them away from the familiar caverns and forcing them into the ships. Amethyst had always liked the constant noise of the Kindergarten, but when the screaming began Amethyst had hidden away. She burrowed herself into her hole, hoping that the terrifying new chaos would end. She had closed her eyes and when she had come to there had only been emptiness and silence.

In her short life, Amethyst had never been alone. There hadn't been a moment when she hadn't been brushing up against another gem. Now there was no one. Except for the rocks, who became her new family. To feel safe, for she had always feared that the big flying shadows would come back, she had filled her home with rocks and junk that fell from the sky. She would sometimes, split a large rock open and squeeze herself between them. It made her feel safe, to be surrounded by something other than nothing.

Amethyst had never explored outside the kindergarten and had never tried to leave it. She knew where the warp pad was, but she never dared touch it. She knew what it was too. Well kind of, she had known that it brought gems and took gems outside the kindergarten. On the lonely days, she would just watch it and wait-hopeful that maybe one day some gems would come. Gems who were nice-who maybe wanted to stay and play with her.

Rose had answered her wish. Rose had held her in ways that rocks couldn't. She had answered Amethyst's constant question about her purpose and made her feel important. Rose had played with her, Pearl had taught her words, and Garnet had taught her how to fight. It was the family she had always wanted.

But Rose was gone now. Leaving behind a squirming, tiny, pink creature that screamed like nothing Amethyst had ever heard before. Greg had left with it, after Pearl's fit he hadn't really had a choice. Amethyst was fine with that-she wanted Rose not that tiny thing.

Amethyst hadn't intended to come back when she did. She had been flying above one of Earth's oceans and a hurricane had slammed into her slender feathery shoulders. The wind ripped at her until she had gone limp and had been thrown into the water. And the ocean had kindly deposited her in front of the temple. And that where Garnet had found her, sopping wet and half-buried in the sand.

"What is all this junk?" Amethyst had asked. Garnet had picked her up and had jumped past a mess of wood and stuff.

"It isn't junk. It's Steven's house." Garnet said, wiping seaweed from Amethyst's messy mane.

"Aren't you gonna ask where I've been?" Amethyst asked.

"You're back. That's all that matters." Garnet said, opening the door to the temple and walking inside.

Apparently Amethyst had been gone for a month and three days. And a lot had changed. Pearl was somewhat stable again, though still prone to crippling anxiety attacks. Garnet seemed the same, if not a little quieter and more like a leader. Amethyst had changed too. She didn't fit in Pearl's arms anymore and she didn't visit her human friends either-though it wasn't said, her presence was wanted-no needed here.

So she had stayed near the temple, making sure not to wander off too often. She occasionally helped with Steven's room and was asked to guard the skeleton of the house when Pearl and Garnet went on the occasional mission.

Currently she was sitting on the dusty stairs Pearl and Greg had constructed earlier today. Since humans didn't have awesome jumping abilities, they had installed them for Greg's and maybe Steven's (maybe he would have awesome jump powers) convenience. Amethyst still hadn't met Steven or seen Greg since she had come back. She had been actively avoiding them when they came by. Whenever Amethyst heard Greg's van, regardless of whatever she had been doing, she just got up and left.

She was mad. Mad at Greg for taking Rose away from them. Mad that Pearl would waltz toward the van with a happy strut in her step. Mad that Garnet would smile at the brat and that they would all huddle around him too. They would coo and make weird noises while they did it-they looked ridiculous.

Amethyst lazily wiped hair from her forehead and repeatedly tapped her fists into the sturdy wood. She was bored and restless. She wished Pearl and Garnet had let her go on the mission. She would prefer anything to guarding this dumb, stupid house all alone.

Amethyst snapped up, when a familiar rumble sounded through the beach and she heard the sound of tires driving through sand.

Never mind, she took it back! She loved guarding this dumb ol' house and she couldn't think of anything better in this whole wide world to be doing right now. She could guard day and night, for a whole year-just please let that not be Greg!

It was Greg. Or at least it was certainly his van that came around the corner. Large planks of wood were strapped down to the roof by neon yellow cords. Pearl had vaguely mentioned earlier that Greg was supposed to drop off more materials for the house, but she had made it seem as though he would do it tomorrow. Not this evening. Not while Amethyst was on guard duty.

Amethyst blinked once then twice, before disappearing in a flash of light. She shrunk her form down into a tiny cat-smaller than her most usual feline form. She slunk under the stairs, pushing her soft fur into the brambles and bushes. Her vision was shrouded, but she was certain that Greg couldn't see her. Greg backed the van up toward the house, and stopped a little ways away from the stairs.

Greg stepped out the van, hurrying to the passenger side and taking out a brightly colored car seat. In it, Amethyst could smell Steven. Her sensitive nose picked up the sickeningly sweet smell of milk and baby powder.

"Okie dokie kiddo." Greg said, unbuckling Steven so that he could freely wiggle about. "Daddy's got to get this wood off the van and near the house."

Greg pulled Steven out and walked toward the stairs. Amethyst somehow willed her cat form to flatten even further into the prickly grass. Greg opened the back doors to the van and placed Steven inside. A new weird gate had been installed-probably to keep Steven from falling out-even though he didn't look very capable of anything especially escaping the van.

"I'll be in the front if you need me. Hopefully Daddy doesn't end up needing Garnet's help again." Greg pinched Steven's cheek and disappeared in front. Amethyst lifted her ears and listened to Steven's quiet babble. She sat up, her furry chest still quivering a she tried to calm down. She stepped out from under the bushes, her fur still standing on end.

She should run. Run into the plastic tarps that Pearl had strategically placed around the house and wait until they came back or Greg left. She could abandon her post, but then Pearl would freak out-even the tiniest things set her off now a days. Amethyst hated being told what to do, but she hated seeing Pearl ready to cry even more.

One uncertain paw lifted and her entire body tensed, ready to go racing into the comforts of the unfinished house when Steven made a weird gurgle. Amethyst turned toward the van and saw that Steven's head was turned toward her. Could he see her? Did babies have super vision or something-but he was part gem…? She could barely see him through the pale pink plastic mesh, but she could just barely see bright eyes focused on her. They kind of looked like Greg's eyes, but maybe they looked like Rose's? What if he had pink hair? Amethyst had seen humans with pink hair before-they had looked good. Wait, what if Steven had huge pink curly hair like Rose?

Amethyst had never seen Steven before-or at least more than a few fingers or a foot. And she hadn't thought to ask Pearl or Garnet what he looked like, she had been too caught up with just trying to make it through each day.

Amethyst's cat eyes flicked left and right, her whiskers twitching as a breeze brought Steven's warm scent closer. She had always thought babies smelled bad, but Steven didn't. Maybe it was different for half gem babies? A lavender paw inched its way from the shadows of the stairs. She had also thought that babies sounded ugly-all they did was cry and junk. But Steven was making a strange gurgling noise and babbling strangely.

A shiver ran through Amethyst's messy fur and before she knew what she was doing, she had darted from safety toward the van. She softly skidded under the van and waited for her fur to lay down. She heard Steven's continued babbling and Greg still untying the planks.

She peeked from underneath the metal lip of the van and climbed on top of it. She pressed herself against the pink gate and easily climbed inside the van.

She hadn't been inside this van in a _long_ time. When Rose and Greg's relationship had blossomed into something more-something too stupidly romantic to stand to be around anymore-she had stopped visiting. The van had never looked so clean, usually Greg had a bunch of his band junk or anything he collected over the years lying about. Amethyst had always admired Greg's ability to store so much in such a small space.

Now the van floor was clean. Greg's bed was still there, but now there was a blue basket with a little starry cover. With the amount of unnecessary frilly bows and the little boxing gloves mobile-she had a feeling she knew who had gotten it for Steven. Then there was Steven.

He was resting on a blue blanket, uncomfortably close to her tail. He was watching her with wide, focused eyes. Rose's eyes. Definitely not Greg's. For a baby Steven sure did have a lot of hair-and though it wasn't pink-it was curly. He was pudgy and still rather pink, with a rosy blush on his chubby cheeks. He was only in a diaper, his bright pink gem catching the sun now and again.

"So you got her gem?" Amethyst asked, padding a little closer, mindful to keep her tail out of his reach. She sniffed at his gem, wondering if Rose was in there somewhere. Could Rose see her right now, through Steven's eyes?

"I don't know why they like you so much. You can't even do anything." Amethyst sniffed, watching as Steven kicked his little legs excitedly. He was trying to follow her with his head, but his neck wasn't very strong yet. His starry eyes twinkled in awe as he met his first cat.

Of course he didn't yet know that they furry little purple creature before him was called a 'cat', but it was his first. He had met two dogs, several colorful birds, lots of butterflies and ladybugs and tons of new people. Everybody he met, smiled and waved at him. Sometimes even making funny faces. This was the first being he ever met that didn't look happy to see him and that only fascinated him.

"I mean, I guess you're not _ugly_." Amethyst muttered, rubbing one of her paws under her chin. "But babies are gross, so I have no clue why Pearl likes you."

Steven giggled, a bubble of spit popping out of his mouth. He stuck one of his fists into his mouth and drooled all over it.

"Ugh, you're almost as gross as me dude." Amethyst snickered. "Pearl must've screamed the first time she held you."

Pearl hadn't screamed the first time she had held Steven. She _had_ screamed the first time he had thrown up on her though.

"You're so tiny though. I thought you would be bigger by now." Amethyst sniffed at his clean hair. She rubbed her cheek against it and began to purr. Steven cooed, amazed at the new sensation. He brushed his sticky hands against her unbearably soft fur. Amethyst didn't really mind, she had been pet by dirtier children in worse conditions.

"I guess you're not that bad." Amethyst sighed, letting Steven's head rest against her belly. Steven's fingers briefly touched her gem and Amethyst opened one of her eyes lazily. Steven was now focused on her gem, letting his tiny fingers stroke it.

"That's my gem. I guess you've seen Pearl's and Garnet's. You've got one too, which means I guess you're a crystal gem. Even if you're just a baby." Amethyst said, sitting up and standing over him. Steven watched silently now, only cooing under his breath. Amethyst placed her tiny paw on his gem.

"And if you're a crystal gem, that means we're family." Amethyst whispered. She was about to say more when suddenly Greg appeared. He was sweating and out of breath.

"Okay son. We're gonna have to wait for Pearl or Garn-." Greg stopped, eyes wide as he surveyed the scene in front of him. "Amethyst?"

"Oh…uh sup Greg." Amethyst said, somehow managing to shrug her cat shoulders.

"I-I thought you were on a mission?" Greg asked, unclicking the baby gate and sliding it open. "Pearl said-."

"Pearl, Mearl. Pearl's been weird, she probably just forgot to tell you or something." Amethyst rolled her eyes. They had been covering for her. She hadn't thought they would do that for her.

"Oh, well I guess you met Steven." Greg chuckled, rubbing his hands against his jeans nervously.

"Yep. Seen yo' baby." She laid down on top of Steven's tummy, purring quietly. "Nice kid."

"Had a feeling you'd say that." Greg sat down with a huff. "You never really liked babies."

Amethyst sighed, before allowing her furry form to shift back to her human body. She sat up and looked past Greg toward Steven's house.

"I like kids. I like kids just fine." Amethyst mumbled, letting her fingers wander into her hair.

"I know. You liked little SC." Greg said, looking at the house as well. "You just don't like _our_ kid."

Greg picked Steven up from his blanket and cradled him. Amethyst sighed heavily and rested her elbows on her legs. She didn't know what to say. Should she be truthful? Should she lie? Rose had always loved her blunt honesty, but Rose wasn't here anymore.

"I didn't…at first." Amethyst groaned. "I mean what do you expect? One of my best friends goes and makes a kid with the first gem who ever showed me kindness! Then that gem goes and dies-she didn't have to! But she wanted to, for _you_. And for _him_."

She tried not to raise her voice, but as each word came out of her mouth, her voice got louder and louder. She pointed an accusing finger at Steven.

"What about us? What about all of us, Greg? Pearl's a wreck. Garnet barely talks anymore. You've lost like fifteen pounds and I've been visiting the kindergarten-even though I told Rose I wouldn't go there anymore!"

Steven began to cry, unsettled by the yelling. Greg hugged him a little tighter and began to gently pat his back.

"Amethyst, please." Greg harshly whispered.

"And for what? For that tiny little baby? We don't even know if he can really be a crystal gem." Amethyst spat through clenched teeth.

"Garnet says he will." Greg muttered, letting Steven suck on his thumb to calm himself down.

"Garnet can be wrong." Amethyst muttered.

"She usually isn't though." Greg said, switching Steven from one shoulder to another. "I know this is hard for you."

"What do you know?" Amethyst growled quietly, mindful that Steven was only quietly whimpering now.

"Rose gave you something that no one ever had before. She loved you, loved you in a way you didn't think existed or that you deserved. She was all you ever wanted or needed; as long as you had her everything was right in the world." Greg sighed, brushing his fingers through Steven's curly locks. "And it feels like I took her away from you. That Steven took her away from you."

Amethyst didn't say anything, she only wrapped her arms around her legs. It was true. She hated that he was right. Not only because she didn't want him to be right about how she was feeling, but because she knew it was wrong to feel this way about a human newborn.

"I felt the same too." Greg murmured. "I thought it was my fault. And I really thought it was Steven's fault too. For the first few hours of his life, I really hated him. I didn't want to have anything to do with him-I just wanted my Rose back."

They sat in silence for a moment. The only noise between them was Greg's and Steven's breaths.

"How did you stop feeling like that?" Amethyst croaked, her voice heavy with unshed tears.

"Feeling like that? I was holding him. I hadn't put him down since Rose… I-I I just was looking at him. He looked so peaceful. And then he opened his eyes and looked right at me." Greg cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "He hadn't taken Rose away from me. He was Rose's last gift to me. He didn't ask for Rose to die. He didn't ask for any of this."

Amethyst knew what that felt like. Being thrust into a situation that you never asked to be put in, and having to convince the world that you were worth all the trouble. Amethyst knew Steven would be facing the world when he got older and that the world wouldn't be kind. Steven would need to fight to be accepted because he didn't really belong to Greg's world or the gem's world. If anyone was going to teach him how to kick the world's butt, it would be her.

"I know Rose would have wanted you in his life. But I'm not going to force you or anything. If it's too much, then-."

"Are you kidding me?!" Amethyst guffawed. "Like I wouldn't be in this kid's life. He needs someone awesome to teach him about cool gem stuff. And if I'm not here, Pearl will make him think Rose was boring and stuff! I'll tell him how fun she was!"

"Really? You're okay with the house and stuff too?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, humans need houses. And you gotta work so he can eat so, I'm good with it." Amethyst shrugged, scooting a little closer to Greg and Steven.

Steven sniffled, rubbing his face into Greg's shirt before turning towards Amethyst. He was still suckling Greg's thumb, drooling all over Greg's hand.

"So, is that how you feed him?" Amethyst asked. She knew the basics about _how_ babies came to be, but she wasn't very sure _how_ you kept them alive. She knew they needed milk, but Pearl had mentioned to her that human babies needed 'special' milk.

"Huh? Oh, no. But he's probably hungry. It is around his feeding time." Greg chuckled. "He's practically eating my thumb."

Greg set Steven down on the blanket and climbed further into the van. There was a plastic baggy in the back and a large gallon of water. Amethyst idly watched Greg prepare Steven's bottle. Steven, hearing the sound of formula, began to wildly kick his limbs excitedly. Steven stuck both his hands into his mouth and grunted.

"He knows it's time to eat." Amethyst giggled, poking Steven's tummy.

"He does. He starting to recognize more stuff now. He knows when Pearl and Garnet are about to visit. I told Pearl babies like schedules and they've been visiting every meal like clockwork." Greg grinned, shaking the formula up. He scooted back over to Amethyst and Steven. "You wanna feed him?"

Amethyst paused. She had never fed anyone before, especially a tiny baby. What if he choked? Or he started crying?

"I don't know Greg…" Amethyst groaned. "What if something bad happens?"

"That's what I'm here for!" Greg said. "It'll be fine. I just place him on your lap and you tilt the bottle."

Amethyst looked down at Steven. Steven wasn't paying attention to them, instead his big eyes were focused on the bottle in Greg's hand. He began to whimper when the bottle didn't get any closer.

"Okay, okay! Lay him on me."

Greg gently lifted Steven and placed him in Amethyst's lap. Greg handed her Steven's bottle and she held it awkwardly.

"Not like that." Greg instructed. He helped her position the bottle correctly and guided her hand toward Steven. Steven eagerly latched onto the bottle and began to drink as fast as he could.

"Does he always eat this fast?" Amethyst asked, amazed that someone so small could eat so much.

"Yep. When this kid's hungry, he's _really_ hungry." Greg laughed. "I can't complain though, some parents struggle to get their kids to eat as well as he does."

They watch Steven eat for a few minutes. Steven didn't really mind an audience. Garnet and Pearl loved watching him eat all the time. It was kind of fun to watch too. As soon as Steven finished, Amethyst tossed the bottle. Greg picked Steven up and pressed him against his shoulder.

"What are you doing now?" Amethyst asked, crawling toward the plastic bag full of formula.

"Burping him." Greg explained. "Babies can't burp by themselves yet so you have to help him. But not too hard, cause he might spit up. And not too soft or nothing will happen."

Amethyst grabbed a half full bottle of formula and began to drink from it. She spat it out with a gag.

"Amethyst did you just drink some of his formula?" Greg sighed, still firmly patting his son's back. Steven burped softly, nuzzling into Greg's neck.

"Why would you feed him that?" Amethyst coughed, rubbing her tongue against the van's carpet. "That stuff is nasty."

"It taste good to babies." Greg shrugged. "If you want when he starts eating solids, you can taste test his baby food."

"Does it taste as bad as that formula?" Amethyst crawled forward, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. She let her hair free and blow in the light breeze.

"Yeah. There's this one, called mashed turkey and gravy. I'm not even sure if it's really food." Greg shuddered, letting Steven sit in his lap.

"Buy me donuts if I do it?"

"How many are we talking about? You're a bottomless pit and I gotta kid to feed."

"Just a dozen. Chocolate with bacon sprinkles."

"You can't spit it out. One whole jar."

"Come on _Gregory_. Bet me or not?"

"It's on."

A sudden bright blue light filled the structure of house and Amethyst watched Pearl quickly dance out. Pearl gracefully waltzed down each newly crafted step, while Garnet cleared it without a thought.

"Oh, Garnet we missed his bottle." Pearl sighed. "Oh, good evening Amethyst."

"Sup P." Amethyst waved halfheartedly. "How'd the mission go?"

"Fine." Garnet said, sitting down in the van, placing Amethyst on her lap. Pearl sat down in the van too and held her hands out for Steven. Greg placed a full Steven into Pearl's arms. Steven sighed as Pearl began to pat his back, humming quietly under her breath.

They sat quietly surveying the half-finished house. It would be a few more weeks before the house was really ready for Steven. Garnet and Pearl worked every night on the house, doing most of the heavy lifting. Greg had managed to get appliances and furniture from around Beach City-mostly free or half priced. What he couldn't get around town, he ordered online. He had a friend down at Beach City Powers, who was going to hook them up with water, gas, and electricity. Garnet wanted the temple and cave to be accessible from Steven's room, so the house was constructed around the mouth of cave.

This had been what Rose had wanted. She had wanted them to be together, working with one another to ensure that Steven would know both of their worlds. Amethyst hadn't thought it possible. She hadn't wanted to watch their little family crumble any further, so she had run. The Crystal Gems had been the best thing to ever happen to her and when Steven had been born he had threatened everything.

But now that Amethyst really got a good look at him, he didn't seem like a threat. He was just a tiny, pudgy little baby who was currently drooling all over Garnet's hand. Garnet had offered him her fingers and he had eagerly accepted them. Probably to save Pearl's shoulder.

Amethyst looked up to the sky, watching the evening slowly turn into dusk. A few twinkling stars began to glimmer here and there. The moon slowly began to appear in the sky.

She couldn't make any promises. She constantly struggled to contain herself, deep down she knew she would always be that action-reaction kindergartner. Rose had known that; that Amethyst's upbringing or lack of it meant that she couldn't really _mother_ Steven like Pearl or Garnet could.

All Rose had asked was: 'Just be there for him. You don't need to be a mom or anything like that. Be his friend. His big sister. Protect him from the world, like we protected you. Show him the world in your own way-that's all I ask. Love him in your own special way Amethyst.'

Amethyst could do that. She would do that for Rose. And she would do it for Steven.

"Pearl, you should give him back to Greg." Garnet said suddenly, making them all jump.

"Why?"

"He's about to poop."

"UGHWA!" Pearl quickly handed him to Greg and scooted over to Garnet. She wrapped her pale arms around Garnet's and hugged her tightly.

"Hahaha!" Amethyst snickered. "Pearl's afraid of pooooooop!"

"I am not!" Pearl growled. "I just don't want him to defecate on _me_."

"Scaredy cat!" Amethyst stuck her tongue out.

"Greg, we're going to work on the house now. Amethyst help me get the wood off of the van. Pearl, you should probably learn how to change a diaper again."

Pearl got off the van with a huff. "I understand the general steps. Why do I have to watch again?"

"Because, someone will need to know how. Who better to teach us how to do it, then you?" Garnet asked, flinging Amethyst onto the roof with one hand. Amethyst giggled, chewing at the ropes.

"I suppose you have a good point, Garnet." Pearl muttered, crossing her arms as she approached Greg and Steven. "Greg may I have a clothespin?"

Amethyst was really starting to like this kid. She could get used to this-her new family.

* * *

I always was fond of the idea that Amethyst was alone in that kindergarten for really long time, so I couldn't resist.

 **A/N:** Sorry I'm rather late with this one. My Stepdad 'fixed' my computer, which meant that I didn't have access to Word or the Internet for a few days. Thank you for reading! I really want to say thanks to all the people who favorite and follow, and especially who take the time to review. Hopefully, if my computer doesn't need more 'fixing', I'll be able to post more this week.


	13. Chapter 13: No Greg, No Problem part 1

Pearl was nervous, a flitting type of anxiety that fluttered uncomfortably in her chest. She was restless, pacing Steven's room in its entire length back and forth. Amethyst was idly watching her from the coffee table, a half-eaten pineapple on her stomach as she shoved prickly piece after prickly piece into her mouth. She wasn't supposed to be eating it, but Pearl was too distracted to notice and scold her. Garnet sat lounging on the couch, her feet propped up on the table and her arms hanging lax by her side.

"Pearl, why don't you sit down?" Amethyst asked through a mouthful of pineapple chunk and getting some on the floor.

"She won't be able to." Garnet said, adjusting her visor.

"She's right, Amethyst. I can't just sit down and do _nothing_. Aren't you worried?" Pearl whispered, crossing her arms tightly over her middle. She was trying to calm her rapid unnecessary breathing and failing miserably.

"We've taken care of Steven before." Amethyst yawned, nibbling on one of the pineapple leaves. "It's not like we're going in blind or anything."

"Yes, but Greg has never been this far away before!" Pearl hissed through her clenched teeth.

Though over the past six months they had all taken care of Steven and had become incredibly proficient at it, Greg had never been far away. If Pearl had a question that a book couldn't answer, she would go find Greg and ask. Most of the times that Amethyst watched Steven, Greg had been there to help. Garnet didn't really need to ask too many questions, but when she did Greg had been eager to help. In the very short amount of time that Steven had been alive, Greg had never been more than a city away.

But not tonight. Tonight Greg had to drive up to Keystone to get plumbing and wiring for the bathroom Steven would need. The house was mostly completed, but they had stopped renovations when the majority of the house had been completed. A personal bathroom hadn't really been necessary at the time. Steven couldn't use a toilet and wouldn't fit on a full size one until he was around three or so. Steven didn't need a tub, because he fit in the kitchen sink. But Steven was getting bigger and bigger every day. In seven or eight months, he definitely wouldn't fit into the sink anymore.

"I'll install a bath and shower. He'll need a toilet and a sink and a mirror." Greg had ticked the list off with his fingers. "He is going to need this stuff eventually guys. I know he's super small now, but kids grow up really quick."

Since Greg had to drive so far and had to stay in Keystone overnight, Steven would be staying with them. Greg would be arriving any moment now to drop off Steven. Pearl had stocked up on formula, rice cereal, fruit, vegetables, diapers, diaper rash cream, wipes, extra sunscreen, and bibs. She would've bought more, but Garnet had assured her that there was no way Steven could possibly go through four boxes of diapers in 36 hours.

Pearl had vigorously cleaned the house; dusting, mopping, washing Steven's sheets and all his clothing. She had Garnet check all the safety gates twice that day and made Amethyst cover the plugs and wrap up the sharp edges of the coffee tables. Greg had informed them that Steven was nearly strong enough to crawl now and though Pearl had been initially excited-she began to panic once she remembered the parenting guide she'd read.

Babies weren't very intelligent or logical beings. Steven didn't yet know the dangers of the home and could seriously hurt himself. Humans of course had developed technology to heal wounds and they had a designated place where injured humans could go to be healed, but Pearl didn't want to go there. Especially if Greg wasn't going to be there to guide them. Greg had been there guide when it came to human things-like grocery stores, takeout and television.

Pearl stopped as they heard the familiar sound of Steven's car seat bumping up against the wooden stairs. Pearl rushed to the door, letting Greg in. Greg was laden with Steven's duffle bag and his stroller.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late. I packed some extra clothes, baby aspirin, and wrote down all the emergency numbers and stuff. I also went and bought a mobile phone." Greg huffed, handing Pearl the car seat with Steven inside it. Steven was content with his hand in his mouth and smiled as Pearl unbuckled him.

"Whoa, we get a phone?" Amethyst asked, swallowing the rest of the pineapple whole. She jumped off the coffee table and tried grabbing the tiny plastic thing with her sticky hands.

"Yes, but it's for emergencies only Amethyst. I put two hours on it, so don't go blowing the minutes." Greg instructed, holding the phone out of Amethyst's reach. Garnet stood from the couch and grabbed the phone before Amethyst could shape-shift to get it.

"I'll make sure." Garnet promised.

"Okay, good. Well I brought some of his stuff from the van. If you needed to take him on a walk or something. There's extra clothes-he's been better with spitting up but you never know. I got his blanky, his bear and his gas drops." Greg rambled. "I packed bandages, his rattle, extra socks-he's been trying to eat them so be on the lookout. And here's one hundred dollars and one of my credit cards just in case."

Greg made sure to hand the money to Pearl. The last time Greg had given money to Amethyst to go buy diapers, she had come back with a hamper full of clothes from the sixties and a box of erotic books written in Korean.

"You guys think you'll be okay?" Greg asked, setting down the duffel bag.

"We'll be fine, Greg." Amethyst groaned, rolling her eyes as she collapsed on top of Steven's duffel bag. " _We're_ not the babies, you know that right?"

"We have this under control." Garnet said calmly.

"P-perhaps though you can go over how to call the 911 again?" Pearl stammered, cradling Steven close to her chest.

Greg handed Pearl the list and showed them once again how to operate the cellphone and how to call 911. He instructed them on how to state their emergency and what counted as an emergency worthy of calling 911.

"If you don't think its '911 worthy', then go to the Pizzas' shop. Nanefua will help. Her number's on the list too."

Pearl wouldn't let Greg leave until she was certain that she knew how to work the phone. After he was certain that the gems and Steven were situated, he kissed and hugged Steven good bye and quickly made his way to the van. He needed to be in Keystone by eleven to make it for the last check-in time at the motel he planned to stay in.

"Okay, we can do this!" Pearl gasped, still holding Steven. "We can do this. We can do this."

"Pearl, calm down. Everything will be fine." Garnet assured her, resting her hand on Pearl's shoulder. Steven immediately grabbed her fingers and rubbed his cheeks against them.

"I know." Pearl mumbled, snuggling Steven a little closer.

Pearl decided to start making Steven dinner. She handed him off to Garnet and began taking out everything she needed. Steven's diet was radically changing. He no longer was satiated with just formula, he had begun eating solids three weeks ago. After watching Amethyst regurgitate a jar of baby food intended for Steven, Pearl had taken to personally making Steven's baby food herself. Steven liked it much more than he did the jar food from the store. Greg had stopped buying it and just bought Pearl fruits and vegetables instead.

Garnet held Steven, letting him explore the gem on her left hand while Amethyst set up the play mat the Fryman's had given them. It was a very large brightly colored mat with cartoon characters all over it. It used to be PeeDee's, but he was no longer interested in playing with it so now it was Steven's. Amethyst laid it out, rolling on the protective plastic cover lazily. Garnet placed Steven on the edge of the mat.

"G. you should put him in the middle." Amethyst said. "He's gonna love this texture."

"Lie in the middle and call him." Garnet instructed. "Greg says we have to encourage him to crawl."

Amethyst rolled to the middle and upside down she began to clap her hands to get Steven's attention.

"SteeeeVeeEen!" She wooed. "Don't you want to play with me?"

Steven cocked his head to the side. He was beginning to recognize more and more words. He already knew his name, so he was aware that Amethyst wanted something of him. He began kicking and waving his arms, not really sure yet how to move without someone's help. He grabbed at the play mat, struggling to pull himself closer. He tried supporting his weight to crawl, but he kept falling onto his chest. Garnet sat next to Amethyst and began to call to him too. She presented both her gems-Steven who loved Garnet's gems gasped. He began to try to wiggle towards them even harder. He tried to lift himself once more, but his arms collapsed underneath him and he smacked his head against the wooden floor-missing the cushion of the play pad entirely.

Amethyst and Garnet froze. Steven blinked once then tears filled his eyes. He whimpered quietly and put his hand to his red forehead.

Garnet rushed over just as he began to cry and carried him to the kitchen. "Pearl he hit his head."

"What? I thought you were just playing with the mat thing?" Pearl gasped, checking for a bump where the redness was. "I don't see a bump."

Steven burrowed into Garnet's chest, crying quietly as Pearl rubbed his forehead with her thin thumb. He sniffled quietly as the pain from his head faded away, to distract himself he grabbed one of Garnet's fingers and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh, Steven you're supposed to be using your pacifier." Pearl sighed, turning back toward the stove to turn the fire down. "Amethyst can you get one from the bag."

Amethyst got up and began rummaging through the bag. "I don't see why we can't just give him our fingers still. I don't mind."

"Greg says Steven has tried putting other people's fingers in his mouth." Pearl shuddered. She really didn't like that at all. Humans weren't very clean after all. "What if he gets sick or something from other people. _We_ may not carry bacteria, but others do. We need to normalize his pacifier."

Amethyst found a baggie full of pacifiers and she jumped up on the counter. She searched through the baggie until she found a purple pacifier and offered it to Steven. Steven, Garnet's fingers still in his grip, looked at the pacifier without much interest before turning away.

"He doesn't even like these things." Amethyst grumbled, sneaking a slice pumpkin quarter from the cutting board and shoving it sloppily into her mouth.

"He likes the one with the star." Garnet said, picking it easily from the baggie and presenting it to Steven. Steven took it with the hand not holding Garnet's and eventually released Garnet to stick the pacifier in his mouth.

Amethyst and Garnet decided that tickling was the safest game to play until Steven's dinner was done. Pearl had expertly made a puree of pumpkin and squash, some steamed carrots, and peach yogurt (dessert was supposed to have been mashed pineapple, but Pearl couldn't find it anywhere).

Dinner went wonderfully. Steven managed to only get the puree in thirty percent of his hair and none in his diaper this meal. They all liked watching him eat and feeding him. Amethyst mostly liked Steven shoving food in her mouth. Pearl was fascinated at all of Steven's faces as he tried each new food and Garnet was always amazed at how Steven could eat so much. Amethyst 'cleaned' up Steven's highchair while Pearl bathed Steven and Garnet prepared his pajamas.

As Amethyst ate the leftovers of Steven's meal, she chuckled. Pearl had been worried for nothing. Steven was fed, getting cleaned and about to be put to bed, she had wasted all that energy being worried for nothing. This is was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this is kind of late. I **'** ve been working on a bunch of stories I plan on publishing for 'Growing Up With Steven' and this one I finally was able to make something of. I planned on posting the whole thing but I don't feel comfortable with the second part yet until I look it over again (I'm too tired to do it properly right now).

Anyways, thanks to all of you who favorite, follow and review. It means a lot to me to know that despite my drowning you in fluff and cuteness, you come back for more. All of your kind words really help when 'writer's block' attacks as well. I don't think I can explain how happy I am that you guys like this.


	14. Chapter 14: No Greg, No Problem part 2

**I'm just going to apologize in advance. Sueanoi was right.**

* * *

He was screaming. Not crying, not sobbing, not whimpering, not whining, not fussing but a horrible awful scream. It was ragged, his voice hoarse with every desperate inhale he took in. As he reached the end of his lungful of air, the scream became a grating screech. His usual pink face was incredibly red and damp with sweat. His little fingernails were digging hard into his palms as clenched his arms hard.

Pearl didn't know what to do. Steven, in all of his life, had never screamed like this before. There had been screams of delight and the awful first screech he had released after being born, but never this.

She had been sitting in her rocking chair, her usual nighttime routine. She had moved it a little closer to Steven's crib tonight so that she might watch him closely while he slept. She had been reading one of the child care books Greg had given her and she had quickly finished it after midnight. She had gone to her room to get another and when she had come back, Steven had been screaming.

There was no blood. No vomit, no excess saliva, nothing leaking from his orifices and no marks on his skin that she could see. She checked his diaper-no rash and no diarrhea. She gave him his gas drops, but he continued screaming. She removed his clothes and then added more, swaddled and unwrapped, rocked him, hummed and sang but nothing worked. With every failed attempt she grew more and more panicked. What if something was wrong with him, something that required the 911?

She held him tightly in her arms and ran to the temple. She skidded into her room and raced toward the Burning Room furiously. Steven's cries echoed painfully throughout the temple.

"GARNET!" Pearl cried. She nearly slammed into Garnet, who had been observing the many bubbles of the gems. Pearl was crying, tears running down her face as she struggled to speak over Steven's screams. Despite Pearl's nearly incoherent babble, Garnet understood.

"I'll get Amethyst. Go back to Steven's room-check his temperature." Garnet ordered. As soon as Pearl was safely back into the beach house, Garnet went to get Amethyst. When Garnet came into Steven's room, Pearl was holding the thermometer under Steven's arm pit. Garnet let Amethyst go from her grip and kneeled down next to Pearl.

"What's wrong with him? Why he is crying so hard?" Amethyst asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Pearl whimpered. "His temperature is normal. I checked his diaper, his skin, and where he hits head. Nothing is out of the ordinary!"

"Is he hungry again?" Amethyst asked nervously, gripping one of Garnet's legs.

"I tried giving him his bottle, but he didn't want it." Pearl sobbed, still holding Steven in her arms. "I tried everything. Maybe we should call Nanefua?"

"What if it's his gem?" Amethyst asked. "What if isn't a human problem?"

Pearl gasped and quickly removed Steven's shirt. They all leaned in close, surveying the pink gem embedded onto Steven's tummy. There were no cracks, or glow or discoloring that any of them could see. Steven continued wailing powerfully, his fist now clenched onto Pearl's skirt. Pearl and Amethyst began to panic, unsure of what to do, but Garnet only leaned in closer.

Steven's mouth was wide open as he cried and she noticed his unusually red gums. She was very familiar with the gummy structures in his mouth, being one of Steven's favorite pacifiers. From the moment she had offered them, Steven had been suckling on fingers to comfort himself. In recent days, Steven had stopped suckling and begun gnawing. Garnet had shared this with Greg and Greg had laughed it off.

"He's around the age to start getting his teeth is all."

Garnet stepped back, a vision quickly flashing through her mind. She knew what to do. They didn't need to call Nanefua or Greg or the 911 service. She had the perfect solution, or rather _she_ was the solution.

Pearl was about to ask Garnet if they were now allowed to call the 911, but Garnet was taking a deep breath a few feet away. In a bright flash of light Garnet was gone. Ruby lay on the floor legs in the air, while Sapphire was suddenly at Pearl's side. Sapphire lifted her left hand and ice frosted over her glove, she pressed her hand against Steven's cheek. Steven turned his head towards her hand and opened his scrunched eyes up a bit. When he wasn't screaming he was panting heavily and fat tears left streaks down his cheeks. Steven's tiny fist grabbed Sapphire's cold hand and shoved it into his mouth.

He whimpered quietly, finally relaxing in Pearl's arms. The blood in his cheeks faded back to normal and beads of sweat rolled down his temple.

"S-S-Sapphire?" Pearl stammered, the tension in her shoulders easing with every second that Steven wasn't screaming. Amethyst looked between both Ruby and Sapphire confusedly.

"He's teething." Sapphire explained quietly. "We forgot, but Greg told us that his teeth were going to start growing."

"But if it was just his teeth, then how come he was screaming so bad?" Amethyst asked, hesitantly patting Steven's head.

"Teething is painful for humans." Pearl sighed, all of the tautness finally gone from her shoulders. She leaned back into the couch, willingly handing Steven to Sapphire. "I read about it. But the way they described it, it was as if it was more of a discomfort than torture!"

"Humans are weird." Ruby groaned, finally sitting up. "Why don't they just come with teeth already?"

"I know right?" Amethyst agreed.

Pearl only sunk further into the couch, closing her eyes and pressing both hands against her gem. Sapphire floated easily onto the couch as she cradled Steven. She patted the cushion next to her and Ruby joined her.

"Steven can't chew on your hand all day or when Greg gets back though." Ruby mentioned, brushing Steven's sweaty curls from his forehead.

"Greg will have a solution." Sapphire said. "Until he gets back though, this is the solution we have that works."

"Do you mind being apart?" Pearl asked them both, her hands sliding down her face and resting on her cheeks. "We could call Greg, he wouldn't mind coming back early."

"It's for Steven. I think we can be apart for one more day." Ruby scoffed. Sapphire smiled knowingly, but didn't say anything only nodding in agreement.

It was agreed that Sapphire and Ruby would stay the night in Steven's room. Sapphire was small enough to fit in Steven's crib and she would occasionally send cool pulses of ice to Steven's aching gums while he slept. Ruby elected herself to unofficial guard duty, just waiting for some idiot to try to break into her Steven's house. Sapphire told Pearl to rest, noticing the headache that she was trying to hide and for Amethyst to go back to sleep.

The night would be without any more screaming, she promised. Sapphire ensured Pearl that they knew how to make Steven's bottle-just in case he wanted an early morning snack and how to change his diaper. As soon as the weary gem had made her way into her room, Ruby jumped into the crib with Sapphire.

"I thought you were on guard duty?" Sapphire asked with a grin.

"I can guard from here." Ruby whispered, ogling at Steven while he slept. She was starting to understand how Pearl could do this every night.

"You sure you don't want to hold him?" Sapphire asked, resting her head on Ruby's warm shoulder. "He's a lot bigger than the last time we saw him."

"Not yet. I-I…just…maybe if-I…not yet." Ruby stammered, letting one of her fingers trace Steven puffy cheek.

"Garnet held him." Sapphire whispered.

"Garnet's not here right now." Ruby grunted, marveling at Steven's tiny feet resting on her knee.

They sat in silence, Ruby combing through Sapphire hair with her fingers while Sapphire hummed a familiar melody. Sapphire closed her eye as Ruby began littering kisses up and down her neck.

"I'm sorry that you were scared." Ruby whispered. Sapphire didn't say anything in response, only shifting Steven closer to her chest as the melody died in her throat. "You shouldn't feel bad for what happened."

"I could have prevented this." Sapphire whispered sadly, her lip trembling. "He didn't need to have been in such pain. I should've been looking."

Ruby wiped a single tear from Sapphire's face. "You know as well as I that you can't stop everything you see. We were looking for big accidents, not teeth."

"You heard him screaming, Ruby." Sapphire moaned. "I thought I heard enough screams in this lifetime to be immune, but I don't think I'll soon forget his."

"I don't think any of us will." Ruby whispered.

As Garnet, they weren't always actively present within her mind or seeing through her eyes. Most of the time they lingered powerfully inside Garnet, giving her stability and love to base herself off of. They saw the passage of time, but usually remembering things as Garnet was different than remembering them as Ruby or Sapphire. It wasn't hazy or blurry, just different. They remembered feelings that weren't theirs, but _Garnet's_ feelings. Garnet's feelings and opinions colored each memory different than what Ruby would remember them as.

But Garnet, Ruby and Sapphire had all been equally terrified when Pearl had screamed for them. It was like waking up from a wonderful dream and being thrust into a terrible nightmare. One moment, she was embracing Sapphire, rocking back and forth within their sacred place and in the next there had been a horrible misalignment and she was Ruby again. No longer within Garnet but alongside her in their shared mind. There had been so much fear; Garnet's fear and Sapphire's distress only increased Ruby's terror.

Ruby had been scared about a lot of things-giant gem monsters, the Authority, and dying without Sapphire during the war. She had never expected to be so frightened by Steven though.

"This is a part of his growing up Sapph." Ruby sighed. "Humans face these pains every day. We're not gonna be able to prevent a lot of them. So _please_ don't feel bad-Steven hates it when people cry."

Sapphire rubbed her eye with a watery chuckle. "I thought I was the one who calmed _you_ down?"

"It physically pains me when you can't smile." Ruby teased and giggled quietly when Sapphire playfully pushed her. "I love that laugh. Even I can get something through this stubborn head of mine, to learn something new. Just. For. You."

Sapphire began to giggle, letting Steven sit in her lap. Steven had knocked out and was no longer actively suckling on Sapphire cold fingers. Ruby kissed her lightly, snuggling closer and closer.

"We'll wake Steven." Sapphire hushed.

"Are you sure?" Ruby pursed his lips and pouted.

"You already know the answer to that." Sapphire gave her a quick peck.

"Well do you see a future where I get kisses tomorrow?" Ruby asked, placing her warm hand on top of Steven's belly. Steven grabbed the tips of her fingers and tried pulling her hand up as though she was his blanky.

"I think I might." Sapphire grinned. "I think I just might."

* * *

 **A/N:** There will be more kisses. MUAHAHAHA! So, yeah heard the bad news about the extended hiatus and now I want to write a part 3 with baby Steven at the beach with all his moms.

Thank you all for the many favorites and follows and especially to those of you who took the time to review. Hopefully we can all last one more month.


	15. Chapter 15: First Steps

Pearl stood perfectly still, not even breathing as Greg's hands shift the unfamiliar carrier on her back. She can hear the buckles click and Steven's excited coo. His little bare feet press into the small of her back and his curly hair tickled the back of her neck. She gripped the straps of the carrier, her shoulders tensing as Steven's small weight was removed from her thin shoulders. She easily slipped the carrier off, gripping it in her thin fingers uncomfortably.

"So what do you think, Pearl?" Greg asked, holding Steven in his thick arms. Steven smiled at her, still kicking his feet and now clapping.

"I…don't understand why I can't just carry him in my arms." Pearl said slowly, hugging the baby carrier to her chest.

"He's going to get heavier." Greg said simply.

"He's gotten heavier?" Pearl asked. Sure Steven had certainly grown since she had first met him, but she hadn't noticed any greater effort needed to lift him.

"Oh…well…the carrier means you can multitask." Greg sighed, handing Pearl Steven and relieving her of the blue carrier. "You can go grocery shopping and you don't have to put him in the shopping cart. And you can carry him while you put up the groceries. You can carry him while you cook or clean too."

Pearl who had been a little confused when Greg had started talking, gasped and smiled. She was suddenly in front of Greg, as close as she could possibly stand to be.

"I can use this while I cook?"

"Uh…yes. It's how you keep an eye-."

"OH, well isn't this just a wonderful device!" Pearl interrupted, spinning with Steven in her arms. "It's like a backpack for your baby."

"Uh…sure. I-I guess you could say that." Greg mumbled, rubbing his head as it spun from Pearl's hectic mood change. "Soooo, do you like it?"

"Of course Greg!" Pearl grinned. "Can we adjust the straps? For Garnet or Amethyst?"

"Well, yeah of course." Greg stuttered.

"Excellent. Well, now that is in order, what is it that you needed of me?" Pearl asked. "Unless you called me down to simply try that thing on?"

"Uh…" Greg shook his head, trying to remember what he had called Pearl down here for. "Oh…uh right. I needed you to watch Steven for me-unless you're busy."

"I am currently not busy."

"Good, I only need your help for like thirty minutes top. Yellowtail needs my help with his boat." Greg explained. "Steven really doesn't like the smell of the boat. We're just gonna be right over there is all, but I don't want to leave him alone. He's been crawling like crazy and I-."

"I completely understand." Pearl said. "Steven and I will stay over here and play with the stalks of color dust while you sort your fishy boat out."

"Thanks, Pearl." Greg sighed, his shoulders slumping. He turned toward the van, fishing through his things for a moment before pulling out his desired item. It was a medium sized box, filled to the brim with brightly colored pieces of chalk. Pearl didn't really like chalk, mostly because Steven always managed to get it in the strangest places. One time Pearl had found a worn down nub of 'Aquamarine' smuggled in his diaper. It had taken her thirty minutes to properly clean him and two cycles through the washer to rid his clothes of the colorful stains.

But it was Steven's favorite medium. He could draw for hours, mindlessly scribbling colorful spiral after colorful scrawl. It would be sometime before he would be capable of really drawing anything, but Pearl still enjoyed watching him. Sometimes she would join in, drawing things from her past. Her factory, her first familiars, the Reprogramming center and the many planets she had known. She would draw mindlessly often losing herself in her memories, sometimes her art leaking in to the street and the sidewalk if she wasn't careful. People would come and watch her, their eyes wide as she created worlds beyond their imagination.

Greg didn't mind when Pearl drew. He often got more customers when she did. He had set up a few chairs and left the door to his office unlocked. There was a mini fridge in there that had water and some of Steven's snacks.

"You two have fun." Greg said, waving exaggeratedly at Steven as he backed away. Steven looked over and giggled, waving sloppily back.

Pearl watched Greg walk away before setting a wobbly Steven down at her feet. He clung to her legs, his chubby legs trembling as he struggled to find his balance. He hadn't been standing for very long, only just discovering his new strength a week or so ago. He wasn't very confident yet, constantly clinging to the Gems and Greg. Whenever they tried to get him to stand without them, he would immediately start crying.

"He didn't whine like this when he started crawling." Amethyst had mumbled, watching as Steven clung to Garnet's fingers with a powerful grip.

"He's probably just afraid of falling." Garnet had said, gently trying to encourage Steven to try to take a step. Steven hadn't budged, his lip beginning to tremble as his knees began to knock.

Pearl squatted next to Steven, removing the pieces of chalk carefully and laying them out on the pavement. Steven leaned heavily on her thigh, eventually pointing to a cheerful yellow. Pearl handed it to him and continued emptying the box, organizing the colors. Steven tried to squat like Pearl, but ended up falling on his butt. He didn't mind though, beginning to stain the dull pavement yellow with his characteristic scribble.

Pearl wiped the colorful dust from her finger tips before looking over the chalk, rather satisfied with her handiwork. She picked up a 'golden yellow' and stood on her tiptoes next to Steven.

"What are you drawing?" Pearl asked kindly.

"'Un." Steven grunted, his face screwed up in concentration with his tongue sticking out slightly.

"The sun?" Pearl said, staring down at the squiggly lines that looked more like spaghetti than anything. "Well, I guess I'll draw a sun too."

Pearl sat up, taking her golden yellow and drawing a large, perfect circle, a few feet away from Steven's sun. Steven looked up, looking between his sun and Pearl's sun. Pearl began to fill her sun in, remembering fondly her first encounter with Earth's sole star.

"Pel?"

"Yes, Steven?" Pearl asked with a soft smile, not even looking up. She had begun to add highlights of red and orange.

"'Tven dwaw wif Pel?" Steven asked, envious of the Pearl's perfect circle.

"Well of course you can." Pearl chuckled, turning her back on Steven to grab a few more pieces of chalk. She knew Steven would eventually bore of yellow, so she grabbed pink, blue, and red (his favorite colors). Perhaps this would be a wonderful opportunity to teach him about colors.

Pearl turned around, preparing to bring Steven closer to her-she didn't like him crawling on the pavement. But when she turned around, Steven was shimmying one of his feet closer. He wobbled dangerously before finally lifting one of his feet and taking an incredibly shaky first step. Steven's arms were out at his sides, his yellow piece of chalk still gripped in his tiny fist.

Pearl gasped, her dusty fingers rising to her mouth in shock. The pieces of chalk in her hands dropped to the ground with quiet clinks.

Steven took another tentative step, eyes focused on his tiny sandaled feet. He wobbled, his knees failing him for a moment before he steadied himself and took another step.

"Greg!" Pearl wheezed, her voice barely audible as it failed her. Pearl gasped as Steven took another tiny step. Her breath stuttered before she inhaled deeply and began to scream.

" _GregGregGregGregGregGregGregGregGregGREG!_ "

Pearl jumped up and began dancing excitedly where she stood. Her thoughts raced explosively within her head and she leaped toward the office, fully intending on getting Greg. She was about to race around the corner, when a quiet whimper froze her still. She turned around with wide, blue eyes and exhaled heavily.

Steven stood still, his eyes outreached to where Pearl had last been. His feet had begun slipping as his stance widened uncomfortably. He whimpered again, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh." Pearl hurried back to her original spot and held out her shaking arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Steven. It's okay, um…come here, come to Pearl."

Steven sniffled, pouting grumpily. He straightened his stance but refused to move, he crossed his arms and glared at Pearl with shiny eyes. To most it would be quite obvious that Steven was upset and was trying to make a statement about momentarily being left alone.

"Oh, Steven is this really the time to defecate-I mean…use the potty." Pearl said. "Don't you want to try walking again, _pretty please_?"

Steven reluctantly looked up and swung his arms at his side. "'Tay here!"

"Yes, Steven. I promise I'll stay right here." Pearl whispered excitedly, visibly shaking as Steven wobbled even closer.

"I heard yelling! What's the matter?" Greg yelled, slipping in with sudsy sandals and a sopping sponge. He froze watching as Steven clumsily toddled towards Pearl. He slapped the sponge to his face in shock.

They hadn't been expecting Steven to walk for any time soon. Steven had always been a pretty late bloomer. He was late to get his teeth, late to roll over, late to sit up. The only thing he hadn't been late at was learning to talk. Steven had been loudly expressing his opinions for some time now.

Pearl had read countless medical journals and 'Parent' magazines to make sure that Steven wasn't underdeveloped-she was concerned that perhaps being a half-gem might be affecting his growth. Pearl had seen countless children walking months earlier-PeeDee had started walking almost exactly around a year old. While Steven was an impressively late eighteen months. But like most babies, he just took his time and there would be no rushing him until he was ready.

Greg and Pearl sat hunched close to one another, eyes wide and bright with a happiness that only one other had ever been given the privilege of seeing. Steven watched them, his brow wrinkled as he struggled to make his way to Pearl. As soon as his little hands were in reach of Pearl's arms, before he was able to grab them, Greg pulled Pearl back a little.

"Greg!"

"Dadee!"

"Pearl, we have to encourage him." Greg whispered through his teeth. "It's just like when he was crawling."

Pearl sighed and rolled her eyes but complied, shrugging Greg's hands on her shoulders. She inched back slightly, for every step Steven took she moved a little farther away.

"Pel, no! Bad Pel." Steven babbled, waggling his finger in a perfect imitation of Pearl reprimanding him. He even placed his free hand on his hip and tapped his little foot.

"Steven, come on just a _few_ more steps. Can't you do that for Daddy and Pearl?" Greg asked, his eyes glued to Steven's little reluctant feet. Steven waved his angry little fists and bit his lip.

"Isharrd." Steven mumbled.

"I know it's hard bud, but walkin' gets easier." Greg said encouragingly.

"Oh, yes Steven. But once you learn to walk, you can run. And then jump, skip and twirl." Pearl said with delight before turning to Greg. "I just can't wait until he can twirl-I want to teach him ballet."

"That might… get him… beat up, Pearl."

"And why exactly would anyone beat him up for being able to perform such a graceful and elegant art?"

Greg rolled his eyes-there was no way he was going to tell her that the stereotypical troublemakers around Beach City thought ballet was lame. Pearl would probably lecture anyone who would listen about how wonderful ballet was for the next month if he did.

"Peeerl." Steven cooed, blinking his big, bright eyes. He cocked his head at the perfect angle, batting his lashes and pouting his lip.

"Y-yes, Steven?" Pearl stuttered, knowing that look. Steven only broke out the 'starry eyes' for when he really wanted something.

"Pel, 'tay dere. 'Teven gotsa pwesent." Steven grinned, flashing his gap-filled smile. "Cose yo' eyes. You too Dadee."

Pearl peaked a glance at Greg, who shrugged. The last time Steven had said that he had a present for them, Pearl had gotten a sticky piece of chocolate-half melted and half eaten and Greg had gotten a mushy banana. Pearl released a long, unneeded breath from her nose and reluctantly closed her eyes.

Steven grinned, clapping his little hands together. He took a deep breath and began his slow, but steady journey to Pearl's open arms. He waddled closer and closer, slipping between Pearl's arms until he was right next to her face. He couldn't contain his squeaky giggle as he pressed on, gripping Pearl's bony shoulders and stood on his tiptoes to give her a big kiss.

"O-oh!" Pearl's eyes snapped open and she giggled as Steven drew closer to get another. "S-Steven, you're supposed to be practicing walking."

Steven climbed over Pearl's thigh and gave Greg a kiss as well. Greg grinned before jumping up and swinging Steven around in his arms.

"My son can walk!" Greg sang. "My son can walk! He can talk and walk! Oh, you're growing up way too fast for Daddy. Soon you'll have a job, and know how to drive, and gettin' married."

"Dadee, 'top it. Y'messin wit ma'hair." Steven grumbled, trying to escape his father's arms.

"Yep, you're gonna be a little troublemaker." Greg chuckled, rubbing his son's curls. "Don't worry about your hair, little man. With the genes you got, you'll have the most banging hair Beach City's ever seen!"

"Oh, Greg I want to go get Amethyst and Garnet. They're going to be so _excited_!" Pearl squeaked, standing up with a clap of her hands. "Steven you did a really wonderful job. Do you think maybe you could do it again? For Garnet and Amethyst?"

Steven nodded. "Imma show Garneh'n Ame."

"Well then, Greg I believe that your fishy smelling boat can wait." Pearl said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah it can. Yellowtail's has a son. He'll get it. Go get Amethyst and Garnet. Before he changes his mind." Greg grinned, kissing Steven's neck and cheeks. Steven puffed up his cheeks and began babbling incoherently-insisting that his Daddy stop kissing him (he was a big boy after all).

Pearl turned away, walking calmly at first before breaking into a sprint as soon as she was out of sight. As she ran, she began to giggle and then laugh out loud. Her long strides turned to leaps and pirouettes. As the sun set and dusk settled upon Beach City, she danced her way back to her home. Her arms and legs danced, listening to a song that she only she could hear inside. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought herself inebriated with joy.

She had never thought this type of happiness possible after Rose's death. Pearl had only seen a grim, blank life until the eventual date of her own death. The color and light that Rose had brought to her world had seemingly drained away into the bleakest of grays and whites. The harder she had tried to cling to the vestiges of Rose's last moments, the faster they had slipped away.

When she had tentatively stepped into Steven's life, she had always been clinging to Rose's memories. She had held Steven's hand and walked alongside him as he grew; simultaneously doing so with the dead reminiscences of what she had once thought had been the most beautiful thing in her life. Then Steven had opened his familiar eyes and had begun showing her the world Rose had fallen in love with.

There hadn't been a moment after she had first met Steven, when she hadn't been falling in love. Rose had been Pearl's world, giving her the strength to be unique and feel good about herself. Pearl had thought that all she had ever needed was Rose's love to live and somehow she had lived without her. Now Steven was here and she could see it in his eyes, that he really loved her. He didn't mind her strangeness or her burdening tendencies, she was just Pearl to him. Every day with Steven made her more excited for the next.

Pearl shimmied up the stairs, spinning and twirling on each step before climbing the next. She only stopped when she came to the door. She fixed her hair and straightened her sheer tutu before clearing her throat and opening the door with a calmer face.

Days like today were especially hard. There wasn't a day when she didn't miss Rose. Rose's presence forever lingered in Pearl's life and there wasn't a force on the earth that could erase it. Pearl had known Rose better than anyone and she knew that Rose would've done anything to have been there. To see Steven's first tentative steps, to feel Steven's slobbery, warm kisses and feel his soft weight against her chest.

Steven had once been just Rose's legacy, nothing more than a wayward dream of her fallen leader. But now, Steven was her Steven. He was her baby and a growing member of the Crystal Gems. He was probably the first human she had ever loved (goodness she had never thought she'd be saying those words).

Every ounce of joy and happiness and love and pride that Rose had ever given her, Pearl was determined to give back a hundred fold to her Steven. Pearl knew she would always second guess every step she took with Steven, always wondering if she was really living up to the impossible height of Rose's legacy. But then again…with Steven he really didn't seem to mind. He was just happy to have her by his side.

"Garnet! Amethyst! You just _must_ come down and see what Steven is doing!"

 _I'll take care of him, Rose. I promise you that_.

* * *

Whelp, I have a really bad case of writer's block. This took me forever to write and I apologize if it isn't up to standard. Anyways, I really need some help with prompts. I have a few left and I can't write them to save my life. So if any of you have prompt ideas, please PM me and I'll see what I can do. Of course, if you have a prompt that I can write you'll be credited (couldn't have done it without you). I just really need some help!

Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. I really appreciate the time you all have taken to share your thoughts and opinions on the story. Hopefully I can update more once I get over this streak of writer's block.


	16. Chapter 16: First Fight

His feet stumbled through the scorching, uneven sand, his only flip-flop snapping painfully against his heel. He couldn't take in a proper lungful of air, every breath felt like her was swallowing fire. The harder he tried to breathe, the darker the edges of his vision became. The shimmery heat wave that had disfigured the sandy horizon became blurrier as tears stung his gritty eyes. Beads of sweat from his thick hair trailed into his dry mouth and with each uncomfortable swallow he tasted salt.

Steven didn't know where he was running, he only knew that he needed to get away. A wheezy whimper interrupted his painful irregular pants. Steven tried closing his eyes, the bright sand still burned under his eyelids. He could still see his Dad's face and hear that awful screech of that humongous woman.

What would Dad say? What would that woman do to him? He had done something bad, really bad. Bad little boys got grounded and didn't get hugs or kisses. They didn't get cookie-cats, or play games or get to watch TV. Steven had once seen on TV, that bad people went to jail. What if his Dad had to send him to jail? What if the gems didn't want to talk to him or even wanted him out of the house?

Steven opened his eyes, seeing an opening in the hill's serrated rock face. He raced towards it, crawling inside the small opening. He fell on to his stomach, grimacing as granules of cool sand stuck to his sweaty tummy. He sat up, gasping for air pressing his sticky hand against his chest. He winced, shakily lifting his hand into the light leaking from the outside.

The small knuckles of his right hand were stinging, while scrapes littered across both hands bled. He winced as he tried relaxing the fist he had made while running. Beads of sweat burned his open skin and he began to sob. Whenever he got a booboo Pearl would've given him a bandage (a cookie-cat themed one), Amethyst would've joked around to distract him and Garnet would've held him in her lap-but they weren't here. And even if they had been, they wouldn't want anything to do with him. Bad boys didn't deserve such kindness.

He wished the earth would swallow him up. He closed his eyes again, pressing his palms into his inflamed skin, trying to erase it all from his head.

…

 _"_ _Wow, Dad you really can come to the beach with me?" Steven gasped, jumping up and down in his swim trunks. He was currently in the carwash office, watching as his Dad rummaged for his keys._

 _"_ _Yep. I can close up a little early today." Greg said with a chuckle. He found the office keys and led his bouncing son out. "Bud, tighten the string around those bad boys or we're gonna get kicked off the beach."_

 _Steven looked down at his sagging trunks and pulled them up as far as they would go. They were a little big, often falling right off him if he wasn't careful. Greg leant down, helping him tie the drawstrings so that his shorts would remain partially covering his gem. Greg locked the office and followed his overactive son toward the beach._

 _In recent weeks, as Steven had grown more and more independent, he had been given more freedom and responsibilities. The gems were able to go on more missions and Greg was able to work longer hours. Most of the time it was fine, Steven had plenty of friends around Beach City and people watched out for him. But Steven often spent a lot of his free time, alone. Greg had seen his son, sitting alone on the beach, overlooking the ocean with a solemn expression on his face. Greg had been worried that being alone for such long stretches was doing something to his little son's head. Greg had grown up similarly, often without parental supervision and off to his own devices-just sitting around letting the sun soak into his brain._

 _The sun did strange things to your thoughts. Questions you would never ask out loud suddenly sat heavy on your tongue. Anger and sadness became uncontrollable, bursting in and out of existence as the thoughts swirled like a swampy hurricane in your addled brain. Greg's childhood had been filled with plenty of fights, trying to distract himself from the loneliness. Steven wasn't much of a fighter but he was still probably lonely._

 _Greg caught up to his jittery son, easily scooping him up into his arms. Greg squeezed as hard as he could, wishing that he could hold Steven there forever. All he wanted to do was protect his son from this big, scary world._

 _"_ _Dad! Daddy! Let me go!" Steven whined, kicking his little feet in protest._

 _"_ _Sorry, bud. You know Daddy loves you right?"_

 _"_ _More than hot dogs and pizza and water fights and watermelons and cake! Caaaaause…"_

 _"_ _You're my little star child, straight from space!" Greg finished, kissing his son's sweaty temple. "And nothing's going to change that. Don't you ever forget it!"_

 _"_ _I promise, Dad." Steven groaned, wiping his face of kisses. "Come oooon. I wanna play in the sand! We have to make a sand temple"_

 _"_ _Okay, okay." Greg chuckled, releasing his son. Steven took off, moving much faster than most kids his age. Greg followed, stepping in the sloppy, little footprints left in the sand. Steven had grown so much, but he was still so tiny._

 _Steven had begun digging a moat and Greg had begun forming the walls. Steven loved the sand. He dug it with ease, ignorant of how hot the sand had become. He was so focused on making sure that he built the most perfect moat ever, that he didn't notice Greg had gone off toward the ocean. Greg had done so to gather some water for the moat and was completely focused on his task._

 _Steven's hands had finally hit the damp, cold sand. He smiled, his Dad always said that this was good sand to build with. Steven hoped maybe they could actually make a temple with a face this time! Maybe they could make Amethyst's face. Steven sat up, intending to get his bucket when a shadow overhead made him freeze._

 _The humongous shadow belonged to a giant girl. She was tall, much taller than he was and maybe four times as wide. She had tussled, limp hair brushed into pigtails and a shiny red forehead, dotted with red blemishes all over her cheeks. She stood above him with a messy popsicles dripping down her flabby arm, watching him with beady colorless eyes._

 _"_ _Uh…hello?" Steven said politely, standing up and offering his hand just like Pearl had taught him to. "My name is Steven, what's yours?"_

 _"_ _Whuzzit to you kid?" The girl sneered, snapping the elastic band of her shiny, neon purple bikini top._

 _"_ _Oh…um…cause, well um…d-d-do you wanna play?" Steven stuttered. He didn't really have a lot of friends who were girls. There was Sadie, but she was practically a grown-up. Girls his age made Steven kind of nervous._

 _"_ _Why would_ I _wanna play with a chub-tub like you?" The girl snorted, a big dollop of melted ice cream landing on one her chins._

 _"_ _W-what's a chub-tub?" Steven asked._

 _"_ _Issa fat kid like you." The girl scoffed. "I mean haff you lookeded in a mirror lately?"_

 _Steven pressed his arms around his middle and pulled his swim trunks up a little higher. He had known he was a 'big' boy. But Dad had never called him fat, just big-boned. PeeDee didn't seem to mind and Sadie said he was like any other boy his age. If anyone brought up Steven's weight around Pearl, there would be an hour lecture about the variety of human body shapes and how each and every one (Steven's especially) was unique and special._

 _"_ _I'm not fat." Steven whimpered. He tried to keep his lip from trembling, to be tough like Amethyst had always taught him to be, but he still felt tears stinging his eyes._

 _"_ _Yeah, you are. Fatty Mcfat butt." The girl snickered, shoving the popsicle in her mouth and obnoxiously popping it out. "That's your Dad over there?"_

 _Steven turned around with a sniffle. "Um…yeah. H-he used to be a rock star."_

 _"_ _More like a boulder star." The girl guffawed. She coughed wheezily, trying to regain her breath as she turned red from exertion._

 _"_ _Stop saying that!" Steven snapped, deciding that he didn't like this girl. "You're being mean!"_

 _"_ _It's not mean if it's true." She said, wiping her brow and leaving a streak of sticky ice cream on her temple. "I bet you mom's a fat whale too."_

 _Steven gasped, feeling shocked that someone could be so mean. He felt his fist clench and hot blood rush to his cold cheeks. "No she wasn't! She was the prettiest, most beautiful, magic lady ever!"_

 _"_ _Oh yeah? Well where is she then? I don't see any pretty moms, other than mine of course." The girl sniggered, pointing proudly to a morbidly obese woman who was struggling to sit up. A stick-thin man was trying to help her up, knocking over a tattered umbrella next to them in the process._

 _"_ _Oh…that's your mom and dad?" Steven asked, trying to steer the conversation away from his own mother. Steven had always revered her, placed her on a pedestal in his heart that was sacred. He didn't know much about her and it was hard to ask his Dad or the gems about her, because it made them sad. He hated when people talked bad about her, especially people who were just as clueless as he was about who she really was._

 _"_ _Yeah. So where's your mom?" The girl asked, scratching her wide gut. Steven could barely see the string that held her bikini bottoms around her pelvis, her stomach hanging impressively low._

 _"_ _She…uh…well she-?"_

 _"_ _Oooh. I get it. She left you and your fat dad, bet she couldn't love someone so butt ugly!" The girl whispered, waddling closer to Steven. Her hot, sickly sweet breath stinging more tears into his eyes. "I bet she didn't even love you, no one can love someone fat and ugly."_

 _"_ _STOP SAYING THAT!" Steven shouted. "That's not true!"_

 _The girl flinched when Steven yelled and her thick hands clenched into strong fists. She puffed up, expanding her body even broader as she began to huff. She threw her popsicle down in the sand and pushed Steven hard._

 _Steven fell down into the moat, his back pressed into the cool sand. His blood ran cold in his veins and his heart hammered painfully in chest. He could hear people's voices, someone that sounded a lot like his Dad yelling. But he couldn't really hear him and he didn't want to. This mean…bully had been rude, made fun of him, his Dad and his Mom. She was wrong! His Dad wasn't fat and his Mother loved him. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst always told him how much she had loved him, without even getting to meet him. What did she know? She was just some mean girl, why had Steven even tried making friends with her?_

 _He launched himself forward and the world went black._

…

Steven rubbed his eyes harder and harder-trying to erase the ugly memories from under his eyelids. Even as he began to sob, he could still hear the girl's awful crying.

What had he done? He shouldn't have said those things? Good boys were kind and didn't say mean things. He deserved to go to 'grown up' jail. He wondered if maybe if Pearl would visit him and sneak him his night light-maybe Amethyst would sneak in and they could still play games. Garnet wouldn't want to visit, she hated criminals. Which Steven now was. Steven wondered when the police would arrive to take him away. On TV the police always knew when a crime had happened and were super-fast in capturing the bad guys. He hoped they had handcuffs small enough for his wrists.

"Steven?"

They were already here. That was fast. Steven wanted to get up and willingly be handcuffed, but he couldn't stop crying. He only sobbed harder as strong hands began to pull him out of the crevice. He covered his hands with his eyes and waited to be slammed into a police car. He hoped the police guys helped him with his seat belt.

But instead a soft, familiar hand began to run its fingers through his sweaty hair. He looked up through blurry eyes and didn't see a police officer, but Garnet.

"Garneh?" Steven snuffled, snot all over his face.

"Hello Steven." She whispered, cradling Steven in her arms.

"W-where are-are the p-police?" Steven mumbled, looking around the empty beach. He rubbed his blurry eyes and wiped his nose. "A-aren't th-they comin' to get me?"

"And why would they be doing that, Steven?" Garnet asked, placing one of her hands on her hips.

"Garnet cause-." Steven paused and then looked down at his tummy. "G-Garnet, y-you should put me d-down. I'm a 'crimimal'. If they see you with me, they'll send us both to jail"

"You're not a criminal, Steven." Garnet hushed, hugging him to her chest.

"But Garnet…I-I-I pushed her Garnet and then we hit each other! And I said lots of mean things and then she s-s-s-started crying and i-it was all my fault! And I-I didn't e-even get to say I-I was sorry cause her mom scared me!" Steven began to cry again, clutching at Garnet's top. Garnet shushed him and kissed his forehead.

"Steven you aren't going to jail."

"But I did a crime!" Steven gasped, hiccupping. "People who do bad things and crimes, has to go to jail!"

"Pushing someone is a bad thing, Steven. I'm glad you know that and I can tell you're sorry." Garnet assured him. "Your Dad was really scared when you ran off like that. You shouldn't have run away."

Garnet began to walk away from Steven's hiding spot, bouncing Steven in her arms.

"I'm sorry Garnet." Steven whispered and then sighed heavily. He looked past Garnet's shoulder and rested his head against her hair. "I got scared that Dad would be disappointed in me."

"And why would Greg be disappointed in you?" Garnet asked.

"Cause, he's always talkin' about how Mom was peaceful and loving. Not fighting if she didn't hafta. He says that I'm just like her all the time." Steven mumbled, closing his eyes and breathing in Garnet's familiar scent. "He misses her a whole lot. So I try to be just like her, but…"

Garnet stopped their slow return back to the temple and sighed. They really didn't give Steven the credit he deserved. Though he was often a bit of an airhead and a little confused, he was very observant of their feelings. Steven had always been very empathetic to the people around him, he knew when things weren't okay, no matter how much anyone tried to hide it. Garnet knew that Steven had been semi-aware of the expectations they all had for him.

They had begun teaching him more and more about gem monsters, their history and the legacy of his mother. Steven had been in awe, his eyes wider than saucers and bright as stars. There wasn't a day since they had begun his crystal gem education that he wasn't begging to go on mission and fight alongside with them.

"You don't have to be like her, Steven." Garnet said, holding Steven in front of her face. He refused to look at her visor, instead eyes downcast.

"I _want_ to be like her. She sounds so…awesome." Steven sighed with a soft smile. "I think about her a whole bunch. I wonder if she would like playing Steven tag or whether or not she likes fry bits or pizza."

"You know you could just ask us, right?" Garnet asked with a soft smile.

"It makes you guys…sad to talk about her." Steven mumbled, peeking up at Garnet under his lashes.

"Mmm…sometimes yes. Your mother was an amazing gem. She was more than our leader-she… was…"

"Your family!" Steven finished.

"Yeah, she was our family." Garnet whispered, she pressed Steven into her chest. "We all really miss her, but no matter how sad we may get-we really want you to know about her. But you don't have to be _her_ , we want you to be Steven."

Steven snuggled into Garnet's neck, wrapping his little arms around her neck. "Even if I sometimes get mad and-and fight people who are mean?"

"Steven, your mother was very loving and she was quite peaceful but we're all here because she fought people who were being mean to the planet." Garnet chuckled, resuming her stroll back to the temple. "I don't think your dad will be too upset with you. There are mean people out there, I think he's glad that you didn't just sit there and take it."

"Thanks, Garnet." Steven mumbled, rubbing his heavy eyes. "How do you always know what to say?"

"It's a secret." Garnet chuckled. "One day when you're older, I'll tell you."

"Okay," Steven mumbled tiredly. All that running and crying had tired him out. Garnet's familiar gait lulled him to a peaceful and well needed doze. He was so relieved to not be going to jail that he couldn't even sit up if he wanted to. "I love you, Garnet."

"I love you too, Steven." Garnet whispered, a small smile on her lips as Steven's breathing began to deepen and slow. She kissed his cheek and chuckled when Steven sleepily pressed his cheek into hers for a sloppy kiss.

"Garnet…?"

"Yes, cutie pie?"

"If maybe the police still come by…you won't let them take me away right?" Steven yawned, his fingers curling into Garnet's hair.

"As long as I'm around, nobody's ever gonna take you away." Garnet said with another firm kiss.

Steven hugged Garnet, smiling sleepily as Garnet's hands rubbed his back. He was glad he had Garnet and Pearl and Amethyst and especially his Dad. Whenever he got scared, they were always there for him. He felt kind of silly for thinking they would stop loving him just cause he made one mistake. His Dad was always telling him that no matter what he did, he would always be his star child. Garnet would never stop giving the best hugs, Pearl would never stop fussing over him, Amethyst would always play with him and Dad would always be his Dad. They loved him no matter what he did-whether it was smearing peanut butter on Pearl's swords or playing on the warp pad.

Steven knew he wasn't probably wasn't ever gonna be as awesome as his Mom was, but he knew that as long as he had his family; he'd be alright.

"Oh, Garnet, you found him! Thank goodness, is he alright. Oh, he's so red. Did he pass out? Ooh, Greg! You should've let Amethyst and I talk to that horrid woman!"

"Yeah, Greg. We could've uh…calmed her down a bit." Amethyst growled. "She's lucky we were on a mission or I woulda-."

"Hush you two." Garnet ordered quietly. "Steven's tired and I think he needs a nap. Greg, it's been a long day. You and Steven can rest on his bed in the house."

"Thank you so much, Garnet." Greg whispered, tears in his eyes. "I was so scared. Was he crying? That woman nearly cursed my head off and Steven heard everything she said. He's so sensitive and-and…I didn't want him to think it was his fault that I got yelled at."

Garnet passed Steven to Greg, who held him with a watery sigh. Greg furiously kissed Steven's curly head.

"He's okay, Greg." Garnet assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. Greg was still regaining his color and shaking slightly as he hugged his son. When Garnet had first seen Greg after they had arrived from their mission, he had been a shocking shade of white that certainly wasn't healthy. He had been stuttering, shaking and crying so hard that they could barely understand him. He had been searching for Steven for over an hour and had gotten the Pizzas to help look, but they couldn't find him.

"Those…those rude humans!" Pearl snapped. "How dare they speak to you or Steven that way?"

Amethyst and Pearl continued their quiet onslaught of angry insults at the human race and tourists. Garnet opened the door for Greg and Steven and watched as Greg slowly made his way upstairs. Greg tucked Steven in before slumping down next to him, immediately beginning to snore. Pearl pranced up the stairs, making sure Steven was comfortable before laying a towel over Greg.

"Garnet, are you sure we can't go deal with that woman?" Pearl whispered, dancing down the stairs on her tip toes.

"Yeah G. Can't we just give her a little motivation to never come back to this town?" Amethyst said, rubbing her hands together with a wicked glint in her eye.

"No."

"But-."

"Ahhh, come on G."

Garnet merely raised one of her hands to silence them and grinned. "Because _we_ already, handled it. Trust me, we won't be seeing them again."

* * *

 **A/N:** Steven seems like the type of kid that starts off thinking the best of everyone and then if pushed to the limit snaps, but then feels super bad about it later. The heat in Texas has been driving me a little crazy and Steven went a little crazy too.

Thanks to all the favorites, follows and reviews. Thanks to all of you who sent PMs with prompts, I'm looking through them and trying to see if I can write any of them. Also thanks for taking the time to review, your kind words have helped definitely helped with the writer's block. I found a story I'd written a few weeks ago lost in the 300 odd pages of Steven Universe fanfiction, I plan on posting it later today.


	17. Chapter 17: Thunderstorms

The temple was designed to provide sanctity and silence for the gems who had built it. There was very little on Earth capable of even cracking the durable skin of the temple. The temple had stood strong against the occasional freak blizzard, hurricane, flood, angry mob and gem attacks throughout the centuries. Garnet could sit in her room and if not for her future vision, she wouldn't be able to tell if the entire population of Beach City was outside with pitchforks and torches. One would need to be very close to the temple door to be heard and even then the sound was distorted and muffled.

Garnet always liked that about the temple. She liked her privacy and the ability to escape from the evolving buzz of humanity. Their rooms were divided, providing them all with their own private sanctuary that cut them off from Earth and each other.

Garnet had been meditating. It was an activity she had taken to doing at nighttime when she wasn't busy with missions or other activities. She found it that doing so relieved her stress and gave her time to bask in the love that she was. Ruby and Sapphire were constantly apart of her, but being together so long they had willingly faded away to let Garnet dominate. In times of harmony like this, they were all present. They didn't speak, only reveled in their togetherness.

She would've continued doing so until early morning, as was her normal schedule, but a vision hit her. A storm was coming; a massive, powerful dark squall that would crack the sky in half. Lightning, so bright, would briefly light the horribly gloomy sky. The giant roar of thunder would shake every building in Beach City. She briefly saw a few residents, safe and sound in their beds. She saw Pearl, oblivious to the chaos outside, dancing in her room and Amethyst sleeping soundly in a puddle. But she didn't see Steven-when she looked all she was darkness.

Garnet's future vision rarely failed her. She could look into the future as easily as Steven could walk. She didn't always have control of it though. More than often, her future vision commanded her into action with very little short notice. In all of her years (and Sapphire's years), futures never were just darkness. She checked again, this time catching the shadows of furniture when a humongous blue bolt of lightning flashed in the sky. Steven wasn't in bed. When a crash of thunder followed the lightning, she heard Steven whimper. He was there, safe in the house-she just couldn't see him.

Garnet stood up and silently made her way out of the temple. She didn't want to admit it, because so often she was the one who didn't usually freak out, but she was a little worried. Garnet always had her future vision trained on Steven. From the moment he had become mobile-Garnet had been watching. Even though Steven was four years old now and less likely to extremely hurt himself than before, she hadn't stopped watching.

When she stepped into Steven's room, she knew the power was out. The constant hum of the refrigerator was gone and Steven's trusty nightlight was off despite it being plugged in. The warp pad provided some light, but the oppressing dark from outside shrouded most of the house. The massive bolt of lightning split the sky and the thunder slammed into the earth and once again she heard Steven whimper. This time she could turn her head and look around elsewhere.

She stepped onto the loft, pausing to 'check' under the bed before _seeing_ that Steven was in his little closet. As the vision faded away, she noticed that a barely noticeable green glow from under the door. She could hear him now, whimpering something to himself over and over again.

"Steven?" She called softly, just loud enough to overcome the staccato of the heavy rain. The whimpering stopped and slowly, the closet door cracked open.

Steven's face was wet and his nose was running. His usually pleated pajamas were ruffled and he was missing one sock. He had Sir Bearington in a near death grip and Garnet could see the huge crack in the plastic covering of the little flashlight he held in his shaking fist.

"G-Garnet?" He snuffled, wiping his noise and sticking his little feet out.

"Steven, are you okay?" She stepped forward, letting him shine his little flashlight as her. She sat down next to the closet and opened her arms. Steven stumbled out, tripping on Garnet's leg and falling into her lap. He quickly wrapped his shaking arms around her and flinched when thunder shook the house.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Steven whimpered, pressing himself as hard as he could into Garnet torso. Garnet hugged him hard, setting his flash light up so that the loft was slightly lit up.

"Steven, you don't have to be sorry for getting scared." Garnet hushed him, kissing his slightly sweaty forehead.

"I broke it." He whispered, almost too quiet to hear over the rain and the low rumble of thunder.

"What broke?" She asked, leaning over to check the closet. Sure there were a few plastic hangers snapped in half and a bunch of Steven's clothes were on the floor, but they always had more hangers.

Steven silently pointed his finger behind Garnet. She turned and pointed Steven's flashlight toward Steven's bed. Steven's new big boy bed that had been personally constructed by Greg and Pearl.

Steven had grown too big to sleep in his crib, but more than a few times a week he had fallen out of the new bed. It hadn't been a very big deal, but of course as soon as Pearl had found out-adjustable bars had been built. Unlike his crib, the bars were only set up around the head of the bed. Steven could roll about, but he wouldn't fall down. Once Steven woke up in the morning, he could put them down all by himself (something he was rather proud of).

The bar that protected Steven front hitting the floor was on the floor. Snapped clean from the metal hinges, they lay splintered and chipped on the floor.

"Oh." Garnet sighed. "You broke it."

"I'm sorry Garnet. I didn't mean to. The thunder went BOOM!" Steven let go of her to show the explosion with his hands. "I got scared inside my heart and I tried to get out of bed, but it fell off. An' it's my fault."

Steven's eyes grew watery and his pressed his hands together. Garnet cupped his hands within hers. Steven's strength was constantly fluctuating. Most of the time, his incredible strength lay dormant and he was like most human children his age. But if he became too excited or scared, then he had very little control of it.

"It's okay Steven, it was an accident." Garnet whispered, kissing his little palms. There weren't any splinters or scrapes on his hands.

"I don't like havin' accidents." Steven mumbled, tugging one of his hands free so that he could wipe his face.

"We all have accidents." Garnet whispered, scooping him into her arms. "Amethyst has accidents all the time. And so do Pearl and I. Most of them though are during missions so you just don't get to see them."

Steven nodded, flinching when another crash of thunder sounded through the house. He sniffled and whimpered again, he began to nuzzle into Garnet's chest.

"I want my Daddy." Steven wailed and Garnet tightened her arms around Steven before another rumble of thunder shook the house. Steven began to sob, clinging to Garnet so hard that if she had been human, he would've left tiny bruises along on her arms. Garnet flashed through dozens of scenarios, trying to bring Steven to Greg-none of them worked out. The storm was humongous and the rain would be painful against Steven's delicate skin. The wind would hurt Steven's ears, the lightning was painfully close, and Steven got sick in half of the scenarios.

"I'm sorry, Steven." Garnet whispered, patting his back as he cried. "We can't go get Greg."

"Daddy! Daddy! Please, I just want Daddy." Steven moaned, bumping his head again and again into Garnet's chest.

Garnet sighed. Steven must really be frightened if he was asking for Greg and not Pearl. Most of the times when Steven was injured or not feeling well or scared, he would ask for Garnet or Pearl. He would cling to them and cry, but their presences alone helped calm him down. But when Steven cried for Greg, they all knew that it was serious.

Another earth-shattering crack of thunder blasted through the sky and Steven's wails only became louder. Garnet hadn't heard Steven cry like this since he was an infant. He was crying so hard that he was gasping for air and coughing.

Garnet stood up, cradling Steven in her arms as he wept. She couldn't leave him here and she didn't think sitting with Steven in his bed was going to help him get to sleep. The storm was much too loud and Steven was much to upset. She walked down from the loft and tucking Steven into her neck, so that he couldn't see the violent burst of lightning illuminating the dark sky. She stepped into the cave, past the warp pad and to the temple door.

She walked inside the temple and as soon as the temple door shut-the storm was no more. Steven was still wailing, his unfamiliar voice bouncing off the countless bubbles littering the ceiling. Garnet looked around the Burning Room with another sigh. She walked around the burning pit, quickly exiting into the temple's hallways. She easily made her way to Pearl's room. She would've called out, but Steven's wailing had summoned Pearl for her.

Pearl was at the edge of her room, her head pressed against the summoned temple door with Amethyst standing a little ways behind her.

"Can you hear anything?" Amethyst asked, looking uncharacteristically concerned.

"No, it's strange. I could've swore I heard Steven crying." Pearl said. "But I can't hear anything outside. Where did you hear it again?"

"Well, I was napping in a puddle and all the sudden I could hear Steven really loud!" Amethyst muttered, crossing her arms. "It freaked me out so I ran up here."

Garnet patted Steven's back, his wails had died down to whimpers. She easily crossed the floor to them, tapping on Amethyst's shoulders.

"Oh, hey Garnet. Have you heard Steven crying-like not normal crying but like-…is that Steven?" Amethyst asked. Pearl whipped around and gasped, bring her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness. Garnet, why did you bring Steven into the temple? It's dangerous for him." Pearl squawked.

"There's a storm." Garnet said, turning Steven's weepy face towards them. In the light of the temple, Garnet could now see the big red circle under Steven's shiny, irritated eyes. His cheeks were flushed, snot was all over his pajama shirt and Garnet's top and tears were still running down his face.

"Oh, Steven what's the matter?" Pearl asked, summoning a handkerchief from her gem and wiping off Steven's face.

"Yeah, dude. D-did he have a nightmare?" Amethyst asked, frowning as Steven continued crying.

"The storm frightened him." Garnet explained. "He wants Greg, but I can't take him outside. It's quiet in here, so I thought it would help."

Steven whimpered, still tightly grasping Garnet's top. He hiccupped and sniffled, letting Pearl wipe his face off. He blinked furiously, before letting out a big yawn.

"Was that him screaming earlier?" Amethyst asked, watching as Garnet crouched down against the wall of Pearl's room. She sat down and laid Steven down in her lap. Pearl squatted, kissing Steven's cheeks as he calmed.

"Yes. I found him in his closet crying." Garnet muttered, rubbing her temples. "He's tired, cranky and he feels bad because he broke his bed."

"He broke the bed?" Pearl fretted.

"'m sorry Pearl." Steven whimpered, his lip trembling as he remembered. "I didn't mean to!"

"That's okay, Steven." Pearl said, kissing his wrinkled forehead. "It's just a bed. Greg and I can fix it again."

"Yeah dude. Remember when I broke the coffee table. You dad like, fixed it up really fast and it was okay." Amethyst reminded him, letting her hair tickle Steven's face as she leaned against Garnet's legs. Steven nodded, rubbing his fists against his eyes.

"He needs to sleep." Pearl whispered to Garnet, watching Amethyst shapeshift into a cat and crawl onto Steven's belly. Amethyst began to purr as Steven hugged her tightly.

"I know. But it's not gonna be easy." Garnet whispered back. "He can't sleep in his room and he's quite upset. I didn't want to ask this of you, but your room is the most calming-."

"Of course Steven can rest in here." Pearl said. "We'll just wait out that storm. It'll be like when he was a baby again. Late nights with lots of tears."

"At least we're not changing diapers anymore." Garnet chuckled.

"Or midnight feedings and spit up." Pearl sighed, sitting down and leaning up against the wall as well. "I really don't miss the drool."

"I didn't mind the drool." Garnet shrugged, shifting Steven on her lap as his eyes began to flutter shut. "He used to try to eat my gems."

"He used to try to eat your fingers." Pearl giggled. "He would try to eat my tutu and Amethyst's hair. You would've thought we never fed him."

"I liked the baby powder." Amethyst murmured, flicking her furry ears. "That stuff tasted good."

"Amethyst! I knew it. Garnet, I told you she was eating it!" Pearl hissed quietly, glaring at the smiling cat.

They talked quietly for hours. Recounting the good and bad memories from Steven's younger years. They had done this before, sitting huddled up together and helping Steven go to sleep. Steven hadn't been too fussy of a baby, but there were nights that he pushed them to all to their limits. When Greg hadn't been an option, they had just sat near his crib, whispering stories of their many past adventures, rubbing his back and kissing away tears.

Steven eventually fell asleep. It took them all over and hour to stop him crying and then with some rocking and a few lullabies, he had fallen asleep with one of Amethyst's paws in his mouth, his head in Pearl's lap and his feet resting on Garnet's sturdy thigh. He woke up only once-a dream about a giant crab eating all the cookie cats on the planet-but was easily lulled back to sleep. At some point during the night, Pearl had leaned against Garnet's shoulder and Amethyst had dozed off.

Garnet _saw_ the end of the storm long before it died. The thick, dark blanket of clouds had slowly dissipated after it had ravaged the town. Weak, thin clouds strung like limp streamers across the pale orange sky and the sun peeked shyly from the horizon. Even after the future had become the present, Garnet had stayed there in Pearl's room.

Garnet enjoyed the soft weight of Pearl's head resting on her shoulder, Amethyst's shaggy fur against her arm and Steven's warmth on her skin. She loved the peace of the temple, the quiet calm that it allowed them when the world threw chaos at their doorstep. They all valued their privacy, not often would you find them all congregated inside one of their rooms.

But, that's what Steven did. He had forced them to break boundaries and rules they had set up for themselves in their past several millennia on Earth. The separated sanctity of the temple had been nice, but sharing the quiet morning with her family was all the more better.

* * *

 **A/N:** Future vision fails for the plot! Future vision doesn't work like it does in the show-all for the plot! Thanks for the favorites and follows! Thanks to everybody who took the time to review too!


	18. Chapter 18: All By Himself

Pearl laid Steven's clothes down on the edge of his bed. His signature pink shirt with a bright yellow star, a pair of shorts, and his little sandals. Usually, every morning before Steven woke up, Pearl would iron and set Steven's clothes up on his dresser. After he woke up, she would help him into clothes and then she would carry him down for breakfast.

But not today. Because Steven had insisted last night that he could do it all by himself. Steven was four now and every day he was becoming more and more capable of being independent. Pearl had known this day was coming of course, she had read nearly every parenting book she could about Steven's blooming desire for self-sufficiency. She knew it was very important to allow Steven to grow and try new things all by himself-but she couldn't help but feel a little unneeded.

She had gone downstairs, intending to start breakfast for Steven when he woke up with a bang.

"Steven are you alright?" Pearl asked, leaping back onto the loft and picking Steven up. He had somehow managed to bypass the safety rail they had installed and _still_ fall off the bed.

"G'murning." Steven mumbled, yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes. He leaned in for a quick kiss and wrapped his arms around her neck. Pearl chuckled quietly before taking him to the bathroom to wash his face and use the potty. She rather reluctantly brought him back to his bed, sitting him down and gathering his clothes for the day.

Steven had lifted both his arms above his head, his eyes still shut as he woke up.

"Steven…don't you remember? You wanted to get dressed all by yourself today?" Pearl gently reminded him, squatting down in front of him and the bed.

Steven's eyes snapped open and he gasped. "I totally forgot! I get to do it…all by myself?"

"Yes. But if you need any help, I'll just be right here."

"No!" Steven said, crawling off his bed and trying to pull Pearl to her feet. "Pearl go make breakfast. Steven's gonna show you like a surprise."

"Are you-OOF…okay, okay I'm moving." Pearl grunted as Steven forcefully pulled her up and shooed her downstairs. Pearl was then ordered not to look until he told her to.

Pearl reluctantly found herself sitting in front of the refrigerator door. The dull white exterior of the fridge was littered with magnetic letters and crayon pictures of the gems, Greg and Steven. She gently lifted one picture from the fridge and held it in her hands. It was Steven's first picture of Pearl.

Pearl was dancing, her stick figure legs in a pirouette and her lucid tutu had been exaggerated and colored blue. Her nose was much too big, her hair messy and Steven's hand-eye coordination still hadn't kicked in so he had scribbled in and out of the lines. Of course, when Steven had handed it to her she hadn't seen a single flaw (other than the nose). She had teared up, taking extra care to pin it up on the fridge rather proudly and hug Steven for as long as his attention span would allow.

Her little boy was growing up. She had thought she would be entirely excited to watch him grow and interact with the world, but she had found herself nostalgic for the old days. She missed him fitting in her arms, the downy curls he had in the first few weeks of his life, and his tiny fist wrapping strongly around her slender finger. She vividly remembered Steven's first year on Earth; she used to hate the smell of baby wipes back then. She had needed them nearly every second of the day with him; if it wasn't drool, spit up or snot, it was something worse. Now when she went grocery shopping, she would just sit in the baby aisle to remember their subtle smell.

Now Steven didn't even need baby wipes. He didn't even need her help to keep his face clean. He knew how to wash his face, blow his nose and he didn't drool anymore-except when he slept. He could walk, talk, draw, run, hug, and tell bad jokes.

One moment, he had been a scrawny pink infant that had an awesome pair of lungs, to this independent little boy who followed them around with such revering eyes. And sooner or later he would be grown; grow hair everywhere and his voice would be deeper and then he might go off and find somebody and settle down.

When he had first been born, Pearl had wanted that. For Steven to grow up quickly and then die so that Rose might come back to them. She had never thought in a million years that she would be head over heels for a human child and that she didn't want Rose to come back so soon. There were too many days that she yearned for Rose, but whenever that horrid feeling weighed her down, she would find Steven. He brought a light into her life that was different than Rose's. Pearl had first thought that his light was dimmer and somehow lesser than Rose's, but she had come to the realization that it was different. Not weaker or insignificant, simply unique.

"Pearl! I's ready!" Steven shouted. She could hear the muted thumps of his little feet as he made his way from the top of the stairs.

"Should I turn around?" Pearl asked, cupping her damp eyes with her hands. Human children enjoyed it when she hid her eyes with her hands. Peek-a-boo used to be one of Steven's favorite game. He had once laughed so hard that he had wet himself (thankfully in Garnet's lap and not her's).

"Wait!" Steven shouted, his voice closer. "Give me as sec."

Pearl waited, hearing the soft sound of a zipper being adjusted and metal buttons being snapped. Had he managed to put his pants on? Steven always had trouble with the buttons. He would get so frustrated that he would often give up and just live with pants around his ankles.

"Okay, okay!" Steven mumbled. " _Now_ you can look."

Pearl took a deep breath and slowly turned around, hands still over her eyes. She chanted mentally, _be supportive, be supportive!_ Steven needed her patience, he wouldn't get it right the first time. She just hoped he hadn't put a diaper on his head again. That had been his most favorite hat as a three year old. Or what if he had put his sandals on the wrong feet again (how he did that, Pearl would never understand).

"Should I look?" Pearl asked, her voice teasing.

"Yes!" Steven yelled. "Come on Pearl. Look! Lookitt!"

Steven padded up to her and his soft, warm fingers wrapped around her palms and tried tugging her hands from her face. She giggled, keeping her hands firmly over her eyes.

"Are you _suuure_?" Pearl asked, turning this way and that. "I don't think I'm ready."

"But you gotta be ready Pearl." Steven whined, his little feet suddenly on her thighs as he tugged. "After I show you, Garnet and Amethyst-then we gotta go show Dad! I can't walk down all by myself yet-you and Garnet said so!"

"Oh alright." Pearl sighed dramatically. "Go and pose for me."

Steven excitedly leapt from her lap and she could hear his socks skid on the hardwood floor. She slowly removed her hands and peeked her eyes open.

Steven stood with his arms dancing at his sides. He was wearing a pair of Greg's old green woolen socks that had shrunk in the wash, they came up to the top of his and even then were still too big. He was wearing a pair of jeans Pearl was sure she had thrown away. She had attempted to throw them away because Amethyst had cut star-shaped holes into the worn knees for Steven-and of course Steven had liked it but the sloppy look sent shivers down Pearl's spine. Steven must've rescued them from the trash or Amethyst had hidden them in her room somewhere. He was also wearing his neon lime lifejacket and his purple floaties on his arms. A worn pair of thick sunglasses rested precariously on his too small face-they looked like something Greg would've worn back in the day.

"TADA!" Steven giggled, turning around in several circles. "Do you like it?"

"Um…" Pearl cleared her throat and smiled encouragingly. "It certainly is unique."

"I know right!" Steven gushed, obviously not knowing what 'unique' meant. "I know they aren't all the right colors and stuff, but they kinda look your socks. I don't have a tutu or ballerina shoes either so I grabbed these."

Steven lifted his foot, shaking the worn, olive material at her. Pearl gasped as she suddenly understood.

Socks that looked like her own. Pants that looked like Amethyst's. Garnet's puffed shoulders. And a bit of Greg too.

"D-did you dress up like us?" Pearl asked, her voice wavering as the dying dampness in her eyes resurged with a vengeance.

"Yeah!" Steven grinned, proudly puffing up his chest. "I get to dress like _Steven_ all the time, so this time I decided to dress like the best Crystal gems and Dad in the whole wide world!"

Pearl's bottom lip began to quiver and she sniffled. She had never been idolized with such love before. Rose loved her, but it had been superior…motherly sometimes. There exclusive love for one another was platonic and any attempt to further it to something more romantic never blossomed. Gems didn't look up to or care for Pearls. Pearls weren't idolized or revered or honored by any means.

Pearl wished she could go back in time, back to the polished factory she had been born in. She would pick up the lost little gem, cradle her and tell her of the future. The future where she wasn't defective or broken, but special and her own. Where someone would love her, hold her and willingly fuse with her. A future where someone would look up to her, want to please _her_ , and would _need_ her. A wonderful future where a tiny alien would want to dress like her.

"Y-you l-l-look so nice." Pearl stammered, her breath hitching uncontrollably. She turned away, trying to stop the flow of tears from visibly running down her cheeks.

"Pearl?" Steven whispered, he tiptoed towards her, hunched over slightly trying to catch a better glance at her face. "Don't cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He hugged her hard, pressing his face into her neck.

"I-I-I…-y-you did a w-w-wonderful job." Pearl whispered, wrapping her arms around him. She squeezed hard and took a deep whiff. Rose had always smelled like roses and freshly turned soil and when her scent washed over you, you couldn't help but relax. Steven's scent was familiar and warm, often smelling more of sun and sea-and the occasional hint of peanut butter or hotdogs. It wasn't as relaxing, but Pearl didn't really mind-there hadn't been a day since she had stepped into Steven's life that she hadn't not been relaxed.

"Really?" Steven asked, pulling back from the hug to look at her. He wiped her cheeks with his arm. "Then how come you're crying? Is it happy tears again?"

Pearl nodded with a weak chuckle. There hadn't been many events in Steven's life where Pearl had ended up tearing up a little. Steven of course had thought the worse and would begin bawling himself. The phrase 'happy tears' had come from Greg-who had explained to Steven that sometimes people were so happy that they would cry.

"Yes." She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Happy tears again I'm afraid. I really need to stop doing that."

"Issokay Pearl." Steven mumbled, his face still pressed into her chest. "You can't help being happy."

"No, I suppose I can't." Pearl muttered, running her fingers through Steven's curls. "Why don't we go show Garnet and Amethyst your big boy outfit? I'm sure they'll be so impressed that you did all by yourself too."

"Yeah! Then we can go show Dad?" Steven squeaked excitedly bouncing from toe to toe, his plastic vest squeaking along with him.

"Yes, we can. But after we go show your father, then it's breakfast time for Steven."

"Okay!" Steven giggled, pulling Pearl to her feet. "Let's go get Garnet and Amethyst."

"Certainly. But-."

"I have to hold your hand and listen to your instructions no matter what cause the temple is a super dangerous place. I promise Pearl. Now come on, we gotta show them!"

Pearl held his hand in hers and smiled fondly as they made their way toward the temple. Hadn't it only been yesterday, that he hadn't even been tall enough to walk hand in hand with her. He used to tightly grip her fingers as she leaned over slightly to accommodate him. She remembered how tight his fingers had wrapped around her own; if she had a real circulatory system it might've deaden her fingers. He would wiggle and wobble, but she had never let him fall.

She _wouldn't_ ever let him fall. She would guide him, teach him and love him like she had promised Rose she would. She was nostalgic for the past, pining for the fast, erratic lifestyle infancy had presented her. Sometimes that pining dampened her excitement for tomorrow, but then Steven would rekindle that excitement for the future with some new thing that he had never done yesterday.

"Pearl, do you think maybe we can get donuts for breakfast?"

"If you have donuts for breakfast then you can't have them for lunch." Pearl chided gently.

"Ahhhhh!" Steven groaned, pouting as Pearl's door slid open. "Why not?"

"Because," Pearl whispered gently, rubbing her thumb lightly over Steven's hand, memorizing the tiny indents of his knuckles. "Eating donuts for nearly every meal isn't healthy. Do you remember what being healthy means?"

"If you eat healthy…then you can run and jump and live super long." Steven said, wrapping his arms around Pearl's neck as they stepped into the water.

"Yes. And I want you to live for a very, very long time Steven."

...

"Steven why are you wearing a life jacket?" Pearl asked, feeling the cheap material rub against her chest.

"Safety first Pearl!" Steven said, nodding his head as they smoothly descended into Amethyst's room. "Safety first."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'M SO SORRY! I've been super busy with college junk and there isn't a lot of time to write! Once I get used to my schedule, I'm sure I'll find more time to write, but until then I may not be able to update as much as I'd like. That doesn't mean anything is going on incomplete or unfinished! I'm still sneaking in snippets as much as my schedule allows-updating is just going to be infrequent. Also, sorry if this isn't up to my usual standards for errors, I haven't been able to sit down and really edit as well as I like to.


	19. Chapter 19: Ocean Disaster part 1

"OhmygoshOhmygosh!" Amethyst whispered frantically under her breath, searching hysterically for her toddler. They had only just been sitting on the sunny beach, Amethyst basking in the heat while Steven tried eating sand. She had turned away for only a moment-a seagull had tried snatching some of her hair for a nest and when she turned around Steven had been gone.

She raced along the shore, skidding and searching desperately for little handprints and footprints in the sand. She was about to panic and just head back to the house-someone must've stolen him (the kid _was_ freakin' adorable and all Pearl talked about recently was kidnappings) when she saw a brief flash of pink. She paused, zeroing in on the familiar color and all the color drained from her face.

There, bobbing up and down in the calm ocean, was Steven. He was floating and flailing wildly. She could just barely hear him over the crash of the waves whimpering, "Ame! Ame!"

Amethyst's form exploded in a flash of purple light and she streaked across the waves. She snatched Steven from the ocean's clutches with newly formed talons and rocketed back toward the shoreline. She shifted her wings into arms and embraced Steven as they fell onto the shore and skidded across the gritty sand.

"Steven? Steven? Are you alright?" Amethyst asked, her chest constricting as Steven gurgled a top her chest. He stuck his head up a little and spit up a slew of salty water all over her. She patted his back, encouraging him to spew more of the water from his system. He gave on last almighty burp before relaxing against her shoulder with a sigh.

"Y-you alright there bud?" Amethyst asked, sitting up and holding him in front of her and checking for any weird signs. No blue skin, he was breathing, he was focused and a line of drool devoid of any important human fluids was trailing down his chin.

"Ame. Ame. Ame." Steven chanted, rubbing his cheek against the part of her arm he could reach. Amethyst braced him against her chest and hugged him as hard as she could.

"I'm so sorry, bud." Amethyst whispered, feeling hot tears burn her eyes as Steven gripped her arms, his little nails digging into her skin.

She should've been paying more attention. Despite still not being able to walk, Steven could still efficiently get into lots of trouble. She had been hoping that eating sand and chasing after tiny crabs would be enough to entertain him while she relaxed. Steven hadn't even shown much interest in the ocean, the first time they had shown it to him he had cried when the water hit his toes. Ever since that day, whenever any of them took him to the beach, he avoided the salty foam like it was the plague. Perhaps today the tide had risen or Steven had seen a pretty seashell gleaming in the spray and couldn't resist. Whatever the reason, she knew she wouldn't be leaving him unsupervised near the ocean until he was tons older.

Steven let out a wet cough and Amethyst thumped gently at his back.

"Maybe we should go see Greg." Amethyst stood up quickly, hurrying towards the carwash. "And _not_ tell Pearl."

* * *

 **A/N:** My freaking goodness, almost 200 hundred people have pressed favorite! Thank you _so_ much for the supportive reviews, your words of encouragement, and prompts. It means a lot to hear what you all think. Sorry this is a little short, it was supposed to be just one big ol' story but the second part is going to take such a long time to finish and edit that I just decided to release the first part...first.

Once again, thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews!


	20. Chapter 20: Field Trip part 1

Steven was extremely excited. More excited than the time the gems had taken him to the pool, or the time Pearl had let him have a cookie cat _and_ a donut, or the time his Dad had given him his first ukulele. He was so excited because today he was going on his very first fieldtrip.

Well, his very first _school_ fieldtrip. The gems were always taking him to new, otherworldly places; wanting to explore the world with him. Greg drove around the entire state, working to get parts for the car wash or for the van-he often took Steven with him. But this would be different than all the other trips.

Because he was going to be riding on a bus with all his school friends. Mrs. Song, the school teacher for the first and second grade of Beach City's underfunded elementary school, had explained to them last week that the school board had had enough money to take them to the zoo. Beach City didn't have a zoo, but City Town did.

"We'll ride on a big yellow bus to City Town. Then we'll go to Stephen R. Sugar's City Town Zoo and Aquarium. We'll get special access to lots of animals and fish. After the zoo, we'll get to eat at Quartey Park and have ice cream." Mrs. Song explained. "Then we'll come back home on the same yellow bus."

Peedee's hand had shot up faster than a rocket. "When do we leave and when do we get back? Cause I gotta help my Dad with the fry shop."

Mrs. Song had smiled patiently. "I was about to get to that Mr. Fryman. On this blue paper is all the information you and your parents need to know. All you have to do is get them to sign the paper to give you permission to come. And if any of your parents want to volunteer, all they have to do is check this little box."

Steven had run all the way home, running so fast that even Peedee couldn't keep up with him. He had skidded into the house, sliding to a stop right in front of Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, who were all seated on the couch. He had been so out of breath that Pearl had thought he was having trouble breathing.

"Oh, Garnet what if he developed that human lung disease? The asthma?"

"In a few hours P.?" Amethyst asked, squatting next to Steven who had collapsed onto the floor. Steven thrust the paper into Amethyst's face with a wheeze and a smile. Amethyst didn't read it, just handed it to Pearl. Pearl read it in flash.

"A field trip to the zoo?" Pearl said aloud. Garnet leaned over Pearl's shoulder and read the paper as well. "In City Town? But that's so far away! And on a school bus? Those don't have seatbelts."

"A zoo is where you go eat meat right?" Amethyst asked, idly sticking one of her fingers up her nose.

"A-uh…a zoo has f-f-food." Steven panted. "We-we're g-g-gonna g-get food after though."

"A zoo is a place that humans entrap animals of varying species that the public is allowed to visit for an outrageous price." Pearl explained, sitting Steven up and handing him to Garnet. "I don't know why you want to go there. We see animals all the time."

"But not elephants!" Steven shouted. "Or zebras. Or monkeys. Or…or LIONS!"

"We see that stuff on TV all the time though." Amethyst mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"But that's different." Steven whined, sipping the juice Garnet had handed him. Garnet wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned his little fan on. She squatted in front of it, holding Steven right next to it.

"Thanks, Garnet."

"No problem."

"We buy you ice cream all the time." Pearl muttered, crossing her arms. "Greg gets you a popsicle every Sunday."

"But this is _different_ , Pearl!" Steven groaned.

Even though Steven had tried his best to explain it to the gems, they didn't really understand his enthusiasm or his desire to go. They did all of the things Mrs. Song talked about all the time. His Dad had gotten it though. As soon as Steven had told him, his Dad had almost been more excited than Steven.

"Wow, you're very first field trip!" Dad had exclaimed. "And to the zoo too. Well of course you can go! Ah, man you're gonna have so much fun!"

Steven had carried back the signed paper with an excited skip in his step. There hadn't been a moment in the past week where he hadn't been talking about it. To anybody who would stop and listen. To Nanefua, to the mailwoman and Mr. Smiley-sometimes ever tourists. Even when he was at home; after Pearl would tuck him into bed, he would turn to MC Bear Bear and whisper into his sewn on ear about the exciting day to come.

And now, it was finally here. Steven was so excited, that he had woken up at 6:30 am and had been bouncing on his bed for nearly half an hour. From his bed, he could see his neatly folded outfit for the day. The school had provided them with plain, white t-shirts that they had decorated themselves. Steven had drawn a lion on the front of his and even put lots of sparkles on it. On the back, the teacher had helped him print in big, neat letters his first and last name.

Despite being entirely and utterly excited to put on his shirt, he didn't. He had promised Pearl earlier that he would wait until after she made breakfast to put it on (apparently he was a messy eater).

"Peeeearl!" Steven yelled, bouncing off the bed and landing heavily on the floor before bumping down the stairs. "Garneeeeeeet! Ameeeethysssst! Come on, wake up!"

He approached the temple door and banged his fists against it while stomping his feet. Where were they? They had been excited to see him off and they had even planned on walking with him to the bus.

He knocked again and again and again and again and again and again.

He huffed and pressed his ear against the door. He didn't hear anything inside-no voices or water or bubbling molten fire.

"If you guys don't get up t-t-then I'm just gonna walk all by myself." Steven shouted, his fist rigid at his side. "And e-e-even though you pr-promised y-you would walk w-w-with me and that w-we would eat breakfast t-t-together."

His lips pouted and he furiously wiped his eyes. This had been happening a lot lately. It seemed as though the older Steven got, the less and less time the gems had for him. There had always been missions, but Pearl or Garnet or even Amethyst would still be there when he woke. He knew that being six years old had meant that he was sorta responsible enough to be in the house all by himself now.

He knew not to touch the stove, or the fireplace, or open the door to strangers, or take a bath with too much water-there was an incredibly long list of things that Pearl and Greg had compiled.

And he knew big boys were brave and they could walk places all by themselves and they didn't _need_ their most favorite people to see them off to their very first field trip. The gems were busy saving the world-he knew that. The world was full of other little boys and huge awesome monsters that needed saving and defeating. He couldn't _always_ have them by his side. He knew that they wanted to be with him, but he couldn't help but a feel a teeny tiny bit lonely.

He got dressed. He stood on top of his stool in front of the mirror, standing on the tips of toes to brush his teeth and hair and wash the sleep from his eyes. He got a frozen pancake meal from the freezer and watched it lazily spin itself warm. He ate it slowly and without much joy. Pearl made _real_ pancakes that were thick like slices of cake and she would often put a whole bunch of strawberries and blueberries and fresh cream on it.

Garnet didn't really eat, but sometimes she would eat a dollop of cream off her fingers while listening to Steven rant about his most recent crazy dream. And Amethyst would shove a whole stack in her mouth in one bite, more than often getting some on him and in her hair. Pearl would watch him eat and hum while she cleaned up and chastise Amethyst about her detestable mess.

He waited after he finished, wiping some of the sticky, processed syrup from his face. He swung his legs, eyes glued to the temple door and the warp pad. Maybe they were just late? Or perhaps they really were sleeping? Amethyst slept all the time-maybe Garnet and Pearl needed a nap now too.

He reluctantly grabbed his backpack and the envelope that carried his lunch and souvenir money. He made his bed before he left-he didn't want Pearl to feel as though he wasn't being responsible just because she wasn't there to make him do it. He slowly stumbled down the stairs, stretching each step for as long as he could before standing next to the door. He gripped the door knob, but didn't dare turn away from the warp pad.

Maybe they were on their way right now. Maybe they had _just_ finished beating up some huge monster and were warping back to walk down with him right now.

Or maybe they weren't coming at all.

Steven slammed the door shut with as much force as he could, watching the frame of the door shiver in its latches. He ran down the steps, tears blurring his vision. He ran towards his Dad's carwash, pumping the drowsy right from his veins. He didn't turn to look at the house again.

Who needed them anyway?

* * *

 **A/N: Oh My Goodness!** There are 202 freaking reviews! There are 202- *gasp*-goodness gracious I can't breathe. Lots of internal screaming and quiet freak out (don't want to scare the new roommate). **T** _H **A** N **K** Y **O** U! _I really can't express how thankful I am for you guys taking the time to review. As a person who deals with a lot of anxiety talking to people-even on the internet, I really appreciate the 202 reviews each and everyone of you left. Each one brought a smile to my face-even the super short ones.

I'm beyond thrilled, and even though I don't always reply to them I have read every single one. I'm happy that my own joy has brought you happiness and maybe helped you through bad times-cause I know your reviews have certainly helped me through some dark times.

I hope you enjoy this chapter-it's been in the works for weeks but I only just got the inspiration to finish most of it. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews!


	21. Chapter 21: Field Trip part 2

**This is a short chapter! Don't believe your scrolling thingy. There are 203 reasons why it just looks super long.**

* * *

"Do you have all your money?" Dad asked, checking Steven's backpack and straightening his shirt and trying to smooth down his son's rampant curls. The sun had just begun its slow golden rise and softly warmed their skin.

"Yes Dad," Steven said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He could see the big yellow bus and Mrs. Song getting the volunteer parents on the bus. The bus was a discolored orange-yellow, scraped and scruff and shook on its worn wheels. It occasionally coughed angrily, puffing black smoke from its underside. Dim, dusty windows gleamed weakly in the morning sunrise. It was the prettiest sight Steven had ever seen.

"And, you promise not to wander off? And listen to everything Mrs. Song says?"

"Yeeeees!" Steven groaned, waving frantically at Peedee-who was also currently talking to his Dad. Peedee waved back, a nervous grin on his face.

"Okay, okay. You're super excited. But you promise Daddy, that you'll be a safe as you can be. And I'm really sorry the gems couldn't be here. I'm sure they wante-."

"Dad! They're starting to board the bus! I've got to sit next to Peedee!" Steven whined, watching in acute horror as Mrs. Song chose the line leader and began forming the line.

"Okay, kiss for Daddy?" Steven kissed his Dad's warm scruffy cheek.

"Bye Daddy! Love you."

"Bye buddy! Love ya' too."

Steven skidded next to Peedee, bumping shoulders kindly with him with a giant grin on his face.

"This is gonna be so cool." Steven giggled, watching in awe as the foldable doors creaked open with a nagging whine.

"I know right! I think I wanna see a giraffe and-and maybe like a rhino or something." Peedee gasped, spinning around in an excited little circle.

"I'm gonna see a lion. I'm going to draw a picture of it for Gar-. I mean my Dad-I'll draw one for my Dad." Steven said, only faltering a little. He kept a huge grin on his face, aware that his Dad was still watching him. "I'm gonna color it maybe pink."

"I thought lions only were yellow." Peedee mumbled, stepping onto the bus wearily. It was their first time ever riding on a school bus. There were no seatbelts, the seats weren't furry like a normal cars, and it was stuffy hot-in Steven's opinion one of the worst kinds of hot.

"I know, but Mrs. Song says we have to color outside the lines and be super creative. So I'm gonna color it pink." Steven explained, sliding onto the damp seat cushion. He stood up and waved at his Dad one last time.

This was gonna be fun. He was sure of it...

* * *

 **A/N:** Short Chapter! There'll be more tomorrow though. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews.

There are **203** favorites! 203 of you have read this story and deemed it worthy of favoriting. And for that I must thank you! Isn't it weird that I've never met any of you and I kind of love you guys.

About 33,000 people have read this story (that number still blows my mind and I don't think it'll ever make sense to me). I just wanted to give some love to those of you showed some love to 'Growing Up With Steven'.

 **Here are 203 people worthy of countless baby Stevens, protective Garnets, care-taker Amethyst and motherly Pearls and Good-Dad Greg's:**

Aberdamn, Adazula, Agunimon Fang Firewolf, Akira67632, Aldecaalfi, Aquarion-S.R.G,ArcticPanda25, BLACK-Rabbit 2204, Baruga, BeneshAryana ,Blahblahcat, Bree Stylinson, Briarfrost, Buttercupx102, Buzzkilltitan, CEGold, Caboodlewithme, Cartoonmusicgal, ChaosDemon1129, ChaosMageX, Chaotic Hero, Chibi-nightfury, ChojisGirl, Ciderstar LoD,ConnietheCat, Cracked Lapis Lazuli, CrownedSteven, Cynabal, Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, Darkmatter2001, Darktyler27,DarthSeth2000, Dav009, Decepticonsniper, Deidon, Demhouser3D, Dragonfan123, Dtksgirl, Edlover23, Emerald Padparadscha, Emmiee-chan, F., FaxMachine114, Finnjr63, Fireember345, FoxGlade, GKC07NF, GameDesire, GameMaster555, Geode7, Gill1313, Gravity sauce, GrayCat17, GriffinGirl8655, HauntingMelodyofaNightmare, Hiro-and-Baymax, I am psycowriter, IceDragonSlayer42, IcySnappDragon, Iliketowatchtv, Inner Child Unleashed, InsertSUShipHere, IntotheDarknessrose, InuYasha Lover 123465, JackFrost21, JadeGryphon66, JangoHarrison, JoeEngland, Juniper Night, KND Operative Numbuh 227, KatiePines, Kiki Wei, Kindness to Everyone and thing, Le Magic Taco, Lovely White Violets, LucasGreenX23, Majoo1Abraham, Maya-Pearls, Maya656, Megabutler, Mein Benutzername, Minkey222, Mklj0, MontyBoosh, Muffinmilk317, Music's Passio, Nagarox1234, NicolasMage, Niphelie-um, Obsessive Nature, Oliblu, Omodor, Onikiba, OooAdventurer78, Oracion de las Estrellas, PhazonFire, Primus1661, PrincessOfTheNight01, Prowls-little-hetalian, PublicEnemy123, REBD, Red Ethel Flint, Red Star, Redundantchosen1, Redwall-Abbey3343, Regulargirl22, RitzyChique, Rougeflier, Sailor Italy, Seogumi y Masunny, Shadowmaster91, Shadowmaster2323, Siiillltt, Silent Arrow, Silverstar-of-Colorclan, SkyfallxKnight, Snowlily246, SoAveraqe, SonicHedgehogBlur, Soris, Sprocket2, Starfirecat58, , SunnyCupcake7275, TMNTLittleTomboy, Taquitoprepa, Tempestas D. Uzu, ThatIsNotACoconut, The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater, TheGamingMonkey, TheHeart343, The PalletShipping Ninja, The dark side of the loonatics, Things from the imagination, Tortilla-san, Virgo A. Reisling, Wolffriend25, Yoru no Nx, Yuna53421, Zombless, apinkglassrose, ar1992, ashsmash95, babyseroro, beast1991, beckettlovescastlealway, becky199756, benn55555, billy the great now 16, bookgeek96, booksfic13582, brycel, calyxpotter, cross-over-lover232, daddyslilprincessgurl, daiseyday, darkangel8950, decorafeminae, .37, fangirl01music, fanweb, ffure21, flyeon, gogetadivagurl, 774, hopefulheart108, iLuvForevermore, icygem522, iggychan89, jinglyjess, jturne709, kamkong, katelyn24paindrop, kukuki, lalaUniverse, .73, livingwithbooks, loverslight, nataliaivette1, natalie1668, pennylessloafers, pokemoncontest1998, richstud1, roxan1930, starlily11, stevenuniuni, supersexyghotmew95, talagoras, tenenbuam14, tetrisShark70, the-puppy-in-a-box, theruoc147, three1996, toonamifan666, ttte12345, turn forever you and me, twi-addict1, uzErNamezBhard, vgn golley, whereMAD, wolflink123xxx sonamy lover xxx

(if I missed your username, my sincerest apologies! You're still super awesome though!)

 **There will soon be more kissing and hugging and Ruby and Sapphire-I have to do something special for the occasion. Thanks for the countless favorites, reviews and follows!**


	22. Chapter 22: Field Trip part 3

"Where _is_ this thing?!" Amethyst shouted, stretching her pliable skin to its limit before letting it snap back to the frame of her skull with a painful slap. She flung her hands into the heavy air and roughly ruffled her hair messily in frustration.

The shiny, damp leaves of the plentiful forest life intermingled kindly with the odd glowing rock formations. Distant floating islands lazily dotted the vibrantly, clear sky. It was usually a rather beautiful spectacle, it had been one of Rose's favorite places to visit. It was an untamable garden that stretched an entire continent. They had come here, so early in the morning that the stars and the sun had shared the periwinkle sky, for a single mission.

"It keeps moving-erratically too and it's…slippery, I can't latch onto it." Garnet mumbled, her fingers near her temples as she struggled to locate the monster with her future vision. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"It can't be intentionally avoiding you…can it?" Pearl asked, swatting a few rampant flies away. She was constantly looking up at the sky, her eyes going blank as she constantly checked her perfect, internal clock. She had developed this sense of time when she had first met Greg, and later perfected it to match ten time zones when Steven had been born. She knew that it was exactly 6:59:12 am back in Beach City.

"How can a corrupted gem even do that?" Amethyst moaned, falling onto her knees and settling down face-first into the loamy soil. The humidity of the jungle they currently sat in was making her hair frizz up. Squadrons of droning bugs flitted around them and the thick condensation dampened their faux skin.

"Anything's possible." Garnet muttered, running through hundreds of scenarios now. The river of futures were constantly splitting and settling into stagnant endings. Every time they attempted to approach the monster, the more likely it was to make its way towards the few, remote villages here in the forest. The more futures she opened, the more failures she found.

"Perhaps, it is isn't just any corrupted gem. Maybe a corrupted Sapphire? That might explain how it's avoiding us." Pearl theorized quietly, beginning to pace. "Or maybe we missed someone."

"We checked everywhere Pearl!" Amethyst shouted, her voice muffled by the dirt she was currently talking through. "We didn't miss anybody."

"We don't know that." Pearl whispered. "There are no certainties with future vision. And if any of the fallen gems knew about Garnet-."

"Barely anybody knew about us." Garnet grumbled, sighing and straightening up finally. She was rubbing her temples now with a groan. "We didn't miss anyone. Rose knew practically every gem she recruited by name and she was certain our comrades were either crushed or corrupted."

"Then why can't we find this stupid thing?" Amethyst sighed, rolling over and looking up into the crowded canopy. "We're gonna miss Steven's field camp thingy."

"Field trip." Pearl corrected, nervously gripping herself in an awkward hug. "I told him not to put on his shirt before we got there. Y-you don't think he would go without his shirt would you?"

"Greg would stop him." Amethyst assured her. "But I promised him I would carry him on my shoulders. He's like never gonna talk to me again."

"We all promised to walk with him. Apparently visiting this zoo is a very important moment in a human's developmental milestones." Pearl muttered, her long feet wearing a slight path were she paced. "I wanted to take pictures too. And maybe check the bus-those things aren't safe transportation units for small children, you know? "

"The faster we find this thing, the faster we can get back." Garnet grunted. "The only thing I can see right now is that it is moving toward the lake."

"We're going to miss it." Pearl whispered miserably. "After we promised. We promised, Garnet. We made sure we could keep it this time."

"I know, Pearl." Garnet sighed heavily, removing her visor and rubbing all three of her eyes. "As you said, future visions has no certainties and it was foolish of us to promise to go when we knew there was a five percent chance we couldn't make it. But we can't change the present. We'll make it up to him somehow."

"We said that the last time and the time before that!" Amethyst spat. "And the time before that too!"

"He knows why we're doing this." Garnet argued.

"But he's just a baby Garnet! Can he really understand? You know how he gets, he's going to think we don't want to spend time with him." Pearl said, her arms trembling with the effort of holding herself together. "Greg says he's always worried about whether or not we really want to spend time with him."

"I know." Garnet shouted, a flock of birds bursting from the emerald foliage above. "I'm just as much as worried as you are. I feel bad that we keep breaking our promises too. But we can't let it affect our ability to protect this planet. That monster, if we let it roam free, will eventually make its way to a village and hurt people; children like Steven. We are doing the best we can. We **will** make it up to him."

Garnet leapt into the muggy air with clenched fists, a slight sheen on her cheeks as the rising sun beat down on them. Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other briefly, before leaping after Garnet without a single word between them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the lateness. was freaking out yesterday and I couldn't access my account. Thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews!


	23. Chapter 23: Ocean Disaster part 2

Amethyst snapped the buttons closed on the footie pajamas. Steven watched her, idly sucking his fist as they sat on his changing mat. He was fine, his cheeks a little flushed but other than that he looked good.

Amethyst had taken him to Greg immediately-mostly because Greg was typically more willing to forgive the many, _many_ accidents that occurred while Amethyst was in charge. She had fretfully explained what had happened and Greg had hauled them all in the van and driven them to a free clinic across town. He hadn't yelled, just asked question after question, checking on Steven constantly. When they had arrived at the clinic Amethyst had quickly shapeshifted herself into a rattle and watched from Steven's wobbly fist. The doctor had said Steven was fine and just advised them to keep an eye on him.

So Amethyst hadn't left Steven's side even once since they had gotten back home. She had bathed with him, held him why he ate and been on his heels while he played. Steven hadn't minded, he had been supplying her with many kisses while she was down at his level. He had begun shivering a little after dinner and then trembling as Amethyst put on his usual PJs. She had put on the footie ones when the shaking had gotten so bad he had tried nuzzling underneath Amethyst's top.

Amethyst tugged a fuzzy hat on his head, checking the kindling fire in the fireplace's pit. She wrapped a blanket over herself and then held Steven tight, retelling stories Pearl had told her long ago. Steven nodded off eventually and began to quietly drool over her gem. The incessant shivers had finally died down.

She had nearly fallen asleep herself when the warp pad sounded and three figures stepped from the light.

"Calm down, Ruby." Sapphire sighed, her little hand wrapped around her others thick arm.

"I'm not gonna just CALM down!" Ruby snapped, wrenching her arm away. "That thing almost got you! Why did you push me away when we fell apart?"

"If I hadn't push you away, you would've gotten cracked." Sapphire chided gently, once again wrapping herself around one of Ruby's arms. "I was in no danger and neither was Pearl. I'm sorry for pushing."

Ruby grumbled under her breath, before scooting closer to Sapphire to accept a quick kiss.

"Ugh, Amethyst why is it so hot in here?" Pearl asked, stepping further in to the room.

"It's not hot." Amethyst stammered quickly, eyes wide before slouching tensely. She gripped the fuzzy hat from Steven's head in her hand, tucking it under the couch quickly. "S'up."

"I like it." Ruby said, stretching her arms above her head and rolling her shoulders. "How come the house doesn't always feel this good?"

"Because we live on the beach." Sapphire said, her obscured gaze quickly zeroing in on the beads of nervous sweat on Amethyst's forehead and she hadn't missed Amethyst snatching Steven's hat away. She looked around the room briefly before sighing aloud.

"What's wrong, Sapphire?" Pearl asked. She had been inching closer and closer to Amethyst, already having noticed Steven's fluffy hair peeking up from Amethyst's blankets and intending to see him.

"Oh…nothing." She sighed, turning away. Her single eye flashed briefly under her bangs and Amethyst knew Sapphire _knew_. Sapphire somehow had figured out that something was wrong and that whatever was wrong was Amethyst's fault. She must've 'seen' something.

"Sapphire." Ruby growled, roughly dragging the syllables of Sapphire's name out.

"I said nothing." Sapphire repeated, gliding across the floor toward Amethyst and Steven. Steven stirred, lifting his fluffy head briefly and blinking sleepily. Sapphire pressed herself against Amethyst's shoulder.

" _If Pearl finds out, she'll never let you so much as_ touch _Steven for the next 3 months. I'll distract her. Ruby will help. Tell Ruby the truth, everything will be fine_." Sapphire whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Sapphire, is everything all right." Pearl asked, her thin fingers tangling themselves nervously.

"Yeah, _Sapphire_ is everything all right?" Ruby grunted, crossing her muscular arms.

"Perfectly fine." Sapphire's blank tone sounds clipped and forced. Amethyst can see from the corner of her eye, a subtle shift of Sapphire's right hand balling into a fist and slipping away from sight.

"See! I told you that thing got her gem!" Ruby exclaimed, stomping forward and holding out her hand expectantly. Sapphire slowly placed her gem-embedded hand into Ruby's and Ruby began to exam it.

"Oh! Is it cracked? Your form looks fine." Pearl gasped, squatting next to them.

"Pel?" Steven mumbled, rubbing his fist against his eye.

"Good evening, little boy." Pearl cooed, kissing his head quickly. "Amethyst why haven't you put him to bed yet?"

"H-he wanted to s-see you guys. You know how stubborn he is." Amethyst muttered. "B-but are you alright Sapphire?"

"I just hit my gem a bit too hard." Sapphire sighed, shaking her hand. "You know how it is."

Amethyst nodded, rubbing her fingers over her own sticky gem. She had banged her gem against surfaces before, hard enough to vibrate her entire being and leave her dizzy and in a foul mood. Cracking was always worse, but any extreme pressure against the core of her being wasn't a walk in the park.

"Perhaps, we should go to Rose's fountain? A quick dip might help with the pain." Pearl suggested.

"I think that's a good idea Pearl." Sapphire said, brushing her hand against Amethyst's arm. "You and I will go to Rose's fountain and Amethyst and Ruby can stay here?

"Wait-WHAT?" Ruby shouted. Steven flinched and began to whimper. "Shoot. I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry."

"We'll be quick." Sapphire said, kissing Steven's cheek and which immediately calmed him down. She did the same to Ruby, but the wavering heat radiating from Ruby did not cease. "Amethyst has been watching Steven all day. Why don't you hold him for a bit and you two put him to bed."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Sapphire." Pearl said quietly, clasping her fingers together. "Amethyst, you and Ruby can put Steven to bed. Sapphire and I will be back before you know it."

Sapphire quickly grabbed Pearl's hand and dragged her back to the warp pad before Ruby could even take a breath to voice a complaint. Sapphire waved goodbye and the bright curtain of light sprung up from their feet and in a flash they were gone.

"What just happened?" Ruby gasped, standing with her strong hands uselessly in front of her. She shook her head and then rubbed her head. "Did I miss something or was Sapphire lookin' to get out of here really fast?"

"Uhhh…"

"BgwahAme." Steven mumbled sleepily.

Ruby turned her body from the warp pad and toward Amethyst and Steven, with her hands on her hips. She sighed heavily before plopping heavily next to Amethyst. Ruby's unnatural warm skin brushed up against Amethyst's.

"I guess we're putting little man to bed?"

Amethyst nodded, suddenly realizing why Sapphire had told her Ruby would be able to help her. Steven had gone to sleep, but only with all the added heat measures in place. Amethyst's body didn't naturally produce heat as it did other substances-like spit and junk. Ruby's on the other hand produced heat in whatever form she took.

"Uh…Ruby, I-I kinda know why Sapphire had to go…" Amethyst groaned, her voice wavering as Ruby's powerful gaze landed on her.

"What do you mean? She said she hit her gem." Ruby glared, a slight increase in temperature occurring as her suspicion grew. Steven leaned in closer, squirming in Amethyst's arms toward Ruby's warmth.

"Sheeee…kinda didn't. She just made that up to make Pearl go away." Amethyst mumbled, fretfully tearing her gaze away as Ruby's glare burned furiously.

"And…and why would she do that?" Ruby said through clenched teeth, her frustration with the entirety of her bad day sparking her short temper.

"Cause…maybe she had a vision. And from the vision, she _might_ have figured out that Steven kinda accidently…w-went into the ocean." Amethyst stuttered, loosening her tight grip on Steven as Ruby jumped to her feet.

"HE DID WHAT?" Ruby shouted, her voice hitting the high awnings of the house as she jumped up. " **You** were supposed to be watching him, Amethyst! He can't swim! Oh my gosh, is he alright? Give him to me!"

Amethyst willingly handed a sleepy, but smiley Steven to Ruby. Steven had jumped when Ruby had yelled but seemed nonplussed now. He fit perfectly into Ruby's strong hands. He swung his chubby legs in content and pressed his cheek against Ruby's thick wrist. He sighed quietly and shivered.

"What's wrong with him? Did he swallow any water? S-s-salt water isn't good for humans, right? H-h-he looks alright though." Ruby muttered, turning Steven over searching for anything wrong. Steven stuck a clothed foot in Ruby's mouth accidentally and Ruby spat it out with a shake of her head.

"We went to see the human doctor. She said Steven would be alright. He's just a little cold is all." Amethyst shrugged, still avoiding Ruby's gaze. "Please don't tell Pearl! It was an accident. I turned away for like a second and-and-."

"Whoa, calm down there Amethyst." Ruby said, holding out one of her hands while she transferred Steven to her shoulder. He lazily babbled into her neck, nuzzling his face into her thick hair. "Accidents happen, we all make 'em. As long as he's okay, I don't see why anyone will make a fuss."

"Ruby!" Amethyst groaned. "This is Pearl we're talking about. The sun could shine too brightly and she would make a fuss."

Ruby gently patted Steven's back, cupping his tiny feet with her other hand as she sat back down next to Amethyst. Ruby sighed, it wasn't like Amethyst was… _wrong_. Ruby had known Pearl long before they had met Amethyst. Pearl always had tendencies to prefer order, perfection and obedience, but those tendencies had been much worse during their first few decades on Earth. 'Loosening up' (as Amethyst liked to put it) had taken Pearl millennia and then Rose had passed away and her old strict inclinations had begun bubbling up to the surface again. Pearl's protective nature had tripled since Steven's birth and if she found out about Steven's 'little swim', they were all going to be hearing about it until Steven learned how to walk.

"Yeah, I see your point." Ruby mumbled. "Explains why Sapphire was in such a hurry too."

"So…you won't tell her?" Amethyst asked quietly, she looked steadily down at her feet.

"Hey, look I promise. Just-try to be a bit more careful. I know it was an accident, but I'd like to see this kid out of diapers." Ruby placed a warm hand on Amethyst shoulder kindly with a smile.

"That'll take forever." Amethyst chuckled weakly. "We'll be lucky if he starts walking soon."

"Pearl's already preparing an arsenal of safety gear." Ruby chuckled. "We walked into her room the other day and she was storing helmets inside her gem."

"He'll be lucky if she _lets_ him fall." Amethyst giggled, already imagining Steven dressed from head to toe in pads, gear and maybe bubble wrap. "I guess I didn't ask earlier, but are you okay? I know splitting up isn't easy for you guys."

"Sapphire's fine, so I am too." Ruby shrugged, settling a dozing Steven into her lap. Even without his blanket, his stubborn shivers had finally gone away. A healthy blush had colored his chubby cheeks as his face squished into Ruby's thigh. "How about you? I freak out if Steven tries sitting up by himself, but losing him in the ocean-…"

"Yeah, it felt like someone kicked me in the gem and strangled my stomach and pulled all my hair right out." Amethyst groaned, sliding down fully onto the floor. "He didn't even cry or get mad-he just kept saying my name over and over again. I _wish_ he had gotten mad, but it was almost like he was sorry for me."

"Only Steven would feel bad for someone even though he's the one who's hurt." Ruby muttered, rubbing a free hand over her eyes. "Man, he's gonna be as much trouble as Rose."

"He'll have a big heart." Amethyst smiled, watching the crown of Steven's fuzzy head shift as Steven captured one of Ruby's free fingers and proceeded to suck on it like his pacifier.

"Too big." Ruby sighed, already imagining the trouble he was going to get into with such a big heart. "Y'know if you want to sleep or something, I don't mind. I can put him to bed by myself."

"Really?" Amethyst asked, sitting back up. Ruby could see faint, violet bags settled underneath Amethyst's usually bright eyes. They didn't need sleep, their bodies were sustained by the power in their gems. But sleep sometimes helped. Great moments of stress often did a number on their minds rather than their physical bodies-so if they _felt_ stressed, their physical bodies would reciprocate it accordingly.

"Yeah. It's no problem with me. Besides, it seems like Steven has found a better blanket." Ruby grinned, lifting up a passed out Steven a bit for Amethyst to see. Steven's mouth was wide open, his fist still tightly gripping Ruby's hand.

"I guess…if it's okay with you." Amethyst asked, looking longingly toward the temple door.

"We'll be fine. He ate already right and he has a clean diaper. I'll keep an eye on him until Pearl and Sapphire get back. I can probably convince Pearl to let me watch him until morning…" Ruby trailed off, trying to think up an appropriate plan of action. Planning was more of Garnet's and Sapphire's skill-she was more of a reactionary gem.

"Cool. Thanks Ruby." Amethyst said, stretching as she stood up. "See ya later."

Ruby waved and watched Amethyst enter the temple. She waited a few seconds before standing and making her way upstairs. She easily released the latches of the crib's walls and placed Steven inside. She climbed in too, setting Steven on her chest and then covering herself and Steven in a blanket. A line of drool was smeared across her top as Steven adjusted his face before a quiet snore rose from her chest.

It was soft. Much better than Amethyst or Greg-who Ruby had heard through Garnet and as herself; they made awful, grating noises. Of course, _her_ Steven produced much cuter noises when sleeping. Ruby gently rubbed a finger over Steven's curly head.

"You're almost as cute as Sapphire." Ruby chuckled. "You _might_ be even cuter. But don't tell her I said that."

Ruby took a deep breath, watching as Steven rose with her chest and fell with her giant sigh. It felt like only yesterday, Steven had been a tiny, red infant who squawked and squealed. He had been so small that his minute head hadn't even overwhelmed Sapphire's little hands. He had been rather fragile back then, his minuscule veins apparent through his thin skin and every rib visible.

Too tiny to hold. Much, much too tiny to even _think_ of holding. Ruby had avoided holding Steven until he had gained a bit more meat on his stick thin bones. It had of course been Sapphire's idea-Ruby had needed a lot of encouragement to even touch Steven. Ruby wished she had picked him up sooner though. She hadn't though he would've been _so_ soft.

She hummed quietly, an off-key reminiscent of Sapphire's ever-so-faithful song. She wasn't sure how long she hummed before the warp pad activated.

"Well, that ought to do it." Pearl said, with a tired grin.

"Thank you for taking me, Pearl." Sapphire whispered. "Ruby, there you are. Is he asleep?"

"Where is Amethyst?" Pearl asked, walking upstairs with Sapphire. She sat down next to Ruby, idly rubbing Steven's back.

"I told her she could go sleep." Ruby shrugged, closing her eyes as Sapphire's hands stroked her cheeks. "You know Steven, he can be a bit draining."

"Yes, she said he was being fussy before bed." Pearl hummed before standing up. "I'm going to go check on her, do you two mind watching him tonight?"

"Steven, seems pretty comfortable on my chest." Ruby said, shifting her head onto Sapphire's lap. "But if you want to rest too-."

"I'm perfectly fine." Sapphire said, kissing Ruby's brow. "Spending time with sleepy Steven is almost as good as a dip in Rose's fountain."

Pearl nodded, quickly skipping down the stairs and back into the temple. Sapphire kissed Ruby's brow again and then Steven's.

"So…when were you going to tell me you _weren't_ injured?" Ruby asked quietly, pouting slightly.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. You and I both know how Pearl would've reacted." Sapphire said, parting her bangs so that she could really see Ruby. "Steven hates conflicts. He would've made that face."

" _The_ face?" Ruby asked. "The one with the big, wet eyes and the pouty lips?"

"That one exactly." Sapphire giggled. "Our futures would've been horrible. Pearl and Amethyst would be constantly at each other's throat and Steven would be so upset."

"Did…you see something…something bad? Is that why you asked me to stay?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing bad-just a shivery, whiny Steven struggling to get to bed." Sapphire shrugged, watching Steven as he sat his head up slightly before letting it drop back onto Ruby's chest with a yawn. "You've always been good at warming things up."

"I could warm _you_ up."

"Ruby."

"You know you love me."

"…Yes. I. Do." Sapphire whispered, pressing her lips against Ruby's with each word. "And so does Steven."

"Yeah, I can tell. He's been drooling relentlessly. I thought he was supposed to stop doing that months ago." Ruby joked.

"You know you love it."

"You know me too well."

Sapphire giggled, her soft blue hair brushing against Ruby's cheeks. "But you wouldn't have it any other way."

Ruby smiled, feeling Steven's tiny little heart healthily pumping against her human construct. Even though she would've preferred to been Garnet right now, it was nice to be able to fit her entire body in Steven's crib. It was also nice to be kissed, her thick hair being smoothed down by her favorite pair of tiny hands and a quiet symphony of sleepy baby noises lulling her into a doze.

"Sitting in a tiny crib, late at night not as Garnet after a hectic scary mission?" Ruby asked. "You betcha Sapph, wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

 **A/N:** I bet hugging Ruby would be amazing. Also, thanks for the favorites, follows and especially reviews. New episodes for Steven Universe start September 10th 2015! Yay, I cannot wait! Maybe an update tomorrow-I have a ton of homework, so no guarantees. But if not on Friday than probably before Labor Day.

 **A/N:** For anyone who reads Crystal Gem Academy, I will be posting the next chapter by next week hopefully.


	24. Chapter 24: No Greg, No Problem part 3

Ruby was squatting in the sand, steadily scooping handfuls of damp, warm sand out of the hole she was digging and pressing it into a brightly colored bucket. The sun beat down on her broad back, warming her body in a way she had long forgotten. She marveled the gritty, sticky texture of the sand under her feet, smoothing out the lumpy bed of her hole with her stubby toes. She paused for a moment, looking out to the sparkling ocean, a grimace of disdain on her face.

Ruby didn't dig for long before standing and dusting off her hands. She kicked at the pile of sand she had made and dumped the sand from the bucket a little ways away from her hole. She sighed, hands on her hips, surveying the neat, shallow rectangle shaped hole with pride. She then turned toward the ocean, unconsciously pulling up her beach shorts before marching strongly towards the water.

"What exactly is she doing?" Pearl asked, adjusting her floppy sun hat, loosening her grip on the picnic basket in her thin arms. Amethyst snuck close to Pearl on one leg, trying to pry the lid open with her tongue stuck out. Pearl's multi-colored shawl momentarily blinded Amethyst and she fell to the ground with a grunt.

"I believe she's making Steven a baby pool." Sapphire mumbled, distracted as Steven put a handful of her hair into his mouth.

"I thought we took him to the beach so that he could swim in the _ocean_?" Amethyst asked, huffing as Pearl (and the basket full of delicious food) began to walk toward the rectangle shaped hole in the ground.

"You know Ruby can't swim, Amethyst." Sapphire whispered, bouncing Steven in her arms.

"She can't? She can swim in lava though."

"Well lava is her element. Water is not, she floats like a rock." Sapphire smiled softly, bumping Amethyst's offered fist and hushing her loud "OHHH!"

Amethyst galloped off, racing towards Ruby and splashing powerfully into the ocean. Pearl began to set up their umbrella and blanket right next to the baby pool. Sapphire gently kissed Steven's shiny brow, rubbing at the thickly applied sunscreen. She joined Pearl, setting Steven down on the blanket and sitting down herself.

It had been a long time since she had changed her outfit. It was strange to not feel the familiar, soft skirt around her or the material tightly wrapped around her shoulders. The occasional breeze that came made her shudder and Pearl paused her setting up.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked. "I know human swimming suits are rather small-if you wish you could wear your dress."

Sapphire shook her head, missing the acquainted weight of her fluffy hair on her shoulders. She had put it up in a ponytail like Amethyst, as was the fashion of the times-and she had hoped it would deter Steven from trying to eat it (it hadn't). Being outside of Garnet after such a long time being fused, it always took some time to get used to her body again. Being Garnet made Sapphire forget the contours of her own body, or the way the sun felt on her brow, or the way Steven's drool felt on her gem.

For Ruby it was easy, she was sturdy and welcomed the barrage of sensory details. She didn't flinch when lights flickered on or hush Amethyst when she yelled too loudly. When they had first set out to the beach, Ruby had easily walked on the grating particles of sand barefoot without a problem-but Sapphire had needed to make sandals.

"You know it takes me a bit longer to get used to my body after we've been fused for so long." Sapphire smiled kindly, running her bare hands down her newly formed legs.

"I know. Which is why, it's fine if you need to change back into something more comfortable." Pearl whispered, pausing as Ruby stomped back to the pool. She poured her water and a giant purple pelican did the same. As soon as the last salty drop was in the pool, they both raced back to the ocean with reckless grins and laughs.

Steven tried sitting up, his new fluffy swim-diaper impeding him a bit. He watched Ruby and Amethyst and whined. He looked to Sapphire with a pout and began to crawl toward her.

"Don't worry Steven, your pool will be done soon." Sapphire whispered, hugging him to her chest. She sighed as a grabby fist managed to get a large chunk of her hair again.

Sapphire hadn't been wrong, Ruby and Amethyst filled up the pool in no time. Amethyst stood in the pool, the water only coming up a little bit above her ankles. Sapphire carried an excited Steven to the pool, setting him down gently in the water.

They all gathered around the pool, curious to see Steven's reaction. Steven looked…confused. He smacked the cold water with his palm, then stuck his fist in his mouth. He gagged and spat it out with the most betrayed look on his face.

"Only Steven would try to drink salt water." Amethyst chuckled, watching as Steven quickly climbed out onto the sand toward Pearl.

"Well, the only water he really gets to interact with _is_ in the sink during bath time." Pearl said thoughtfully, wiping the copious amounts of drool from Steven's chin. She picked him up and patted his back while he continued sticking his tongue out and spitting.

"I told you we ought to put him in the _real_ ocean." Amethyst said, sitting in the pool and shapeshifting into a tiny shark. She swam laps around the shallow pool, snapping at Ruby and Sapphire's toes.

Ruby only crossed her arms and kicked some sand at Amethyst. She had been hopeful that perhaps Steven would be happy with her pseudo-ocean. Ruby did not want to take Steven into the real ocean. She didn't have anything against the ocean, it was beautiful and…big…and blue. It was just that if something happened out there, there would be little she could do.

"Ruby," Sapphire whispered, gently taking Ruby's hand into her own. "It'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen. We won't be taking him in far."

"Of course not, he's only a baby." Pearl nodded. "Why don't we let him feel the ocean moving-we can let him feel the tide. We just have to hold him tight."

"Will he like that?" Ruby asked, her arms suddenly uncrossing as she rolled her shoulders uncomfortably.

"I'm not looking." Sapphire sighed. "I want to be surprised too. But he won't drown-I know that."

"OCEAN!" Amethyst roared, jumping powerfully into the air and splashing back down in her human form into the shallow pool.

"Amethyst! You got Steven and I covered in sand!" Pearl hissed, hurriedly getting a towel and wiping Steven's face off. Amethyst could only laugh. Steven looked on, sticking a sandy fist into his mouth and kicking his little feet. "No Steven, don't eat the sand!"

Sapphire smiled, flinching when Ruby's warm skin pressed into her back. Ruby had suddenly wrapped her thick arms around Sapphire's waist, pressing their cheeks together.

"Are you doing okay?" Ruby whispered, holding Sapphire firmly in her strong grip.

"I'm perfectly fine. What about you?" Sapphire muttered, sneaking a quick kiss.

"It's sunny, hot and I'm doing physically labor, Sapph. This is what I'm made for. You on the other hand, hate the heat and you're barely covered up-not that I'm complaining about that last part-OOF!"

Sapphire elbowed Ruby firmly in her flat stomach with a tiny smile.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Ruby giggled, kissing at the smooth expanse of blueberry skin so rarely seen by the sun. "I know this really isn't comfortable for you, especially so soon after unfusing."

"Steven's happy. You're happy. So I'm happy too." Sapphire shrugged, grinning as Ruby's fingers delicately snapped the band of her bikini bottoms. She slapped the persistent hands away and kissed them instead. "It always takes me some time to get used to _me_ again."

"I wouldn't mind helping you get used to _you_ , once our fun beach day adventure is all over." Ruby whispered, her hot breath tickling under Sapphire's jaw.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Sapphire said, her own hands gracing against Ruby's bicep. "If you'll have me?"

"Oh you bet I wi-."

"Bwagha!" Steven interrupted, his sticky hands suddenly hot on Sapphire's legs. He pulled himself up slightly, still in a squat. He grinned at them both before falling back down on his poufy tush.

"Hey, little man!" Ruby exclaimed with a grin. "What'ya doing?"

"I think he might be a tad jealous." Sapphire giggled, picking him up. "He's usually the one being spoiled with kisses."

"Ughya!" Steven affirmed with a pout.

"I can fix that." Ruby grinned, gently snatching Steven from Sapphire's willing arms and swinging him around. She kissed at him ruthlessly and he squealed in delight. She eventually fell onto her back and rested Steven on her feet. She would drop her legs down and kiss his forehead before raising him back up with a quiet whoop. "You want some kisses? You want some kisses?"

"I WANT KISSES!" Amethyst yelled, rolling into Ruby while making ridiculous kissy faces.

"Aaa! Aaae!" Steven clapped, sliding onto Ruby's chest down from her knees. He crawled from Ruby to Amethyst and kissed Amethyst's eyelid with a gurgle.

"I told you, Ruby. We spoiled her too!" Sapphire laughed, sitting next to Amethyst and running her fingers through her long, lilac hair. Amethyst didn't take very good care of her hair, but somehow it always remained soft despite its many tangles and snarls.

"We did not spoil her!" Ruby grunted, trying to get Steven's diapered butt from out of her face.

"You kind of did." Pearl muttered, she had seated herself on the other side of Ruby with the picnic basket.

"Okay, okay. So we spoil! Aren't we supposed to be getting' this kid in the ocean already?!" Ruby rolled her eyes, helping Steven onto to Amethyst's face, where Amethyst blew raspberries on his belly.

"Yes, Ruby's right. We should do it soon, it's almost time for lunch." Pearl said. "He gets sleepy after he gets his milk."

Ruby and Sapphire held Steven's tiny hands, lifting him onto his wobbly legs. His little legs shook strongly as he attempted to stand. Both Ruby and Sapphire were supporting most of his weight, watching in delight as he placed one hesitant foot after the other. They made it halfway to the shore before Steven gave up with a whimper, dropping onto his knees. They swung him after that. He kicked his legs and squealed, sometimes his little toes brushing over Amethyst's furry form under him or his pink heels raised toward the sun.

"Be careful you two." Pearl called, she was already in the ocean, wading in the crystal clear water, Amethyst on her heels as a dog. "We don't want another accident."

"One time P. Come on!" Amethyst groaned, shifting back into her human form with a flash, her voice distorted as half of her face was underwater.

"You flung him nearly twenty feet in the air!"

"He totally loved it though! Right Steven?"

"Aghbwhameda!"

"SEE P. He loved it!"

"Amethyst!"

Sapphire watched as a familiar pull-and-push argument began to unfold. It was thankfully nothing that would expand into dangerous, hurtful territories but it was an argument nevertheless. Ruby was distracting Steven from them, making a number of funny faces that demanded his complete attention. Sapphire stifled a giggle as Ruby grew more and more creative.

"Come on you two, Steven's first try with the real ocean!" Ruby called, swinging Steven up into her arms and stopping right at the wet line in the sand. Her red toes wiggled, nudging nervously at the damp sand.

"Should I hold him?" Sapphire asked, noticing the slight tremor in Ruby's strong hands. Steven's happy grin had drained from his face and he was looking out at the large expanse of the ocean wearily. He suddenly clung to Ruby's striped tank top with a quiet whimper.

"Oh, it's okay baby." Sapphire quietly cooed, patting his broad back. "We're gonna be right here. You want to hold my hand?"

Steven fiercely grabbed Sapphire's hand, nervously sucking on it as Ruby inched forward. The tide calmly washed up, seaweed and foam brushing against Ruby's ankles. Ruby shivered and with her free hand, she also grabbed Sapphire's hand.

"I don't like this." Ruby muttered through her teeth, staring off into the ocean covered horizon.

Ruby had never liked water. She tolerated it at best, often avoiding deep bodies of water. When they had first come to Earth, Sapphire had watched the glaze of horror wash over Ruby as she first saw how much water was on the planet. It was rather strange to Sapphire; because Ruby didn't mind rain, or fountains or Pearl's room or swimming pools, but something about the ocean just freaked her out. Perhaps it was a 'ruby' thing.

"There will be ground under our feet. The water won't be all around us. Steven will be safe because you won't let anything happen to him." Sapphire whispered strongly. She guided them both closer and closer, stopping until the water brushed just under their knees.

Amethyst flounced over, kicking and spraying all three of them with a healthy spray of salty water.

"Ugh, Amethyst." Ruby spat, shielding Steven with her body. "Be careful."

"The next wave is coming. Put him in! Put him in!" Amethyst cried, jumping up and down, getting water in her mouth and nose.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Amethyst." Ruby huffed, holding Steven under his arms and gently setting him into the ocean. Steven whimpered, looking up at both Ruby and Sapphire with a pout.

"Hey, it's okay buddy." Ruby whispered, squatting down next to him, letting him rest against her thigh. "It's going to be a-alright. Right Sapph?"

"Yes, Ruby." Sapphire whispered, also squatting, focusing her 'sight' on the ocean. There was something at the edge of her sight, something that was trying to draw her into a vision. She didn't want to see though. She had a feeling it was about Steven, she was always focused on him or Ruby. It was beginning to hurt, trying to hold back the wave of possibilities. She predicted the ebb and flow of the tide instead while watching Steven.

It hit her before she could react.

The tide came in quickly, suddenly increasing from its gentle tempo and splashing powerfully into them. Amethyst was washed onto shore and Steven was smacked in the face with the little wave. He coughed and before Ruby or Steven knew it, they were on the sandy beach thirty feet from the water.

"Oh my goodness!" Sapphire cried. "Steven-."

Steven whimpered, clenching his little fists and turning a brilliant shade of red. He hiccupped and began to sniffle before wailing.

"I'm so sorry!" Sapphire gasped, hugging him.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Pearl asked, skidding next to them.

"The tide…it…just-." Ruby stuttered.

"The wave hit him in the face." Sapphire said. "I'm sorry. I-I wasn't looking-a-a-and I-I-I."

"Sapphire, give 'em to Pearl." Ruby commanded, gently prying Sapphire's thin arms from around the still crying Steven. Pearl took him and began to pat his back and hum a familiar song. Ruby pressed Sapphire's body into her own. Sapphire's breath began to hitch and she covered her face with her hands.

"Take it easy, Sapph." Ruby whispered. "Maybe we should've waited for our beach day a little longer after unfusing so abruptly."

"I-I-I'm s-s-orry." Sapphire whimpered, shivering as Ruby's skin fluctuated in temperature.

"Nothing to be sorry about." Ruby said. "We're not on Homeworld, this isn't the war. You made a mistake, no one is going to hurt you and nobody is shattered. Steven will be fine, it was an accident."

"B-b-but-."

"No buts." Ruby said, pulling back and staring right into Sapphire's eye. "You gotta stop beating yourself up about this, Sapphy. I can't protect you from yourself."

"I'm sorry." Sapphire mumbled, her hands still pressed against her face. "T-this is all too much. I-I couldn't p-protect him again."

"And your body is taking a major hit. And I know 'not looking' gives you headaches-future vision never turns off." Ruby listed, with a weak smile. "I love you and so does Steven. One accident isn't going to change that."

Sapphire nodded, wiping her face and smiling as Ruby pressed a gentle kiss against the underside of her jaw.

"Amethyst, help me!" Pearl cried, tugging at Amethyst who was face down in the sand. "He just won't stop crying. I don't know what's wrong."

"I'll get the towel, let's lay him down." Sapphire suggested shaking off the constricting feeling in her chest and quickly grabbed the towel and smoothing it down at Pearl's feet. Pearl quickly laid him down, and Steven furiously kicked his feet. He was a brilliant shade of red, his fists clenched hard as he swung them around angrily. His cry wasn't like yesterdays though, but nevertheless unlike his usual wails.

"His teeth?" Amethyst suggested, dripping water all over Steven and the towel. Sapphire quickly formed a layer of frost over his fist and presented it to Steven. He slapped it away and kicked his feet even more so.

" _Oh_ , Steven." Pearl whispered, her voice wavering sadly.

"Man, he is _piiiiiiiiiiiiiiissed_."

"Amethyst, please not in front of Steven."

"Is pissed a bad word?"

"I think s-so, um… but just do as Sapphire says."

"She's right, Amethyst. Babies start picking up language incredibly early. We need to be careful what we say around him."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What kind of cry is that?"

"Amethyst, no criticizing! Maybe this is how he cries now."

"I-I think he's trying to talk."

" _Really_! Oh my goodness, everybody quiet. What are you trying to say Steven?"

"GAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sounds like a whole bunch of nothing. He's just pissed."

"GAAAANN"

"Gan? Gone? Oh, he wants to leave."

"He hates the beach now doesn't he?"

"NO! Sapphire, he doesn't hate the beach now. H-he's just pissed at the ocean. Which is totally okay. Because who even likes-."

"Oooo! Ruby said piss-."

"GANEEE! GANEEE GANEE!"

They all freeze. Ruby's jaw drops, Amethyst lets out a low whistle, Pearl makes a strangled noise, and Sapphire nearly falls on her face.

"Did he just say?" Pearl whispered, looking at Ruby and Sapphire.

"No, he couldn't have. He-he couldn't know how to say 'Garnet' yet." Ruby muttered shaking her head. "H-h-he can't-."

"G-Ganet." Steven hiccupped woefully, sticking a fist in his mouth trying to calm himself down. Fat tears fell down his plump cheeks as he whimpered quietly.

"He wants Garnet." Amethyst whispered in awe, also turning to stare at both Ruby and Sapphire. "H-he must miss her."

"She's only been gone for like a day!" Ruby exclaims in amazement. Her breath is coming so fast that she might've been hyperventilating (not that she would ever admit to that.)

"To an infant that must seem like forever." Sapphire said, shaking her head in amazement, a contagious grin settling on her face. She placed her hand on Ruby's and giggled. "He said our name."

"He said our name." Ruby repeated, chuckling slightly before laughing heartily. "He said _our_ name first. His very first word and it was our name!"

Sapphire flung herself into Ruby's open arms. Ruby threw her into the air, whooping in delight. Steven watched sadly, spitting out his fist with a sob. Sapphire and Ruby began to spin each other's arms, their delighted laughter echoing on the beach as their forms turned into light. Their form stretched and grew, until they became one.

Garnet gracefully landed on the beach, a huge grin plastered on her face. Her normal jumpsuit had been replaced by a mix of Ruby and Sapphire's beach day attire. She stood over Steven for a moment before leaning in closer to him, grin subdued.

"Gaaanet!" Steven cried, reaching toward her, struggling to sit up. "Ganet."

Garnet picked him up, letting him rest on her bare shoulder. She rubbed his back and began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"Oh, baby boy. Did the ocean scare you?" Garnet cooed, signaling Pearl to grab Steven's bottle. Pearl skittered off quickly, dragging Amethyst along with her, back to their little camp.

"AhghwaGanet." Steven whimpered, his nose running horribly. He had captured a bundle of Garnet's uniform curls and shoved them in his mouth, still mumbling her name over and over.

"I'm sorry I was gone Steven." Garnet whispered, pressing gentle kisses into Steven's warm cheek. "That must've been scary."

Steven nodded, not really sure what Garnet was saying but agreeing with her pitying tone. He pointed to his cheek with a sniffle. She kissed him again right where he pointed, hugging him tightly as Pearl arrived with Steven's bottle.

"He actually said-h-he…" Pearl mumbled, sitting down next to Garnet, her usual strict posture abandoned in her state of awe. She handed Garnet the bottle, Steven grabbing at it and immediately beginning to drink furiously.

"He freakin' said Garnet first. I thought for sure he was gonna say Dada or milk or like poop first." Amethyst said with a large grin.

"You didn't think he'd say your name first?"

"Pearl, _I_ couldn't even say my name the first time I heard it."

Steven seemed oblivious to the world now. One hand balanced the bottle on his tummy, the plastic occasionally clinking against his gem as he took breaths between mouthfuls and the other was holding onto Garnet's fingers. He was looking into Garnet's eyes, glaring was more like it. Almost daring her to go away during his time of need. Garnet chuckled, kissing his forehead to smooth the grumpy wrinkles.

"I'm sorry Steven." She whispered, caressing his cheek with her finger. "I won't ever let the ocean hurt you again, I promise."

"Gawnet." Steven said through his bottle, gripping her finger even tighter with a tiny smile.

…

Steven splashed around in the sink, grabbing at the baby soap on the counter and unintentionally getting more soap on Garnet and Pearl. Pearl wiped the strawberry scented soap from her chest with a sigh.

"Steven, we bought you toys. How come you never play with them?" Pearl asked, gently removing the soap from Steven's pudgy hands and handing him a rubber duck. He frowned but started playing with that instead, making rocket noises rather than quacking.

"He seems better." Garnet mumbled, rubbing under Steven's neck, her hand wrapped in a towel like glove. It was a little too small, but it covered her gems perfectly. They had bought them with Steven had begun flinching when they pressed into his bare skin during his baths.

"He's not as fussy as before." Pearl agreed with a sigh. After having been returned to Garnet's arms, he had refused to be put anywhere else. Their first attempt to set him down had resulted in a cataclysmic tantrum. Steven had cried so hard, his voice had gone hoarse. He had clung to her with a ferocity that couldn't be tempered no matter what they did. Garnet had ended up being held by him during lunch time, cramming herself into his crib with him for his nap, sitting with him while he played and only just now during his bath had he finally let go of her. She of course hadn't minded, she loved spending time with him especially since every now and again he would turn to her and say her name with a smile.

"He might be able to sleep on his own." Garnet said, covering his eyes and Pearl dumped the lukewarm water over Steven's head. A surprising amount of sand stuck to the rim of the sink from their earlier adventure. Pearl hadn't been kidding when she said Steven managed to get messy all over.

"He might." Pearl shrugged, looking at Garnet from the side with a slight blush. "If there's something you need to 'do', I could watch him tonight."

Garnet nodded, a slight smile on her lips, playfully pushing up against Pearl's shoulder.

Steven's bath went without incident, he seemed relieved to be back in normal water again. They had dried him off, diapered him and dressed him. Garnet stood by his side, reading the dog eared bed time story they had been reading him since his first few weeks on Earth while Pearl rocked him. Steven easily went to bed, snoring quietly before the story was even over.

Garnet waited, checking the number of possibilities that could play out by the end of the night. She only stood when she was certain that Steven wouldn't be waking any time soon. She told Pearl that no matter what, to come get her at any sign of distress-even the smallest thing.

"Are we going to tell Greg what happened today?" Pearl whispered, her eyes focused on Steven's sleepy face with a warm grin.

"We will." Garnet had decided, glimpsing into the near future. "It's information he needs to be made aware of. Don't worry, he'll understand. "

Garnet quickly made her way into the cave, stopping before the door to take on last glance at Pearl and Steven. Pearl had begun humming a quiet tune as she rocked in her chair, stroking Steven's pink face lovingly.

Garnet stepped into the Burning Room with a tremble, ecstatic shivers shaking her strong form. Her chest rose and fell, as she took in air she didn't need. She took three long steps into the room, before gripping her shoulders with a smile. She grinned so hard her cheeks hurt before glowing and splitting apart.

They fell apart rather gracefully. Ruby was still holding Sapphire, pressing their faces together as they laughed.

"HE SAID 'GARNET'!" Ruby yelled, cradling Sapphire in her arms.

"Ruby! Amethyst will be able to hear you." Sapphire hushed.

"I don't care! I WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW. OUR BABY SAID 'GARNET' FIRST! WHOOOO!" Ruby exclaimed, laughing and spinning them around quickly, a gentle heat warming Sapphire to her very core. Sapphire could only grin, holding tightly to Ruby's neck as Ruby spun herself until she was dizzy and fell onto her back. Sapphire draped herself over Ruby, who had closed her eyes and wiggled her feet with excitement with a squeal.

"Garnet just about exploded from happiness." Sapphire whispered with a grin, supporting herself on her elbows so that she could look at Ruby's face.

" _I_ might have contributed to some of that."

"Neither of us are guiltless." Sapphire smiled, kissing Ruby's nose. "Can you believe? Our little boy is talking."

"He said 'Garnet' Sapphire." Ruby sighed, opening shiny eyes with a sniffle.

"Oh, Ruby." Sapphire giggled, wiping Ruby's boiling tears from her cheeks tenderly with a quiet hiss.

"He's just growing up way too fast!" Ruby blubbered, hugging Sapphire with all her might. "What are we gonna do, Sapphy? He's gonna be walkin' soon and then he's gonna want to go some far away college and go do human stuff without us!"

"Ruby," Sapphire admonished gently. "Steven isn't going to college _tomorrow_. We have plenty of time before then-if that's the path he chooses. Right now, he's still our baby who needs help walking and is going to need us to be strong for him in the future."

Ruby nodded wiping her face with a watery smile. "Kid's afraid of the ocean. Why couldn't he be afraid of something I could punch?"

"Garnet can swim." Sapphire assured her, kissing both of her cheeks now, traveling down to her warm neck. "Don't you trust me?"

"Um…yes." Ruby whispered, holding Sapphire closer and closer.

"I think, today was incredibly stressful." Sapphire muttered, her icy breath leaving patches of frost along Ruby's shoulder. Each kiss would leave violet marks along Ruby's red skin. "I'll take you up on that offer from earlier today."

"If you'll have me." Ruby whispered, her dark eyes entirely dedicated to Sapphire's warm gaze.

"You bet I will."

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally, I finished the 'No Greg, No Problem' arc. It took me forever to figure out the ending-a suggested prompt from **KND Operative Numbuh 227** helped me out this one. I still might write a separate, alternate 'First Word' though. Anyways, thank you guys for the many favorites and follows. Special thanks to all of you who took the time to review; you guys really know how to a make a girl's day. I'm happy you're all enjoying this and I apologize for the truckloads of fluff and cute I've been dumping into your lives.

 **A/N: '** Crystal Gem Academy' should be updated rather soon-definitely by the end of the day if not in a few hours.


	25. Chapter 25: The Influenza is Coming! p1

Pearl watched from her rocking chair in the loft, as Garnet carried in a chunky brown television, Amethyst trailing behind her with an armful of colorful wires. Greg was on the ground of the living room pressed up against the wall next to the fireplace, his rusty red toolbox next to him as he tinkered with the wiring inside of the walls. A tangled clump of needle thin wires spilled out, Greg occasionally snipping one or replacing another. She had been watching him since seven am this morning, curious but too proud to ask about his exact doings.

"Garnet do you mind putting the TV on the stand, please?" Greg asked, sitting up with a huff as he replaced the cover on the wall with a snap. Garnet did as she was asked, standing back with her hands on her hips. Amethyst was handing Greg each wire to plug into the new wall socket.

"Are you certain that this is safe Greg?" Pearl asked, nervously pressing a sleeping Steven closer to her chest. "Perhaps we should call back an _actual_ technician?"

They had called in several humans while building the house, people with expertise in electricity, water and air conditioning. Pearl, when she hadn't been watching Steven, had been asking those who came plenty of questions. The electric technician had been a plump young woman, who had explained a lot of the components that made the lights turn on. The woman had explained that if not done properly, a bad job could cause fires and the leakage poisonous gas.

"It's fine, Pearl." Greg said with an easy grin. "I talked to Abby-she's an electrical engineer who visits the car wash sometimes and she walked me through it. And…there…we go. Outlet installed!"

Amethyst lazily punched the air with a quiet whoop. Garnet helped push the TV and the stand closer to the wall. Greg sat an antenna atop the little brown box and fiddled with it a bit. He pressed a button on the remote and they watched as the TV clicked on with a buzz. There was a muffled static and then a hazy commercial appeared with a loud burst of cheery song.

Steven flinched in Pearl's arms, panting as he was wrenched from his dream. He panted hard, looking left and right frantically before beginning to tear up with a whimper.

"Oh, Steven. Greg turn that thing down!" Pearl snapped, bouncing Steven lightly in her arms as he began to cry. Garnet calmly walked up to the loft and brushed Steven's hair with her fingers. He began to calm, hiccupping and sniffling as he woke up.

Greg quickly did so, but gasped as Amethyst crawled through his legs to press her face into the TV.

"Why do we even need that thing?" Pearl scoffed, handing a messy Steven to Garnet, while she went and fetched a baby wipes to clean his face.

"Kids love cartoons Pearl." Greg said simply. "He's three. He's gonna be the odd one out if he doesn't know anything about cartoons."

" _I_ heard that cartoons make children less inclined toward academic success." Pearl mumbled, taking Steven from Garnet and gently wiping his tears and his runny nose.

"That's like a total myth!" Amethyst shouted, face still pressed against the screen. Strands of her hair were beginning to stick to the bubbled out screen, a few even escaping her wild nest of a head and sticking straight up toward the ceiling.

"How would you know?" Pearl growled. "You haven't read any of the journals or magazines I've been giving you."

Amethyst and Pearl began to bicker, Steven looked between them sleepily before reaching for Garnet. Garnet pried Steven away from Pearl's stiff grip and gave him a few 'good morning' kisses. Pearl walked down the stairs, hands on her hips still arguing with Amethyst now that she was free of Steven-Garnet following behind her. Greg watched before edging away and joining Garnet at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey bud. Sorry Daddy woke you." Greg whispered, tussling Steven's messy bed hair.

"Daddy, we gotsa TB?" Steven asked, rubbing his fist against his gritty eyes.

"Yep you do." Greg said with a grin. "Now you can watch cartoons and play some of my old videogames. _And_ you can even watch 'educational programming'."

"Educational programming?" Pearl said, quickly turning from Amethyst. "You didn't tell me there was educational programming!"

"Uggh! That junk is boring are we gonna have to watch that stuff?" Amethyst groaned, crossing her arms. "I mean, they can't even hear me! So why do they look at me like that? Like just freakin' staring at me and then just agreeing with whatever I say! It's creepy."

"Yes, Pearl. There is programming specifically for little kids that teaches them the alphabet, counting and all sorts of stuff." Greg explained. Pearl's eyes lit up and she turned back toward the TV and grabbing the remote from the coffee table. She rapidly flipped through the channels, her eyes speculative.

"Interesting." Pearl sighed, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Homeworld used to employ educational programming before they perfected internal purpose encoding."

"What?" Greg and Amethyst asked.

"Internal Purpose Encoding. IPE. It's how we know what to do after birth. Humans are born with instincts, we have IPE. But thousands of years before my own birth, to teach new gems their purposes they used something similar to television." Pearl shrugged standing up. "I wasn't aware that humans had developed programming outside of reality TV and cartoons."

"Unnecessary history lesson P." Amethyst groaned. "Look, you're putting Steven to sleep."

Steven was in fact not falling asleep. He was currently playing peek-a-boo with Greg in Garnet's arms. He was chanting 'TB' over and over, doing a tiny wiggly jig.

"Whatever Amethyst." Pearl scoffed before heading into the kitchen. "Steven I'm making pancakes for breakfast. Wash your face and change out of that pull-up. Greg you may stay and eat with Steven and Amethyst if you wish."

"Pancake!" Steven cried, raising his fists to the air. Garnet quickly kissed both of them, eliciting a delighted giggle from Steven.

"Pancakes!" Amethyst roared, kicking her little legs while she rested on her back.

"Does this happen every morning?" Greg asked, watching as Steven waddled toward Amethyst after Garnet had put him down. They both were chanting 'pancakes'. Amethyst flipped Steven onto her feet and they began to play airplane-still loudly chanting.

"Pretty much." Garnet shrugged.

…

Pearl set the television to a nearly inaudible volume. She and Steven were currently the only ones in the house. Amethyst and Garnet had gone off on a mission, Pearl had stayed behind to watch Steven while Greg was down at the carwash.

Pearl had just settled Steven down for a nap and was preparing to do the laundry. Since Steven had become more energetic and more independent, he had become unfortunately messier. Last week, he had somehow managed to pour an entire bottle of syrup into his pants, a few days before that he had coated his entire scalp with ice cream-not to mention the many accidents that came with starting potty training.

Pearl had worked all morning, gathering every bit of soiled clothing Steven had produced in a week (which was surprisingly a lot for such a tiny human) and had washed every bit of it. She had laid it out in neatly in a giant pile in the middle of the house and had already begun her task when the television caught her attention. She turned the volume up some.

A small girl was waltzing through a summery day, hand in hand with what Pearl assumed was her mother. Many sunny, happy scenes flashed by before suddenly the girl was in a hospital. Her vibrant blush had been traded for a sickly pallor.

 _'_ _Our lives flash by so quickly. Don't let your little one's life, flash by while sick in bed. Protect your children and loved ones from the flu virus. This is a paid message from…."_

Pearl gasped, dropping the shirt she had been folding. The flu? Were they talking about the influenza virus? She had lived through many an epidemic and pandemic, watching through the ages as humans were better able to protect themselves from disease. She hadn't heard any big outbreaks from the influenza virus since…since perhaps 1918. She hadn't realized that these things were still active.

Pearl grabbed a pile of folded clothing and walked it upstairs and put it away. She tiptoed to Steven's crib and snuck a peek.

He was still fast asleep, oblivious to the rest of the world. She adjusted his blanket over his still form and began humming a quiet lullaby. She brushed his unruly curls and kissed his cool brow.

She had always made sure Steven was healthy and safe. She cleaned up after his many messes, made sure he didn't stick candy in his mouth he found on the ground (there had been a few close calls) and made sure to teach him the importance of washing his hands. Steven hadn't ever really been seriously sick before-sure there had a few minor sniffles and coughs and Steven had gotten a stomach bug when he was an infant. But nothing had ever required more than a few days of rest and care-but if Pearl was remembering right, the influenza _killed_ people.

She couldn't remember though. Human disease hadn't been a topic of interest for her before Steven. She did know a place though that might know though.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh...college is making me unhappily late. Due to all this influx of homework, I'm going to develop a schedule. So I'll be posting this week (hopefully everyday if I can finish some of these other stories) but then next week nothing! During that week of nothing I'll be putting more of my focus to developing story lines, editing and reviewing prompts to use. Then after the week of nothing, I'll be able to post a chapter every day-some days for this one, or Crystal Gem Academy (this ones gonna take some time), or Eternity With You or Pearl's Defect. So yeah...that's the plan and I'm going to try my hardest to stick to it.

Thanks for all the favorites and follows! Thanks especially for all the wonderful reviews, they truly make my day. Can't wait for Sadie's Song come Thursday!


	26. Chapter 26: Tummy Kisses

Greg hummed a familiar, but half-forgotten ditty as he steadily hammered the window frame into place. A recent storm had dislodged some of the cheap wood and made the screen crooked. When the wind blew, it shook the screen so hard it had woken Steven up in the middle of the night-much to Pearl's grand dislike. When Greg had found out, he promised Steven and Pearl that he would fix it as soon as he could.

It was an easy enough job, nothing too hard. He had some free time from the carwash and since the gems were on a mission today-he had some free time with his son too.

"Agbwha!" Steven informed him, pointing to his own plank of wood. Greg had recently bought him a plastic tool set. Since Greg was always fixing things around the house, the van and the carwash-Steven had been actively attempting to use Greg's tools too (Greg had found him about swing a hammer into the van's hubcap once). The plastic set was cheap, but Steven didn't seem to mind. He had been pounding away at his sole piece of wood with a very concentrated expression.

"Are you done over there bud?" Greg chuckled, fixing the screen for the window in with a heave.

"Des." Steven said, sitting up and wiping his brow. He was wearing a pair of overalls and a donated tank top from the Fryman family. One of his little flip-flops lay dejected at his side as he kicked his feet in certainty.

"Well Daddy's…iiiss done now too!" Greg exclaimed, hearing the faint click of the screen as it locked into place. That should stay in place even if another storm came through. "Let's get some lunch."

Greg picked up Steven, kicking his tool box to the side and leaned against the screen door to open it. A welcome air-conditioned gust ruffled both their hair and they simultaneously sighed in relief.

"Let's make us some bagel sandwiches." Greg hummed, setting Steven down next to the coffee table. Steven gripped the table's edge with a strong grip and wobbled unsteadily as he nibbled the laminate wood.

Greg shuffled around the kitchen, balancing food in his arms as he hummed. Steven harrumphed along, his hum halting as he learned his way around his growing vocal chords. Eventually Steven grew bored of balancing and eating away at the table, he let himself fall onto his padded behind. He crawled his way into the kitchen, his baggy overalls snagging onto the counter as he tried to go and play with his dad.

"Hep!" Steven cried, wiggling around uselessly trying to free himself. Greg turned around and quickly freed Steven of his overall prison.

"Whoa there bud. What is it? I'm trying to get your noms ready. I promise." Greg chuckled, holding his son's an arm's length away. Steven kicked his freed bare legs before blowing a slobbery raspberry.

"You makin' fun of your old man?" Greg grinned deviously causing Steven to giggle. "You sure you wanna do that little man?"

"Deeeesssss!" Steven squealed. "Ismagadoo!"

"Well, then. I think lunch will have to wait." Greg whooped, throwing Steven into the air and catching him with a firm kiss on the cheek. Steven happily slobbered all over Greg's neck and he giggled as Greg spun them towards the couch. He playfully laid Steven down and rubbed his hands together teasingly.

"Kisses for Steven!" Greg roared, blowing a raspberry on Steven's suddenly exposed tummy. Steven squealed, his voice high pitched as his ticklish stomach was playfully attacked. Steven was laughing so hard, his entire face was flushed a deep red and his legs kicked wildly. Greg took a dramatic deep breath of air before ruthlessly tickling again.

"Are you gonna make fun of your father again?" Greg growled playfully.

"Des!" Steven clapped, flapping the hem of his shirt with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, you're gonna give it. No mercy for Steven!" Greg bellowed, shaking his shaggy head as he blew another raspberry. Steven was giggling so hard that neither of them noticed when the warp pad activated and out stepped Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.

"Oh my goodness, Greg what are you doing!" Pearl gasped suddenly swooping a bright red Steven from Greg's clutches. Greg wiped his mouth, still laughing.

"Tummy kisses." He huffed with a weak chuckle.

"What the heck are 'tummy kisses'?" Amethyst asked. Garnet shrugged.

"They're like kisses where you blow air-uh they're also called raspberries. Babies love them."

"Well, you shouldn't do it on his gem!" Pearl growled, patting Steven's back as he regained his breath.

"What? Why not?"

"Because our gems are sensitive." Garnet explained. "Stimulation can be extremely overwhelming on the senses."

"Really?" Greg asked standing up with a groan. "Cause Rose loved it when I kissed her gem."

Pearl turned a greenish blue and Amethyst cackled, falling onto her knees.

"I didn't need to know that." Pearl muttered into her palm, Steven copied her, burying his head in his hands with a giggle.

"It's a rather intimate action is all." Garnet sighed.

"Steven kisses your gems all the time though Garnet." Greg said with a stretch. "He drools all over yours Amethyst-and if he could reach Pearl's gem he would probably try drooling and kissing on that too!"

"That's different he's a baby and he doesn't know any better." Pearl snapped. "But if you keep doing these 'tummy kisses' he's going to expect us to do them too!"

"I don't get it." Greg mumbled, returning back to the kitchen so that he could finish their lunch. "You guys kiss him all the time."

"I-I just don't think it appropriate to be kissing Rose's gem is all." Pearl stutters, flushing from the tip of her gem to the bottom of her neck. She looks away from Greg and glares at a picture on the wall with a furious concentration. Steven drools onto her shoulder, hiccupping slightly as Garnet wipes at his chin.

"Yeah, that would be really weird." Amethyst shivers. "Like what if she can like still feel and junk?"

"It would be rather uncomfortable." Garnet adds with a dismissive shrug.

"Well then I won't do tummy kisses anymore." Greg sighed heavily. "We can just do something else I guess. But don't be surprised when he gets upset. He really likes tummy kisses."

…

Garnet smoothed out the fabric of Steven's pajamas, unsnapping the buttons of his footie pajamas. Garnet loves these pajamas, because of how they soft they made Steven. These were purple and dotted with cookie cats, they were especially warm too.

"Steven, come here please." Garnet called. Steven sat only in his diaper near his crib, he was playing with one of toys rather sulkily. He had been sulky throughout his bath, dinner and playtime. He hadn't wanted bubbles, he didn't even smile when he got half of a cookie cat for dessert or even when Amethyst shapeshifted into a tiny dinosaur and did a little dance. Greg had stopped doing the tummy kisses after lunch, much to Steven's grand disappointment. No amount of pouting or crying would convince Greg to resume their game and Steven was now in a horrible mood. When Pearl had receded into the temple for a break, he had refused to give her a goodbye kiss, instead simply crossing his arms and glaring at his toes.

"No." Steven grunted.

"You just wanna wear your diaper to bed?" Garnet asked.

"Des." Steven grunted again, continuing to make MC Bear Bear and Sir Bearington kiss rather forcefully.

Garnet scooted closer to him, laying down next to him and watching him play. In the light, the pink gem settled in his tummy shone slightly in the light.

"You don't even want to wear these cookie cat pajamas?" Garnet asked. Steven froze, tensing up and turning around to look at Garnet and the PJs in question. He seemed torn between remaining grumpy and ignoring Garnet or putting on one of his favorite sets of pajamas.

"No!" He grumbled, turning around with a snap and forcefully slapping Sir Bearington into the wooden floor.

"Are you angry?"

"No!" MC Bear Bear went flying over the safety rail.

"Are you sure?"

"DES!" Sir Bearington's limbs were stretched to their limit.

"Why don't you tell me all about why you're so angry while I put on your jammies?"

Steven looked down at his foot, squeezing his toes while in intense thought. He eventually nodded and crawled onto Garnet's lap with a slight grumble. Garnet began to shimmy the sleeves on and tucking his legs in when Steven began to rant.

"Daddy no kiss 'Tven!" He exclaimed, flinging his little arms into the air. "Tven want da blasberry kisses! Why no give?"

"I'll explain it to you when you're older." Garnet mumbled, buttoning him in, trying to avoid snagging the plastic of his diaper.

"Tven do bad?" Steven whimpered, sniffling suddenly. "Tven in twouble?"

"You're not in trouble baby." Garnet mumbled, kissing his forehead.

"Sowwy." He whimpered, bring Garnet's hand to his face and rubbing it against his damp cheek. "Tven sowwy Ganet."

Garnet sighed heavily. Of course Steven would think he was in trouble when he hadn't done anything wrong at all. He was always quick to blame himself and punish himself (he often put _himself_ into timeout more than any of them did).

"Steven, sweetie, you're not in trouble. Really, your Dad isn't mad and you didn't do anything wrong." She insisted, squeezing his doughy cheeks. "We're just being…dumb."

Rose Quart had been a powerful warrior, a brilliant leader and a kind friend. Never, ever in Garnet's entire existence had she ever dared kiss Rose Quartz's gem. It was an entirely intimate thing, to kiss someone's gem. Long before Pearl or Sapphire or Ruby had been alive, it had once been custom to do so to higher authorities, but the practice had fallen out of grace. It had later become a stigma amongst their society-as well as any romantic gestures at all really. Even touching another gem accidentally was met with harsh social repercussions-Garnet didn't even like thinking about the punishment Ruby and Sapphire could've faced by even hugging back then.

Pearl had been raised in an environment that spurned any and all intimacy and despite her reeducation with Rose Quartz, it was obvious that she still had those shunning mannerisms. Ruby and Sapphire still found it slightly embarrassing to kiss one another's gem, despite their intense hatred of Homeworld and its backwards teachings. Even Amethyst, who had been born unto a world asunder, found it awkward.

Garnet had thought that by agreeing with Pearl, they were respecting Rose, but now she knew they had only been reinforcing Homeworld into Steven's life. That was a bigger disrespect to Rose than kissing her-now Steven's gem.

"Perhaps, maybe _we_ can play tummy kisses?" Garnet asks shyly unsure if Steven would still be upset.

"Des! Des!" Steven screeched, fumbling with his buttons and eventually letting Garnet do it for him. He flapped the fabric excitedly, resting his soft head on Garnet's thigh and grinning.

Garnet took a deep breath. 'Just like kissing but blowing air.' She bent her head, hesitating at the pristine pink gem. His gem, not her gem; this wasn't Homeworld and Steven wasn't Rose. She took a deep breath and blew it out.

A ridiculous noise that sounded like a diaper change in the waiting sounded and Steven began to giggle gleefully, his little legs kicking. She smirked and did it again, this time under his neck and along his ribs. Steven began to laugh so hard that tears leaked from his tightly clenched eyes. His little legs squeezing her face as he laughed, his fingers hot against her forehead as the tickles became too much for his senses.

When he laughed he sounded so much like Rose. He scrunched his nose the same and the action seemed to vibrate his entire being. When he had been much younger, when he had been overcome with such joy his gem would glow a bright and nostalgic pink.

Garnet captured one of his tiny feet and blew a raspberry with a grin. Steven squealed wiggling out of her grip and stumbling onto the floor with a huffing giggle.

"Top it, nomo!" He gasped, wiggling on the floor, his hands wriggling across his tummy. Garnet could only laugh laying back down next to him and kissing his forehead.

"Steven, tomorrow we'll go down and see your dad and you can play tummy kisses." Garnet promised. "For as long as you like."

"Yay!" Steven cried, kicking his feet excitedly before freezing.

"What's the matter?" Garnet asked, sitting them both up to make sure she hadn't hurt him somehow.

"I tink I wen' pee, Ganet…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks guys for all the favorites! This story is currently fifth in line for the most favorites of all the Steven Universe stories written in English. This story is literally right next to one of my favorite stories ever- **United I Stand** by **CaveDwellers**! It's literally freaking me out cause it's such a good fic and somehow this shamble of drabbles was deemed worthy to sit next to it. Go read it if you haven't! Couldn't have done without you guys so thanks so much! Thank you for all the follows and reviews as well.


	27. Chapter 27: Sometimes You Eat Alone

There are a lot of things that Steven didn't really understand. Like why Dad couldn't live with him in the house, or why he had three gems instead of three moms, and why he can't eat cookie cats for breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was just the way things were though.

There were a lot of things that just were. Things that had been since forever and ever and that no matter what didn't change. The sun would always rise, the ocean would never leave the shore, the rain always fell down and not up, Garnet gave the best hugs, Amethyst was always funny, Pearl would always protect him, Dad sang the best songs, and Steven would never have a Mommy.

Normal kids had Mommies. Steven had seen it before, wandering alone sometimes on the beach. There were always tourists and there were always children. And there were nearly always doting mothers, chasing after their children-trying to put sunscreen on while waddling at speeds unknown to mankind or racing to their children to snatch them from the edge of the ocean.

Steven kind of had mommies…? Well, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl insisted that they were not his moms. They were his Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, the gems who were raising him.

He had once tried calling them Mommy but each of them had quickly corrected him. Pearl had cried though, Garnet had been really quiet the next day and Amethyst hadn't played with Steven for two whole days.

" _I_ am not your mother, Steven. A gem named Rose Quartz is." They had all said. The lady in the picture above the door.

Steven didn't know very much about Mommies, but Rose Quartz looked like she would be a very good one. She looked very big and strong and soft. Pearl said she smelled like springtime, Amethyst said that she gave the best hugs ever, and Garnet told him how soothing her voice had been. Daddy said that she was the most 'beautifulest' lady on the whole planet-though Steven thought Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were pretty beautiful too.

When things just _were_ , Steven didn't question them or object to them anymore.

Sometimes no one was around during breakfast or lunch or dinner. Sometimes Daddy was too busy to play and sometimes Pearl couldn't sit with him at night. Sometimes he would have nightmares and no one would be there, sometimes he was so lonely it made his chest hurt, and sometimes he wished he was a normal little boy.

He often picked at his gem, testing the firm skin around it to see if maybe it would come off. Maybe underneath it was a normal belly button like his Daddy's and once he removed it, his Mommy would magically appear. She would be happy to see him and hug him and kiss him in ways only mommies could.

Sometimes, during thunderstorms and the gems were away on mission business stuff, he would sneak from his bed and sit in front of the door and just talk to her picture.

"I wish you hadn't gone away. I wish you were still here. I don't understand where you've gone. What does 'give up physical form' mean? Cause it doesn't mean the same thing as die…I think." He would mumble. "I just wish you were really here so I could talk to somebody."

Since his mother was dead, he couldn't talk about her too much. It was just another thing that just _was_.

Talking about her was kinda good but mostly bad. The simple sound of her name could light up their eyes and in the next second, they would be sad. They all said the same thing though, his Mommy had been a beautiful, kind being.

When they talked about her, Steven knew they wanted her back. They wanted her and not Steven. With all the good things they had to say, it made Steven feel bad inside his tummy.

He wasn't very beautiful and sometimes he wasn't a very good boy and he wasn't a real gem and he sometimes lied about how many cookies he ate and he still wet the bed and cried and got scared and still needed help tying his shoes (Pearl wouldn't let him wear flip-flops during winter and he still hadn't gotten it down yet).

His Mommy had left the world so that he could be alive and sometimes he thought she had made a big mistake.

"If you're out there somewhere or like maybe inside my tummy. Maybe you should come back. Cause Daddy really, _really_ misses you and so does Pearl and Garnet and Amethyst. A-and I can't be like you. I try really hard but I just can't. S-so please come back."

But his please were never answered. His Mommy never came back, no matter how much he begged. Steven suspected that his Mommy had probably heard him but she was probably just super busy-with important Gem business that only his Mommy could handle. She must be super strong to be away for such a long time. Steven didn't even like being away from the Gems for more than a day, but his Mommy had been away for nearly six whole birthdays.

Maybe she was crying too, because she couldn't find her way back to them. She probably missed Steven, Daddy, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst a whole lot.

If Steven's Mommy couldn't be here, then Steven would have to be strong for her. He would smile for her, and laugh at jokes for her, and hug his Daddy, and give the best kisses for her! He would make sure his Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl were happy too! He knew they got really sad sometimes so he would do his best to make sure they smiled every day. He was sure that was what his Mommy would want.

And when his Mommy came back (which he hoped would be very soon), she would exclaim that he was such a good little boy and kiss him and hug him and stay with him forever and ever. Stay with him through the stormy nights when no one could be there and play with him during the lonely hours and be super cool and awesome!

Until then, sometimes he would just have to eat alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Darn you 'Together Breakfast', making me think about lonely Steven. As usual, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews.

 **A/N** : May not be able to post for a few days (maybe not for a while unfortunately), two essays due next week and I really need to stop writing so many Steven fics if I plan on not failing at college.


	28. Chapter 28: Tummy Troubles

**Warning** : **Feces/Throw up warning. Not Graphic at all, but just in case that type of thing grosses you out (ruins a story for you) even in the slightest.**

* * *

Pearl especially liked formula. It required methodical cleaning, preparing and dispersing. You had to sanitize the bottles, using water at a degree of heat that would certainly destroy any and all bacteria. Then there was making sure the right amount of boiled, sterile water was in the perfect ratio with formula powder. Too much water and Steven wouldn't receive enough nutrients and too much formula and Steven wouldn't even be able to swallow it. You had to know exactly when it expired or required dispersing. She had done it so many times in the past three months of Steven's life that she had it down to an exact and perfect science.

So that was why she was sure, absolutely so, that it _must've_ been the formula that had made Steven so sick.

She watched him fretfully as Greg changed his diaper once again, his little limbs bunched up and shaking with his hoarse shrieks. Pearl winced at the redness of his lower region, watching as Greg wet a cloth in warm water and cleaned as gently as he could. But even the gentlest of wipes still hurt and Steven only sobbed harder, his teeny fist balling into impossibly tight fists.

"Greg…" Pearl called out, hesitating before stepping forward from the corner she had found herself in. "Perhaps we should leave him without his diaper."

"But he's might-." Greg wiggled his fingers rather dramatically and grimaced. "Again."

"The material is chafing against his skin rather terribly. Combined with the sweat, his fever and the liquefied waste-it'll only cause him more pain in the long run." Pearl whispered, laying a cool hand across Steven's pudgy belly. "I can just sit him in the tub with a towel and throw out what his stomach decides to ruin."

Greg looked from Steven, who had now calmed some with something cool against his fevered skin to the dwindling supply of diapers and wipes.

"Yeah, that's probably for the best." Greg sighed. "Do you want me to set him up, up here or down stairs?"

Pearl picked Steven up, cupping his naked bottom with a towel just in case. She loved him to pieces, but she _really_ didn't want to be covered in excrement. "Down stairs. He likes the glow of the warp pad."

Greg lumbered down stairs heavily, even in the dimness of the night, she could tell he was exhausted. He and Pearl had been taking shifts with Steven since three am this morning. That's when the horrible symptoms had arisen-after his first bottle.

Pearl had seen Steven regurgitate the formula all the time-Greg had explained that this was normal for infant human beings. Their new digestion systems often was overwhelmed and immature. But never had Steven not been able to hold down a bottle after spitting-up once. He had reluctantly drank the first offered bottle and then had vomited four times afterwards-the fourth time producing a horrid, gagging sound that had scared Pearl to the very center of her being. Out of the all the sounds Steven made, none of them had ever sounded like this.

Humans needed food. Tinier humans required food in an ever more desperate way. She had read too many articles about what happened to infants who skipped even one bottle. She had gone to Greg, not even flinching as hot formula seeped onto her shoulders and down her back.

First the upset stomach. Then came the bowels. Steven had already ruined thirteen diapers, four onesies and a section of the couch. Greg had had to change shirts twice and Pearl had worn a permanent towel on her shoulder since noon.

Thankfully though, his fever had dropped impressively since five this afternoon. He had begun slowly drinking his formula again and was now only incredibly cranky and whiny.

Greg plunked in the tiny porcelain tub they had acquired from Greg's uncle and aunt's property downstairs. It was slightly bigger than their kitchen sink, a worn out white, and its skin laced with thin, spider web cracks. They usually only broke this out for extreme messes (it was much easier to clean) and since Steven liked the faucet of the sink so much.

"You think maybe he'll want another bath?" Greg groaned, rubbing his lower back as he straightened.

Pearl nodded but didn't speak. Steven's cries had stopped altogether and he was now only whimpering while he dozed.

They had given him a bath earlier today after his fever had gone down. Warm water to wipe away the sticky sweat that had gathered rather rudely around his diaper area and under his neck. The warm water had released the tension in his strained muscles and had led to a wonderfully, quiet and peaceful nap.

"He needs to sleep and it worked last time." Pearl whispered as she walked down the stairs. "I think that was the last bout hopefully."

"If it's not, if this continues…we're gonna have to go to the diaper." Greg moaned, rubbing his hands over his baggy eyes.

"T-the 'diaper'?"

"Shoot, I meant doctor." Greg chuckled. "My brain is kind of fried, sorry."

"You should go rest then." Pearl whispered, heading to the sink and grabbing a large, clean bucket. She placed it in the sink and began to run warm water. "You need to be at your best if there _is_ an emergency and we must go to the doctor."

"You're right." Greg mumbled. He approached Pearl and Pearl handed him Steven. Greg kissed his little forehead, rubbing his back. "Daddy's gonna go get some well-needed sleep and you should too. Don't give Pearl any more trouble, young man. I'll be back in the morning."

Pearl carried the bucket to the tiny tub and slowly began to fill it. She had thought that it ridiculous to speak so frankly to an infant whose understanding of the human language was obsolete, but she had become quite fond of it now. Steven liked it when people spoke to him. He would open his eyes wide and stick his tongue out in concentration and curl his feet onto his stomach. She personally didn't engage in 'baby talk', as the many humans who encountered Steven did, but instead spoke to him as she normally would. Steven seemed to prefer this.

"Okay, thanks for everything again Pearl." Greg whispered, handing Steven to Pearl. "I knew he was going to be a handful, but…."

"It's fine. Neither of us knew what to really expect." Pearl shrugged. "I'm just glad I could help. Now go, rest. When Garnet and Amethyst get back, we'll know for certain if we really need to go see the doctor."

Greg nodded sleepily and bid them a good night.

Pearl really hoped they wouldn't have to go see the children's doctor. They had gone to see her once when Steven had been an even smaller infant, he had been so small and Greg had been worried (something about low birth weight-which Pearl had thought quite ridiculous since Rose's precious baby couldn't have been _small_. Rose simply didn't create _anything_ small or weak).

Garnet, Pearl, and Greg had all managed to fit into a cramped examination room and watched as the doctor ran her gloved fingers over Steven's gem over and over again. She had asked much too many questions and Garnet had strongly held back the doctor's hand from touching Pearl's own gem in curiosity. Needless to say they had left quickly-Greg was worried that Garnet might punch the woman if they didn't.

She hadn't liked that woman and now she and Garnet had decided against doctor's all together. Steven thankfully had picked up the weight easily and never had any problems with milestones or such, so they hadn't need to go see any doctor since.

Pearl dipped Steven into the bath, letting him get used to the water before letting all but his gem sink into the water. She grabbed a wash cloth and let the sweet smelling soap soak into every fiber before resting it over his tummy. She washed him well, kneading the soap into his damp curls trying to rid the smell of sweat and sick from him. Steven relaxed against her hand that was holding him up and began to doze off again.

The warp pad activated and Pearl sighed in relief as Garnet and Amethyst stepped in. Amethyst was covered in an unhealthy amount of indigo dust and dirt and she looked as though she had been thrown about by whatever monster they had encountered. Garnet was unmarked and quickly crossed the room in four long strides.

"How is he?" Garnet asked, squatting next to her.

"He's doing much better." Pearl said. "His fever's gone down and Greg said it might take another bottle before he's producing solid waste again."

"He doesn't look like he's in pain anymore." Amethyst groaned, stretching her short limbs as far as they would go. She and Garnet had been brief witness to Steven's pain, he had been crying so hard that Amethyst had barely been able to stand it. Garnet had sat with him, quietly warning them whenever he was about to expel. They had only gone because some gem monster had begun rampaging and the situation demanded their attention. Garnet had gone because she had needed to go and Amethyst because Steven's pained wails were tearing apart (especially since she couldn't do anything to help him.) Garnet had made the motion to ask Pearl if she wanted to go too, but once glance at the crazed look in Pearl's eye and she had simply grabbed Amethyst and left.

"That's good." Garnet whispered, rubbing one of her fingers under Steven's chin. He gave a gurgled coo and splashed his feet contently. "He should be fine the rest of the night."

"That's good." Pearl released a large breath, all of the tension releasing from her limbs. "I'm just going to clean him up and then I'll put him to bed."

"That's good with me!" Amethyst yawned, looking impressively exhausted. "I'mma be in my room asleep in a fridge if you guys need me."

"I have to attend to the bubbles but I'll help you put him to bed." Garnet promised, resting a hand on Pearl's shoulder before hurrying back into the temple.

Pearl quickly finished Steven's bath, letting him soak a little before the water began to cool. She dabbed at his skin with their fluffiest towel, being careful not to irritate his skin any further. She rubbed lotion, massaging his tired limbs until he was practically putty in her arms.

"This will be one of the very few days young man, where I'll allow you to be without diaper-so don't get used to this. Modesty is the best policy." Pearl whispered, lifting him onto her shoulder and bringing him up to the loft. She sat down in her rocking chair and laid a fluffy blanket down on her lap. Steven wiggled and nuzzled into her blankets, happy to be warm and free of his scratchy diaper.

"I'm sorry, Steven." Pearl whispered woefully, stroking the thickening curls on top of his head. "This is all my fault. I make sure everything is so clean. You only eat formula and it's my job to make sure you eat it. I-I-I _must've_ made a mistake-let it sit too long or didn't clean it properly."

Steven was listening, she could tell by the way he nudged her flat stomach to encourage her to continue speaking. He may not understand, but he wanted her voice. That was all she needed, because she was alone and all the horrible guilt at his pain was bubbling to the surface with an insuppressible ferocity. She had been holding it all since Greg had arrived-determined not to cry in front of him or Garnet or Amethyst.

"I always make mistakes-that's just my destiny I suppose. The doomed destiny of a defect. You're the most important and most precious being and I can't even take care of your properly. This is all my fault. All my fault." Pearl doesn't realize she'd started to cry until Steven's begun making his suckling noise. A few of her tears had fallen onto his face and on his fist, he had mistaken it for milk and now was suckling his hand.

"Y-you're hungry?" Pearl giggled, wiping at her eyes. "You so blindly trust me again? What if I cause you more pain? T-that's seems to be all I can do to the people I love. H-h-hurt them."

"Pearl!" Garnet snapped, suddenly at the top of the stairs. Pearl flinched, jostling Steven in her lap and causing him to cry out. One of his fist tightened around her tutu and pulled with all its little might as if to say: 'What're you doing Pearl? I'm sleeping here!'

"G-Garnet…" Pearl hastily wiped her eyes. How long had she been standing there?

"Pearl. _Pearl_." Garnet crossed the loft easily, suddenly in front of Pearl on her knees. "You're not responsible for this."

"Yes I am!" Pearl insisted, her voice shaking as she struggled to keep it quiet. "How could he contract a stomach virus if he's only ever met one other extremely _healthy_ baby? It's through the food! And I make his food and I thought I was doing it right, bu-but-…"

"But nothing." Garnet insisted. "You may be the one to make it, but you're not always the one to handle it. We _all_ feed Steven. Besides, Greg said that it's good Steven catch these things early."

"He was in so much pain though." Pearl whimpered.

"Pain he will forget with time." Garnet sighed, sitting up so that she hovered over them both, her large hands resting on the arms of the rocking chair. "Greg said so. Greg said that infants catch illness easy and that most of them take much longer than Steven did to recover."

Steven opened his eyes from his daze and kicked his feet into her stomach again, a tad more forceful. 'Feed me I say! Stop your blathering and fill my belly!' His feet said with each tiny nudge.

"He's hungry. That's a good thing, Pearl. Come on, I'll make the bottle with you." Garnet whispered, cradling Pearl's cheek in her hand, using her thumb to wipe the tears from one of Pearl's eyes.

Pearl nodded, smiling weakly and briefly pressing Garnet's hand into her cheek before standing. Steven easily went into Garnet's arms, he sucked on his hands and idly watched Pearl begin preparing his formula. Garnet handed her the formula powder and watched as Pearl swirled the contents of the cleaned bottle while humming.

Earlier in the day, Steven had been lackluster at eating. He had reluctantly taken the bottle but had barely ate any. Mostly just letting most of the liquid getting all over on his chest and Pearl's arms. As soon as Garnet got the bottle close enough for Steven to smell, he latched on immediately and began furiously drinking.

"Oh, slow him down Garnet, he's going to make himself sick again." Pearl fretted. Garnet took the bottle away after a few more furious gulps and lifted Steven onto her shoulder for a quick burp. She did this repeatedly until Steven had found a lazy, comfortable pace. Pearl rubbed Steven's back, happy to feel that the burning dryness of his skin had reduced to a soft warmth.

"Steven loves you too." Garnet whispered suddenly. Pearl looked up at blushed.

"He's only an infant. He has no concept of love." Pearl muttered bashfully.

"He may not know what 'love' is-the definition or the theory or the concept." Garnet said with a smile. "But he loves your voice, he pops up whenever hears it. He wanted you when his fever spiked and he only eats the formula you make. He's not mad at anybody over this either."

"Can that be called love?"

"Isn't it strange?" Garnet chuckled. "How we're so sure of who _we_ love, but when it comes to who loves _us_. We're never really sure. For the longest time Ruby thought Sapphire didn't really love her, did you know that?"

"During, the before the war time?" Pearl asked, knowing the fewest of details about Garnet's-or rather Ruby and Sapphire's pasts.

"Yes. Sapphire and I aren't the best at expressing ourselves. Ruby hadn't even realized the little things Sapphire was doing were her version of love." Garnet grinned. "The little things that Steven does are his version of love. It won't be for a few more years until he'll be able to communicate this properly, but I assure you Pearl he loves you."

Pearl blushed, resting her hand on his back and turning away nervously.

Love. That had always been a tricky subject for Pearl; for all pearls really. It had been hard to accept and even harder to properly reciprocate. She had had thousands of years though to practice, with Rose, Garnet and Amethyst. So she was confident that she could say this aloud without choking (she had choked quite terribly the first time she had gathered enough to courage to say it to Rose.)

"W-w-well I-I love y-you too, Steven." She pressed a shy kiss into his forehead and didn't even mind when one of his fingers stuck itself up her nose.

* * *

 **A/N: AGGGGHHH!** College can suck so much-do professors get together and decide to assign essays and midterms during the same week just for fun?

Anyways, sorry for the lateness. Once again, I have tons of half-finished prompts just sitting in Word waiting to be finished and I either don't have time or the inspiration to finish them. Hopefully next week though, I'll have more time to write.

Some thanks are in order, because 'Growing Up With Steven' has acquired **300+** reviews! Oh My Gosh, I love every single one of them. I have read all of them at least twice and I apologize if I hadn't had the chance to personally thank you. So if I haven't I'll say it now: **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW THEY TOTALLY MAKE MY DAY OHMYGOSH, THANK YOU SO MUCH!** Thanks for all the favorites and follows as well.


	29. Chapter 29: The Influenza is Coming! p2

" _Walk. Walk. Walk_." Steven sung, kicking his sandaled feet as Pearl strapped him into his stroller.

"Yes, Steven. We're going on a walk to the library." Pearl said, making sure that the straps were secure. The last time Amethyst had taken Steven for a walk, Steven had slipped right out of the stroller. He had given Amethyst a run for her money, managing to make it from the forefront of the boardwalk all the way to Fish Stew Pizza. Apparently he had gone there to order a pizza, having handed Nanefua a two dollar bill when Amethyst had finally caught up to him. Even though Steven hadn't been hurt (and had even gotten a free slice of pizza), Pearl just wanted to make sure it wouldn't happen again-what if he ran into some stranger or fell down? She rummaged around in Steven's baby bag and grabbed his sippy cup.

"Libary?" Steven mumbled, taking the offered juice clumsily.

"Library. The place with all the books."

"BOOKS!" Steven squealed, somehow managing to get juice all over Pearl's feet. How that was even possible, seeing as it that the spout was smaller than Pearl's thumb, she didn't think she would ever understand (must be some talent of toddlers no one had informed her of.) Pearl quickly changed her socks in a flash, turned the television off, and checked Steven's straps one more time before heading out.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and a nice breeze was helping stave off the heat. The ocean was calm and cool, a perfect aquamarine that glittered blindingly. The sky was mostly clear, a few wispy clouds idled here or there, unfurling into nothing occasionally as the wind pushed them along.

Steven excitedly greeted the few passersby, alternating between jittery waves and sipping at his juice. The boardwalk was mostly empty, a few vendors open for business. Their walk was quick and thankfully without any intense interaction from any humans. Pearl didn't really mind speaking to humans, she loved having conversations with Steven and sometimes Greg (mostly _about_ Steven or cars), but right now she was more determined to go to the library.

She would've gone to her own personal library in her pocket dimension, searching through her extensive catalogs, but had found that most information on human health she had, had only been gem-based studies. All original documentation and literature had been created when they had first arrived on Earth and seemingly desisted a few decades after the war had begun. Any and all recorded information on human diseases and pathology had stopped being produced long before the nineteenth century. The most recent information she had been able to find in her gem, had been studies done on humans infected with the Bubonic Plague.

Surely though, the human library would be at least slightly up to date.

The humble library was a two story building that was squished between the small book store and an even tinier café in town. It was a little rundown, barely having enough funding to keep the lights on and received most of its books from donations. But Pearl had watched the now ancient librarian grow up and though they rarely spoke, they were kind to one another. If a window needed repair or the lights when out, Pearl would be there to fix it when she could. In exchange, every other week when Steven and Pearl would visit, the librarian would entertain Steven with their dilapidated children's section while Pearl looked around.

Steven easily went into the librarian's pale arms and Pearl traveled upstairs to the darkened second floor. She opened the moth-eaten curtains, sputtering at the motes of airy grime that rained down and blinking at the sharp contrast of light. She quickly scanned the few shelves, easily finding the information she desired. She sat down at the singular wooden desk, opening the thick, worn books and scanned each one so quickly that specks of fluffy dust flew into the air. She quickly finished the three thick volumes she had pried from the shelves and sat still for a moment while she digested all she had read.

 _Highly contagious. Thousands of deaths each year! Children and the elderly especially susceptible._

Pearl stood up so fast that the chair behind her fell to the floor with a muted thump. She hastily replaced the books and righted the chair before running down the stairs.

"Thank you for watching him Eunice!" Pearl gasped, putting Steven's things back into his bag so quickly that her movements were blurred. Pearl strapped Steven into his stroller, deaf to his complaints about leaving so soon. She pushed the door open and hurriedly escaped the dusty confines of the library.

"No problem, darling." Eunice stuttered softly, slowly sitting up with awe in her dim blue eyes and chuckled quietly. "How does that girlie still do it?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Flu season got me thinking, canon Steven probably can't even catch diseases (or so the theories go), but it's much to fun making Pearl fret. Don't worry, Steven's not going to get sick though (couldn't do that to that little cutie).

 **313 FOLLOWS!** Thank you guys so much! It's kind of weird to think that every time I update this fic, an email is sent out to freakin' 313 people. You guys have got to stop being so awesome, because I'm smiling really, _really_ hard and I think I'm scaring the other kids in the library (I'm supposed to be studying...oops). Thank you as well for the several hundred favorites, we're creeping up on 300 and for the 300+ reviews. I was wondering if any one maybe had any ideas on some sort of special story I could work on to commemorate for everything about to be hit 300+, any ideas would be great cause I'm drawing a blank.

I would like to also now thank these people for sending in prompts. I am horribly unorganized and if I didn't put your username next to the title of the story I'm trying to write, then I totally forgot that you even gave me the idea. I apologize greatly for that, it wasn't my intention to not give you the credit you deserve. If you sent in a prompt and I haven't responded, it's because I'm trying to work with what you've given me (I'm hopeful that I'll be able to produce something from each and every one of you.):

 **TheRainbowPyro17, Stevenuniversefanficislife, PetitJ, SonicHedgehogBlur, InsertSUShipHere, SkyfallxKnight, Regulargirl22,** and **KND Operative Numbuh 227** (If I missed you, my sincerest apologies)


	30. Chapter 30: Can We Just Go For a Walk!

Sapphire watched as Ruby marched across the length of Steven's room. Her angry little warrior was pacing as quietly as she could-which wasn't _really_ that quiet, but quieter that her usual romping and stomping.

"You're going to wake Steven." Sapphire scolded gently. She was currently sat on the couch, flipping through a random baby magazine Pearl had handed her before she and Amethyst had gone on a mission.

"He slept through a gem monster causing a literal earthquake a week ago." Ruby grunted. "He should wake up anyway. I'm not good at all this patience stuff!"

"Babies need their rest." Sapphire whispered, smiling quietly at Ruby's grumpy face. "He'll be up soon anyway. I'm going to get him-I would appreciate it if you at least tried to be quiet."

Ruby huffed angrily, plopping down onto the couch with a quiet growl. Sapphire gently picked Steven up from his crib, chuckling as his little limbs stuck out from her arms. It had only been a few months ago that he had fit perfectly into her arms. Now his fuzzy head would no longer nestle into the crook of her arm and his feet dangled when she walked.

"What is he wearing?" Ruby whispered, refusing to stand but scooting over to where Sapphire now sat on the couch. "Where did we get a pink, early twentieth century baby gown?"

"Pearl acquired it from somewhere in her pocket dimension. I personally like the bonnet." Sapphire cooed, fiddling with the string under Steven's neck that was holding the lacy bonnet to his fluffy head. Steven's usual onesie had been replaced with a long, excessively frilly gown that covered his feet and hands.

"He looks cute." Ruby murmured. "But he's not going to like all that material when we go for our walk. He's going to want to kick and chew his toes like normal."

"I _know_. But he's so precious." Sapphire pouted, kissing Steven's chubby cheeks. "Do you think Pearl will lend me the card thingy so that I can buy him a blue one with tiny gloves too?"

"If she gives it to us, then I want him to wear a headband. A red one."

"The red will clash with the blue."

"Fine, then a _purple_ one." Ruby chuckled. "But come on, Sapphire. You know it's better to change him while he's sleepy."

Sapphire pouted, still kissing Steven's cheeks. She went back upstairs and grabbed a tank top. She quickly and reluctantly changed Steven out of his gown and into his shirt. Rubbing his belly to rouse him.

"Buhhh?" Steven gurgled, rubbing his fists into his eyes clumsily.

"Did you have a nice nap, little boy?" Sapphire asked gently, raising him onto her shoulder and gliding down the stairs.

"Bgwauhh." Steven hiccupped, grabbing some of her hair sleepily. "Uhg."

"Hey there little man." Ruby greeted, letting Sapphire place him on her lap. Sapphire floated away in search for sun screen. "How you doing?"

Steven stretched his limbs as far as they would go and jammed a fist into his mouth. He nodded and looked around.

"Mmmmuh? Puurrr?"

"Amethyst and Pearl are out." Ruby said rubbing his warm cheeks, thankful that Garnet had become entirely proficient in baby talk, so therefore she was too.

"Gaaa?"

Speaking of Garnet.

"Um…Oh look Sapphire's got your sunscreen buddy." Ruby chuckled nervously, sitting him up so that Sapphire could begin applying it. "Sapphire, take him, I'm going to go find a helmet."

"A helmet? Ruby we're going on a _walk_."

Ruby pretended not to hear that and went in search of a helmet anyway. She knew they had plenty because Pearl had gone on a shopping rampage when she had seen Steven begin crawling and trying to lift himself up to stand. Pearl had been talking along the lines of clumsy little humans and their incredibly soft skulls while she stocked every storage space in the house with safety gear.

"You never know, Sapphy." Ruby said, jumping down from the loft instead of taking the stairs. She had found a red helmet decorated in purple stickers. Pearl had written on the top in her perfect cursive: _Be Safe Please_. She eased it onto Steven's head, buckling it at his pudgy chin.

Ruby stood back to admire her handy work with her hands on her hips. She rubbed under her chin and cocked her head a little.

"Do you think he needs protective padding too?"

" _Ruby_ ,"

"I'm serious, _Sapphire_." Ruby teased. "What if he falls out or something?"

"The stroller is basically a strait jacket on wheels, Ruby." Sapphire said, rolling her eye. Steven was feeling his head curiously, marveling at his brand new skull. "And even _if_ he fell, I would have sufficient time to warn you and so nothing would happen."

"You said future vision isn't always reliable."

"In _all_ of the centuries, that we've known each other, how often would you say that this unreliability occurred?"

Ruby groaned, realizing Sapphire was aiming to win-the little blue gem always won. "Fine, no pads."

"Thank you." Sapphire said, kissing Ruby's cheek. "Would you go get the stroller please?"

Ruby did as she was asked, hauling the giant stroller over one of her shoulders easily. She effortlessly unfurled it, lowering the handle to Sapphire's height and adjusted the seat so that they could both see him while they walked. Sapphire nestled him into the fluffy seat and Ruby strapped him in. Steven giggled happily as Sapphire stuck her tongue out at him, distracting him from the tasking process of being buckled in.

"Okay, he's in." Ruby muttered, putting her hands on her hips. Rather proud of her accomplishment.

"Ruby, the strait jacket thing was a joke." Sapphire chuckled, noticing that Ruby had managed to use every single straps provided to secure Steven in. "You're not even supposed to use these belts after they turn four months. And that belt is way too tight."

"How is it too tight?" Ruby asked with a frown, watching as Sapphire used a finger to pry it away from Steven's tummy.

"If his gem wasn't there, it'd be crushing his little belly." Sapphire sighed, easily loosening it. Steven's pudgy belly, liberated from its constraint, expanded with a happy sigh.

"But what if the crotch strap fails, then what'll keep him up?"

"Perhaps these extra shoulder straps, you've so kindly added?" Sapphire was grinning as she said it, her little hands readjusting each strap.

"But, _Sa-aph_ , what if he falls out? Babies are super weak, what if he breaks?" Ruby whined, grabbing at Sapphire's billowing skirt and clenching it nervously in her large hands.

"Babies despite their size, are actually quite durable." Sapphire hummed. "Besides, the stroller isn't even a foot of the ground. _If_ , and I'm emphasizing the ' _if'_ , he falls out, he'll only fall about seven inches."

"That seems like a lot to me." Ruby huffed, her cheeks puffy with displeasure.

…

Sapphire had hoped that once they got outside that Ruby's sudden overbearingness would fade away. Steven usually distracted them all quite efficiently, always able to dispel any and all of their negative thoughts without even trying. Even the littlest actions were entirely mesmerizing.

Steven had taken to attempting to eat his toes. He had first discovered that he had toes some time ago and had taken to exploring them in the only way he knew. Garnet could watch him bend his limbs and nom on his pink, teeny toes until the sun went down. Sapphire particularly liked it when he laughed. Everything was absolutely hilarious to him and if you found the right thing, you could get him to laugh so hard he turned the loveliest shade of red.

But it seemed even Steven's adorable antics couldn't dispel whatever was on Ruby's mind. The minute they had stepped outside, Ruby had thrown a blazing rock at a seagull that had made the unfortunate mistake of landing too close to them. She had been contemptuously glaring at any tourist or animal that dared get within three feet of the stroller. She had even been glaring at the ocean, a quiet growl rumbling in her chest as Sapphire suggested they walk on the sand.

"Never mind, let's walk on the boardwalk." Sapphire sighed exasperatedly, leaning against the stroller with a roll of her eye.

"Uh, no! There are too many people there!" Ruby snapped.

"So, let's walk on the beach?"

"The beach? What if the ocean-."

"The ocean somehow produces a freak tsunami? Really, Ruby, a freak tsunami?" Sapphire asked, stealing the words from Ruby's mouth.

"You never know? Don't tell me that isn't a possibility!"

"Ruby, maybe we should just go back to the house?" Sapphire groaned.

"What? Why? Steven's having so much fun though?" Ruby said, pointing to Steven who was currently dancing in his seat. He had found Ruby's antics quite hilarious and had been shaking his tiny fist mockingly at the sky.

"Well where do you suggest we go then?" Sapphire asked, arms crossed.

"Let's…goooo…to the car wash." Ruby decided with a clap of her hands.

"Oh, but what about all those unsafe cars?" Sapphire asked mockingly, a tad frustrated.

"Shoot. You're right."

"No. No, no I was jokin-."

"Then we should head tooooo-."

Sapphire resisted the strong urge to smack her forehead for her own stupidity. Of course Ruby wasn't joking, she rarely did even when she wasn't in such a state. Ruby _really_ didn't think the boardwalk or the beach was safe. Sapphire wasn't exactly sure as to why, seeing as it that neither presented any dangerous futures that Sapphire was aware of. But she was about to find out because if she didn't they would be stuck here all day.

"RUBY!" Sapphire interrupted, Ruby's musings.

"Sapphire, why are you yelling? I'm right here." Ruby said, turning back towards them, still rubbing her chin in thought. Sapphire resisted the urge to tell Ruby that the only futures where she actually got a response required that she either yell or got physical.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" Sapphire asked, steering Steven's stroller to a bench, where she began to unstrap him.

"What are you doing, Sapphire?!" Ruby asked, her voice shaking nervously as Steven's bare feet briefly touched the ground. He wobbled in Sapphire's arms and giggled happily at the new sensation. She floated onto the bench and planted him squarely on her lap.

"Is there something wrong? Something perhaps you need to share with me?" Sapphire asked knowingly.

"N-n-no. Let's just finish our walk." Ruby stuttered, looking away from Sapphire. Not that that helped the icy glare Ruby could feel assaulting the back of her head.

"I don't want to finish our walk, until you tell me what's bothering you." Sapphire said firmly, her voice hardening.

Ruby turned back with a frown and crossed arms. "Nothing is bother-."

"Let me stop you right now. Seeing as it, that you seem to forget that as your partner in fusion for the past several millennium, that I know you sometimes better than you know yourself." Sapphire interrupted with a pointed glare behind her bangs.

"It's nothing! It's _MY_ problem and I don't want _you_ to worry about it. I'm handling it!" Ruby shouted, tiny white puffs of steam coming from her flared nostrils with each breath.

"It doesn't seem as though you are." Sapphire sighed, letting Steven take a chunk of her hair and stick it in his mouth. She didn't really like when he did so, but it distracted him perfectly from their current argument.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Ruby yelled, her voice cracking as her frustration and worry bubbled to the surface and began to leak from her eyes.

"I _mean_ , that glaring and growling at any and every living creature in our path isn't 'handling' it-whatever it may be." Sapphire said simply and quietly. "If you're worried, then I'm worried as well. I would appreciate it if you talked to me about it, rather than attempting to glare away the world."

Ruby sniffled angrily, wiping her eyes roughly before stomping to the bench and hopping up next to Sapphire and Steven. Steven released Sapphire's hair and grabbed one of Ruby's fingers instead.

"I-I…don't know you d-do it." Ruby whispered quietly, avoiding Sapphire's gaze.

"Do what?"

" _See_. See all that bad stuff all the time." Ruby shuddered. "All that bad stuff that could happen to us or….S-Steven. Even when we're not Garnet, I-I can still see all those thing we saw and I never know what's around the corner. What if he does fall down and never wakes up? Or what if the ocean swallows him alive or a car swerves into us?"

Sapphire sighed, letting Steven crawling into Ruby's arms. Ruby hugged him hard, nuzzling their faces together. "I don't want anything to ever happen to him and the world is just full of dangerous scary stuff. I-I-I'm scared I won't be able to protect him."

"The future holds all sorts of paths and opportunities, downfalls and prosperities." Sapphire said calmly. "Future vision is supposed to give sapphires, the ability to wade through these thousands of possibilities to make measured, calculated choices. We use this knowledge to guide us and our masters, to the best future-and in essence best outcome for their lives. Everything we see isn't always what's going to be though."

"I know that." Ruby huffed. "I remember what you remember."

"So you know, that in our training to ensure that we were prepared for the mental devastation of our careers, our final test was designed to be an absolute failure."

"No matter what you did, gems would die. They…made you watch it all unfold." Ruby shivered, her hand taking Sapphire's unconsciously.

"I get scared too." Sapphire said strongly, seemingly unfazed by such a horrid memory. "There are millions of possibilities and not all of them are nice. But we can't let the daunting future ruin our present. We're the ones who control our own destinies, no one else. If we're frightened, we can only lead frightened lives and futures. There are some things that can't be stopped, inevitable horrors that are long determine even before the day we're even made, but Steven doesn't have any of those today. So let's just enjoy today-be happy that we have today."

Sapphire's free hand cupped Ruby's cheek tenderly. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Sapphire asked, pressing a kiss against a tear that had avoided evaporation.

"Sound so confident about everything." Ruby purred, Sapphire's hand cold against her cheek. "I've always loved that about you. You know how to make me feel strong even when I feel weak."

"Well, it may be that I was the only sapphire to beat that no-win test." Sapphire sighed, flipping her hair with a teasing smirk. "And I trust not only in my abilities, but I also trust in you, Pearl, Amethyst, Rose and Steven. Even if something bad _must_ happen, I know I'll never be alone."

Ruby grinned and began to giggle. Steven looked up at her, a line of drool falling down his tank top, and he laughed with her, looking between Sapphire and Ruby enthusiastically. Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby and Steven with a quick smooch to both their cheeks.

"Now, do you think we can go walking down the boardwalk now?" Sapphire whispered, peppering Ruby with more kisses.

"Yes, I think we can." Ruby sighed, kissing Sapphire's lips finally and scooting off the bench with Steven in her arms. Steven kicked his legs happily, pointing at a seagull and looking expectantly at Ruby. "Don't worry kid, I'll get him as soon as you're safe and sound."

Ruby had begun snapping the many buckles to contain a wiggly Steven when a flash of blue zoomed past them. Sapphire had slipped from the bench and with a flash of ice had sent the curious seagull hauling tail-feathers.

"I thought we weren't going to scare off the world?" Ruby snorted.

"How can I say no to that face?" Sapphire cooed, turning around to see the starry delight present in Steven's big eyes. He clapped happily, waving bye-bye to the seagull and puckering his lips for a kiss. Sapphire quickly complied, dragging Ruby in with her with a giggle.

Yes, everything was going to be quite alright, Ruby thought with a sigh. She brought Sapphire and Steven closer for a few more kisses, their laughter music to her ears.

* * *

 **A/N:** No clue as to why they're unfused, but Steven doesn't mind so neither do I. Also Pearl forgot to do laundry this week (She may or may not have bought that in a show of reluctant support for Rose before she knew the baby in question was not a girl-not that Rose or Greg really cared.)

So...we're about to hit 300 favorites. And I wanted to do something special-other than mentioning the 300 people who made it possible. **The Real Peridot** suggested that we do like a **300 Special Week.** So in celebration of reaching 300+ favorites, follows and review, I will be asking for one-shots, AUs, crossovers ideas to write for that week. We're breaking all the rules, doesn't have to be relatively canon or anything, and it doesn't necessarily have to be "baby Steven" either, but it does have to be SFW (Safe For Work). Out of all the suggestions I receive, I will choose the top ten. Then during some week of next month or most likely the one after that(cause this is going to take me a while), we'll be able to celebrate this momentous occasion. Still kind of working on all the details, so expect some minor changes in the future (this is the first time I've ever done something like this before, so please be patient with me) If you have a suggestion, send a PM or leave a review.

And as always, thanks you for the favorites, follows and reviews.


	31. Chapter 31: Connie's Vacation part 1

Connie's always been a very bright little girl. She was rather advanced for her early age of three and a half. She could accurately express her emotions and she had begun showing a great interest in reading and math. She had already been in enrolled in a special program at her last elementary school for gifted kids. She knew the alphabet, could count higher than one hundred, and was the best speller in the program. She was also known for her nearly perfect memory.

So when she woke up one morning and saw her parents packing up their belongings; wrapping their precious things away in soft paper and stripping their house bare, she sat right down and sobbed.

She knew what moving boxes were, what the big smelly truck meant and that no matter what her parents said, 'things _weren't_ going to get better' She would not make new friends, she _would_ still get bullied and the new town would not be any more fun than the last. If anything it would probably be worse.

Her mother had bought her a new book to make up for it-it was a big book that smelled like new parchment and libraries and it was about Arthurian legends-knights, unicorns and magic. She had held it tight in her arms the night when the house had been devoid of her belongings, listening to the lonely chirps of the invading crickets. She had slept between her parents-her own bed tucked away somewhere far away, their warm bodies smelling of coffee and antiseptic spray and warm spices. Their gentle snores lulling her to sleep in place of her usual violin lullaby on her CD.

She had held it even tighter when her mother had lifted her into their beat up mini-van and strapped her tightly into her car seat. She had stared straight ahead into her familiarly neighborhood, ignoring her mother's worn gaze and familiar words.

"Sweetie, I know you're upset. But this is all for the better. We can go live in a better house now and you can go to a better school."

"I wanna just stay here, we don't need a new house or a new school." Connie mumbled drearily, caressing the crisp parchment as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "I haven't even made a friend yet. You promised, we were gonna stay!"

"I know, baby. But things change, another opportunity has risen for your father's job. I wish we could just stay put a little longer too, but your father and I agree that this move is for the better. Besides, while we wait for the new house to be ready for us, we'll live next to your favorite little town."

"Beach City!" Connie yelled, kicking her tiny feet in excitement, ignoring her mother's gentle scolding for the use of her outside voice. "I wanna go to the beach and play in the sand and swim in the ocean."

"And we will!" Connie's Dad said, carrying the last of their most personal belongings to the trunk-mom's wedding dress, mom's college degree, Dad's security license, Connie's grandmother scarf-the first article of clothing she had been swathed in, and some of their jewelry and fragile trinkets. "The condominium will be ready in two weeks. So we'll stay in that hotel we always stay in."

"The one that serves free bagels for breakfast." Connie said, vaguely remembering the thick carpet that smelled like sea-salt and taffy. The bagels were stiff and stale, but apparently were quite delicious by her father's standards. Connie and her Mom usually just ate the fruit and drank tea for their free breakfast.

Connie liked Beach City. The people there were different than her usual neighbors, they talked slower and seemed more relaxed. They were kind, even when nothing was in it for them. Connie's mom said there might also be another reason her liking the quiet town so much.

When her mother had been pregnant with Connie, apparently she had been quite a painful baby. She was always rampant and energetic; kicking and punching all day and all night. If Connie's mom had dared eat anything with caffeine or sugar, Connie wouldn't stop dancing until it was gone from both their bloodstreams. Her energetic tirade only dissipated when her parents had taken a vacation to Beach City.

'You were so big and so strong. And I was happy for that, but you made sleep impossible. We visited Beach City because your father was hoping a change in environment would help you and I get some rest before I gave birth. At first, it was no different. If anything you kicked even harder, so hard that you left violet blossoms up and down my side. The strangest thing happened though, we met a woman who was also pregnant on the beach one day. She touched my belly and almost like magic, you were calm. You still danced occasionally, but you would finally let me sleep at night.'

They had been visiting Beach City ever since, because Connie's mother had wanted to speak with the woman again and because Connie's delight at seeing the ocean only grew with each visit. But each year, Connie grew taller and the woman was never found.

"Perhaps, this time we'll find our mystery woman?" Connie's Mom asked from the front seat. Connie nodded, feeling especially certain that they would find her this time. She had expanded her reading collection, having now taken interest in detective fiction. She knew all sorts of new skills that would surely help them find her. She would be just like Sherlock.

They made it to Beach City, no problem. There was a single hotel about ten minutes from the little town and that's where they would be staying until their new home was ready. Dad had been enthusiastically explaining about their new house; telling her how much bigger it would be than the last. Her room would have a window, a nice closet and they would paint in whatever color Connie wanted. There would be a library only fifteen minutes away, Beach City thirty minutes away by car and that her new school bus would drop her off right in front of the condominium complex.

The hotel room wasn't the one they had gotten last year, that one had been sky-blue. Their new room was pink in theme, with frames of seashells and pictures of pretty sunsets, one large bed, a kitchenette and a big bathroom with a bathtub. Their room even faced the ocean. She and her father had rolled around on the lush coral-colored carpet, talking about the mechanics of static electricity, while her mother put away their clothing and complained about the dust.

After her parents had fallen asleep that night, she had slipped from the crib the hotel had provided (not that Connie need one because she was a big girl now) and snuck to the window-door leading to the balcony. From here she could see the large blue expanse of the ocean. If she closed her eyes, she could already feel the sand underneath her toes and the water washing around her waist. Last year, she had still been in diapers and the water had pooled uncomfortably in it.

She hoped this time around, she would be able to move much better. She wanted to search for seashells, seaweed and maybe go searching for a dolphin or a mermaid! She looked out at the wide black sky, thousands of glittering stars shone-usually the smog of whatever city they lived in hid them from her curious gaze. She watched as a tiny glittering star twinkled shyly into existence and she bowed her head and wished:

"Please let us find that mystery lady for Mommy. And please maybe help me make a new friend so that I won't be lonely anymore."

* * *

 **A/N:** Prompt courtesy of the lovely **RainbowPyro17.** Sorry about the long stretch of nothing. Majoring in English means I'm always writing, just not what I want to write. Break coming up for Thanksgiving so hopefully some time to write for the special, CGA and the other stories I've been so rudely neglecting. Sorry if not up to usual standards, not a lot time but wanted to put something out. Hope you guys are surviving the hiatus, as always thank you for taking the time to read, favorite, follow and review.


	32. Chapter 32: Doctors are Expensive part 1

"Amethyst, are you sure Pearl isn't going to get mad at us?" Steven asked, lingering in the frame of the doorway apprehensively. The dark storm clouds weren't as violent as they were earlier, now hanging rather raggedly in the sky as though entirely exhausted by their earlier tantrum. The flashes of lightning that had been constant throughout the day had gone off to light up some other town in the distance. Even the staccato of rain had fizzled out to a soft, cool drizzle.

"Dude, is Pearl here right now?" Amethyst asked, balancing on the slick railway, her messy arms waving around at her sides.

"No, but-."

"Then how she's going to get mad at us?" Amethyst hooted, flipping back onto the deck, landing squarely in a puddle. Steven flinched as the cold water hit his bare thighs.

"But Pearl says I'm not supposed to be 'indecent'." Steven mumbled, tugging at his underwear-the only article of clothing he was currently wearing. It was also the cleanest part of him seeing that the majority of his body was covered in tomato sauce, melted cheese, and exploded pasta.

"Bro, we're not naked! Besides we're doing this to _get_ clean. Plus if we use the shower it'll get dirty too." Amethyst insisted, wiping some of the caked pasta out of her hair and sticking it in her mouth.

"I…guess so." Steven sighed, looking back to the newly cleaned kitchen. It had taken them two whole hours to scrub every bit of spaghetti from the walls, floor, refrigerator, stove and ceiling. He really didn't feel like cleaning any more (how did Pearl do it?). Even it meant not having a nice warm bath.

"Then come on, let's hurry up and do this before they get back." Amethyst shouted, jumping back onto the rail and diving backwards onto the soggy ground. Steven tentatively stepped into the rain, sighing happily as the sticky paste and parmesan washed away. He had a brought a bar of soap with him and a sponge and began rubbing it against his skin and followed Amethyst down to the beach.

...

"Hurry up, man!" Amethyst whispered, throwing him his PJ shirt.

"I can't button it that fast!" Steven groaned, grabbing at his pants and pulling them up as fast as he could instead.

"Okay, okay. Uh, we got the kitchen clean, you're dressed - are we forgetting anything?"

"Um…" Steven's stomach suddenly growled loudly.

"Wait, you didn't eat any of the spaghetti?"

"Pearl says I'm not supposed to eat food off the floor." Steven mumbled sadly, rubbing his angry tummy.

"Half of it was on the _wa-halllll_!" Amethyst groaned.

"Pearl says the wall is just a slightly cleaner version of the floor though."

"Of course, she would say that." Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Well that was literally the last of the food - we probably shouldn't have blown it up."

"Yeah, probably." Steven sighed. "I'll just go get donuts early tomorrow I guess."

"I can go steal something?" Amethyst offered with a shrug, rubbing at her head guiltily.

"No, it's okay. They're gonna be back soon anyway." Steven sighed, rubbing his arms as a shiver wracked his frame.

It was true. It was 7:59pm. Pearl had said earlier that they would be back by 8pm. Pearl must have had some perfect internal clock of some kind because she was never, ever late and she and Garnet were probably in the warp stream right now.

"You remember right?"

"We ate dinner, played some video games and if any and all evidence is found of the prior explosion, we-being Amethyst and Steven, were not in the vicinity of it nor were we responsible for such an explosion." Steven recited.

"Good, well-."

The clock ticked over to 8pm and immediately the warp pad activated. Steven and Amethyst froze and watched as Pearl and Garnet arrived with a flash.

"Oh, thank goodness." Pearl sighed, stepping from the warp pad and approaching Steven with a smile. "We thought we might be late. Steven you misbuttoned your shirt again."

"Oh, ha ha...ha ha oops." Steven laughed weakly, nervously glancing at Amethyst before fiddling with the buttons with shaky hands.

"Amethyst…you made…something with tomato sauce?" Pearl had taken a quiet whiff of the room, easily picking up on the scent despite all the soap they'd use. Amethyst and Steven froze once again, comically tense. "Good, ordering pizza every time we're gone isn't healthy."

"Yep, super feeling all that healthy junk." Amethyst laughed loudly, slapping Steven on the back. Steven joined in with a slight grunt, backing up slightly towards the stairs.

"Wellll, I'm tired and I think I am going to go to bed now." Steven said robotically, finally getting his buttons to clasp properly.

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked, following Steven as he backed up. "It's only 8 after all. Isn't there some show you want to watch or perhaps some newfangled video game you wanna play?"

Amethyst subtly shook her head and frowned behind Pearl.

"Oh, no. I just wanna go to bed, cause you know...um it's finally quiet!" Steven exclaimed frantically.

"Quiet?" Pearl asked, cocking her head to the right.

"You know cause it's been really noisy cause of the thunderstorm." Steven muttered. "It's been hard to get really any sleep, but now it's nice and quiet. So I think I'm just going to go to bed now."

"Well, okay then. Good naugh-." Pearl gasped as Steven gave her a quick hug around her knees. He did the same to Amethyst, who playfully pushed him off and he tripped into Garnet's waiting arms. She hugged him tightly, nuzzling their cheeks together.

"Good night." Garnet mumbled calmly, taking him upstairs and tucking him into bed. "Sleep well."

"Yep good night dude!" Amethyst shouted, grabbing Pearl before she could ascend the stairs behind Garnet. "Hey uh Pearl, can you maybe - show me how to like organize my junk?"

"Amethyst! I thought you'd never ask." Pearl gasped, following behind Amethyst with a beaming smile. "Good night Steven!"

Steven watched as the two gems exited with a sigh before turning toward Garnet - who had now taken a seat on the side of his bed. She ran long fingers through his thick curls before picking something from his still slightly damp hair.

"I wonder how this piece of pasta got stuck in your hair?" Garnet asked knowingly. "Or how the bar of soap ended up on the rail outside? Or why you smell like rain?"

Steven buried himself further into his blankets with a blush. He should've known that Garnet would find out. Garnet always knew, even when there was no way for her to even know.

"You can't tell Pearl!" Steven whispered with a pout, peeking up from under the safety of his blanket.

"Alright." Garnet shrugged, leaning forward with a slight smile.

"Well, me and Amethyst were trying to make dinner since we couldn't go out or order pizza. But all the stuff we had left was pasta, cheese slices, green tomatoes, tomato sauce, and a bottle of parmesan cheese. So Amethyst said we should try making Spaghetti Lasgna Awesome Special Dish!"

"Sounds complicated."

"It totally was!" Steven exclaimed, jumping out of the blankets to stand. "Cause we didn't know exactly how to make it special - since Amethyst said we needed a special ingredient to really make it 'explode' with flavor."

"Hmmm." Garnet hummed.

"Well it turns out that putting 1 cup of fire salt mixed with olive oil into the pasta and then adding birthday candles was a really bad idea." Steven shrugged, climbing into Garnet's lap with a shiver. Garnet wrapped her arms around him, laying down on the bed with him.

"You weren't hurt?"

"Nope. The kitchen just got really dirty." Steven explained. "There was pasta EVERYWHERE! Even on us, but don't worry cause we totally cleaned everything up so Pearl won't get mad."

"And you took a shower outside in the freezing rain?" Garnet asked, rubbing her hands over Steven's still cold, pudgy cheeks.

"Only for a little bit an-and I wore my underwear so that I wouldn't be indecent, cause Pearl says that's rude." Steven yawned, snuggling into Garnet's arms.

"I suppose it is." Garnet shrugged. She personally didn't mind - mostly because Steven had learned how to take off his diaper quickly after learning how to walk. She and the others had been flashed too many times to count during his first three years of life. "Why didn't you take a bath in the bathtub in the _house_?"

"Me and Amethyst didn't want to clean it up after we were done." Steven shrugged, trying to blink away his growing drowsiness.

"Such an innovative little boy." Garnet chuckled softly, bringing him close for another quick kiss before retucking him into bed. She silently made her way back to the temple, shaking her head and sifting through the sudden pathways that Amethyst and Steven's Spaghetti Lasagna Awesome Special dish had created in the coming future.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finals are done! I am free! Sorry for being a little late, had a final project I was procrastinating on. But I am back. Trying to work on the special, but obviously it may take me a while. So you guys have been too awesome and I've been really lazy. So I think it's time that we take a moment to thank the 346 people who have favorited this and the 94, 931 reads that couldn't happen without you guys! There are 392 reviews, all of which I have read way too many times, thank you guys for taking the time to write them. It is truly wonderful to hear from you, makes my day. There are 365 followers, thank you to those extra 20 or so who haven't committed to favorite yet, I still love you!

Hopefully now that all the schooling is done, I'll be able to post more-for every story I've been neglecting.

You are frackin' awesome and I hope you guys have a banging holiday, I know I'm going to sleep...sleeeeeep lots and eat too much food.

Without further ado, thank you guys/gals so very, very much:

394potterheads , Aberdamn , Adazula , Akaryd , Akira67632 , **Aldecaalfi** , Ambjr01 , Amuthyst , Aquarion-S.R.G , **ArcticPanda25** , Artemis the Rebel , Artyon , AryaAirWaterEarthFire , AtlanticGalaxy46 , BLACK-Rabbit 2204 , Baruga , BeneshAryana , BlackButlerFan13 , Black Diamond Luna , Blackmoondragon1415 , Blahblahcat , Blizardstar1200 , Bloodly Romance 10-26-, BlueWolfTwilight 10-06-, Bree Stylinson , Briarfrost , Buttercupx102 , ButterflyKisses1220 , Buzzkilltitan , CEGold 07-16-, Caboodlewithme , Cartoonmusicgal , CaveDwellers , Celynnen , ChaosDemon1129 , ChaosMageX , **Chaotic Hero** , CharaHoney-Chan , Charlote The Nightmare Reaper , Chibi-nightfury , ChojisGirl , Chwilio Am Rhywbeth , Ciderstar LoD , Cinderpeltw2 , Commander Rose Kindness , ConnietheCat , Corazon dulce3 , Cracked Lapis Lazuli , Crookedstar9 , CrownedSteven , Cynabal , **Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many** , Darkmatter2001 , Darktyler27 -, DarthSeth2000 , Dav009 , Decepticonsniper , Deidon , Demhouser3D , Demonic the raptor-man , Devil ichigo , Diamond Dust Alice Hunter , Dragonfan123 , Dream'sRealm , Dtksgirl , Edlover23 , EhMightAsWell , ElizabethSnow17 , Emerald Padparadscha , Emerald and Lazulite , Emmiee-chan , Endless Creativity , Evil E. Evil , F. , FaxMachine114 , Finnjr63 , Fireember345 , FlopsMcGee , FoxGlade , Frogboxe , FromMountainsToMolehills , **GKC07NF** , Galaxyducken , GameDesire GameMaster555 , Generalhyna , Geode7 , Gijinka Renamon , Gill1313 , Glowblade998 , Gravity sauce , GrayCat17 , GriffinGirl8655 , GuntherRiechwald , Gwanzan , HUUUUYT , HYPERSILVER7 , HauntingMelodyofaNightmare , Hellka777 HereHaveAFandom , High Roller Yunalesca , Hikary Sanoko , Hildegard Von Mariendorf , Hiro-and-Baymax -, Hooloovoo-Moon , Howliteandthewolves , I am psycowriter , IceDragonSlayer42 , IcySnappDragon , Ihavenoideawhy , **Iliketowatchtv** , Inner Child Unleashed , InsanityatBest , InsertSUShipHere , **IntotheDarknessrose** , InuYasha Lover 123465 , JackFrost21 , JadeGryphon66 , JangoHarrison JasperClaw , JennythePolarbear , Jkosio , JoeEngland , Juniper Night , KND Operative Numbuh 227 , Kagehime-sama53 , Kaitou Kid San , KatiePines , Kiki Wei , Lady of the Sky , LeFountt , Le Magic Taco , Lizziebeth12365 , Lovely White Violets , Lovestar and Silverice , LucasGreenX23 -, Luna Lockser , MSU82 , Mad Merlin -, Majoo1Abraham , Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 , Maya-Pearls , Maya656 , Megabutler -, Meggieee19 , Mein Benutzername , Minkey222 , Miscellaneous Thief , Mklj0 , MontyBoosh , Mony123 , MrRayney , Muffinmilk317 , Music's Passion , Nagarox1234 , NicolasMage , Niphelie-um , Obsessive Nature , Obsidian ThunderWolf , Oliblu , Omodor , Onikiba , **OooAdventurer78** , Oracion de las Estrellas , Orange Dash , ParadiseWolf14 , PenelopetheKangaroo , PhazonFire , Poly Lion , Primus1661 , PrincessOfTheNight01 , Prowls-little-hetalian , PublicEnemy123 , PureAngelEyes , REBD , Rascal Fish , Red Ethel Flint , Red Star , RedofBloodBlackofNight , Redundantchosen1 , Redwall-Abbey3343 , Regulargirl22 , Riderman09 , RitzyChique , Robute Gulliman , Rougeflier , RunFromTheMedic , SUPyrite , Sailor Italy , Sanasuke , Seogumi y Masunny , Shadowmaster91 , Shadowmaster2323 , Siiillltt , Silent Arrow , Silvermoon10123 , Silverstar-of-Colorclan , SkyfallxKnight , Skylon , SneaselXRiolu , Snowlily246 , SoAveraqe , SokkasFirstFangirl , SonicHedgehogBlur , SoraxKairii , Soris 07-30-, Sprocket2 , StJohne93 , Starfirecat58 , Stevonnieandpercabeth , . , SunnyCupcake7275 , Superior Yango , Suzaku21 , **TMNTLittleTomboy** , Tailsthefox21 , Taiski , Taquitoprepa , Tempestas D. Uzu , ThatIsNotACoconut , ThatSadPanda , **The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater** , TheGamingMonkey , TheHeart343 , TheMagicPopo , The PalletShipping Ninja , The Real Peridot , TheSpecialUsername , The dark side of the loonatics , The mind of Pandora , Things from the imagination , Tommiboy , Tortilla-san , Trara , UnforgivingEnthusiast , Virgo A. Reisling , WarBear44 , WikiSorcerer , Wolffriend25 , Wolfgirl444 , XxNightClassxX , Yoru no Nx , Yuki00361 , Yuna53421 , Zarall , Zombless 07, alisadontcareevans , alisaevans975 , allofmybrokenstars , apinkglassrose , ar1992 , ashsmash95 , babyseroro , bauoumi , beast1991 , beckettlovescastlealways , becky199756 , benn55555 , billy the great now 16 , bookgeek96 , booksfic13582 , brycel , calyxpotter , candydemon124 , crazyhyperlycanthrope , cross-over-lover232 , cybergirl12 , daddyslilprincessgurl , daiseyday , darkangel8950 , decorafeminae , donathanphoenix , double-0-nothing , dubb1 , .37 , fangirl01music , fanweb , ffure21 , flyeon , gogetadivagurl , hopefulheart108 , hurdygurd , iLuvForevermore , icygem522 , iggychan89 , jinglyjess , jturne709 , kamkong , kataangweek , katelyn24paindrop , katkin113 , keeksyo , kirbycole , kitsunedemon , kukuki , lalaUniverse , .73 , , livingwithbooks , loverslight , lunnytunz21 , magifan925033 , mariabarreto432 , mewberty , mollrat , 123 , nataliaivette1 , natalie1668 , nicosnowangelo , nobleboivin , noname6789 , pennylessloafers , phoenixdragon78 , pokemoncontest1998 , princessLunaLu , qazse , richstud1 , roxan1930 , , shadow-dog18 , smithy936 , sorexflare , south-of-strange , spiderwilliam13 , starlily11 , supersexyghotmew95 -, talagoras , tenenbuam14 , tetrisShark70 , the-puppy-in-a-box , thechipmunk01 , theruoc147 , three1996 , toonamifan666 , ttte12345 , turn forever you and me , twi-addict1 , underwoodsee , usernamealwaystaken , uzErNamezBhard , vgn golley , viktordragon17 , weirdgirl332 , whereMAD , wolflink123, xxx sonamy lover xxx.

(if your username is in **bold** that means you favorited this fic the very first day I posted. You ten inspired me to write more baby drabbles, to fill them with Garnet love, Pearl mom, Ruby and Sapphire fluff, Good Dad Greg, and lots of Amethyst action! You guys are the best!)


	33. Chapter 33: Connie's Vacation part 2

The next day, Connie's father had to go handle some business for their new house so she and mommy had gone to the beach alone that day.

Connie wore her one piece blue bathing suit, it had a frilly skirt around her waist that sparkled when she twirled. It matched her tiny sandals and the ribbon her mother had wrapped around her head.

They had arrived at the beach while the sun was still tepid and the sky a perfect blue. Connie helped with the towel and brought her toys to the perfect spot. She waited patiently while her mother set up the umbrella.

"Okay, well what do you want t-…wait a second. Connie, the hospital is calling me, don't go swimming without me, that's dangerous." Prinyanka said grabbing her phone. "Hello? This is Doctor Priyanka Maheswaran."

Connie sighed. Her parents were always busy and she had come to except this as normality. It was hard moving from job to job and house to house. Dad's job required that they often moved during the middle of a school year-which might have been fine if Connie hadn't been enrolled in kindergarten two years earlier than expected. Her mother had been calling the school, scheduling meetings to ensure her little girl would be comfortable in this new environment. And on top of the school, her mother worked at a hospital; a job that sometimes took up to twelve hours each day. It had been mostly okay when Connie hadn't been enrolled, because she had practically lived in the hospital with her mother in the hospital nursery. But now that she was in school, her mother worked twice as hard to make sure there was still family time.

So Connie was okay that sometimes there wasn't time to play together. There would be time later surely. She snapped the elastic band holding her glasses firm to her head and nodded obediently. She waddled with her bucket and shovel and found a nice place to make a sandcastle – not too close to her mommy, but not too far either (the ocean was dangerous without adult supervision).

Connie had found a book about legendary sand castles in one of the drawers of the dresser of the hotel and had done her best to memorize her favorite one. She knew she didn't have the man power or the height to produce the nine foot replica of the British castle, but she would do her best. She had begun with the base, her tongue sticking out as she began.

"Steven! No running!" Someone shouted and before Connie could look to see who had yelled, she was barreled into by a tiny force. She tumbled face first into the beginning of her castle and something warm and heavy settled onto her back.

"Woah, dude - I think you hit someone." Another voice chuckled, relieving the weight from her back easily.

"Oh, goodness. Poor baby." Someone cooed, thin hands wrapping around her waist and sitting her up. Connie wiped the sand from her face clumsily and something soft wiped at her cheeks.

"Pearl, how many baby wipes did you bring?"

"You can never have enough baby wipes."

"Steven, say you're sorry." A deep, accented voice instructed.

"I sowwy!" The warm person who had tackled her before, tackled her once again, this time in what she assumed was a hug. They both fell to the ground…again.

"Gitoffme!" Connie yelled, wrestling from his pudgy grip and speeding towards her mother as fast as she could. She didn't even realize that her glasses had slipped off until she tripped over her mother's legs and into her lap.

"Connie?" Her mother lifted her to her feet, phone warm against her chest. "What's the matter?"

Connie didn't get to answer when the four people who had assaulted her suddenly arrived. She hadn't gotten the best look at them before and she could barely see them now, but she knew it was them. Mostly because the tiny one had her glasses in his little hands.

"Hey, those are mine!" Connie squeaked, clinging fiercely to her mother, shielding her mommy with her tiny body. She wouldn't let these people hurt her mother too – usually that was her father's job but she would have to do it for him today.

"Connie, please no yelling." Her mother scolded, but hugged Connie closer to her legs anyway. "May I ask who you are and what you've done to my daughter?"

"We're so sorry. I told Steven not to run, but he wasn't listening." The pale one admonished. "Steven, would you please give the young lady her glasses?"

The Steven, was a little shorter than her. He waddled up to her slowly with his head bent down in shame. He handed her the glasses and quickly waddled back to hide behind the biggest one. Connie put them one and finally got a good look at them.

The one who was pale, was tall and thin with a strange shiny thing on her forehead. The second one was shorter than all of them and…purple. The tall one who Steven had gone to hide behind had the biggest afro Connie had ever seen. She could barely see Steven as his entire being was hidden behind one of the biggest lady's legs.

"He was running and he kind of ran into her." The purple one shrugged. "He tried to say sorry with a hug but he's not very coordinated yet. They fell down."

"He's very sorry though." The thin one promised. "If you want, we have extra juice boxes and sandwiches - she can have some."

"Yeah, we gotta get rid of all the organic stuff you bought before Greg comes back." The short one giggled and dodged a swipe.

"My name is Garnet." The tallest one said, her voice easily overcoming the other two's bickering, and took Connie's mother's hand with a firm grip. "This is our Steven, he's two and a half. This is Pearl and she's Amethyst. We live over there. You seem busy, if you like she can play with Steven while you handle your business."

Connie shook her head immediately. She didn't want to play with someone who tackled people all willy-nilly and robbed her of her glasses. No thank you. Not today, not ever.

"Her name is Connie and she's three and a half." Her mother said, seeming not in the least suspicious or upset (which was quite confusing to Connie). "Connie sweetie, Mommy has to talk with the supervisor of the hospital in ten minutes and maybe you can make a new friend."

"But Mommy…"

"Honey, I'm not going to be able to play as much as you wanted. You don't really want to play alone, now do you?" Priyanka muttered while gathering some of Connie's toys. "You're only playing where again?"

"That's our umbrella over there." Garnet said, picking Steven up and pointing toward a worn pink umbrella. "We'll be eating there as well."

"See Connie, you'll be able to see Mommy and you can have fun."

Connie couldn't believe her mom right now. Go play with her assaulter? Was she insane? Connie wanted to protest further, but her mother strapped on her little knapsack and gently nudged her towards them.

"Go have fun, sweetie." Priyanka kissed Connie's forehead then whispered. "Making friends isn't always easy, but I know you can do it."

Connie sighed heavily but followed Pearl rather reluctantly. She wasn't scared of these people, they didn't seem very scary (except maybe Garnet), but she was less than eager to make friends with this Steven.

Steven, who was peering curiously at her from Garnet's shoulder looked pretty little for someone who was only several months younger than her. He still had all his baby fat, something Connie had lost the second she had turned three. Already she was almost as tall as the four and five year olds she went to school with. He had curly brown hair and big dark eyes that seemed to sparkle when their eyes met. She knew it was rude, but she crossed her arms and looked away with a pout.

"Well, Connie," Pearl said kindly, "I'm sorry about your sand castle. Here's your pail and shovel back."

Connie nodded shyly and avoiding the kind women's gaze.

"Steven, why don't you and Connie build a sand castle together?" Pearl suggested. Garnet bent down and placed Steven on the ground and Connie watched as two gems on her palms glittered briefly before she crossed her arms.

"Uh..may-maybe?" Steven stuttered softly, clinging to Garnet's long legs with a blush. He caught Connie's eyes again and tried to climb up Garnet's legs.

"Come on buddy. Why you all nervous?" Amethyst asked, prying him from Garnet's legs and pushing him towards Connie. Connie noticed that like these strange ladies he too had a gem, but his was on his tummy. "You like people remember?"

"How come you don't have a belly button?" Connie asked, peering at it closer. Steven blushed and tried pulling his swimming shorts up over it. "It's pretty though."

Steven blushed even harder. "S'p-p-pretty?"

"Yes." Connie said, handing him the shovel. "It's pretty, but that doesn't mean I accept your apology or anything. It was very rude to tackle me."

"Dang, girl got words." Amethyst hooted, falling onto the sand with a laugh.

"She's well spoken. There's nothing wrong with that." Pearl said with a small smile. "And she's right. It is very pretty."

"Smart girl." Garnet said quietly, patting both Steven's and Connie's heads.

"Yo…y-y-yo skir's vewy pwetty." Steven stuttered shyly, his chubby cheeks shining a perfect shade of pink.

"Compliments will get you nowhere." Connie huffed. "Now come on, you're going to help me rebuild what you ruined."

Steven nodded shyly and waddled after her. Connie began to dig with her hands furiously, more angry with herself for liking his compliment than giving him one unintentionally. Steven did as he was asked with a happy smile, more than often looking up at her while he shoveled and grinning. Connie wouldn't fall for his charm though.

He was a boy after all. Boy were all the same in all the towns she had lived in. Sometimes they acted nice, but then they pestered her and made fun of her. They were pretty gross too. Steven might be all smiley and maybe…maybe a little adorable but he would prove to be the same.

She began to pack the pail with sand, making turret after turret. She began to decorate one with tiny shells and pebbles. She didn't think Steven knew enough about sandcastle architecture to replicate her original design, so she had downgraded the plans significantly. A normal sandcastle would have to do.

"Whoa!" Steven gasped, suddenly right next to her. "How?"

"How?" Connie asked. "How what?"

Steven grabbed a tiny broken seashell from his feet and tried putting it on the side of the turret closest to him. It fell off.

"You have to press it in." Connie sighed, "Like this."

Steven copied her exactly and his eyes lit up as his added decoration stayed put. He flapped his arms excitedly and watched her decorate with bright eyes, oohing and aahing with every decoration.

This kid…was weird; sweet but weird. She could see the white wrinkles of a diaper peeking from under his trunks. Connie had been out of diapers since eight months and had found it easy to identify kids who were younger than her if they wore diapers. He wasn't really a _boy_ then she guessed…he was really still a little baby.

"So which one's your mom?" Connie asked, looking back towards the three people. Garnet and Pearl were watching them and waved when she looked back at them.

"Um…all?" Steven shrugged, sitting up.

"All of them?" Connie asked. "I don't think that's possible."

Connie had been practically living in the hospital since her birth. She had been raised partially at home but also in the hospital nursery. Medical facts had been a constant stream in her background. It had been a joke among the nurses at their last hospital, that Connie had learned the names of all her organs before she had learned her ABCs.

"Tven's Mommy go bye-bye." Steven explained simply. "Pel, Gawnet, Ametys mine."

Connie nodded. His mother had gone away and now Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were watching him. That kind of sounded like the plot of one of those drama shows her father watched.

"Well, where did she go?" Connie asked, sitting up and putting her hands on her hips.

Steven shrugged and squatted again, rummaging through the sand for more shells. Connie didn't really like that answer. Mostly because it wasn't _really_ an answer. Her Mother provided those all the time, half answers that didn't really answer her questions. As a curious girl, she really hated when people wouldn't answer her questions or at least point her in the direction of someone who knew the answer.

"Well, have you looked for her?" Connie asked.

"N-no." Steven stuttered.

"Well, then." Connie brushed the grains of sand from her hands. "Then we'll just have to go look for her. I'm looking for a lady too, we can go look for your mom while I'm doing my detective work."

* * *

 **A/N:** Connie and Steven are about to get in a whole lot of mischief together. I was supposed to update yesterday (but I got caught up painting my room) so I'll be rummaging through the old Word document and trying to get something done before the 19th rolls around. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and wonderful reviews.


	34. Chapter 34:Grumpy Toddlers Need Hugs p1

"Steven, what are you doing?" Amethyst sat up in the sink and noticed Steven staring hard at the warp pad. She's sitting in the sink because she was supposed to be doing the dishes, but at some point during Steven's nap, she had fallen asleep herself. She had woken up ten minutes ago, a bottle of neon soap on her chest and her butt soaked in soapy water.

He must've just woken from his nap too, because his diaper was sagging quite terribly and his hair looked as though he had been through a wind tunnel. He rubbed at his belly and turned toward her sleepily.

"Where Gawnet?" Steven grunted, his voice hoarse with drowsiness.

"Garnet and Pearl are on a mission remember? They'll be back soon."

"No! Gawnet now!" Steven stomped his tiny feet, frowning terribly.

"Dude, it's not like I can just make her appear. She'll get here when she gets here." Amethyst yawned enormously and stretched with a groan.

Steven groaned loudly and stomped back to the little pad Pearl had prepared for his nap and fell face-first on to it. It _had_ been a neat, folded nest of comforters and pillows, but not too soon after Pearl and Garnet had left - Steven and Amethyst _may_ have had a blanket fight. He grabbed Sir Bearington and began to kick his tiny feet angrily.

"What's up with you?" Amethyst asked, sitting up from the cold water in the sink and observing him more closely. "You need me to change your diapie or something?"

Steven only kicked his legs harder.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Amethyst groaned, hopping down and heading to the changing supplies Pearl kept upstairs. Her boots squeaked as she walked along the hard wood floor and she plopped down onto the blankets. She flipped Steven over and was preparing to remove the diaper in question, but Steven squealed angrily.

"No! No! No!" He screeched, clumsily standing up and stomping away rather dramatically.

"Duuuuude! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the mat." Amethyst grunted, throwing the diaper onto the couch. Steven then proceeded to stomp around the living room until he ended up back in front of Amethyst. He was sucking his thumb now, breathing heavily and grunting.

"Gawnet." He said through his thumb, glaring quite impressively at her.

"What did I just say?"

"Misson." He grunted with a whine.

"So she's not going to be back for a while."

"Pel?" Steven asked, rubbing at his eye and getting slobber all over his face. Amethyst winced and grabbed a blanket to wipe it off. That seemed to only irritate Steven further because he whined and ran off before she could finish.

"Pearl's on the mission too!" Amethyst called, sighing and running her hand through her hair.

What was with this kid? He had been more than amicable during this morning and lunchtime. He had been a ball of smiles, laughs and eager for physical affection. Steven had been a tad upset when Garnet and Pearl had needed to go, but had been more than happy to eat his lunch with her. He had even gone down for his nap rather easily-not even engaging in a high speed chase.

But now he had completely transformed. If this was that 'terrible twos' thing Greg had been talking about, she wasn't sure she was going to make it to age three.

For an entire hour and a half, Steven had been entirely upset and nothing Amethyst tried seemed to satisfy him. He had thrown two tantrums, seemingly not accepting that Garnet and Pearl weren't back yet. He had hit his head on the second tantrum on the guard corner thing Pearl had put on the coffee table, resulting in an even longer crying fit, that ended up mostly in snot and an even more inconsolable Steven. He had been asking for hugs and then quick to escape her arms. Even a nice bottle of milk didn't seem to help, he had taken a quick sip and had then thrown it under the couch with a wet hiccup.

"Annnnugggggggh!" Steven wailed, jumping up and down while crying, hanging to the edges of the coffee table. He had turned red and had practically soaked his shirt in tears and snot.

"I don't know what's wrong!" Amethyst yelled at him. "Why are you acting so weird?"

Steven didn't seem to have an answer or if he did he didn't have the words to explain it. That seemed to only further distress him, which in turn caused even further dramatic antics. He eventually tired himself out and ended up face planting in Amethyst's lap. Still whimpering, but at least a lot quieter than before.

Amethyst stroked his back, patting when the whimpers grew and resumed rubbing his back when they died down. He wasn't hot or sweaty, there weren't any abrasions or bruises that she could see (other than the recent one). She had checked his diaper and he was free of any rashes and he wasn't wet or dirty. She had absolutely no idea what was wrong.

It wasn't like she usually did though. She may have been the youngest crystal gem, but she certainly didn't speak toddler. If Steven wanted something, if it wasn't related to food or diapers - she was the last one to know. Pearl was the best at figuring out what he wanted - if Amethyst hadn't known any better sometimes she would think Pearl knew what he needed before he did. Garnet had future vision, so she really didn't even count, but nine time out of ten simply being in Garnet's arms was enough to calm Steven down.

Amethyst was good with the fun stuff. She could always make Steven laugh, hands down it was totally her thing. But she sucked when he was upset. He didn't cry her name or ask for her hugs or run behind her when he was scared. He only did that with Pearl and Garnet and Greg.

"You know," Amethyst whispered, her voice nearly inaudible. "I-I promised Rose I would protect you too. I thought I was doing a good job, but…"

She hadn't promised Rose she would be good at this. She had been very blunt in telling Rose that she wasn't made out to be motherly or whatever babies needed. Rose had been so certain though - 'That won't matter, my little one. You'll be extraordinary at whatever you become to him. I promise.'

How did Rose always sound so sure, so confident that you couldn't help but be surer in yourself than ever before? In that moment, long before Rose had disappeared and left them alone, she had been confident in her lack-luster abilities. Then Rose had gone and Amethyst found herself constantly wondering if perhaps something was wrong with her.

Why couldn't she understand him like the others could? Why was she more than often the source of his tiny startles or fear rather than protecting him? She loved him and just wanted for him to have fun with her, but most of their fun activities were apparently 'dangerous' and 'unsuitable for toddlers' (Pearl's words not hers). It sometimes felt like there wasn't anything she could do right for her favorite guy.

The warp pad activated and Steven flinched awake. He sat up sluggishly, turning around on Amethyst's lap and watched as Garnet and Pearl arrived.

"Took you long enough!" Amethyst groaned, sitting up a wiggly Steven and watching as he waddled fretfully to Garnet.

"What are you talking about?" Pearl asked. Steven had only needed to whimper once before he was suddenly in Garnet's arms. He nuzzled into Garnet's neck with a thick sniffle. Amethyst felt something inside her cringe a little at how Garnet had known exactly what to do with such a little noise.

"'Oh…Ame _thyst_ , we'll only be a short while.'" Amethyst mocked, doing her best to emulate Pearl's particularly perfect enunciation. An ugly feeling in the pit of her being had awakened and the more Pearl spoke so naggingly and the longer Garnet's arms seemed to soothe Steven, the larger and angrier the feeling became.

"We _were_ a short while." Pearl glared. "And why is Steven's room a mess?"

"Cause you were late!" Amethyst snapped, lying down with a frustrated groan. She wanted to ruin the room further, really show Pearl what a mess looked like. If only to make Pearl feel as awful as she did.

"Seeing as it that we didn't specify a time in which we were going to return, it is quite impossible for us to have been _late_." Pearl growls about to step towards Amethyst and further their argument. But a sudden keening wail from Steven stops her in her tracks. Amethyst wilts a little at the cry, resisting the urge to cover her ears or egg Pearl on to continue their little spar.

"What's the matter, Steven?" Garnet asks, bouncing him up and down in her arms. He only wails again, sticking his fingers into his mouth as his voice shuddered.

"Amethyst, what happened to his head?" Pearl gasps, lightly brushing back Steven's curls to reveal the violet bruise growing in color on the side of Steven's temple.

"He hit his head." Amethyst grunted, wanting to tear her hair out. She could hear it coming already. It had happened too many times to not already have her hunching over, bracing for the impact of the words even before they hit.

" _Why_ weren't you watching him?"

So familiar they didn't even really hurt _too_ much anymore. She had flinched the first few times, guilt nibbling away at her insides, but now she had learned to roll her shoulders and eyes. The accusations stung some but usually she could erase their stings if she let the fearsome burn of her anger consume her.

" _I_ was. Watching him - you know like I promised." Amethyst growled, sitting up, looking towards the dying sunset. It was a rather ugly sunset, so orange that it burned your eyes even if you closed them shut. If Steven hadn't been in the room, she might've had a rather rude hand gesture for this stupid, ugly sunset.

"Then why is he crying?" Pearl asked accusatorily, hands on her hips, even more irritated that Amethyst wasn't looking at her. "You always do this! I told you to watch him carefully, were you eve-."

"I DON'T KNOW WHY! WHY DON'T _YOU_ AND _GARNET_ FIGURE IT ALL OUT?!" Amethyst yelled, rubbing the heels of her palms roughly against her eyes. She tells herself it isn't because there are tears trying to escape, but because the horridness of that awfully orange sunset. "I'll be in my room!"

She rushes past them, trying not to see the disappointment she knows is on their faces. The door to her room opens and closes within the same breath. She skids into a mass of junk that she's been meaning to organize (mess up further) and crawls into it.

It's mostly just junk; broken game boards, deflated beach balls, antique gem trinkets, several rocks she snuck from the kindergarten, cups, cutlery, gold coins, and clothes she'll never ever wear. Altogether, clumped up in a humongous pile, they look like a mess. Whenever Pearl looks at it - which is rare because Pearl doesn't often come into her space without permission, her lips purse and her eyes squint rather unpleasantly. Her long nose wrinkles as though she's constantly battling the urge to snort in disgust or pinch it shut.

Pearl doesn't get it. Not that Amethyst needs her to.

Amethyst worms and wiggles her way through the centuries of her belongings, finding a pocket of space where she can curl in on herself. Her hair surrounds her like a blanket and if she screws her eyes as tightly as she can, it's almost as though she's back in the Kindergarten, safe in her hole again.

To Pearl it's a heap of junk, but to Amethyst it's a haven of hiding spots and dark, cluttered safety that openness and freedom have never truly been able to reciprocate.

Here in the mass of her clutter, no one can hear her cry either.

* * *

 **A/N:** Found this ball of angst hiding away within my semi-organized mess of drabbles. If you don't know yet, the hiatus will be over soon. January 4th 2016, we're gonna have another Steven Bomb! And we're gonna see Garnet's backstory! I can't wait! As always thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows and I hope we survive what's left of this horrible hiatus.


	35. Chapter 35: Doctors are Expensive! p2

Steven woke up with a loud, gooey sneeze.

"Goodness, bless you Steven." Pearl called from downstairs, pausing with two giant bags of off brand 'Crying Breakfast Friends' cereal in her hands. "Please remember that big boys don't wipe their noses on their clean pajamas."

Steven paused with his arm halfway to his drippy nose. He sniffled loudly before awkwardly making his way downstairs and quickly into the bathroom. He grabbed a thick handful of tissues and blew until his ear popped.

He felt absolutely awful. His head ached, his sinuses pounded painfully, his nose stuffed up but still somehow managing to run and his tummy didn't feel so good – twisty and icky like he ate too many cookie cats.

"Steven?" Pearl gently knocked on the door. "Is everything alright, are you having 'tummy issues' again?"

"N-no." Steven snuffled, trying to rub the growing blush from his cheeks and the violet bruises under her eyes. He swung open the door with a harried smile. "I-I'm alright."

"Well…okay breakfast is ready." Pearl hummed, watching Steven as he hurried out the bathroom and to the island.

"You went grocery shopping?" Steven asked, climbing onto the tall seat without anyone's help (something he was extremely proud of because this truly was the mark of a big boy). "Already in the morning?"

"I went an hour ago." Pearl said, setting down a Steven-sized bowl of cereal in front of him. "Funnily enough it was only ten when I left. It's about twelve in the afternoon right now."

"Wha-?" Steven choked. "H-how long was I asleep?"

"Well you got into bed around 8:10 pm. But you often take ten to twenty five minutes to fall asleep. You woke up four minutes ago and it's now 12:03 pm. You slept for approximately 16 hours."

"T-that's almost like a whole day? Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Steven whined, squinting closer at the clock on the microwave door. It really was lunchtime not breakfast.

"Well I was going to wake you when I determined you had reached your necessary eleven hours, but Garnet insisted that we wait until you woke up by yourself - she was mumbling something about how you _really_ needed the rest - bless you!"

Steven nearly face planted into his bowl with another sneeze. Pearl grabbed Steven's arm before he could bring it up to his nose and quickly summoned a lacy handkerchief from her gem. She wiped his nose and frowned, pressing her hands against his cheeks.

"Hmm…you feel a little warm."

"Wha-what? No I don't." Steven flinched away from her touch, rubbing his cheeks and creating a deeper red flush across his skin. "I-it's probably just cause I woke up."

"Humans do fluctuate in temperature throughout the day and it is considered normal for the body's internal temperature to be a few degrees above average when human's first wake…" Pearl hummed, still seeming unsure.

Sensing that Pearl was about to lean in and check again, he jumped off the stool with a quiet burp and ran upstairs before she could even move.

"I'm gonna go play with Dad." He yelled, rushing into clothes before Pearl could stop him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Pearl called, peering with a frown into Steven's nearly full bowl of cereal. "You can watch TV while I clean and just take it easy."

"No, I wanna see Dad." Steven insisted, tucking his big shirt into his pants just like Dad taught him and stomping down the stairs. "Bye Pearl!"

"Bye Ste-." The door slammed and Steven was gone in a flash. Pearl listened to his tiny footsteps fade into the distance with a frown.

She wanted to pursue him, to keep a silent eye on him to make sure that he was really alright, but she needed to put the groceries up and scrub the strange burns from the side of the refrigerator.

She was going to have a talk with Amethyst about how exactly these stains got here.

…

Steven was a big boy now. Seven years old was a very impressive age (in Steven's book at least).

He could cross the street by himself, get dressed without help, and had memorized the way to go to his Dad's carwash. He knew a lot of things now, more so than when he had been a five year old (practically a baby.) He knew how to buy doughnuts with money and how to change a tire on the van.

So when he couldn't hold back three more itchy sneezes on the way to the carwash, he knew he was probably catching a cold - maybe? He didn't really remember ever getting sick before – maybe when he had been an itty bitty baby? He had seen plenty of people get sick on TV though and he'd seen his Dad catch a cold or two in his seven years.

On TV when you got sick: your nose was runny, you sneezed a whole bunch, got a fever and then someone had to take you to the doctor then you got lay around in bed all day. Steven didn't mind the lay around in bed thing – he wouldn't mind being spoiled by Pearl. But it was the doctor thing that made his tummy do flips.

He was pretty sure he had never, ever met a doctor before. He couldn't remember ever going to a hospital or doctor's office or clinic. Pearl said that it was probably his Mom's gem helping keep him healthy when others around him caught all sorts of stuff. Last year Peedee had caught something called 'nuhmoneea'? It made him cough all day and all night, and eventually Steven had watched his friend get taken away by the ambulance.

Peedee thankfully had been fine, but when they had gone to play at the boardwalk, Peedee had fretfully admitted that being sick was no good.

'The hospital is super scary and dark. I never wanna go there again.' Peedee had whispered as they rode their respective kiddie rides. 'Plus it's expensive - that means my dad got no more money cause of it.'

Steven didn't worry too much about money because his Dad worked hard to make sure everything was alright. The gems sometimes contributed by collecting the 'useless' gold they found around the world, but it was mostly his Dad who provided. Steven didn't want his Dad to not have money.

As Steven was coming to learn – it seemed like everything cost something, even the free stuff sometimes. Without money then he and Dad wouldn't be able to eat or watch TV together anymore. If there was no money then his Dad would have to work all day at the carwash and there wouldn't be any time to play.

Steven wouldn't have it. He was not getting sick! Even if his nose was still itchy and his head felt stuffy, he was not sick and he would absolutely not being going to the doctor.

"Hi Da- _Chooo!_ " Steven sneezed as he opened the door to the carwash, making his Dad jump.

"Whoa there buddy." Greg chuckled, groaning as he stretched. He had been hunched over his desk for the past hour or so. "Bless, where did that come from? You been playing in flowers again?"

"Nope, whatcha doing?" Steven asked, rubbing his nose before it could make him sneeze again.

"Boring old paperwork." Greg scratched his head with a sigh. "But I'm mostly done, so we can have a hose fight if you want?"

"Yeah! Hose fight!" Steven yelled, flinging the door back open with a whoop and a tiny sneeze.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys, sorry for the slow updates the past few days. Holidays are crazy. Gonna try my best to update more now that things are settling down a bit. Working on one of the 300 special stories about holidays with the gems - hopeful that it'll be done by the 25th. Thanks as always for your favorites, follows and wonderful reviews.

 **A/N:** Crystal Gem Academy will be updated before the end of the month - two chapters this month!


	36. Chapter 36: 300 Special part 1

**300 Special part 1: Peridot vs Baby Steven**

* * *

"Agh! How exactly is this my fault?!" Peridot growled, struggling to remove herself from Garnet's powerful grip.

"I told you not to touch it!" Pearl snapped. "Neither your or Amethyst seem to be able to follow directions."

Peridot chose not to comment that it had been entirely Amethyst's fault that she had fallen onto the artifact in question that they weren't supposed to touch.

"Whelp, maybe P. if you had said it a little louder, we might of got the message." Amethyst snorted, limp upside down in Garnet's arms with her arms crossed.

"This is no time for back talk." Pearl snapped. "Look what you two did to Steven!"

Peridot wasn't exactly sure what they had done, but by the looks of it, it was probably incredibly bad.

Steven had been reduced to a very tiny, very pink, very wide eyed…smaller version of himself. He now seemed incapable of speech, incapable of controlling his mouth goo and couldn't ambulate anymore. He was now sitting on Pearl's hip, his shirt now wrapped around his middle while he stuck his fist in his mouth.

"Well, he's not hurt." Amethyst grunted as Garnet dropped her and Peridot to the floor. Amethyst landed gracefully on her feet, while Peridot fell flat on her face.

"He may not be hurt, but he certainly isn't normal!" Pearl growled, fiercely hugging him to her chest. "How exactly are we supposed to explain to Greg that we turned his son back into an infant?!"

An infant? Was that what Steven was now? Perhaps it was a species native to Earth? Or a classification of humans, like adult or toddler (something Peridot was often called).

"He is leaking from his mouth." Peridot noted, grabbing her recorder and approaching Pearl cautiously. "Despite obvious degrade of intelligence, he seems to be capable of following me with his sensor orbs."

Steven was indeed following her with his eyes as she circled around Pearl. He would turn his neck this way and that, trying to keep up with her, a smile growing as she continued her observation.

"Wh-anyways. Garnet we need to get some diapers, buy some milk and see if Greg has any supplies left." Pearl ticked off, handing Steven the now infant to Garnet. Steven nuzzled into her check, getting drool all over her. Peridot shivered in disgust, but Garnet didn't seem to mind. Garnet returned the gesture, performing the 'lip touching' with a hum.

"The Steven now infant, who has been leaking from his mouth since the unfortunate deaged transformation, is now smearing the permafusion with said leakage. She is not adverse to this though and I suspect this leakage is a resource of some sort that humans produce to seduce beings who can provide them with resources."

"It's called drool dude." Amethyst snickered, sticking her tongue out to Steven's enjoyment. "Babies produce it like twenty-four seven. Wanna touch it?"

Amethyst grabbed Peridot's hand and dragged the unwillingly gem closer and closer to a dangling line of spittle hanging from Steven's pudgy cheeks.

"AH! NO! NO! NO!" Peridot screeched, wriggling with all her might (and failing) to escape from Amethyst's unbreakable grip. "I don't want to be under his control!"

"Amethyst! Peridot! Stop messing around, this is _serious_." Pearl scolded, grabbing a blanket and beginning to wrap it around Garnet strategically.

Peridot yanked her hand from Amethyst's with a slight growl and snuck back closer to Garnet to record more notes. "The pearl is now creating a symbiotic cocoon which is strangling the permafusion in an attempt to incubate the Steven infant. Hypothesis: as a hybrid I suspect that his incubation will take a surprisingly shorter period of time than the average Quartz gem."

"Peridot, it's a baby holdering thingy." Amethyst mumbled, thumb up her nose, watching Pearl curiously.

"We donated Steven's old carrier." Pearl grunted. "This is the best we can do for now."

The fluffy blanket had been transformed into a sturdy carrier that comfortably swaddled Steven and left Garnet with use of her hands. Steven seemed very happy with this new arrangement and began to kick his tiny legs.

"The holdering cocoon has produced positive feelings in infant Steven. He now seems capable of moderate fighting skills." Peridot muttered, doing her best to not seem impressed.

"Pearl, she's killin' me!" Amethyst guffawed, laughing so hard she began to wheeze. "Wait, put him on her. Put him on her!"

"Keep the infant Steven away from until I have completed my studies!" Peridot screeched. She dived behind Amethyst with a hiss.

"I will not be putting Steven anywhere except into a National Child Passenger Safety certified carrier seat." Pearl growled, taking Garnet's hand and leading her out the door. "I want this house back to safety regulations!"

"Ah, crap. I hated safety regulation Pearl." Amethyst groaned. "Can't we just swallow him?"

"It's swaddle." Pearl snapped. "And no. He's apparently eight months old. You don't swaddle an eight month old."

"Pretty sure you swaddled him until he was like six months." Amethyst whispered under her breath. "What's the difference?"

"What is this swaddle? Is it a weapon upgrade?" Peridot whispered back.

"We need to go. He'll be wetting his shirt and me in forty minutes." Garnet informed them, pulling Pearl out of the door.

"We'll be back soon. Amethyst keep an eye on Peridot and this house better be baby proof by the time we get bac-augh!"

Garnet wrenched Pearl out of the house with a giant tug and with that Peridot was deprived of her newest research subject. And left with a deviously grinning Amethyst, who seemed to be prowling like a giant cat closer and closer.

"A-Amethyst?"

"Come on Peridot! Let's wrestle."

"I thought the pearl unit informed us to upgrade Steven's dwellings with the baby proof." Peridot stuttered, backing away and bumping into the low wooden component that carried bitter juice.

"Let's do it later!"

"NOOAWGWYG!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Whelp, I'm not going to be able to systematically have a week of 300 Special stories like I planned :( But some of the stories are done and Growing Up With Steven just got over 100,000 reads. So I'm gonna post what I have done until all the submitted prompts I have are completed.

I'm gonna do my best cause you people are much too awesome. The title for all the stories suggested will be 300 Special part _. If a story has that title then it doesn't follow the really non-linear AU I'm writing for, but for the prompts people have suggested.

 **Dream'srealm** suggested the prompt "anything with Perdiot".

Thank you for being truly awesome! Thanks for the favorites, follows and wonderful reviews. Happy Holidays!


	37. Chapter 37: Amethyst Get Poofed

"Come on Steven, why ya waddlin' so slow?" Amethyst called, already on the edge of the sandy lot of the playground. Amethyst had been walking hand in hand with Steven down the boardwalk, to the little elementary school Beach City could barely afford.

Pearl didn't like it. Said it was 'dangerous' and 'unsafe'. She would drag them all down to some playground nearly forty minutes away by foot. Amethyst, didn't mind walking if it was like for a mission, but three times a week? When they had a playground right in their own town? Pearl was just being all weird. Their playground was just fine, a little rusty and creaky but mostly fine.

"Ame, les' play! Les play." Steven panted, stumbling up beside her.

"Whatya wanna play on first?" Amethyst chuckled, adjusting his flip-flops.

"Da swings." Steven gasped, jumping up and down excitedly. Amethyst picked him up, balancing him on her shoulders as she sauntered. His little fist gripped her hair and his tiny sandals rubbed up against her cheeks, leaving streaks of dirt on her skin.

The swings were pretty small, only three seats available since some accident broke the other set. Only one of the three were for babies - Steven wasn't allowed to go on the big kid swings yet (Pearl's rule). Amethyst had tried letting him on once but he had flipped over backwards and nearly busted his head in half (which is why Pearl's rule existed).

She sat him in it, his little overalls riding up as he began trying to push himself.

"Moo! Moov!" Steven cried, pouting when his little legs weren't strong enough to move his weight.

"I'm coming! I'm coming." Amethyst snickered. "Sheesh, little man."

Amethyst began to push, watching as Steven cried delightfully. He raised his tiny fist into the air and gave a squeak of a roar.

"What the heck was that buddy?" Amethyst laughed.

"Da monsters go 'way when Ganet do!" Steven explained, flexing his chubby arms in a similar manner to Garnet. "I fly like you guys!"

"Yeah, you're flying just like us." Amethyst giggled, jumping up on the sides of the worn rubber seat and began to swing with her entire body. The whining creak that had been present throughout Steven's swing ride increased exponentially when Amethyst joined him. More of a cantankerous screech now than ever, only Steven seemed disturbed to hear it.

Steven whimpered, just loud enough to stop Amethyst in her tracks. The creaking didn't stop, even when they were standing still, the metal pipe supporting the swings still shivered.

"Off, Ame. Tven want off now pease." Steven whimpered, tugging at her boot.

"What? Already?" Amethyst asked. "But you were so excited-."

"Off pease! No safe. No safe. We go get Pearl?" Steven whispered, remembering Pearl's constant warnings.

Pearl was always warning him, teaching him about wrong and right. He knew not to walk across the street without an adult, he knew not go anywhere near the stove, and he knew that if something you were playing on was making a scary noise; you got off of it immediately and Pearl would fix it.

" _Fine_! Uh, Pearl's making you all boring like her." Amethyst scoffed, hopping off the seat and setting Steven on the ground next to her. Steven waddled away as soon as he could, pulling at his overalls which had ridden up his diaper. He had gone a safe distance, stepping into the sand lot, ready to start playing on the slide. Pearl and Garnet were too tall to go down the tube slide, but Amethyst wasn't. Usually Amethyst would shapeshift and they would play on the slide for hours.

He was about to turn around to ask her to hurry up, when in seemingly slow motion, he watched as the little swing set gave a loud groan and collapsed on top of Amethyst. A humongous purple cloud enveloped the swing set and Steven watched in horror as Amethyst disappeared.

There were two beats of silence - Steven waited for Amethyst to appear. Waited for he to unbury herself from all the pipes, chains and rubber like nothing had happened at all. Like she always did. Steven had seen her do it a thousand times. She had fallen of the house more than twice, the fridge had fallen on her when she had tried searching under it for candy, and she had fallen out of bed and didn't even flinch. She was strong, really strong.

So why wasn't she getting up? Why wasn't she laughing and brushing off the dust and coming to give him a hug, like she always did.

"Ametys?" Steven whispered.

Amethyst didn't respond.

Steven slowly approached the pile of rubble. He didn't have the words to describe the weariness he felt. He knew something was amiss, but he just didn't know what. Why wasn't Amethyst popping up with a silly face? Maybe she was just taking her time or trying to surprise him is all? Amethyst was silly like that.

"Ametys. Is not funny." Steven shouted, edging forward until he was right at the edge of all the mess. He could just barely see a tiny glint of purple. "Ame come on. Why don' we go home now?"

He stuck out a hand, moving one of the heavy pipes with ease. He began to shift the pipes, lifting one after another until the glint of purple emerged and became a very familiar looking gem.

"Ametys?" Steven asked, looking for her body. Amethyst didn't go anywhere without her gem. So where was she? Steven picked it up gently and cradled it.

People's bodies didn't just disappear. Especially Amethyst or Pearl or Garnet's bodies. Their bodies were super strong; they could run super-fast, fly and be really strong.

They couldn't just disappear…right?

Steven had only just turned three and though he knew a lot about the world, there was still a lot for him to learn. Pearl and Dad told him it all the time. He had just learned yesterday about left and right - one of the most important things in the whole wide world. Perhaps it was that people, if they got really hurt blew up in a poof of smoke and then disappeared, leaving only one part of themselves behind.

Maybe it was like left and right. Just another universal truth about the world that Steven had been needing to learn for some time now and no one had thought to explain it to him yet. Dad forgot to explain lots of stuff. Like how delicious hot dogs were or that jumping off the porch to fly was a very bad idea. Usually Pearl explained these things, but perhaps she too had forgotten.

But Pearl would know. She would definitely know. Pearl knew everything.

Steven looked out the playground's fence with a shiver. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere without holding someone's hand. It was a rule. A rule that he had only once broken and had been severely punished for (no cookie cats for a whole week). But this was an emergency and Garnet said that rules could be broken during emergencies.

Steven really liked cookie cats, but saving Amethyst was much more important than the most delicious treat in the whole world.

He tentatively stepped toward the fence, looking out toward the familiar neighborhood.

 **Don't talk to suspicious strangers! Avoid white vans! Call for help!** (All things Pearl and Dad had been repeating since he had first been outside)

Steven tucked Amethyst's gem into his front pocket in his overalls and waddled from the protected fence out onto the sidewalk. He took a wavering deep breath and began to run as fast as he could. If a car came rumbling down the street he ducked behind a bush or hid in someone's yard. He even avoided the people he knew - he looked mostly for his Dad, but he was nowhere to be found.

He started crying after the sixth car, he had fallen down right before reaching his Dad's carwash and had lost of one his sandals and cut his knee. He passed right by the carwash and the van, focused now on only finding Pearl so that she could bring Amethyst back. He climbed up the stairs, too little to walk up like a big boy. He winced as the wood scratched the cut on his knee and he began to wail as he got to the top of the stairs.

"Steven?" Pearl called from inside the house. "Steven is that you?"

"Peeeeeeeeeeaaaaarrrrrllll!" Steven sobbed, Amethyst's gem in hands. He fell down onto his tummy, his little legs exhausted from his long walk and his adrenaline.

"Oh my goodness!" Pearl gasped, picking him up and surveying his bloody leg. "T-t-t-too much….t-t-t-t-o-o-o much bl-bl-blood."

Steven briefly remembered Pearl panicking out of her mind, he couldn't stop crying because of the burning in his leg, but he handed her Amethyst's gem.

"Wh-what happened to the both of you?" She stuttered. Steven tried his best to explain, but he couldn't get a word past all his tears. He was about to try again, wiping his face with his arm when the warp pad activated and out stepped Garnet. She stepped forward in three, long easy steps and picked both of them up and jumped powerfully into the air.

They landed right as Greg had stepped out from the carwash.

"What the?"

"Fix him Greg." Garnet demanded, handing him Pearl and Steven - both who were still panicking - Steven in tears and Pearl close to it.

"What happened?" Greg asked, setting Pearl down and straightening her frozen legs and taking Steven from her. He was still crying, his hands still tightly gripping Amethyst's gemstone.

"Ametystgobyebye!" Steven moaned, clutching at Greg's shirt.

"I only saw Steven coming to the house crying." Garnet said, picking Pearl up as she began to slump to the ground. Pearl was still stuttering: 'Too much blood. Too much blood'.

"Oh, dang buddy. What happened?" Greg whispered, stretching Steven's leg to survey the wound. Greg broke out his first-aid kit and then grabbed a bag of old candy in his desk.

"Garnet or Pearl, someone needs to hold him while I put on the peroxide." Greg instructed, wiping Steven's face with a paper towel. "Daddy'll give you some candy once we're all done."

Garnet sat Pearl down in a chair and Greg placed Steven on her lap. Her pale face turned even paler and she looked as though she might faint (even if Greg knew that was biologically impossible, it sure looked as though she might).

"Are you sure she's gonna mind getting all messy?" Greg asked, hesitating before placing a sobbing Steven on her lap.

"I-It's fine." Pearl whispered, reaching out for Steven. "P-p-please."

Greg placed Steven on her lap and she began to kiss his forehead as she removed his overalls, precisely removing it so that it didn't dare touch his wound. Garnet took one of his tiny hands in hers, she didn't flinch as she got a line of hot drool all over her knuckles as he continued to cry.

"AME!" Steven hiccupped, looking at Garnet or Pearl to explain what was happening. Garnet only kissed him.

"Let's fix you up and it'll all be better." Garnet promised, sounding solid despite Pearl's fading trembling.

The peroxide hit his skin, but he didn't cry any harder, he only hiccupped and sniffled quietly. Greg quickly cleaned him up and then spread a pasty antibiotic across his cut and put the biggest bandage in the kit on him.

"Once it get more healed bud, we can break out the cookie-cat ones." Greg sighed, wiping Steven's brow.

Steven didn't really care about that right now, he was more concerned with Amethyst. He was about to try to explain again when the gem in his hand suddenly heated up. It flew from his hands up to the ceiling and he watched in confusion as a bright figure flashed forms before his eyes before landing on the ground as Amethyst.

"Man, that pole hit me right in the-." Amethyst didn't get to finish her sentence when Steven tackled her onto the ground. "Oh, hey buddy."

Steven shoved his face into her chest and began to cry once again, holding her as tightly as he could so that she wouldn't go anywhere.

"Uh…hey." Amethyst waved, realizing her new company.

"Amethyst! What happened, was there a monster?" Pearl asked, standing suddenly at Amethyst's head.

"A what?"

"A monster. Did you poof it?" Garnet reiterated.

"Wait, what the heck are you guys talking about? There wasn't a monster." Amethyst shouted. "And why are we in the car wash office?"

"There wasn't a monster? Then how did you get poofed?" Pearl asked. "Steven, stick your head up so you can acquire enough oxygen for function, please."

Steven did as he was asked, still crying. Amethyst rubbed his back while Pearl checked his airways for blockage.

"He can breathe just fine, Pearl." Garnet muttered, crossing her arms. "Amethyst, explain."

"W-well… _I_ might have taken Steven to the playground."

"Which playground exactly?" Pearl interrupted.

"Maybe t-the one that we're not supposed to go to." Amethyst mumbled.

"AMETHYST!"

"Dude, they don't even let the kids play there anymore. They let them have inside recess or play at the beach!" Greg huffed, putting the bandages away in the kit. "It won't be fixed for another month or so."

"And I told you not to go there!" Pearl groaned, rubbing her temples. "What happened? Explain now, please."

"Swing fell! Swing fell!" Steven sobbed before pushing his head back into Amethyst's chest.

"Was Steven on the swing?" Pearl whispered frightfully.

"What? No, he's the one who told me he wanted to get off!" Amethyst muttered, slapping her forehead. "I thought he was just being a scaredy-cat but I guess he heard something I-I didn't-."

"Amethyst, if this poofed you, can you imagine what that could've done to Steven?" Pearl whispered, the tremor in her hands restarting. "He could've gotten seriously hurt."

"Or worse." Garnet mumbled, rubbing her own temples now with a heavy sigh. "We're lucky. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did." Greg sighed. "And we all agreed, Amethyst that if Pearl or Garnet or I tell you to do something we're not doing this out of spite or to be bossy - but for yours and Steven's safety."

"I-I know." Amethyst whispered.

"You ignored Pearl, Amethyst. Judging by all the dirt on his hands I'm guessing he dug you out. That playground is three blocks from the carwash-he's three!" Greg grumbled.

"He's not allowed to cross the street by himself." Pearl murmured. "A-a-and the cars. He hates when the cars pass by and we're not holding him or his hand. It must've been-."

"Terrifying." Garnet groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Amethyst yelled. "I didn't know I was gonna get poofed. And I didn't know he was gonna try to walk back. A-a-and why weren't _you_ looking? And he passed by this very carwash and _you_ didn't see him? And why do _you_ even trust me with him?"

"Amethyst, I-."

"No! You know I don't listen! Y-you know I'm not good at this stuff. I just wanted to make him happy! Since you were too busy with laundry and Garnet was too busy with missions and Greg's too busy napping when the work day's slow!" Amethyst yelled, holding Steven tight to her chest. "We said we were gonna make time, so _I_ did! He gets lonely and he just wanted to play-and I-I'm sorry."

Steven's wails had quieted and even despite all the fuss, he had managed to doze off and then fall asleep. His quiet snores rose up in the silent office.

"Amethyst…y-y-you're right." Pearl said, rubbing her hands over her eyes. "W-we haven't been-been doing our absolute best - I should have come with you."

"And we trust you, Amethyst." Garnet said, approaching her.

"I-I didn't meant to make it sound like that-." Greg groaned.

"Whatever it's fine." Amethyst grunted.

"But it's not." Greg insisted. "You're right. I haven't been doing my part."

"Neither have I." Garnet sighed. "There are some missions that can't wait."

"I could've been doing the laundry while he was napping or late at night." Pearl said quietly, stroking Steven's hair. "He's been growing so fast."

"I know what you mean." Greg groaned. "When you told me to go donate that box of onsies and bibs the other day, ugh I just sat staring at them for hours. I must've been staring at them when he passed by."

"I gave them to you because I couldn't stand to look at them any longer." Pearl muttered. "I used to not even think about laundry, now all I can do is hold every little shirt and sock and wonder how fast he'll grow out of it."

"This morning, when I woke him up. He kissed me on the nose and told me he loved me and wished me a good mission." Garnet sighed. "Every time he does that it feels like I might just explode. I wanted to bring him back something cool - I guess I got a little too caught up."

"He-he didn't want to bother you guys." Amethyst whispered. "He didn't even want to bother _me_. I found him by the door just staring at it. When I told him we could go out - he wouldn't go unless I insisted."

They all watched Steven as he shifted on Amethyst's chest, his fingers still gripped her shirt and even when she tried lifting him to hand him to Pearl, he refused to let go.

"He's so perfect." Pearl whispered suddenly, breaking the silence. "We let him down."

"We're all just trying to do what we think is best." Garnet sighed. "But sometimes we get carried away. I can take off for missions."

"I-I need help with the laundry." Pearl admitted quietly, a quiet shame gracing her cheeks. "Even just a little-."

"I can help." Amethyst mumbled. "If it means we get to play with Steven more."

"It will." Pearl said, placing a hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"Steven can come and play at the car wash if there's too much housework. We can eat lunch together or go to the beach or just watch TV together." Greg offered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Anything is better than just him sitting in that house."

"He'll like that." Garnet said confidently. "There's something else he'll like though." She reached past Greg and peels something from off the wall. It's a brightly lit flyer for a re-opening of FunLand.

"Oh, I totally forgot about this!" Greg exclaimed, shuffling next to Garnet to read it. "Mr. Smiley gave me a bunch since he's doing a grand re-opening this weekend."

"Wasn't it closed because a rollercoaster flew into the ocean?" Pearl asked, vaguely remembering having to go rescue some people.

"It wasn't Mr. Smiley's fault." Greg huffed, pointedly looking at Amethyst. "He told me he saw some giant purple flying bird the size of a car ram itself into the cart."

"Oh, huh…yeah I-I can explain." Amethyst chortled weakly.

"Well regardless," Garnet interrupted, her voice silencing the squawk Pearl was about to produce. "We can take him there this weekend. There shouldn't be anything that requires our immediate attention and Steven would enjoy himself."

"Are you sure it'll be safe?" Pearl asked, glaring at Amethyst. "That establishment has never been known for its safety regulations."

"It'll be fine." Garnet reassured her.

"Besides, even if it isn't, we'll all be there with him. How he's going to get hurt, if we're all there?" Amethyst added with a slight chuckle.

Pearl looked as though she had something snide to say, but opted to keep it inside. She released a heavy sigh and with a reluctant smile said, "As long as he'll be happy."

* * *

 **A/N:** Failure of super awesome gem strength for the plot (sorry Amethyst). It's a bit rushed since I totally forgot that I was supposed to post before 2016 happened here in Texas.

Just a few more days till Steven Bomb 4! Happy New Years, hope your 2016 goes awesome!


	38. Chapter 38: Connie's Vacation part 3

"Connnnieeeeee." Steven moaned, clinging hard to her when Pearl had announced that it was somebody's nap time. "Nooooooo! Mooore! Moooore!"

"Um…" Connie stood still, unsure of what to do. She had seen other children throw tantrums before, but none of them had ever attached themselves to her person before.

"Steven sweetie, why are you behaving like this?" Pearl asked, tugging at him in an attempt to free Connie. "This isn't like you."

"Noooooo!" Steven cried, kicking Pearl's hands away. "Mooow play."

"Steven." Garnet had appeared from somewhere, her large shadow overtaking them all. Steven froze, wobbly on his tiny feet while he hugged Connie's middle. "I know you want to keep playing, but it is time for a nap and a diaper change."

"Mo Gawnet. No lee Connie." Steven whined, finally releasing Connie in favor of Garnet's arms. Garnet picked him up, patting his back as he continued to cry onto her shoulder.

"Man, his first tantrum and it's over a girl and not a donut." Amethyst chuckled, sliding over to Connie. "I owe Greg some money."

"How come he's crying?" Connie asked, amazed that Steven's moms could understand his congested whining so well.

"He likes you, he wants to keep playing." Amethyst snorted. "He can be a little drama queen sometimes."

Connie agreed with this notion as Steven began to gently beat Garnet's chest with his head buried underneath her neck. He was crying so loudly that Connie didn't even hear her mother come up behind her.

"What happened?" Priyanka asked, leaning down to settle their towel and umbrella down. "Is everything alright?

"Oh, Steven's just a little cranky. It's definitely naptime." Pearl sighed.

"No!" Steven grunted. "Play Connie now. No nap!"

"No, it is naptime now, young man! You played with Connie for almost two whole hours." Pearl explained. "You can't possibly play forever."

"Yes can! Yes Tven can." Steven growled, scowling adorably.

"Dude, you literally blow your fuse if you don't get your two naps." Amethyst groaned, munching on something that looked like an empty juice box.

Connie guessed he was blowing one now. She tugged on her mother's skirt with a determined frown.

"Mom, can't we just come play tomorrow?"

"Hmm…we will be here for a while. I certainly wouldn't mind coming down to the beach." Connie's mom shrugged. "Does that sound alright Steven?"

Steven nodded with a watery hiccup. His nose had started running and Pearl had begun wiping his face with a baby wipe.

"Is it really alright?" Pearl asked before sternly glaring at Steven. "We don't want to impose. Steven needs to learn that crying isn't going to get him what he wants."

"You gave him an ice cream cone yesterday when he started crying." Amethyst noted.

"He hit his head on the boardwalk because you didn't support his legs when he was on your shoulders! And Garnet was the one who gave it to him." Pearl gasped, hands now on her thin hips.

Garnet didn't say anything only letting Steven rest his head on her shoulder as he tiredly snuffled.

"It's fine with me. Connie needs a friend to play with anyway while we're here." Connie's mom shrugged, hoisting their belongings back up. "When do you want to meet?"

"How about-."

"Ten lay-m." Steven yelled. "Ten lay-m."

"It's am, Steven, not lay-m." Pearl explained. "How about eleven?"

"Sounds good with me. We'll bring snacks and drinks." Connie's mom said, releasing their umbrella as Connie tugged it from her grip. "You're helping Mommy? Such a good girl."

Well, Connie _was_ a big girl – it was her job to carry heavy things with Daddy all the time. When her mom kissed her hard on the forehead, Connie couldn't hold back a smile.

"That sounds good." Pearl said.

Connie was about to start marching back when she caught Steven's eye. He was now glaring at them both, eyes heavy with something Connie couldn't name. He frowned before sitting up in Garnet's arms and slamming his forehead into her lips.

Garnet stood still, maybe blinking in shock (cause she hadn't even flinched) before smiling and nuzzling into Steven's neck.

"Steven no head-butting." Pearl scolded before turning with a tired smile back at them. "So tomorrow at eleven. We'll be there."

"If we can get bud to sleep. He's gonna be bouncing off the walls." Amethyst snickered, watching the kissfest going on in Garnet's arms.

Connie waved goodbye while she stumbled back to the car, close to her mother's lean legs. She helped put their stuff in the car and was quiet while her mother strapped her into her car seat.

"Did you have fun today baby?" Connie's mom asked, smoothing down Connie's frizzy hair and dusting sand off her swimsuit.

"Yep. I guess Steven's okay for a boy that is." Connie shrugged, still a little upset about being tackled twice. But she could forgive him since he was so little. "Tomorrow we're gonna play detective. Can I bring my magnifying glass?"

"You promise to be careful alright? Safety first right?"

"Safety first." Connie chanted, kicking her little legs and thinking about all the clues they would probably find tomorrow. They would definitely be able to find Steven's mommy and the mystery lady.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry for the late update. College has been ripping me a new one! My homework/study schedule is off the chain so I'm really not sure if I'll be able to update Crystal Gem Academy this month (the next chapter is really, _really_ long). But I have the next chapter for Connie's Vacation almost done so update before the month ends. I might try to get like another tumblr account so we can have some better communication or something - I feel bad about not posting and not being able to tell you when I can expect to update (like CN with this hiatus), but I also don't want to post those chapters where there isn't really a chapter just like a giant author's note. If you guys have any suggestions, I'm all ears.


	39. Chapter 39: Connie's Vacation part 4

"Look Daddy, look!" Connie giggled, skipping from the hotel's bathroom with her hair up in a bun with one of her rainbow hair clips adorning its side.

"Wow, such a pretty girl." Doug praised, scooping her up and twirling her around. He stopped when his wife stepped out, her own thick hair bundled a top her head. "Whoa, two beautiful ladies? I must be the luckiest man on the planet."

Priyanka rolled her eyes and chuckled softly, letting her husband wrap his arm around her waist and twirl her too.

"May I ask where you two lovely ladies are heading?" Doug asked, bouncing Connie in his arms, as she patted his scruff.

"To the beach, Connie made a new friend." Prinyanka said, double-checking her bag to make sure everything was there.

"Oh really?" Doug asked Connie, helping her stuff some of her detective things into her little knapsack. "What's her name?"

" _His_ name is Steven and he's younger than me." Connie explained, face scrunched up in concentration. "Yesterday his pants fell down and I had to help him cause he couldn't get them up by himself."

" _A boy_?" Doug growled, protective instincts activating. "Y-you've never had any…any friends who were… _boys_ before. I thought you said boys were icky."

"They are, but Steven's a baby boy so he's okay." Connie shrugged. It was true though most boy were pretty icky. They pulled her hair, made fun of her and called her a nerd, and chased her around the playground without her permission.

But Steven wasn't like that - sure he was clumsy and liked petting the sparkly tutu of her bathing suit when he thought she wasn't looking, but he wasn't a meanie face. He did as she asked, taking her directions well and seemed to like that she spouted out numerous facts. He asked her all types of questions and she really liked being able to answer them.

None of the kids at school really liked when she spouted impromptu facts – they more than often called her a 'know-it-all' or a 'nerdy baby face'. Even though her mother told her that in truth 'nerds' ruled the world, it still didn't feel very good when they called her it. She had expected Steven to eventually tire of it, but

"W-well you just tell Daddy if he's bothering you okay?" Doug asked, sitting Connie on his knee. "If he does something you don't like, Daddy will come and make him stop."

"Okay, Daddy! Let go, you're gonna mess up my pretty hair." Connie pouted, jumping down from his knee to go check her hair in the mirror.

"She likes boys now? I-I thought I had a few more years." Doug groaned, collapsing onto the bed face first.

"Doug, you're overreacting. She's three and Steven is still in diapers." Prinyanka rolled her eyes, patting her husband's disparaged back.

"Soon she's gonna want to date them and them maybe even marry one!" Doug moaned, sitting up with watery eyes. "Honey make her a baby again."

"Even if that was medically possible, I wouldn't. Unless you liked all the diapers, midnight feedings and acid reflux?"

"If it meant she stayed Daddy's princess-detective-doctor/president, then yes. Yes I would."

…

Connie shuffled her sparkly red sunglasses over her prescription glasses with a flare of her wrist. Detectives wore sunglasses on TV, so Connie had brought two pairs for her and Steven. They would need them to look cool and official.

Connie peeked out the window, watching the pink-tinted world stream by. As they pulled into public parking, she spotted Steven and his moms.

"Look Mom! They're already here." Connie wiggled restlessly in her car seat, resisting the urge to yell.

"Yes, I can see." Priyanka said, parking and turning back to Connie. "Why don't you go meet them while I set up our stuff? Be careful though."

"Yes ma'am." Connie squealed, unbuckling herself and squirming down onto the hot asphalt. She heaved her knapsack, which was heavy with all her detective things, onto her back before racing to meet Steven (after looking left and right and left again for cars of course.)

"Hello Connie." Pearl greeted her, holding a wiggly Steven in her slender arms.

"Hi, Miss Pearl." Connie said politely, remembering her manners.

"Oh, what a sweet darling." Pearl smiled, setting Steven down.

"Connie!" Steven yelled, stomping his feet excitedly. "'uggy? 'uggy?"

"What does he want?" Connie asked, setting her knapsack down.

"It's 'hug' dude." Amethyst said. "Hug. Come on you can say it hug?"

"Oh, you want a hug? Well ok-." Connie couldn't even get the 'okay' out before Steven had once again, clumsily tackled her. He giggled happily, nuzzling their cheeks together in glee, while chanting her name.

"Oh, not again!" Pearl tittered, lifting them both up easily. "Steven be careful. She's not Garnet, she can't take the full power of your hugs."

"Tven hug master." Steven explained to Connie, a big grin on his face as he danced. "Tective? Tective?"

"It's DEtective." Connie enunciated. "We're going to play detective."

"Tective!" Steven shouted, jumping up and down.

"So you're going to play detective today?" Pearl asked, watching as Connie dragged her knapsack close. Amethyst and Steven squatted next to her, watching curiously as she began to pull out all of her detective toys.

"My Daddy and I watch Sherlock movies together and I read all the books too. So I have these hats, they're called thinking caps. Then these magnifying glasses, these cloaks so that we look cool, this is my mystery kit and here's some notebooks to write about the clues we find." Connie explained, handing Steven a magnifying glass to his great joy.

"So what are you guys looking for?" Amethyst asked, adorning a thinking cap herself.

"Nothing really right now." Connie shrugged, eyes lowered. "I gotta train Steven since he hasn't read any of the books or seen the movies."

"Well, you two have fun." Pearl said, watching Steven with a quaint smile. "We'll be at our umbrella. Looks like your mother is going to be right over there, near us."

Connie waved at her mom before turning back to Steven to help put his sunglasses on. Steven excitedly showed Amethyst and Pearl his new sunglasses before yelling 'bye-bye' until they got the message and left to join Garnet under their pink umbrella.

"Okay Steven. We gotta start your training so that we can go look for your mom and my mystery lady." Connie whispered.

"Taining? Li…potty taining?" Steven asked, trying to put the hat on his head, despite his curls vehement resistance.

"Uh…kind of I guess. It's hard work." Connie said, tying his swim shorts when she noticed them slipping down.

"Tven gonna learn how go potty soon." Steven mumbled proudly, his little chest puffing out. "Tven big boy, no mo diapie."

"Well I wish you the best of luck." Connie said. "My mom potty trained me at seven months so I don't really remember much about it."

Steven jaw dropped, revealing the missing gap of a tooth or two. "When you was a _baby_ baby?"

"Yes, when I was an infant." Connie shrugged, pulling out her notebooks and writing her name and then Steven's on the other. "I still have to wear them at night though."

Apparently that didn't lessen the impact for Steven because his eyes were practically glowing with admiration.

"Uh…here this is yours. Can…you write?" Connie asked, handing Steven his notebook with his pen. She got her answer when he stuck the pen in his mouth and held the journal upside down. "Well, I guess I'll just write for the both of us."

"Tven draw picture." Steven explained. "Work too?"

"Hmm…yeah that would work too." Connie hummed.

And so, the detective training began!

Steven despite his lack of formal training and his inability to keep his trunks up, was an excellent detective. Four out of five of the exercises she had created, Steven easily solved. He could follow footprints, track down missing toys (hidden safely behind Garnet), he could chase down fleeing criminals (Amethyst) and he was even pretty good at drawing - able to sketch Pearl's footprints from one of the made-up crime scenes.

"With my deduction skills and your tracking abilities – there's no way we can't find anything." Connie panted, slurping down the durian juice Pearl had provided as quickly as she could.

"Un'." Steven grunted, already finished with his juice and onto half of Connie's sandwich. Pearl made giant sandwiches, which Connie had no hope in the world of finishing, but Steven easily devoured his and now part of hers.

"Steven!" Pearl scolded, tugging at the sandwich hanging out of Steven's mouth. "That's Connie's sandwich!"

"That's okay, Miss Pearl. He can have it, he worked really hard." Connie muttered, watching in awe as Steven wolfed down the rest without either of his hands, nipping at the tips of Pearl's fingers.

"I saw!" Pearl practically gleamed with pride, wiping her hand on her shorts after gently pinching Steven's cheek. "You two running around so happily with your little magnifying glasses and cases. How did we do? I thought Amethyst looked wonderful in your little jail."

"Tven catch her." Steven hiccupped, staring hungrily now at the orange Garnet was peeling for them. He crawled over to her, resting on her foot and opening his mouth wide. Garnet chuckled, popping in an orange slice and then handing one to Connie.

"Thank you and you guys did great." Connie praised. "Usually my Mom's too busy to play with me or she forgets her role."

"Hey uh, you gonna eat that plastic bag?" Amethyst asked, her fluffy hair soft against Connie's side.

"Um…no…do you want it?"

"Yeah man! Give it here!" Amethyst munched on the plastic happily. "I _was_ pretty awesome. Gotta say though, didn't expect Steven to find me so fast. When we play hide an' go seek it takes him _foreeeeevvvver_."

"Yes well, Steven's still young and with proper training he's now become sufficient." Pearl sang, petting Steven's hair as he climbed into Garnet's arms in order to get more orange slices. Nibbling on the tips of her fingers when the slices didn't come fast enough.

Yes, Connie thought. Very suf…suffe…sufic…good. The sun was already too low in the sky for them to go out and explore, but tomorrow the world would be theirs.

* * *

 **A/N:** When Steven turns out to be the older one. Whelp, if all fanfiction followed canon we would be devoid of fanfics.

Hopefully we'll get some episodes or at least an update on episodes, cause I _need_ episodes! Hiatuses suck, but hopefully when Spring Break starts I can fill the void with baby Steven and with all the fanfics I've been neglecting.

Thank you so much for your favorites, follows, and especially to those who took the time to leave a review.


	40. Chapter 40: Hurry, Hurry!

None of the Crystal Gems really wanted to potty train Steven.

"Why can't we just keep him in the diaper?" Amethyst groaned, sliding down the lip of the couch onto the floor.

"Yes, we've gotten quite efficient at it." Pearl added, her long legs crossed as she bounced her foot, her eyes focused on Steven as he napped in Garnet's lap.

"He even can tell us now when he's gone." Garnet muttered, watching as Steven's head slipped briefly from its upright position before he snapped it back up and began to snore quietly. She slid him forward a little so her stomach became his pillow.

"Guys, that's not the point. He's almost three! He's getting too big for diapers." Greg insisted.

"I have been to the grocery store and have been in the diaper aisle several times." Pearl crossed her arms with a sniff. "They make diapers for all sizes of humans, even some for adults."

"Guys, you're not going to want to change his diaper when he's my size! Or what if he gets nearly as tall as Garnet - are you really going to want to change a stinky diaper then?"

It was a unanimous decision. The Crystal Gems were all in favor of potty training Steven.

…

Steven had a dance. He would pause at whatever he was doing, cross his knees, wiggle, and grab at his underwear with a shiver. The closer he got to losing control, the harder he danced.

He didn't say anything though, as though speaking would somehow make him loose it right there. So more than often, he would be dancing and no one would notice until it was too late.

They had all become very familiar with the dance these past two weeks. Steven had been fine with being potty trained – he loved his big boy underwear and if anyone had the misfortune of asking, he would be more than happy to show them.

The problem was that despite being able to tell the gems and Greg when he was all done going potty in his diaper, he was not very capable of telling them when he felt the urge to go. Mostly because he got distracted. Why go sit on the boring old potty when you could be running around or watching TV. It was hard to convince him that sitting on his little plastic seat on the big person toilet was more fun.

So there had been dozens of near misses and plenty of accidents (mostly accidents).

…

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Pearl panted as she ran with Steven tucked under her arm like a football. They had been exploring the beach, digging around in the sand for pretty seashells when Steven had frozen in place and began his signature dance. She had thankfully been facing him this time (unlike the last four times).

Pearl did not believe in just 'letting it go' like Amethyst or Greg did. Simply because Steven had the ability to pee on his surroundings did not mean he would be allowed to do so on her watch. She had begun coaching her modest policy not even ten minutes after they had begun potty training.

She burst into the house, racing past Garnet and skidding into the bathroom. She had begun setting up the potty – she had cleaned it yesterday and had yet to put it back together.

One moment he had been wiggly but dry. The next he had pulled down his pants and big boy underwear and suddenly the floor and Pearl's shoes were very, _very_ wet.

…

Amethyst wasn't very good at this potty training thing. She didn't really understand why they couldn't just pee in the ocean or in the bushes. It was way easier than stopping everything they were doing and running back to the house.

She personally hated toilets - other than for flushing Pearl's things down, they were pretty boring. She didn't understand why she had to carry Steven all the way downstairs to that tiny potty where he wiggled uselessly. He rarely made it and if they did make it, he got stage fright. She would leave to give him some privacy and the next thing she knew either she was getting scolded or he ended up falling into the tub or something.

So whenever he began to dance, Amethyst did not rush across the room to grab him and race towards the bathroom. Instead she pulled his pants down right there and lifted him over the kitchen sink.

"Let 'er rip bud."

What Amethyst hadn't taken into account though was that Steven would remember her doing this every time she watched him. So one day when she came out of the temple and found Steven on the counter, whizzing into the sink and Pearl looking to blow her gem right off her forehead, she did her best to avoid the blows.

"AMETHYST! Why is he peeing in the sink?!"

…

Garnet had the perfect record.

Both Amethyst and Pearl grumble about future vision, but neither of them tend to be around when she's caring for Steven to know that's not why she has the perfect record.

What they didn't know was that Steven had told Garnet that he got nervous about using the potty and that sometimes he had bad dreams about failing. They didn't know that though Garnet was all for potty training, she didn't fuss about accidents like either of them had. They didn't know that Garnet had sat on the potty to show Steven how not scary it was. They didn't hear the songs they sang together while stuck in the bathroom for thirty minutes, waiting for something to happen. Or the stickers she acquired to give him when he made it, or the kisses and praise she couldn't help but give while they washed their hands together, or the endless patience she offered if it maybe took more than thirty minutes.

Or that Steven didn't do the dance with Garnet, he just asked her if they could go.

* * *

 **A/N:** Someone asked for a potty training story and for the life of me I can't find their username. Whoever you are, I actually managed to do it. Sorry it's so short and poorly written. I should be studying for a midterm, but this thing just came to life and I knew I would forget to post it if I stopped.

Thanks for your favorites, follows and your wonderful reviews.


	41. Chapter 41: The Influenza is Coming! p3

…

Greg woke up when a burning beam of sunlight slipped past the corner of the car wash's sign and landed squarely on his face. He rolled over off his foldable chair with a groan, sitting up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He yawned powerfully, smacking his lips and patting his grumbling belly. He checked the clock in his office and gasped.

"Ah man, I'm supposed to be eating dinner with Steven tonight!"

Greg quickly rushed a less stained tank top on and hurried up to the house. Evening had settled kindly upon Beach City, a cool breeze had replaced the earlier heat and helped dissipate the sweat on his sunburned temples.

He was about to walk up the stairs, his hand against the sturdy rail when he paused. He lifted his hand, watching with a grimace as a sticky line of goop lifted with him. Drool? Amethyst tended to drool a lot when she slept, but looking up along the rest of the rail, he noticed every inch of the wood covered in the substance. He reluctantly smelled it and flinched as the acrid smell burned his nostrils.

Hand sanitizer. Someone had lathered the rail in hand sanitizer. And now that he was paying attention, his senses returning to him as his mind wandered from getting to his son in time - the stairs smelled like bleach. He walked up the rest of the stairway, noticing the plastic film covering the chairs on the deck, on the door and windows, and awning of the roof. He opened the door slowly, the door's strange squeak gone.

The house smelled powerfully of hand sanitizer and cleaner. Not too strong, but strong enough to make his nose tickle. The furniture was covered in plastic, Steven's crib included, and he could see a bottle of spray-disinfectant sitting on the coffee table.

"Hi Daddy!"

Greg flinched as from behind the kitchen counter, Steven waddled over. He was wearing only his diaper, a pair of oversized gloves, goggles, mask and plastic socks.

"Hey, buddy. Whatcha wearing there?" Greg asked, picking Steven up with a quiet huff.

"I's wearin' flu 'potection'." Steven explained, shoving his yellow latex gloves in Greg's face.

"Flu protection?"

"Greg! Put Steven down!" Pearl's voice snapped like a whip, she had appeared from the bathroom, her own pale hands covered in suds. She walked over and took Steven with a glare. "Wash your hands before you touch him. After you do that, help me with his bath."

Pearl stormed off, hurrying into the bathroom with a complacent Steven. Greg stood confused for a second before washing his hands quickly and joining Pearl in Steven's small bathroom. The bathroom, always the cleanest place in the house, was somehow even cleaner by Pearl's perfect standards. Steven stood on the rug, stark naked now, waiting with his hands outstretched towards Pearl. Pearl was wiping all of his toys with a towel before handing them to Steven - who would toss them in the bath.

"Um…Pearl? I-I-Is everything alright?" Greg asked, creeping towards the bathtub and noticing the steam fogging up the clean porcelain and the metal faucets. He stuck in his finger and flinched at the scalding heat.

"Yes, everything's fine." Pearl said, replacing Steven's empty toy box back onto the shelf.

"Did Steven eat already?" Greg asked. Pearl usually reserved bath time after dinner - mostly because Steven managed to get dinner everywhere _but_ his mouth. It wouldn't be the first time Greg had come up to the house to eat with Steven and found Pearl already setting him up for bed (if you didn't follow the schedule you were left behind).

"No, no he hasn't." Pearl said, preparing to lift Steven into the tub.

"Uhm-Pearl!" Greg said, guiding Steven into his own arms. "That water is way too hot for him."

"It is?" Pearl dipped her hand into the water and not even flinching when the burning water lapped at her skin. "Hmm, perhaps it's a bit too hot."

"Daddy, do you wanna wear my mask?" Steven asked, rubbing his little palms along Greg's faithful scruff.

"Uh, no thanks buddy. Why were you wearing a mask?"

"Cause of da flu."

"The flu?"

"Greg, is the temperature better?" Pearl asked, having drained half of the bath and refilled it back with cold water. Greg nodded, glad to see the lack of steam billowing from the tub.

"Are you scared of the flu or something?" Greg asked.

"No, but Pearl is. She says dat we haff to be careful."

Well that explained the explosion of plastic and bleach currently occupying the outside of the house.

"He's right Greg. I saw a commercial on the television that reminded me of the dangers of human disease. Steven might get sick, so I think he should just live inside the house forever."

"Forever!" Steven shouted happily.

" _Forever_?" Greg groaned, regretting buying the TV. He hadn't expected Pearl to even watch TV; she didn't like idly sitting and doing _nothing_ , much less staring at a box for an undetermined amount of time. "Pearl he can't do that!"

"And why not?" Pearl asked, lowering Steven into the warm water and beginning to lather his washcloth with strawberry scented soap.

"Because humans aren't supposed to just live in their house forever! Especially little kids like Steven, he needs to go outside and make friends and go see the world!" Greg exclaimed.

"Making friends means getting sick!" Pearl growled. "He doesn't need friends! He _needs_ to be healthy!"

"Pearl, kids get sick! It happens sometimes, it's inevitable." Greg snapped.

"It doesn't have to! We can keep him safe!" Pearl yelled, standing up now.

"He can be safe outside!" Greg insisted.

"No he can't! What if he goes outside, gets sick, and dies! He's just a baby, Rose told us to protect him and that's what _I_ plan on doing!" Pearl yelled, lifting a soapy Steven into her arms and shielding him from Greg.

"Imma bif boy now, Pearl." Steven said with his face mushed against her chest.

"Steven, buddy, Daddy needs to talk with Pearl." Greg grabbed Steven's towel and wrapped Steven up as soon as he wriggled out of Pearl's grip. Steven stomped out happily into the living room, oblivious to the heavy atmosphere that had darkened the room.

Pearl looked like she wanted to protest but when Greg closed the bathroom door, she didn't move.

" _Pearl_ , you can't talk like that around him," Greg pleaded. "You're going to scare him."

"M-maybe he _should_ be scared!" Pearl hissed. "Humans are so delicate! The human influenza virus destroyed hundreds of thousands of lives. Human children are incredibly perceptible!"

"Pearl, times have changed. We have vaccinations and medicine and better health care than we had back then."

"That's what you always say." Pearl snapped. "I've lived long enough on this Earth to know that you _always_ think you're better than the dying generation after you. In truth, you are _not_! Simply because it's slightly better than it was ten years ago or one hundred years ago doesn't mean that bad things still can't happen!"

"Bad things happen Pearl!" Greg yelled in frustration. "As you said, you've lived long enough to know that they do. Of all the gems, I thought you would understand that!"

Pearl froze, her entire body suddenly radiating tension. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Rose talked so highly of you, about how you always could roll with the changing tides of the war. When bad things happen, you just picked yourself back up and kept going."

Pearl was quiet, looking down at her feet.

"I know it's scary, trust me I worry about that stuff too." Greg released a heavy sigh and then tension in his stance. "The world keeps going though Pearl, bad stuff or not. What type of guardians would we be if we taught Steven to be afraid and to not want to face bad stuff?"

"Not the guardians Rose would've wanted." Pearl whispered, her voice nearly inaudible.

Greg was right (however much she loathed to even think that). Rose would have been upset if Pearl had kept Steven hidden away from the Earth. Rose had been so ridiculously excited for Steven to join them, to explore with them and grow with them.

She was about to speak when the bathroom door slammed open, making both her and Greg jump.

"Pearl!" Steven yelled, stark naked and now with a pot on his head. "Towel's in the microwave and it make da fire."

"What?!" Pearl ran out of the bathroom. "Oh my stars! How did you get that in the microwave? There's soap everywhere! How did you get soap on top of the fridge?!"

Greg sighed, scooping Steven into his arms. "Hey buddy."

"Hi, daddy." Steven pointed to the tub. "Can bath now?"

"Uh, yeah." After removing the pot, Steven was allowed to swim around. "Hey, um…Steven are you scared of the flu? Do you want to stay inside forever?"

Steven paused his playing and frowned. "I want…if Pearl wants. I's not really scared, but I don't wan' Pearl to be scare. I do it for Pearl"

Greg grinned, patting Steven's damp hair. "You really love Pearl, huh?"

"I love everybody. I love you, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Mommy, um…cookie cats, the mayor, Peedee, fry bits, and uhm….oh yeah and-."

Greg was relieved that Pearl's anxiety hadn't bothered Steven. Steven despite his years was still rather sensitive to the grown-ups around him. Sometimes too perceptive for his own good.

After bath, they had dinner. Pearl had been delicately perched on top of the fridge, grumbling quietly about toddler tornadoes, but smiling nevertheless. Putting Steven to bed had been a breeze – a quick story and a rubbed belly and Steven was out for the count.

"Do you need any help?" Greg asked, standing awkwardly at the end of the stairs, watching Pearl begin to clean. On top of Steven's usual messy highchair, there was all the plastic drapes, masks and gloves littering the floor.

"No, it's fine." Pearl paused as he headed towards the door. "Greg…"

"Yes, Pearl."

"Thank you." Pearl stuttered, fiddling with the sheet in her hand.

"You really don't need to thank me." Greg mumbled. "I don't know how many times all this magic stuff scares the heck out of me. If it weren't for you, Garnet, or Amethyst, I don't know where I'd be. It's fine if occasionally you guys get scared by human stuff."

"Magic, I understand. Steven I do not. Steven is part magic and part human, something entirely new." Pearl mused; looking up fondly at Steven's sleeping form. "This isn't anything I've ever dealt with before, I-I just wanted to keep him safe."

"We all do and I get why you did it." Greg picked up a giant jug of bleach near the door, crossing towards her. "Anything to keep him safe. We promised."

"Perhaps…perhaps tomorrow, you can tell me more about these vaccinations?" Pearl smiled awkwardly, patting Greg's arm gently.

"Whatever you need Pearl. Whatever you need."

* * *

 **A/N:** Spring Break is here! Hopefully we get some info on future episodes, cause this hiatus is pretty horrible. Finally finished this arc, now to try to finish the rest of them! Thanks for your favorites, follows and awesome reviews.


	42. Chapter 42: Field Trip part 4

Steven watched glumly as the familiar buildings of his town slowly faded away in favor of the long, empty road. Lengthy, untamed strands of yellow grass and fuzzy flowers lined the way. He waved goodbye to the 'Leaving Beach City' sign and settled back into the strange, leather seat with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong, Steven? Is your tummy hurting too?" Peedee asked, wiping his damp forehead, his puce skin slowly fading to normal. Originally Peedee had been seated next to the window, but after a few minutes, they had switched. Watching everything whirl by so fast was too much for Peedee's tummy.

"Whuh-oh no. My tummy's fine Peedee." Steven shrugged with a half-hearted smile.

"Are you sure, Steven?" Peedee pressed on, despite his pale pallor, his eyes were still sharp. "You've been kinda quiet. I thought you were excited?"

"I am…" Steven sighed heavily, slipping further down into the seat. "It's just…well the gems promised they would come to see me ride the bus and Amethyst even said she was gonna sneak to come with me. But I guess like a super important mission came up or something…again."

"Oh yeah, they weren't there were they?" Peedee said. "Usually…Pearl is always following you around."

"Yeah - wait what do you mean?"

"Yeah, Pearl's the tall one who's really pale right? Well she's always following you around." Peedee mumbled. "When we play on the playground, or on the boardwalk, or at the arcade – she only comes out when she thinks you're not looking. Haven't you noticed?"

"No…" Steven muttered sullenly. "They do tons of stuff and don't tell me all the time."

Peedee noticed the sour frown lining his friend's usually happy face and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay Steven. You said it was probably cause one of those missions thingies right? Sometimes my Dad breaks promises, but he never likes doing it. I'm sure that they're sad they missed you."

"Y-you think so…?" Steven whimpered, his eye shining as he looked up.

"Yeah, totally dude. I bet that they're racing back to Beach City right now and they're gonna want to hear about the zoo." Peedee said patting Steven's shoulder with a crooked smile.

…

Pearl was surprised that she didn't poof when the monster hurled her nearly three hundred feet and she slammed painfully into the ground, face first. She skidded another few dozen feet, a thick mud coating half of her being. An impact of her little body now depressed into the moist ground.

She sat up with a wheezy breath, her vision darkened with blotches of hazy blackness. Her hands went immediately to her gem and thankfully, it was still seamlessly smooth, no fault lines or cracks. Without a second thought she tried to stand, her limbs trembling hard as she forced them to work before her gem could realign them. Her gem blinked, summoning her spear with a muted flash to stand.

"PEARL!" Amethyst yelled, skidding to her side. "Oh crap. I thought you got poofed."

"I probably should have." Pearl mumbled, sitting up wobbly with Amethyst's help. "Where's Garnet?"

"Hitting the living snot out of that thing!" Amethyst growled fiercely. Pearl could hear it now, as the subtle ringing in her ears faded way, the slightly muffled sound of Garnet's gauntlets pounding into the giant monster. The muffled hits grew faster and faster, until Pearl swore she could hear the air whistling with Garnet's might.

As Pearl and Amethyst made their way back to the small clearing where Garnet and the corrupted gem were fighting, they were met with a humongous poof of light and air. Garnet snapped the falling gem from the air and quickly bubbled it with silent sigh.

"Ugh finally!" Amethyst groaned, falling onto her back with a tired whoop. "That took foreve-WAUUGH!"

"There's no time for resting, Amethyst." Pearl said, swinging Amethyst into her arms with a wince. "We need to get back to Beach City and as quickly as possible."

"Pearl's right, we need to figure out where that zoo is." Garnet grunted, picking Pearl up and tucking them both under her arm like a football. She began running, her long strides easily carrying them through the forest at a speed usually reserved for emergencies. The blur of the forest sped up in a myriad of shades of green, the wet slap of the branches barely stinging as they made their way back to the warp pad.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the first week since January that I've gotten more than 6 hours of sleep. I've become incredibly lazy. Gonna surf through my nearly 700 paged Steven Universe doc and see if I can upload anything else.

Thanks for the favorites, follows and your awesome reviews.

(for those of you PMing me about CGA, it's getting written, I promise it's not dead. End of the month hopefully)


	43. Chapter 43: Rainy Days part 1

"Daddy daddy daddy daddy!" Steven chanted, dancing happily. He was at the edge of the van, his giant shirt having come untucked from his shorts.

"Steven, I'm right here bud." Greg chuckled, grabbing a few more of his things and stuffing them into two large duffle bags. He had grabbed the most essentials like underwear, documents and some of the best CDS. Most of Steven's things were already in the house thankfully, so he wasn't in as mad of a scramble as he would've been.

"S'eep over!" Steven squeaked, flapping his new dress-shirt excitedly. "You gonna s'eep ova?"

"Yep, buddy. Your old man's going to come and sleep with you tonight and maybe tomorrow."

"Fo'ever?" Steven asked, a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.

"No, bud. Not forever." Greg sighed, rubbing his son's curly head. "But, we'll make sure this is the best sleep over ever, okay?"

"'Kay!" Steven shouted, easily pacified. "Help?"

"Sure, thanks buddy." Greg handed Steven him the little bag with all their papers and documents. The deed for the car wash, the tax forms, and the little birth certificate Greg had insisted on providing his son. Greg hefted up the two duffle bags and slammed the van's door shut. The van safely tucked behind the storage facility should avoid the brunt of the storm.

Garnet had assured him that the oncoming dying tropical storm, wouldn't affect his van if he parked it there. Already, as he and Steven, returned back to the temple-he could see his closest neighbors boarding up their business and packing their up their belongings and children.

"You headin' out, Greg?" Fryman called, holding his own toddler son as he slammed the metal gate of the shop shut.

"Nah, heading to…uh…Rose's place." Greg said with a shrug. Fryman had known Rose a little. He had seen her occasionally and he knew that she lived around, but not exactly where.

"She must live in a bunker then." Fryman called jokingly. "Cause this storm is gonna be a doozy."

"Yeah…something like that." Greg chuckled half-heartedly.

"Hello, PeeDee!" Steven yelled, waving his one free arm wildly.

"Hi, 'Tven" PeeDee shouted, waving shyly.

Greg and Fryman exchanged a quick look, amused by their sons' enthusiastic happiness. Their ignorance of the coming storm was funny, if not an even greater reminder to hurry up and get them to safety.

They had started walking back to the house, commenting on the ugly, grey wash of the raging ocean. Then the sky, filled to the brim with thick, angry clouds, quietly began to weep. They had made a mad dash then, Greg somehow managing the strength to haul Steven over his shoulder and run the rest of the way.

They burst into the house with pants and quiet giggles.

"Sup, 'Greg-O'." Amethyst sighed; she was lazily lounging on the couch.

"Oh, huh…hey Amethyst." Greg huffed, groaning as he sat his bags and his son down on the ground. He rolled his shoulder and turned back towards the window. The gentle drizzle that had begun was slowly transforming into faster and harder pellets. The soft drum was increasing in volume, the grey sky darkening into a foreboding sewer green, the distant rumble of thunder still out of range. "I though Pearl was going to board up the windows?"

"She did, she just installed some weird thingy." Amethyst mumbled, sitting up slowly. She pointed toward a strange remote on the table. "She said press the red button to phase it down and the green button to phase it back up."

"Issa TB 'mote?" Steven asked stumbling over to Amethyst, his wet sandals squeaking.

"I don't think so." Amethyst shrugged, holding the remote over her head. "Pearl said babies aren't supposed to touch it."

"Tven's not a baby!" Steven whined, still reaching for the remote hopelessly. Greg grabbed it and pressed the red button. He flinched as a motorized 'ping' rang through the house and the lights flickered before resuming with a flicker.

"What did that d-?"

"Whoa, look daddy! Blue!" Steven had turned around to ask his father for the remote, when he noticed outside of the windows.

Greg turned to and gasped. A large incandescent blue shield was slowly expanding outwards from the house, stopping eventually a few feet from the porch.

"She built a shield?"

"Better than a shield really, if I do say so myself." Pearl said, making Steven and Greg flinch. She had walked out of the temple while they were awestruck by their house's new feature. "It's a temporary force field, it should hold through the night."

"Should?"

"I haven't built one in thousands of years." Pearl shrugged. "Even if it doesn't hold, Garnet says the storm won't do internal damage to the house."

"Ugh, well as long as we're safe, right bud?" Greg asked, rubbing Steven's little head.

"Safety firs'!" Steven shouted, hopping around Pearl's lanky legs. Pearl popped him into her arms.

"That's right little boy, safety first." She cooed, tickling under his chin, eliciting a gurgled giggle. "We have a mission tonight. You and Steven will be alright?"

"As long as that shield stays strong, we'll be fine." Greg said, popping his back while looking out at the dreary sky. "Steven says we're having a sleep over."

"S'EEP OVA" Steven screeched, flapping his arms excitedly. "We gon' seep on da floor an' eat popcon an hotdogs."

"Yep and I brought this watermelon!" Greg chuckled, digging through one his bags for the medium sized watermelon he'd found at the farmer's market. Steven gasped, asking Pearl to set him down and then hugging the watermelon.

"Dewicious!" Steven chirped, lifting the watermelon as if it was one his teddy bears and kissing it.

"Well not too much." Pearl advised, watching Steven fondly and without shock or awe. Greg guessed that the gems thought it was normal for toddlers to be able to lift half of their weight like it was nothing. Greg was still getting used to it. He guessed he would still be 'getting used to it' for many years to come. As long as Steven was healthy though, Greg could care less.

The gems stayed while they set up the sleep over, Garnet's lap chosen as the sacred holder for the prized watermelon. Steven guarded it atop of her afro, squeaking indignantly if Amethyst dared get to close. Greg had started cooking hot dogs, but when he turned around to advise Steven that burrowing in Garnet's hair was not a good idea, he had turned back around to find Pearl had taken his place.

They left halfway through dinner, Amethyst had just shoved three hotdogs covered with popcorn and sprinkles into her mouth (impressing Steven and disgusting Pearl) when Garnet had calmly stated that they needed to go.

"Who will potect the watamelon?" Steven whined, gripping her legs with a pout.

" _You_ will." Garnet said, unsticking him from her legs and situating the watermelon between his legs. Steven was stunned into silence, the weight of his new responsibility making his jaw drop.

"Uh…bye." Greg said, lifting both his son and his watermelon charge onto the couch.

"BYE Greg!" Amethyst yelled, flipping onto the warp pad, crashing into Pearl.

"Amethyst!"

"We will be back by morning." Garnet adjusted her visor stoically, lifting Amethyst in one hand and holding back Pearl with the other. "Have fun you two."

"Bye-bye." Steven whispered, his starry gazed still stuck to the watermelon.

In a flash, the gems were gone and he and Steven were alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the gap in posts, a lot of stuff went down this past month and I haven't been in the best place mentally. Finals are coming up soon so not too many updates, sorry. CGA chapter is finished, it's 23 pages and it needs one more edit/revision and I should post it by the end of the next two weeks.


	44. Chapter 44: Ruby and Steven

Nine minutes, twenty-seven seconds.

That's how long Sapphire had been gone.

'I need to go to the store. Steven is out of milk. I'll be back in 10 minutes.' Sapphire says it confidently, not even lingering in the doorway for a few minutes to make sure everything will be all right. She just glides out, blowing them kisses goodbye.

Nine minutes and twenty-seven seconds. And everything has gone to **S#!%**.

Ruby isn't really sure how she's gotten into this situation. One minute they're good.

Steven had just woken up from one his milk comas – the best time in Ruby's opinion. He makes the most ridiculous face; his tongue clicking around his gums and his eyes rolling in his head, he looks like he's laughing at the funniest joke ever heard. She had been tickling his belly, pressing shy kisses into between his giggles and then…

The next, she's filling the bathtub while balancing him on her head and doing her best to stop spreading the mess they're both covered in. Steven isn't helping because he's practically leaking baby powder through the towel she's swaddled him in and he keeps sticking his teeny little hands in her face. Ruby has almost got the whole tub filled when Sapphire floats into the bathroom, plastic bag full of formula in hand.

"There's a diaper stuck to your butt."

Ruby barely gets the whimper out before Sapphire is at her side, removing a wriggling Steven and pressing him against her side.

"Y-you're going to get dirty." Ruby whispered, clenching her fists and looking down at the water. Little bubbles start to form in the water where she stands.

"That's fine." Sapphire reaches out and caresses Ruby's cheek. "Were you trying to change his diaper?"

"Y-yeah, but it was IMPOSSIBLE cause he exploded! He **exploded** Sapphire; I didn't even know someone so tiny could make that much. But I did good on that part, I did just likeyousaid and I got most of it cleaned up and did the baby powder but the-then he started p-peeing and it went  everywhere andI-I tried to not panic like you said, but th-then an-and I."

While Ruby stutters, Sapphire helps her out of the tub and drains the water. Steven babbles alongside her, nodding whenever Ruby pauses to take a breath. By the time Ruby manages to recap the whole experience, Sapphire has refilled the bath, stripped Steven's upper half and removed all the diapers and wipes on Ruby's person.

"You could've waited until I got back." Sapphire lifts Steven into the water and Ruby follows.

"But you _already_ changed him earlier _and_ you helped me burp him _and_ you cleaned me up when he threw up on me." Ruby muttered, looking down at the growing soapy bubbles. Steven jabs at her foot with a ducky, grunting with a frown. "I just wanted to do something too."

"He wants your shoes off." Sapphire massages Steven's scalp with shampoo. Ruby's boots phase away and Steven grunts his approval. "And I don't mind doing those things and you've done plenty."

"I know you don't mind!" Ruby pressed her hands into her face. "You don't mind doing _any_ of that stuff! You've been doing stuff all day, I haven't done squat! Whenever I try to help I just make it worse cause I SUCK!"

"You don't suck." Sapphire scooped a cupful of water, rinsed Steven's hair, and did the same to Ruby's hair.

"Yes, I do." Ruby mumbled, leaning forward until her face was submersed in the water. Steven climbed atop her thick afro, helping Sapphire's efforts by banging a tiny shampoo bottle against her thick curls.

"No you don't." Sapphire began to rinse them both off. "Babies are difficult, but future vision just helps."

"Future vision doesn't help you change diapers." Ruby sat up wiping her face, rubbing at her swollen eyes. "He stays still when you change his diaper."

"That's because you're behind me, making funny faces." Sapphire grinned.

"He burps for you." Ruby insisted.

"That's because of my hands." Sapphire giggled. "Having tiny hands has its advantages other than for _you_. There's a little space, right here," Sapphire pointed to the slight dip in Steven's back. "If you press here it helps. Your fingers are a little too big."

"B-but what about when he cries? He only likes it when you hold him." Ruby mumbled, Steven had crawled into her lap, swinging his duck around while babbling wildly.

"Do you know that song we sing, when we're Garnet? I can't help but hum that when he's upset. I'm sure if you did that, he'd calm down for you too." Sapphire delicately wiped Ruby's face. "He loves you too, Ruby. He loves me in one way and he loves you in another, that's perfectly fine. He loves tumbling with you, he loves eating with you, and he likes it when you nap with him. He doesn't think you suck and neither do I."

Ruby was quiet, staring at Steven's foot. He was pressing both of his little feet against hers, astounded by the size difference; he turned to Sapphire with his jaw dropped. Ruby held out her hand, smiling as he smacked both of his tiny hands into hers. Sapphire joined her own little hand with his.

"You did a fantastic job, today."

Ruby snorted. "I had powder up my nose and diapers in my _hair_."

"The last time Amethyst watched Steven, there were diapers on the ceiling, she threw away one of his wipes in the toilet and the house didn't have water for a week, and then she managed to set fire to his food in the microwave." Sapphire laughed, leaning in to kiss Ruby's cheek. "You did great."

"I guess if you say so." Ruby grumbled, kissing Sapphire's cheek too.

"UGHA!"

"Oh, sorry Steven. Kiss for baby too!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I am deprived and scared. In Too Deep will probably have no fluff or cuteness, I write to prepare myself for it. Finals begin this week, so the chapter paired with this one 'Sapphire and Steven', will be here after I'm done recovering. Wish me luck.

Thanks for your favs, follows, and your reviews (I'll try to respond to them once the studying and examinations have ended).


	45. Chapter 45: How to Hold the Baby

Greg had done his best to teach the gems everything he knew about babies. It hadn't been easy.

Pearl flat out didn't like babies. Even before Steven was born, Greg would watch Rose carry around babies and Pearl's face would silently twist in disdain. She just didn't enjoy the company of people who couldn't control their bowels or their saliva productions.

Amethyst had been mostly the same. She didn't _mind_ kids, but she just wasn't interested. Sure, she would play with them, but she never touched them or tried even to hold them. On top of that, she wasn't very good at sitting still and taking instruction for stuff outside of fighting or eating.

Garnet…it's not that she didn't like babies…probably. Garnet was always hard to get a read on. Greg's pretty sure she doesn't mind kids that much though, cause she's the first one to warm up to Steven after his birth. Sure, she can't hold him for a while – she shook whenever someone suggested it, but she's spoils him with kisses until then.

It takes them all a long time, but eventually the gems are all on board to start learning. Pearl doesn't grimace when she sees Steven anymore and actively demands more information on how to make sure he's happy and healthy. Amethyst slowly but surely starts interacting with him – something that's both wonderful and terrible because even though Steven is remarkably durable for a baby, Amethyst really doesn't get that throwing him isn't a very good idea. Garnet rarely puts Steven down.

The lessons start off with the basics – how to soothe the baby, how to feed the baby ("Amethyst if you tilt the bottle like that he's gonna spit u-UGHH!"), and most importantly how to hold the little guy. Steven may be tougher than the average baby, but Greg would like to avoid any major tumbles (or concussions).

He had thought the lesson went pretty well. None of them left while he was talking, all eyes were glued to him while he demonstrated stuff and Steven hadn't even cried. Then not even two minutes after his lesson though, Amethyst is back to dangling Steven by his leg.

He really wasn't that surprised that his lesson on carrying Steven were basically ignored – at least they were getting food in his tiny tummy and making him smile.

…

"Garnet?" Greg sighed, sitting up from his crouch. His hands are coated in lubricant and soap – the little brushes are messing up _again_ (he really can't afford to take an out of state trip to buy new ones). "Is Steven…laying on your head?"

Garnet turned toward him, holding the eighty pound box of washer parts as easily if it was the thirteen pound Steven. "Yep."

"Remember that talk we had, about how we carry Steven?"

"Yeah," The box slams into the ground next to his feet, making him flinch. "Hands were busy. 'Sides, he likes it up here."

Steven did indeed look happy. Garnet had tucked his little legs in just right, that even as she looked straight down at him, Steven didn't even budge. Steven was cooing happily, slapping his tiny hands against as much as afro as he could.

Greg lets it go though. Garnet always makes sure Steven is safe.

It's Amethyst that really worries him the most though. Even when she's carrying him 'properly', it's worrying. When he's in her arms, she'll rock him, roll him, toss him, upside down, right side up, every which direction that isn't correct. And that's when he's _not_ in her arms.

Amethyst flat out refuses to wear the baby carrier or the little blanket sling and she's not tall enough to push the stroller. She just tucks him into her shirt, making sure his head is popping out at the front and then starts running. She shapeshifts her hair into something like a baby carrier sometimes, that turns Steven into a little baby kite – which Greg thought would be funny, but is really downright terrifying . One time she just duck taped him to her back and just took off.

"Amethyst…is Steven in your shirt?" Greg asked, watching as Amethyst's middle fidgeted and kicked. He'd been lugging up wood for the base of the couch for the past hour and Amethyst had been popping in and out of the mostly completed house - it's her turn to watch Steven. She's finally sitting down and unsurprisingly covered in chip crumbs and what looks like baby powder.

"Yep," Amethyst grunted, sitting up from her seat on the newly built porch and dangling a chip above her gem. "Hey-hey lookit this!"

Greg watched as Amethyst began to hum the 'JAWS' theme, watching the Steven shaped bob move in time with the music. At the end, Steven burst from the shirt, eating the chip with one giant bite before slipping back into his purple ocean.

"Cool right?" Amethyst snickered, rubbing Steven's back as he chewed. "I'm gonna teach him how to do it in the bath too! It's gonna scare the heck out of Pearl. She's gonna squawk so hard!"

"Aughma." Steven mumbled, crawling back up to smile at Greg, his two front teeth shiny. His damp hair is sticking to his shiny forehead and his chubby cheeks are an impressive shade of pink. "Dada!"

"Hey buddy," Greg chuckled. "Amethyst, how long has he been in there? He's all sweaty."

"We walked to the store, we were on the beach and then Pearl yelled at us for being messy and kicked us out here." Amethyst shrugged. "Your kid _i_ _s_ really sweaty though, dude. Father like son I guess."

"Probably because it's like ninety degrees and he's inside your shirt." Greg rolled his eyes, holding his hands out. Amethyst stuck her tongue out and shimmied Steven from the top. He kicked his legs freely, accidentally kicking Amethyst in the nose.

"'s easier this way though." Amethyst shrugged, wiping her nose with a snort. Greg fanned Steven with his shirt, wiping the sweat off his little forehead. "He sucks at walking and we can't crawl to the boardwalk."

"The baby backpack-."

"Sucks!" Amethyst booed. "Too many straps! And I can't run like normal in it."

"Stop running on all fours when you carry him! That's why he keeps throwing up on you."

"Nah fair, Garnet carries him on her hair!" Amethyst fell from the chair, flopping dramatically onto the deck and shapeshifting her feet into little 'Crying Breakfast Friends' shaped puppets.

"Yeah but Garnet doesn't sprint when she carries him and he doesn't throw up on her. And he doesn't fall off her head either." Greg pointed out, grabbing the chip bag. "Last week he fell out of the bottom of your shirt."

"Yeah, but that's like character building junk, he was totally fine." Amethyst shrugged. "Right, buddy?"

Steven is too busy grabbing at the puppets to babble a reply. He seems conflicted with Amethyst's foot puppets. They stink pretty badly – Greg's pretty sure Amethyst's policy on soap is nonexistent. But they _are_ Steven's favorite characters so despite that he keeps trying despite his grimaces.

He tried hugging one, but began gagging. "Okay, I'm not cleaning up any more throw up today, it's naptime. Say 'bye-bye', Steven."

"Bye-byugggh!"

"Ah come on!"

…

Pearl's the only one he really doesn't have a stress about. Pearl has three books, _three_ , about how to properly hold a baby. She's read them all so many times that if you asked her to recite a sentence from a specific page, she could do it. She's textbook perfect. He only has to tell Pearl once and she does it perfectly.

He had bought the baby backpack for all of them to use. But Pearl's the only one who really uses it. She prefers carrying him in her arms though, often with a towel slung over her shoulder – even though he hasn't spit up in a while she's always careful.

She carries him so preciously that anything outside of snuggling is impossible at first. He's only eleven months now and she just upgraded to letting him rest on her shoulders (only when she's sitting down though).

Once when they're at the beach and Greg forgets the carrier, she fashions a sling out of their beach towel and explores the beach after Steven gets tired of crawling.

Greg wondered often, while watching the gems, how Rose would've held him. Rose's arms were always so soft and warm, constantly open for hugs. Greg had seen her carry a few babies throughout their relationship.

Rose just knew how to hold babies, people, animals – her touch was soothing. You could laugh in her arms, cry in her arms, or just sit and enjoy her presence. She didn't mind in the slightest.

It was so strange…how an alien could soothe babies faster than their own mothers could. She cradled babies in the palm of one of her hands, letting them lean against her chest or against her gem, and whatever bothered them would dissipate. She always made sure she was warm, regulating a perfect temperature – just a bit hotter than the average human. That simulated warmth radiated through you, like sitting in the sun on a warm summer day or curling up in front of a fire. Her skin was softer than a human's too, a strange, alien texture that was beyond comfortable.

Steven would never get to know just how sweet her touch had been. How much love every inch of her touch could convey, the way her dark eyes sparkled when she looked down at you, or the way her laugh felt as she hugged you, or the brilliant gleam of her smile as she squeezed the loves of her life.

Greg knew Rose wouldn't have minded the peculiarity of their son's upbringing - nothing about her or their relationship had ever been textbook perfect. As long as Steven received the love she'd never be able to give him, she would've been overjoyed. So Greg did his best to stop minding too.

Garnet's hair became Steven's primary mode of travel on outings. Amethyst stopped carrying Steven around in her shirt – after watching a nature documentary about pumas and their cubs, she started carrying him around in her mouth by the back of his shirt or diaper (much to Pearl and Greg's initial disapproval). Pearl lets him dangle from her arm, crawl under and over her and begins to really play with him.

It takes a little bit of time, his natural parent anxiety is incredibly resistant, but he stops lecturing so hard. He eventually stops lecturing altogether outside of the really dangerous stuff (it feels like he's raising three toddlers and an infant sometimes).

Greg knows that he or the gems might not ever be able to replicate Rose, but he hopes that they can be enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. My summer's been full of learning how to drive and getting a job - I've missed writing soooo much. "In too Deep" was awesome and now all my Ruby/Sapphire interactions are totally canon (they're incredibly gay and it doesn't stop even for missions). For some odd reason I really want to write about Opal playing with Steven. Anyways, thanks for being so patient and I hope you like it. As always thank you for your favorites, follows, and wonderful review that I should really reply more to but I'm a terrible anxiety-ridden person.

 **A/N:** CGA is going to be a little late :( Literally had to scrap all my outlines for the chapter, but I'm hopeful to have it done soon.


	46. Chapter 46: Field Trip part 5

**A/N:** Liam Connaughton (Guest): To answer your review, the idea in this AU is that Steven was too young to remember that he ever met Ruby and Sapphire.

* * *

When the bus finally stopped for good, lurching slightly when its brakes gave a massive squeak, they finally were allowed off.

Because this was a new place and none of them knew their way around, they had the buddy system.

"Okay everybody. Hold hands real tight with all your might with your buddy. Don't let go except for emergencies." Mrs. Song called from the front of the bus. The group of children seemed only to squeeze tighter and they stayed this way well into the entrance tunnel. Steven didn't mind being snuggled tightly between Peedee and the others – it was kinda like a weird hug. His initial excitement had dwindled significantly since this morning and he wouldn't mind very much right now if his Dad came and picked him up.

He tightly held onto Peedee's hand, shyly nodding at the attendants who kindly greeted them. Steven received a big page of stickers and a pretty lion mask. It only covered the top half of his face, but he liked it nonetheless. He would show Ame-…Dad. Dad loved lions.

The zoo truly was amazing. The animals here were awesome. He would have to ask Pea-Dad, he would have to ask his _Dad_ to send a letter to the publishing company people that wrote his Alphabet Animal book that they really had _not_ captured the super coolness of _any_ of the animals in it. Tigers were humongous, their eyes luminescent and golden and surprisingly scary. If only Ga… he sighed as his thoughts were slammed to a stop once again.

He shook his fuzzy head, clenching his fists and stubbornly walking past the next few cages, not even looking. Peedee was walking alongside him, sometimes trotting to keep up with him. Steven stopped in front of what looked like the empty lion exhibit.

"Um…Steven?" Peedee asked, sidling up beside him. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is perfect." He grumbled.

"Yeaaah, cause that's what perfect sounds like." Peedee rolled his eyes. "You've been acting funky the whole time we been here."

"I just…wanna see the lions." Steven pressed his head against the thick shield separating him and his favorite fearsome beast.

"Well, there's only that little one." Peedee mumbled. "It's…purple?"

Steven snapped up, eyes searching for the little purple lion Peedee was talking about. Where there had been nothing before, except perhaps an empty cave, now there was a tiny, lavender cub. He squinted closer.

Yep. On that teeny little cub's chest was a very familiar violet gem. The cub stumbled towards the glass, fluffy tail held high. It waved rather enthusiastically at them both.

"Whoa did you see that? It waved at us!" Peedee gasped, waving back. "They must have them specially trained or something!"

Steven glared at the cub with a pout. That wasn't a 'specially trained' anything. It was just Amethyst just being dumb and shapeshifting.

"Ugh, I gotta go to the potty." Steven growled.

"Wha-wait!" Peedee reached for Steven's hand. "The buddy system!"

"The potty is just right there. Just stay here no matter what." Steven said, hurrying toward the bathroom.

…

"Whelp, he is definitely ticked." Amethyst sighed, returning to the cave, climbing over the original lion inhabitants and into Garnet's impressive mane. "You know lions don't wear shades right? And lady lions don't have manes."

"Hmm." Garnet growled, her long tail flicking anxiously against the ground. She was twice as big as the current male lion, her black mane looking reminiscent of her afro.

"How mad do you think he is?" Pearl asked, tiptoeing over Garnet, her own long tail thudding against the floor. Her thin frame and long legs made her look less like a lion and more like a cheetah.

"Like, super mad." Amethyst grumbled. "He shot me the death glare."

"He hasn't done that since you tricked him into eating that cookie-cat with spinach in it." Garnet hummed. One of the original lion cubs had climbed on top of her side and begun licking her mane.

"Even after I said I was sorry, he wouldn't hug me for like a week." Amethyst collapsed onto her fluffy middle with an exasperated mewl. "He's not gonna hug us, much less even talk to us for like forever."

"A-Are you sure?" Pearl sidled up to Garnet anxiously. "Maybe the glass was blurring your vision."

"Trust me Pearl; these cat eyes were not mistaken." Amethyst rolled over, letting one of the other lion cubs snuggle into her furry belly. "What are we going to do?"

"We simply will try again." Garnet stood up slowly, letting the three cubs who had found her impressive warmth quite comforting, gently fall off her. They waddled back to their mother, mewling their disappointment. "What's the next exhibit?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Oops, meant to upload this on the 5th, but totally slipped my mind. Trying to get back to a more regular upload schedule. And to accomplish this, I'm going to need some help. I am running extremely low on prompts and though I'm working on unfinished story lines, fresh ones would definitely help with the whole process. So if you have any, please feel free to leave it as a review or pm me.

Thanks for the favorites, follows and wonderful reviews.


	47. Chapter 47: Happy Father's Day

"Happy Father's Day!"

"Rose…uh what are you doing?" Greg chuckled, sitting up from his slouch on the sand. He had been strumming a new tune for baby – little dude was getting pretty active. If he wasn't sleeping – he was dancing and kicking around. Which would be fine, the fact that he's definitely alive and healthy in there is a great relief, but Rose needs her rest. A good tune was the perfect lullaby.

"It's Father's Day!" Rose gushed, slowly lowering herself next to him. Her new belly had greatly unbalanced her and her usual graceful movements were almost on par with a human. Greg helped her down, unable to resist pressing his face against the peak of her stomach – Steven always liked kicking when he felt someone other than Rose. "Steven's not awake right now; he should be up soon though."

"Ah, well…uh thanks." Greg strummed a few notes. "Wait, how did you know it was Father's Day?"

Rose grinned. Despite their many years together, Greg's heart still stuttered whenever she smiled like that. "I went out to town today with Amethyst and these two little girls at the pizza shop were making a sign with Nanefua."

"Wow, I totally forgot." Greg mumbled, leaning into Rose who quickly hugged him tight. "You know, typically humans celebrate father's day when the baby gets here."

Rose's hug got a little tighter. "I won't be here next father's day though."

Greg sighed heavily, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes. "Oh I…I keep forgetting that." Greg sighed heavily. "What am I going to do without you?"

"You'll do wonderful. I know you will." Rose whispered fiercely.

"I-I don't know Rose." Greg whispered, staring out at the ocean. "My dad was barely in my life. How am I supposed to raise a good kid when my parents barely raised me?"

"Greg look at me," Rose gently cups his face. Her thumb wipes away the budding tears in his eyes. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy. I'm so sorry that I can't be by your side, but I wouldn't have done this if I had thought you couldn't do this."

"I love you so much Rose." Greg sighed, wrapping his arms around her neck. "And Steven too, I-I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask." Rose returns the hug and not long after their embrace, Steven wakes up and demands a song.

…

Greg looked out toward the ocean, breathing in the fresh, clean scent. It's refreshing since he's been smelling stinky diapers and musty van for the past few hours. Steven had been growing so fast, that he'd unfortunately let the cleanliness of the van go undone for more than a few weeks. He'd been so deep in the dirty, dank of the van that he had momentarily questioned if air had ever smelled good.

Thankfully, Vidalia had offered to take Steven off his hands until lunchtime, so he only has to worry about cleaning. Vidalia had been going baby crazy since Sour Cream had hit three – she had practically been begging to see Steven.

The van is finally clean, a little earlier than expected too. Kids are ingeniously messy – how Steven managed to stuff eleven diapers under the driver's seat and somehow get baby powder in the glovebox were mysteries of the universe he'd probably never have answered.

"HAPPY DADDY DAY!" Vidalia's voice rings loudly in his ears and when he snaps around, body still tense, Steven is shoved right in his face.

"AHUGH!" Greg fell, nearly tripping over Sour Cream in the process. "Vidalia? Ow, what was that for?"

Vidalia snickered, Steven suddenly back on her hip. "Is that anyway to greet your son? And when he's got a father's day gift too."

"Father's day?" Steven is reaching for him – making his grabby fists; one of his tiny fist has something in it. "Is that today? Already?"

"Yep. Me and Sour Cream were gonna head to the dock to visit one of my friends." Vidalia lowered Steven onto Greg's stomach. "Steven wanted to see you though – he made you a present."

Steven is doing his best to shove his present into Greg's eye socket. "Ow, okay buddy I'm gonna look!"

"He made it all by himself!" Vidalia praised.

"Sowa help!" Sour Cream grunted, pulling out a handful of sparkles from his pocket. Vidalia sighed a quiet, "Only my kid."

"Well, let's see what we got here." Greg cooed, sitting up and depositing Steven in his lap. The card is a mishmash of colored cardboard, mostly wrinkled because Steven had balled it up in his little fist. It's a beautiful array of glitter, feathers, scribbles and what looks like a piece of granola taped next to: Happy Father's Day, Dad Dude!

"WOW!" Greg gasped, blinking back tears. "You guys made this just for me?"

"Mm." Steven grinned.

"Yah!" Sour Cream giggled. "I put the granola on!"

"Hey! That was my breakfast!" Vidalia lifted Sour Cream into a bear hug – much to his delight. "You little brat! I knew you were up to no good."

"Ahhhh!" Steven yelled, clumsily slapping the scribbles.

"And you did the colors? This is really pretty, little buddy." Greg kissed Steven's fluffy head. "And thanks Sour Cream. I know Steven can sometimes be a handful, thank for being such a big boy and helping your mom out."

"No pob." Sour Cream somehow, despite only being a toddler, always exuded a certain 'coolness' about him.

"Ah, Greg!" Vidalia slapped him hard on his back. "We don't mind at all. Steven is the best. Are you done cleaning or did we interrupt?"

"Uh, yeah actually." Greg stood up. "With all the junk back there, I'd thought it would take me forever."

"Did you want me to take him again?" Vidalia asked. "I know, the past few months have been kinda hard on you two. I was serious when I said I didn't mind – you look pretty tired."

Greg couldn't deny that the past few months had been pretty hard. The house construction was going well, but the gem's missions slowed their progress down and Greg's own work at the car wash wasn't helping either. He couldn't really complain though – Steven was an easygoing baby.

"Nah, it's father's day right? I think I should spend it with my son."

"Okay, you two have fun." Vidalia and Sour Cream started heading for the dock. "Calm me if you need anything!"

…

Steven is busy sticking his head into the newly shampooed carpet of the van. He's busy sniffing away, only coming for air when he needs to.

"You like that buddy? Our van doesn't smell like stinky diapers anymore, huh?" Greg laughed, patting Steven's back. It's way past little dude's bed time, but Greg's feeling indulgent – it is Father's day after all. "Hey, guess what buddy?"

"Wha?" Steven sat up clumsily. He crawls to the bed, watching Greg as he fumbled around with something.

"Today is father's day, right?"

"Daddy day." Steven affirmed.

"Well did you know that we already celebrated it, back with Mommy, when you were still in her tummy?" Greg heaved Steven onto his lap. He balanced Rose's picture in one hand and Steven's card in the other. "Your Mommy and I celebrated cause….cause she knew she wasn't going to be here."

Steven looked up, a little frown on his face. "Bye bye?"

"Yeah. But she-she told me that even though she couldn't be here, that she knew we were going to be fine." Greg whispered, fighting back the choked up feeling in his throat. "I didn't think, last year that…that I could do this. Not without her help, but I think we've been doing okay."

Greg lifted Steven up, holding him at eye-level. "I know this isn't easy for you. I wish I could give you a house, real clothes and cool toys, but I hope this is enough. I want you to be a greater man than I was, to live and be happier than I was. I promise Steven, I'm going to do my best for you – whatever it takes."

"Otay." Steven giggled, not really sure what his dad was going on about. "Lub you, Daddy."

Greg kissed Steven, earning a bunch of gurgly giggles. "I love you too, buddy. Thanks for making me a dad; I couldn't have asked for a better son."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, I'm an unfortunately busy gal. This happened really quickly, so I apologize for the host of grammatical errors. But I love Greg so much and he's such a good dad and it's father's day, so I couldn't resist. I'm not sure if any of you guys are dads, but if some of you are Happy Father's Day (sorry I'm a little late). Hopefully I can update more this week and thank you guys so much for your patience. To all of you have sent me prompts, thank you very much, I'm working on putting them in my word doc and working on some of them as soon as I can. And as always thanks for your favorites, follows, and taking the time to leave such awesome reviews.

 **A/N: CGA UPDATE THIS WEEK**


	48. Chapter 48: Grumpy Toddlers Need Hugs p2

_**Happy Anniversary, Growing Up With Steven is one year old**_

* * *

Amethyst doesn't leave until it's so late at night that she knows without a doubt Steven will be fast asleep. She silently slipped out of her room, hesitating in the shadows of the cave. One quick glance at the loft and she determines that thankfully neither Garnet nor Pearl are there.

They had been in her room earlier, wandering around the wide expanse of her cavernous space, calling for her. They had been unsuccessful in their search and Amethyst had been able to avoid a rather awkward meeting with them. She hadn't wanted to talk to them or see Steven.

She slipped past Steven, watching him in his crib. He was knocked out cold she could just barely hear his soft snores.

Content. Now that Pearl and Garnet were here. Not whenever she was around. Amethyst snuck out of the door and launched herself onto the edge of the beach.

Amethyst had always liked the beach. It was so radically different from her first home - bright, soft and open wider than the kindergarten walls could ever hope to stretch. The water was a constant lullaby, different from the horrible whistles of the wind scouring the familiar crumbling cliffs. The sand was the softest blanket compared to the gravely, dry dust that had been her first companion.

Amethyst stood on the edge of the shore, watching the tide ebb and flow. The salty mist blew back her hair, unfurling the tangles and ridding it of its debris it had gathered in her pile. She dipped her hands into the water, splashing her face and combing her fingers through her hair.

She shouldn't have yelled. She'd always been quickest to anger - not as fast as Ruby of course. She had just been… _so frustrated_.

It was _always_ her fault. 'Why didn't you do this?' or 'Why weren't you paying attention' and 'Why can't you act like a gem and not a child?'

She had never really had an answer before. Accidents happened, it hadn't been her fault that tons of them just happened to happen around her. Now, she wondered if maybe it was really all her fault? Maybe there could've been _something_ she could've done to calm him down. Some secret baby technique or other? Something Amethyst just clearly wasn't capable of doing or ever accomplishing.

Amethyst let herself fall face first into the sopping sand, groaning as loudly as she pleased. She always had to restrain herself in front of Steven. Not too loud, not too fast, and not too much magic stuff. It was for the best, because Steven was way too impressionable and too little and way too weak.

But it also meant that Amethyst had to censor nearly everything about herself if Pearl and Garnet were around. When was she going to be able to really be herself around her favorite little man? Would he even want to know the real her? What if one day he woke up, thought she was gross and immature, and didn't want anything to do with her anymore?

The thought of that made her chest hurt, as if someone pressing their weight into the very center of her gem.

"Amethyst?" Pearl's voice is so quiet, that she can barely hear it over the rush of the tide. She can hear two distinct sets of footsteps though, settling next to her. Definitely not leaving anytime soon – oh _great_.

"Amethyst, we need to talk." Garnet's voice is strong and distinctive, and washes away the sound of the ocean easily.

There really isn't anything to talk about. Amethyst already knows what's coming – she's gotten herself in too much trouble to _not_ know. The lecture, the disappointment, and then she won't be allowed to watch Steven alone anymore for a while. Steven won't even care probably, he'll just want Pearl or Garnet – not dumb ol' her.

Garnet's hands are firm when she lifts Amethyst up. One moment she's sucking sand and the next she's nestled into Garnet's lap. Pearl is lightly dusting off the thick facial mask of sand and salt. Amethyst tried to wiggle her way out of Garnet's arms, but Garnet wasn't having it.

"Amethyst, we need to talk." Garnet said, the timbre of her voice vibrating through Amethyst's chest.

"Why? I already know what you're going to say! Can't a gem just sit facefirst in the ocean for a little while? I'll ask Greg if he can watch him with me and I'll stay out of the way if you want!"

"Amethyst, we would nev-." Pearl began.

"Because I get it! I shouldn't have yelled and I'm sorry he hit his head." Amethyst yelled, wriggling harder and harder. "I'm not good at this stuff anyway. Maybe it'll be better if I just go away for a while!"

"Ameth-."

"I can just hang out somewhere else! I'm totally cool with i-."

"AMETHYST! NOBODY WANTS YOU TO GO!" Pearl shouted, her voice shaking.

"Wha-?" Amethyst stops, her chest huffing heavily as her train of words halted rather violently. She sat up slightly, Garnet's arms moving with her. Amethyst looks between them both, slightly confused.

"We came out here to discuss what you said earlier." Garnet said.

"What did I say this time?" Amethyst growled, drawing her shoulders up and crossing her arms, glaring at her feet. "I'm sorry, I won't say it again."

"More than what you said, but rather the subtext really." Garnet mumbled calmly.

"W-well, Garnet and I felt as though perhaps we were being too hard on you. Steven can be a handful now-a-days." Pearl stuttered. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"Not really hard for _you_ two." Amethyst grumbled under her breath.

"Wha-?"

"Steven can be a handful for us too." Garnet said. "I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it, but it's true. We're both sorry that we often inflict the most rules and regulation upon you, but we know you understand that it comes from a place of caring."

"It's hard, because you catch on so quick to everything." Pearl chuckled nervously. "You managed to summon your weapon the very first lesson and you created a functioning digestive system your very first time. You did amazing things that took me centuries to accomplish. Perhaps…I've been expecting you to pick this up just as quickly."

Amethyst grimaced as a blush started on her cheeks. "Whatever."

"It's okay if this is difficult. None of us are going to be perfect, we all mess up and that's okay." Garnet said, combing through Amethyst's hairs with her fingers, causing the little gem to squirm.

"He gets hurt with me though. He doesn't cry when he's with you guys. If you guys had been here earlier, he would've been fine." Amethyst grumbled.

"It took us almost an hour to get him back down for his nap." Pearl muttered, shaking her head tiredly. "He has bad days and he pushes us all to our limit."

"His attitude wasn't your fault." Garnet assured her. "Sometimes, these things aren't simple and they take more time. You handled yourself pretty well."

Amethyst stared stubbornly at her feet, arms still crushed against her sides. "Really? Y-you guys aren't mad?"

"No." Pearl and Garnet insisted.

"Even though he hit his head?" Amethyst whispered.

"Though it could have been prevented," Pearl carefully chose her words, doing her best to really express what she meant. "I know that it was an accident and that you would never purposely allow Steven to hurt himself."

Amethyst hated that the blush on her cheeks, which had been dying away, revived itself until she felt like her entire face was glowing.

"You know…Steven was asking for you." Garnet grinned.

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better." Amethyst rolled her eyes, settling into Garnet's tight embrace with a teeny smile (practically still a grimace if you asked her).

"No! We tried looking for you because after he stopped crying, he kept asking for you to give him a goodnight kiss." Pearl chuckled quietly. "He almost started crying again."

Amethyst kept her arms crossed, but her little smile grimace might have grown just a little bit into a grin. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

"So," Garnet gently drags Pearl into an embrace, wrapping her long arms about both their middles. "Do you want to stay faceplanted in the sand, or would you rather join us inside."

Amethyst huffed, turning away from them, grinning as subtly as she could. "I dunno, I guess…I mean-yeah I guess." She peaked back, shyly pulling back the curtain of her hair. "If you guys want me to."

"Well of course, we want you to!" Pearl pulled Amethyst closer. "Don't we Garnet?"

"Absolutely." Garnet sat up abruptly, pulling them both up. She let them dangle, a small grin on her plump lips. "Let's go then."

Amethyst whooped as they were all launched into the air, enjoying the wind whipping through her thick hair. Pearl was squawking, stuttering about her undignified position – which in Amethyst's opinion was positively hilarious – butt first, with her head dangling as they flew. Garnet was quiet as always, but the gem on her hand felt nice and warm against Amethyst's belly.

Okay…maybe she could enjoy this just as much as lying face first in sand.

* * *

 **A/N:** One more part to this arc. My very first story for Growing Up With Steven was about Amethyst and Steven, felt it would be right to have them start off the anniversary.

Before I begin, I would like to say that this has been perhaps one of the most fun things I've done this past year. I wrote this at the end of my senior year in high school and now I'm taking it with me to my second year of college. In that time all of my stories have amassed to about 757 pages (if only I could write a book of this length). I have never been very confident in my writing and you all, review or not, gave me confidence in my work that I lacked throughout my entire writing career.

So I would like to thank you all. To those of you who found this day one, to those of you might have found this a few hours ago - thank you so much. This is story is in the top ten stories here and in 365 days has amassed +175,000 views. 454 of you favorited this story, 473 have followed it and 556 wonderful reviews have been made. None of this would've been possible without you - when I lost motivation or ran out of prompts, you guys were there. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

I'm going to post some more today, I'd like to mention the names of all of you who favorited again (gonna take a little longer than last time). Update when I wake up.


	49. Chapter 49: Doctors are Expensive part 3

_**Happeh Annibersary, da ting is a year old yaaaaaaay**_

* * *

"Amethyst, why is there fried noodle stuck in the exhaust fan?" Pearl scowled. She was nearly on top of the poor stove. Burnt noodle and flour had somehow _mysteriously_ ended up in the deep crevices of their kitchen unit.

"I dunno." Amethyst shrugged. She had been watching Pearl scour the kitchen for an hour now. Amethyst usually would be lounging about her room eating who-knows what, but after Pearl nearly cleaned up all her junk, she was content to sit here until she was in the clear to get everything back to normal. "Life P. Life."

Pearl rolled her eyes and continued scrubbing until she heard the pitter patter of tiny feet coming up the stairs. Steven opened the door and Pearl turned to greet him.

"Good aftern-WHY ARE YOU SOAKING WET?!"

"H-huh-Hi P-Pearl, A-Amethyst." Steven stuttered, unable to contain a shiver when a gust of wind hit his back. "Dad and I-I had a h-h-huh-hose fight."

"Goodness, did he have to get _all_ of you wet?" Pearl scolded, picking him up before he could protest. She hurried to the bathroom. "Bath time right now, young man. Oh, I just cleaned these floors!"

"Ahhhh, but the new episode of Crying Breakfast Friends is gonna come on soon." Steven grumbled, watching Pearl run his bathwater. He could already tell that he was not going to get out of this bath. He reluctantly tried unsticking his heavy t-shirt from his tummy but it wouldn't budge, it was too saturated. He tugged on Pearl's tutu with a frown.

"What's wrong Steven?" Pearl asked, noticing his rather grumpy face. "Did you lose the hose battle? Amethyst will avenge you tomorrow."

"No, I won but I still don't wanna take a bath." Steven pouted; crossing his little arms just like Garnet did (though he looked particularly less intimidating.)

"You have too. You're shivering." Pearl stated simply, grabbing some bubble bath and sprinkling it in the growing water. "Unless you know some other way to get warm and clean?"

"Isn't there some cool gem magic for that?" Steven grunted, letting Pearl strip his soggy clothes.

"There might be." Pearl chuckled, easily plopping him into the warm water. "But for Stevens the method of choice is baths."

"Ahhhhh." Steven groaned. Despite his grumpiness, he still managed to create a nice foamy beard and crown to match.

…

Steven stumbled from the bathroom, adorned in the fluffiest towel they owned. He waddled to the couch, where Garnet was now sitting with his pajamas on her lap.

"Garnet! Look my hair has points." Steven pointed to his makeshift spikes with a tired smile. He had been styling his hair in the bath, trying to tame his curls with the power of bubbles. He usually romped around in the bath, actively playing with all his toys, but he had just been so… _tired_.

"Very nice." Garnet praised, picking him up and pressing her right hand against his forehead. "You feelin' alright?"

"Yep." Steven yawned, rubbing his heavy eyes with a snuffle. "I wanna watch Crying Breakfast Friends."

"What about dinner?" Garnet asked as she helped him into his PJs. Lingering her gem embedded palm over his chest, feeling the steady thrum of his heart and his breathing.

"I'm not really hungry." Steven mumbled, liking the cool pulse of her gem against his chest.

"You ate at Greg's?"

"Uhhhh-."

"Steven, come here I need to blow dry your hair!" Pearl interrupted. "You'll catch a cold if you don't."

Steven crawled off Garnet's lap, hurrying back to the bathroom before Garnet could stop him.

Garnet crossed her arms with a slight frown, standing up to sit in the bathroom doorframe to watch Pearl methodically dry Steven's fluffy hair. From here, she could see that Steven was tired, his usual big eyes were lined and puffy and he constantly fidgeted with his red nose.

"Did you have fun today?" Garnet asked. "Pearl told me you got plenty of sleep last night."

"Yeah," A giant yawn contradicted him. "Um…Dad I played hose fight and then I helped wash some cars then we played more hose fights."

"I hope you took a break to put on sunscreen." Pearl sniffed, gently tracing the blotchy red patches of skin on Steven's forehead. "You and Greg always forget and you're going to get a sunburn!"

Garnet thought sunscreen was the least of their concerns.

…

All of Steven's blankets and pillows were piled neatly at the end of his bed, a giant nest right in front of the TV. Pearl had positioned each once with the utmost grace and care. Steven hadn't really gotten why at first, but then she had explained that with this unique arrangement, that the little divot between Garnet and herself would be especially warm.

Steven snuggled into the little dip, his head on Pearl's lap and his feet tucked under Garnet's thighs and with Amethyst long hair as a blanket over him.

"Yay…les-les watch it." Steven slurred, his eyelids heavy.

"You doing alright buddy?" Amethyst frowned, flipped upside down on the bed. "You look kinda…muggy."

"Muggy? I don't think that's a proper adjective to describe humans" Pearl snorted. "She is right though. Steven, you do look pale."

"No." Steven sat up slightly, eyes puffy. He lightly batted away Pearl's hands. "We gotta watch the show. I'm fine. Look i-it's c-uhh-coming on- _chooo_!"

"Bless, here." Garnet untucked a tissue box from somewhere and handed it too Pearl, who wiped Steven's nose before he could bury his face back into the blanket. "Quite a few sneezes today." She commented quietly.

"Nu uh." Steven snuffled. He stood up shakily, trying to escape Pearl's tissue grip.

"You were sneezing this morning." Pearl hummed, pinching the tissue over Steven's nose. "Blow, please." Steven complied reluctantly.

"Is it allergy season already?" Amethyst asked, eyes screwed up. "What's it called, like spring fever?"

"Hay fever." Pearl mumbled, pinching the used tissues between her fingers and quickly handed them to Garnet. "Greg would have informed us if it had. Besides, this seems more like a cold."

Steven coughed. "No it is not a code."

"A what?" Amethyst asked. "The heck is a code?"

"Code!" Steven stomped his foot, his cheeks flushed an alarming red.

"Cold." Garnet corrected, frowning. "And I think you're right Pearl."

"Ndo!" Steven whined, collapsing onto the blankets face first. He felt too hot to be arguing this much. He just wanted to bury himself in his blankies, watch 'Crying Breakfast Friends', and maybe have Garnet rub his belly since it was still all achy.

"I'm going to go get the thermometer." Pearl sat up in a flash, rushing downstairs.

Garnet picked Steven up, letting him sit at her shoulder and began to pat his back as she had done when he was younger. She didn't like the heat seeping into her skin. This is had all set in so fast, which couldn't be good.

It took some persuading to get Steven to even look at the thermometer. Amethyst finally got him to stick it in his ear when she cracked a joke about boogers – much to Pearl's disgust.

"103°F." Pearl hissed quietly, looking up worriedly at Garnet. "That's too high."

"What do we do?" Amethyst's smile from her joke had slid off her face, replaced with a weary grimace.

"Greg." Garnet decided, sitting up with Steven still in her arms. "Let's go, gems."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sup. More updates later. Working on that incredibly long list of awesome people who I'd like to mention. Hey fun fact before I get back to work, more people have read this fic, than live in my city. That's really weird to me. Anyway, thank you for your favorites, follows and increíble reviews. Be back later.


	50. Chapter 50: Unstable

_**Happi Bananaverisaruh**_

* * *

She quietly exited the temple, confident that at this time of night, neither Pearl nor Amethyst would think to look for her out here. She sat on the porch, head bent down toward her thighs, hands clasped tightly together as though that would prevent their tremor. They shook so hard that trembles would run up the lengths of her arms and cause her body to quake.

The visions of now impossible futures still burned bright behind all three of her eyes. She couldn't help but push her knuckles into her temples hoping that perhaps the pain might ease the tension vibrating through her whole body.

It was all over. Nothing had happened. Everything was fine and they were all going to be okay. They had lived to see another day. Pearl's gem was whole, Amethyst was going to be just fine, and she was still together. She had made a mistake, one that had had nearly three-hundred and forty two life-shattering consequences. Pearl and Amethyst hadn't caught on, to pumped with their close victory to even question how close they had all come to being shattered alive.

It's been too long since she's been this unstable. It hasn't been this bad since Steven's birth. It had only been a few years and though things had gotten better, the Crystal Gems needed still needed a strong leader.

She needed to be strong, needed to keep it together. She couldn't fall apart now. If she did, she could already see the dysfunction it would cause. Pearl would start questioning the tentative stability and she would either hide in her room or suffocate Steven with attention. Amethyst would try to be here, try to be strong, but eventually disappear to vent. Steven wouldn't understand, it had been two years since he'd met Ruby and Sapphire, and he'd practically forgotten them. He would be scared, he would be so worried that he'd cry at the littlest thing.

She sat out there for a little while longer, slowly working with both of her components until a timid calm settled into her worn body. Garnet sighed heavily. She rubbed hard at her face with a sniffle, about to move back into the house, finally feeling calmer and more herself than she had been when something soft pressed against her cheek.

It smelled like…baby powder and strawberry lotion. She didn't turn because Steven climbed onto her lap only a second later, clad in only his night shirt and diaper. He dabbed at one of her cheeks with one of his stuffed animals, where she had unknowingly shed a few tears.

"Steven…how do you get out of your crib?" She sniffled, wiping at her eye from under her visor. Despite the fact that Steven's almost outgrown his crib, if told not to get out, he didn't attempt an escape.

"Don' cry Garnet." Steven whimpered, his own breath hitching into a sob. "Don' cry."

"I'm not crying." Garnet cleared her throat.

"Yes are, bad to lie." Steven clumsily removed her visor, gently placing it on the ground, where it fizzled out of existence, and resumed mopping up her tears.

"You'll get your bear dirty." Garnet sighed. "You should be sleeping. It's past your bed time."

"Wha' happen? Didja fall, or someone mean cause Tven will talk them." Steven assured her, cradling her cheek with his tiny palm with a fierce gleam in his eyes. He couldn't even walk five feet without stumbling and he was already so much like his mother

"No…just a bad mission today." Garnet shifted uncomfortably, wrapping her arms around him. "A scary mission."

"Is'kay. Tven potect you." Steven kissed her nose.

"Thank you, little boy." Garnet cooed, pressing their faces together. "Were you upset cause I was crying? Is that why you got out of your crib?"

Steven nodded, his lip pouting as he remembered. "No like cry. Don' cry Garnet." He wrapped his teeny arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to in the future." Garnet patted his little back.

"No." Steven poked her cheek with a frown. "Iskay cry, nes' time doe jus come to me so I hug it all betta'."

Garnet couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up in her chest. It was something she often said to Steven; who was a magnet for all sort of trouble which caused all sorts of tears. As long as he could find her, she'd do her best to help hug it all away.

"You don't have to do that."

"Want to." Steven mumbled. "I lub you Garnet. When…uh you lub someones, you gotsa take care of 'em. You take care me so I take care you."

Garnet couldn't help the growing grin on her face, unable to resist the urge to smother him in kisses, despite his squeaks of protest. "Oh, have I ever told you how much I love you, little one?"

"Yes, evey day. At bekfast, at naptime, lunch, dinnah an…probably all da time cause you weally weally lub Tven an'-."

Garnet stood up, carrying the chatter bug back into the house feeling completely and utterly stable.

* * *

 **A/N:** Three posts in one day, pretty good if I do say so myself. It only seemed appropriate that the fiftieth chapter be of my favorite mom and her little boy.

Fun fact before you drown in wonderful people: My grandmother actually has read this and left a review on it. Her username is down there too - thanks Nanny!.

Lastly, before I list it all. If you pressed the favorite button after 9:00pm central time, you probably won't see your name, sorry. And thank you wonderful peeps for reading all these weirdo baby drabbles for a year. Thanks for all the awesome reviews and prompts. I have read every single one and they all (even the ones just demanding for moar) made my day. Without further ado, there are 460 people who I would like mention (sorry for the formatting, as soon as I uploaded it, it went bonkers):

394potterheads, ANIMELOVER69, Aberdamn, Adazula, Akaryd, Akira67632 ,Aldecaalfi, Ambjr01, Amuthyst, Aquarion-S.R.G, ArcticPanda25, Artemis the Rebel, Artyon, AryaAirWaterEarthFire, AshBlackRabbit , AtlanticGalaxy46, BLACK-Rabbit 2204, BabySavage, Baruga, Bella and the Bulldogs Troy, BeneshAryana, BigBadWolfers, BlackButlerFan13 , Black Diamond Luna , Blackmoondragon1415, Blahblahcat, Blastertroll, Blizardstar1200, Bloodly Romance, BlueWolfTwilight, BoxPuppy, Bree Stylinson, Briarfrost, Buttercupx102, ButterflyKisses1220 , Buzzkilltitan, CEGold, CabeyoCameelaHart, Caboodlewithme, Captain Tungsten, CaptureGod-Otamegane, CaveDwellers, Celynnen, ChaosMage, Chaotic Hero, CharaHoney-Chan, Charadrius, Charlote The Nightmare Reaper, Chibi-nightfury, ChojisGirl ChristLover526, Chwilio Am Rhywbeth, Ciderstar LoD, Cinderpeltw2, Cometpluto, CommanderCTC, Commander Rose Kindness, ConnietheCat , Corazon dulce3, Cottonballpoofs, Crookedstar9, CrownedSteven, Crystal Lilac, Cynabal, Cynogale, DARKPHANTOM13, Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many, Darkmatter2001, Darktyler27, DarthSeth2000, Deidon , Demhouser3D, Demiam, Demonic the raptor-man, Devil ichigo, Diamond Dust Alice Hunter, Dragonfan123, Dragonsrule18 , Dream'sRealm, Dtksgirl, EL17JShough, EdMargatroid, Edlover23, EhMightAsWell, ElizabethSnow17, Emerald Padparadscha, Emerald and Lazulite, Emmiee-chan, EndlessCreativity, Evil E. Evil, F. , Fansluv16, FaxMachine114, Fearing The Inevitable, Finnjr63 Fireember345, Forgotsurname, FoxGlade, Frogboxe, FyrBornRayne, GKC07NF, Galaxy Knight, Galaxyducken, GameDesire, GameMaster555, GayUniverse, Generalhyna, Geode7, Gijinka Renamon, Gill1313, GlassHawk Glowblade998, Gravity sauce, GrayCat17, GriffinGirl8655, GuntherRiechwald Gwanzan, HUUUUYT, HYPERSILVER7, Hades The O.C. Creator, HauntingMelodyofaNightmare, HazeHero, Hellka777, HereHaveAFandom, High Roller Yunalesca, Hikary Sanoko, Hiksi, Hildegard Von Mariendorf, Hiro-and-Baymax, Hooloovoo-Moon, Howliteandthewolves, I am psycowriter, IceDragonSlayer42, IcelandicLicorice, IcySnappDragon, Ihavenoideawhy, Iliketowatchtv, Inner Child Unleashed, InsanityatBest, InsertSUShipHere , IntotheDarknessrose, JackFrost21, JadeGryphon66, JangoHarrison, JasperClaw, JennythePolarbear, Jkosio, JoeEngland, Juniper Night, KND Operative Numbuh 227, Kagehime-sama53, Kaijukage, Master of the Uzuton, Kaitou Kid San, KatiePines, Katiethekat02, Katrillion506, Kieve Grove, Kiki Wei, King-d22, Lady of the Sky, LeFountt, Le Magic Taco, Legion4311, Leolamin1997, LilyTheFandom, Lizziebeth12365, Lovely White Violets, Lovestar and Silverice, LucasGreenX23, Luna Lockser, MISCrasyaboutfanfics, MPH Matthew, MSU82, Mad Merlin, Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416, Maya656, Megabutler, Megan Lynch-Peabody, Meggieee19, Mein Benutzername, Mesocricetus auratus, Minkey222, Miscellaneous Thief, Misticgwen, Mklj0, Moilizer, MontyBoosh, Mony123, Morte Mistrata, , MrRayney, Muffinmilk317, Music's Passion, NaeggoMakoto, Nagarox1234, NekoTaku24433, NicolasMage, NightimePhilosopher, Nike Scarlet, NinjaKichi, Niphelie-um, NuntisPersona, Obsessive Nature, Obsidian ThunderWolf, Okami Lonely, Oliblu, Omodor, One Sapphire Rose, OooAdventurer78, Oracion de las Estrellas, Orange Dash, Panderis, ParadiseWolf14, ParadoxPost, Pearl-fey, Pegalover, PenelopetheKangaroo, PhazonFire, Pirate Who Hand Bones, Primus1661, PrincessOfTheNight01, Prowls-little-hetalian, PublicEnemy123, PureAngelEyes, Pureblood Mask, REBD, Raffimac, Randomtabby, Randy, Shadowma, Rascal Fish, Razorwind237, Red Ethel Flint, Red Star, RedofBloodBlackofNight, Redundantchosen1, Redwall-Abbey3343, Regulargirl22, RenegadePearl, Riderman09, RitzyChique, Robute Gulliman, Rougeflier, SUPyrite, Sailor Italy, Sanasuke, Seaside Fantasies, Selacha, SeleneDaughterofArtemis, Seogumi and Masunny, Serene Loathing, ShadowWolfBeast, Shadowmaster91, Shadowmaster2323, Shikabocha, Siiillltt, Silent Arrow, Silvermoon10123, Silverstar-of-Colorclan, SkyfallxKnight, Skylon, SlateAgate547, SneaselXRiolu, Snowlily246, SoAveraqe, Sofia Rouse, SokkasFirstFangirl, SonicHedgehogBlur, SoraxKairii, Soris, Soundwave and Cheshire, Sparklesona, SparkyFonzerri, SpectabulousCat, Spova rules15, Sprocket2, StJohne93, Starfirecat58, StevenUniverseLover1255, Stevonnieandpercabeth, . , Still A Lover Of Franchises, Superior Yango, Susan99, Suzaku21, TMNTLittleTomboy, Tailsthefox21, Taiski, Taquitoprepa, Tempestas D. Uzu, ThatIsNotACoconut, ThatSadPanda, The-Flying-Purple-People-Eater, TheBird0f-Hermes, The Bloody Artist, TheBookWorm10, The DJ Cat, TheGamingMonkey2002, TheHeart343, TheMagicPopo, TheMexicanDetective, TheNightSkyObserver, The PalletShipping Ninja, The Real Peridot, The Rocketman, TheSpecialUsername, The amazing Silver Shroud, The dark side of the loonatics, The mind of Pandora, Things From The Imagination, Tnbcfanlover13, Tom-Riddle-Fan, Tommiboy, Tortilla-san, Twilight-Night Light, UnforgivingEnthusiast, WarBear44, WikiSorcerer, WolfSummoner93, Wolffriend25, Wolfgirl444, WraithyGirl, XB4LL1ST1CX, XxNightClassxX, Yentamashii, YoshiStack, Yuki00361, Yuna53421, YuugiYY, Yuzumi52, Zarall, Zombless, ajwehri, alisadontcareevans, alisaevans975, allofmybrokenstars, anthonyabc268, apinkglassrose, ar1992, ashsmash95, autumnkitten25, babyseroro, bauoumi, beast1991, beckettlovescastlealways, becky199756, benn55555, billy the great now 16, bluethunder2229, bookgeek96, booksfic13582, bookworm112903, brycel, calyxpotter, candydemon124, chiposkippy, chrisjam1, collinrvs017, crazyhyperlycanthrope, cross-over-lover232, cybergirl12, daddyslilprincessgurl, daiseyday, danielterry90, darkangel8950, decimator1227, decorafeminae, doctorwhofan12345, donathanphoenix, double-0-nothing, dubb1, .37, fandomwitch, ffure21, flyeon, gogetadivagurl, gumballfazbearswiftie, hopefulheart108, hurdygurd, iLuvForevermore, iamgoku, icygem522, iggychan89, ilikewarmhugs28, inten, jameysharp, , jinglyjess, jturne709, just-the-worst, kamkong, kataangweek, katelyn24paindrop, katkin113, katmar1994, keeksyo, kingfranz, kirbycole, kitsunedemon, kukuki, .73, livingwithbooks, lobalunallena, loverslight, lunnytunz21 m00m00k, magifan925033, mariabarreto432, mewberty, misty0080, mollrat, 123, nataliaivette1, natalie1668, nicosnowangelo, nobleboivin, noname6789, nrbuer, pennylessloafers, phoenixdragon78, pinkpiano26, pokemoncontest1998, princessLunaLu, qazse, redrosegamer450, renagade pearl, richstud1, rockychan898, roxan1930, , shadow-dog18, shadowfreak75, smithy936, south-of-strange, starlily11, supersexyghotmew95, swiggityswaggitystuff, talagoras, tetrisShark70, thechipmunk01, theruoc147, thisismysecretidentity, three1996, toonamifan666, ttte12345, turn forever you and me, twi-addict1, underwoodsee, usernamealwaystaken, uzErNamezBhard, vgn golley, victoria cullen34, viktordragon17, vixensheart, weirdgirl332, whereMAD, wolflink123, xXPeridotXx, xknightxwolfx, xxx sonamy lover xxx, yaoiforever666

 _ **Thank you**_


	51. Chapter 51: Kindergarten part 1

Steven didn't mind this new place. It's very different from all the places he's ever been. It's as though someone went inside his brain and got all the fun stuff he ever thought about and threw it into a room. There were rainbows, smiley suns, toys everywhere, bright colors, Steven-sized chairs, carpets that smelled like candy, paint and crayons.

It was Steven heaven.

At first, Steven hadn't liked that his daddy had left him alone here with only a strange lady, but now that he could see all of the cool stuff, his daddy could stay gone for as long as he needed. Steven grabbed a big piece of paper, still maintaining his tight grip on Sir Bearington and took a seat at one of the perfectly sized tables. Most tables were made for big people like his Daddy and Garnet – he always had to use booster seats or sit in someone's lap.

"Soooo….Steven, is this your very first time at a kindergarten?" The lady asked, doing her best to balance on the tiny seat. She introduced herself as Mrs. Sunny.

Steven nodded shyly resisting the urge to suck his thumb nervously – as that was for babies not big boys. He nibbled anxiously on Sir Bearington's ear (which didn't help as much as his thumb would have but would have to do).

"And you're about to turn five years old, huh? You're really a big boy aren't you?" Mrs. Sunny asked, smiling gently and grabbing a giant box of crayons. She let them spill onto the table. Steven's jaw dropped, marveling at the countless amounts of colors. Steven proudly knew all of the colors of the rainbow, Pearl had taught him personally. He knew there were more colors, colors that weren't quite blue or green, but he hadn't known someone had made them into crayons.

"I'm four haf." Steven whispered, grabbing one of the fat crayons and squinting at the tiny scrawl. "I can't read, wha color dis please?"

"That one is called outer space." Mrs. Sunny said.

As soon as he heard its name, he immediately scribbled it on the page. Then he looked back at the box and reached for another one, asking its name each time before coloring another bit of the page. When he got through all 64 colors, even the rainbow colors (even though he knew those already); he and Mrs. Sunny began to play with the blocks. In the middle of one of their many castles in their kingdom (all owned by Sir Bearington of course), his daddy returned.

"Hey Steven, you having fun?" Greg sat down next them, a little folder of papers in his hands.

"Yes, lookie." Steven began to waddle around the colorful kingdom, lost in his own world.

"So, uh he looks good, social wise? He spends lots of time around older people and kids." Greg stuttered. "Just not a lot of time with kids his actual age, but he loves people really!"

"Mr. Universe, he seems fine. Normal four and a half year old boy." Mrs. Sunny grinned. "Eager to learn, likes playing and warms up quickly. I think he'll fit in here just fine, but…"

"But- what but?" Greg whispered, accidentally crushing the paper file as his hands balled into fists.

"I think his daddy might be more nervous about this then he is." Mrs. Sunny chuckled, laying a hand on his tense shoulders. "With the way you walked in here, I was a bit worried you had helped produce a demon child. You were sweating up a storm."

"Oh…ha…uh yeah." Greg chuckled weakly, rubbing the back of his neck. He muttered quietly to himself. "It's not Steven who I'm worried about."

"May I ask who then?" Mrs. Sunny asked, happily accepting some of the blocks Steven had deemed unacceptable and placing them in her lap.

"Well…Steven has these… _auuuunnnts_?" Greg muttered with a frown. "They don't really like the…the government and stuff or-or anything like it. They don't really like schools or taxes and junk either – cause of the government you know! And…I k-kinda didn't tell them about taking him here cause last time I mentioned kindergarten one of them almost ripped me a new one."

"Oh, but we're not like most kindergartens. Charm ISD made this kindergarten with some of the smaller towns in this residential area like Beach City in mind. To make sure the kids had a familiar, laid back environment."

"I know, but they _reeeaally_ don't like kindergartens."

…

"Okay buddy, what do we say when Pearl asks where we went?" Greg asked, peeking in the rear view window, watching Steven fervently lick his melting cookie cat.

"Um…we went to go see toy store." Steven mumbled, desperate to catch the many rivulets of melting ice cream before they reached his elbows.

"Good! Yes, and that's where we got you these new crayons." Greg sighed, looking briefly at the shiny plastic bag filled with a few boxes of different crayons. Greg had felt pretty bad about teaching Steven about lying and had bought these to compensate for the trouble.

"Daddy, how come we can't tell?" Steven asked, accidently smearing himself a chocolatey beard when the van bumped up and down. "Is kindergarten bad?"

"No, kindergartens aren't bad." Greg grumbled. "Wasn't it fun? You could meet tons of new friends and get to play _safely_ all day when I'm not around."

"Fun there, but Pearl, Ametsyt and Ganet watch Steven day, they come too?" Steven asked. "I don' tink Ganet will fit chair though."

"No buddy, kindergarten is only for big boys and girls, not adults." Greg chuckled, gulping as the house came into view. "If we tell the gems they would want to come with you and they would get really jealous."

"Don't want to get jealous?" Steven sighed, rubbing an ice cream covered fist against his eye.

"Yep, so we won't tell them, right?" Greg asked, turning the key and listening to the soft sputter of the engine die. A skinny shadow peaked out the window of the house.

"Yep." Steven chirped, happy to be home and very much ready for his nap.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the lack of updates, I've got this infection and the meds I've been taking have been making me kinda hazy. Plus side, I'm now a vampire since I can't be in direct contact with sunlight for the next week, so I've just been binging Steven Universe and Voltron. Hopefully once these meds calm down, I'll be able to sit up and write more. Can't wait for Steven Nuke to drop - also partially scared for the terror of a hiatus that it will bring with it.

Thanks for the favorites, follows and awesome reviews!


	52. Chapter 52: Swimming with Steven

**A/N:** This story refers to Ch.19, Ch.23, and Ch.24. It's been a while since I uploaded those chapters, so just in case.

* * *

"He should learn how to swim." Greg said, wiping a few scraps of boiled chicken from Steven's face. Steven has been wolfing it down, excited by the new flavors and texture - he's entirely ignored the rice and carrots Pearl had made.

"What!" Pearl gasped, pausing from her scrubbing, the pot she had been holding dropped into the sudsy water in the sink.

"Uhhh….Greg? Were you even listening to us? He hates the ocean!" Amethyst said, sneaking gulps of the dish soap. She was supposed to be helping with the dishes, but at some point had just become a second food grinder.

"Yes, I was listening. But even if he's afraid of it, he really needs to learn how to swim." Greg huffed; wiping rice from his beard after Steven's wayward fist missed his mouth. "This is the second time he was in the ocean and freaked out like that - heavens forbid one of your aren't there!"

"Second?" Pearl asks, turning from the sink towards Greg. "What do you mean second? The only time he has been in the ocean was when Garnet split up. What other time was he in the wat-"

"I think _Gregory_ , is just a little tired!" Amethyst hissed, suddenly tossing the soap bottle into the sink, causing an explosion of bubbles. She hopped off the counter, sopping wet and glared at Greg.

"Amethyst!" Pearl snapped, wiping bubbles from her eyes.

"Oh…uh yeah. You're right Pearl, my mistake." Greg stuttered. Neither Amethyst, Greg, Ruby nor Sapphire had found it pertinent to tell Pearl about Amethyst's mishap earlier that week. Steven had been fine, happy to be spoiled by Ruby and Sapphire, who had stayed with him all night, keeping him warm.

"But perhaps you make a good point." Pearl mused, mopping up the water from the floor. "Steven's going to get bigger and he can't be afraid of the ocean forever. If there ever is an accident he needs to be able to get back to shore safely."

"Isn't that why we have Garnet?" Amethyst asks, grabbing a warm clump of rice from the floor and immediately sticking it in her mouth.

"Garnet can't be everywhere at once." Pearl chided.

"But-."

"No buts, Amethyst. It _would_ be in Steven's best interest to learn how to swim." Pearl interrupted, standing to her full height. "Greg, where is it that humans swim when it's not in a natural body of water such as the ocean?"

"The pool."

"Then, tomorrow we will travel to this pool and teach Steven to how to swim!"

"You here that little man, you're gonna go swimmin'!" Greg exclaims. Steven only gobbled up another piece of chicken and gave a mighty burp.

…

Pearl has never liked Greg's van. He didn't often clean it so it is littered in old, smelly clothes, empty food containers, and remnants of Steven's infancy. If Greg would just _let_ her, she could have cleaned it to perfection.

She's sat in the back, next to Steven who has been strapped into a pink car seat that's getting much too little. She's managed to move most of the usual junk into the far back of the van, so that her skin is only touching the dirtied seat. Amethyst sits to the right of Steven, currently shapeshifting her tongue into funny shapes to Steven's delight. Amethyst sits in the usual mess, happy to be amongst crumpled up newspapers, flyers and soda bottles. Garnet sits in the front - she's much too big to sit comfortably in the back with Steven, Steven's car seat and Amethyst.

The car trip is wonderfully short. Beach City and the next town over share the community pool - neither could afford to host it by themselves. Pearl stepped out of the car and sighs when the strong scent of chlorine washes over her.

"Blech! Why does the water smell like that?" Amethyst gagged, covering her nose with her hands. Pearl rolls her eyes whilst unlatching Steven from the seat.

"It's the chlorine." Greg said, hoisting Steven's baby bag onto his shoulder. It usually isn't that heavy, but Pearl had packed extra everything; clothes, binkies, sandals, diapers, etc.

"Wait, we're letting Steven swim in bleach?" Amethyst yelled, her voice echoing around the empty parking lot. Living next to a beach meant that only the other town's high school swim team used it. Since it was in the middle of the day on a Friday, the pool was thankfully devoid of other humans.

"The chlorine in the pool is perfectly safe. Humans put it there to prevent bacteria from manifesting. It'll keep Steven safe." Pearl explained, handing Steven to Garnet. "But I did bring goggles to protect his eyes from irritation."

"Hey Greg, does the water taste good?"

"Amethyst, we talked about this! You're not going to drink the water!"

The pool is rather large, surrounded by a tall, green metal fence. Pearl can see the colorful tops of a few umbrellas and the bent backs of a couple of beach chairs. The water is a pristine aquamarine and she can see the markings around the pool's white, tiled rim - 3 feet, 6 feet, and 12 feet.

Steven won't be three feet tall for some time. Pearl shivered with the thought of three feet of water surrounding Steven. This was for the best though - he needed to be able to help himself when they weren't there. Moreover, he couldn't do that while living on a beach and _not_ knowing how to swim.

Pearl flinches as Garnet's hand lands on her bare shoulders. Garnet is holding a wiggly Steven, whose excitedly looking around his new environment with glee.

"This is for the best." Garnet whispered with a small nod. "Don't worry yourself sick."

Pearl nodded hesitantly, a weak smile on her face. She knows this is necessary but it doesn't help the sinking feeling her chest that she cannot identify.

They walk to the gate, which is surrounded by bushes. Amethyst jumps it before Greg can unlock it with a keycard.

"So, I'm gonna change in the changing rooms over there." Greg points to a small white building across the pool. "The men's part isn't usually that clean or have baby changing pads, so can you guys change him?"

"How come dude's bathrooms are so nasty?" Amethyst asked, she is swirling her hand around in the water curiously. Taking a tentative lick before spitting it out with a loud 'BLECH'.

"Trust me Amethyst, you don't wanna know." Greg chuckled, handing Pearl Steven's baby bag.

"He's right, Amethyst. All human public facilities are truly disgusting. Steven's immune system isn't prepared for the biological warfare incubating there." Pearl grimaced, laying down a protective towel down on one of the chairs. She gently nudged Steven's chubby limbs from touching any part of the chair – it was streaked with dirt and grime.

Amethyst who had already discovered the diving board, balanced on one precarious foot.

"Amethyst." Pearl called, keeping a palm on Steven's middle to prevent him from rolling away. "Please change your clothes. If any humans pass by, they will expect to see swim attire."

Amethyst groaned, falling onto her back with her legs up in the air. In a bright flash her usual shirt and skintight pants have been replaced by a simple purple bikini. Pearl nodded approvingly until Amethyst turns around, the seat of her bottoms reads 'SWEET A$$…' in violet rhinestones.

"Ameth-!" Pearl doesn't even get the violet gem's name from her mouth before Amethyst cannonballs into the pool, sending a humongous wave to spray water everywhere. Pearl quickly protected Steven but he only cooed in delight.

Pearl wanted to retort, but Steven's sandaled feet pressing into her abdomen and he's pointing toward Amethyst excitedly.

"Ame. Ame. 'Tven."

"Okay, Steven." Pearl smiled, the tense rigor of her shoulders released. She kissed his forehead. "Let's get you ready to swim."

Usually Steven just went swimming (really wading or playing around the shore) in only his diaper, but Greg had purchased a tiny pair of pink swimming shorts for today. Pearl liked them because they easily stood out against the water and made a swishing sound with any and every movement (it would be impossible for him to ever wander off on anyone's watch again).

She quickly dressed him, folding his clothes and putting them away. She handed Garnet his deflated floaties and began to rummage for his towels, goggles and sun scream. Garnet sat down next to Steven – she had already changed her usual jumpsuit for swimwear and Steven has already stuck the skirt tied around her waist into his mouth. She blows the floaties up with a single breath.

Garnet adjusts the floaties on Steven's chubby arms and he's delighted by the new sensation. He flaps his arms around wildly while Pearl thickly applies a second skin of sunscreen on.

"Do you think he needs a lifejacket?" Pearl asks, looking nervously back at the pool. It had not seemed so deep from behind the gate, but now that she looks between Steven and the water - a prickle of irrepressible fear is building inside her chest.

"It'll be too much." Garnet muttered. "He'll get fussy if he can't move around."

"B-but, you don't think he'll be scared of the water again?" Pearl stammered, remembering Steven's keening wails.

"The ocean is different." Garnet shrugged. "There's power behind it, it's alive with this planet. To someone so small, it's quite terrifying. But to Steven, this pool is just like a bigger version of bath time."

Pearl nodded and took in a deep breath through her nose. She didn't need the oxygen, but something is quite stabling about taking a deep breath. In a bluish flash, Pearl has banished her outfit in favor of a bathing suit, with added shawl for modesty. She picked him up, letting him rest on her shoulders.

"Amethyst, please don't splash us, _please_!" Pearl yelled, approaching the stairs with a silent Garnet trailing behind her. Even with Garnet's assurance, she's still nervous. She absolutely hated to hear Steven cry, it might as well be the worst sound in the world. She's worried that as soon as the water hits his tiny little toes, he will begin to wail.

She dips a toe into the water, checking he temperature. She slowly sat down, letting the water lap against Steven's legs. Garnet stood above them, not yet entering the water.

Steven gasped when the water first hit him and he's completely ignorant of the tightening of Pearl's thin limbs. He wiggled his toes, and then starts to wiggle in Pearl's lap. He begins to splash his feet and watches in awe as he creates little frothing waves. He giggles and then points at the water.

"Pel! Pel! Lookie, lookie!"

"Wonderful Steven. I'm glad you like it." Pearl sighed, resting a hand on her chest as the breath she'd been holding slowly escaped her in the form a giant sigh.

"Okay, I'm ready for swimmin' lessons." Greg shouted, holding his clothes in a wad and placing them next to Steven's baby bag. Thankfully, he's wearing a dark tank top and baggy shorts (Pearl has already seen too much of that man for a hundred life times). Steven grinned and babbled incoherently in his excitement, even those he's been getting better at speaking he's still prone to reversing back to baby talk when excited.

"Hey, little man. Oh, good idea Pearl. Get him used to the temperature." Greg praised. "Let him feel it on his chest and then we should start on bubble-AH!"

Amethyst, who had been lurking underneath the water, stalking Greg as he walked back from the chair, had leapt up and snatched him. They fell into the pool with a colossal splash. Greg resurfaced quickly, sputtering and spitting. Pearl could hear Amethyst laughing under the water.

"Amethyst! Be caref-."

"DADEEEE!" Steven cried, gasping. His tiny little hands pressed into his chubby cheeks in shock. "Tven sa'e you!"

Garnet's hands suddenly took hold of Steven with a quiet grin. "Kick your legs."

Pearl watched apprehensively as Garnet walked towards Greg, Steven in her stable hands. Steven did as he was asked and kicked his legs and flayed his arms. It sort of looked like swimming, but Pearl wasn't so sure that it would've kept him afloat. She trailed behind them, easily moving through the water as if it were air. Amethyst popped up next to her with a gurgle.

"Go Steven! Go Steven!" Amethyst chanted lazily, giggling at Steven's determined face.

It really was an adorable face. Steven's cheeks puffed up like chipmunk cheeks whenever he did it and it took everything in their power not to spoil him with kisses. He didn't like kisses when he was concentrating ('Top it! No kiss da Tven!')

"Oh, Steven! You saved me." Greg yelled happily, scooping Steven up as he reached him. Steven nodded, his eyes lit with stars. "Thank you so much!"

"Amethyst, don't do that again." Garnet ordered. Amethyst gave a dismissive, but rather obedient nod and sunk under the water.

"C-can we please go back to three feet?" Pearl asked, unable to keep her voice from shaking nervously. They're currently standing in 5 feet of water and though she, Garnet and Greg could easily stand and not drown (Amethyst being the one exception), Steven could not. He couldn't stand in three feet either, but it would make her feel better nevertheless.

"Okay, Pearl. Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Greg called, wading back to the three feet. "We should start with bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Pearl asked, standing close to Garnet.

"Yeah, uh…you know blowing bubbles."

"How is that important to the art of swimming?" Pearl mumbled, leaning against Garnet and watching nervously as Greg lowered Steven further into the water.

"It teaches him about breathing under water." Greg explained. "He gets to know his own lung span and how he can't breathe underwater."

"Babies aren't born knowing that junk?" Amethyst asked, jumping up from the water and crawling on top of Garnet's afro.

"Babies have some sort of reflex that helps them from automatically drowning or something, but we have to teach him his limits." Greg explained. "Okay, Steven, can you blow some bubbles for Daddy?"

Steven nodded excitedly, dipping half of his face into the water and blowing enthusiastically. A stream of little bubbles burst from under the water and for forty-five seconds Steven blows little bubbles until he couldn't anymore.

"Wow, buddy. You got some lungs!" Greg praised, kissing Steven's nose.

"Is that a good thing? That he has the metaphorical lungs?" Pearl asks, looking between Garnet and Greg.

"Yeah. It means he'll be able to stay under water longer - which is good." Greg adds that last part because Pearl's face had twisted into a grimace. "Cause if he ever goes under, he'll have more time to get to the surface."

"Oh, thank goodness." Pearl fretted, gripping Garnet's arm tightly.

Steven and Greg did this several times, both competing in competitions to see who could blow the biggest bubbles. Steven did excellent, but he grew bored after the fifth time.

"Sim Daddy! Sim!" Steven whined, pointing again towards Amethyst, who had jumped off of Garnet to tread water; popping up sometimes as a dolphin or a shark.

"Okay, okay, buddy. Let's practice floating first." Greg chuckled. "Daddy is gonna flip you over. So take a deep breath and don't let it go until you feel air again."

Steven nodded and Pearl's grasp on Garnet's bicep became a death grip, as Greg flipped Steven over in the water. Steven's face was only underwater for a few seconds, but to Pearl it seemed like forever. Steven floated on his back, wiping the water from his eyes and kicking his feet excitedly.

"Pearl hold your hands under his back." Greg instructed, moving out of the way. "Just let him get used to having his head in the water."

Steven smiled at her, still kicking his little feet as he got used to the water sloshing against his face. He seemed unfazed by her nervous composure and was impatient to do it on his own.

"By self! Daddy, Pel! Self! Self!" Steven whined, tugging at Pearl's shawl with a pout. "Sim! Know Sim. Bye-bye!"

With a flourish of speed and grace that toddler Steven had never possessed on land, he had flipped from Pearl's grip and dove under the water. He kicked his feet powerfully and was off, speeding off towards Amethyst before any of them could say a thing.

They watched in awe as he resurfaced easily, paddling around Amethyst as though he had been born into the water.

"What the heck?" Amethyst yelled, picking him up and resting him on her chest. "When did you learn how to do that?" She leaned in to Steven and dropped her voice until only he could hear it. "And how come you didn't do that last time?"

"Gr-Greg? Are infants typically this skilled in learning how to swim?" Pearl asked, looking up at Garnet curiously, who's jaw had also dropped.

"N-No. Not really?" Greg mumbled. "But…maybe he's like one of those geniuses."

"Genius?" Pearl perked up suddenly, finally able to tear her gaze from Steven. She personally liked the sound of that.

"You know, like when babies like are really good at stuff they're first shot." Greg said, wading through the water towards Amethyst - who was still gripping a wiggly Steven onto her chest. "Like genius baby ballerinas or like when Steven mastered the ukulele."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Pearl gasped, clapping her hands together. "Rose did always like the water, didn't she Garnet?"

"True…" Garnet hummed, wrapping her arm around Pearl's waist and lifting her slightly as she made her way towards Steven.

Pearl's nervous wince transformed into a beaming smile. "But of course, Steven could do it. Steven _is_ Rose's son after all - and I suppose Greg's too. Nevertheless, can you believe it Garnet? Of course, you can! He's _our_ little boy after all."

Garnet remained silent while Pearl gushed on and on about Steven's brilliance.

Genius or not, Garnet thought, her baby still wasn't going into the ocean without her supervision ever again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for like the two week gap in stories, I took a well-needed break. I overloaded my self until I was just a giant stress ball. I have some ideas based off of some of the new episodes, so I'll be uploading them after at least one week after said episode aired or more likely a long time after it aired cause writing is tough, but I'll be mindful to have giant spoiler warnings just in case.

Thank you for your patience, favorites, follows and wonderful reviews.

 **CGA update tomorrow.**


	53. Chapter 53: A Forgetful Fusion's First

**A/N: If you don't usually read these author notes, I would humbly ask that you read the bottom one! It's very important and contains information that has to do with every single unfinished Steven Universe fic I've written.**

* * *

 **A Forget Fusion's First Time**

In permanent marker, written on each of her four hands in Garnet's handwriting is: **112 Grove St. Beach City Mart. Buy milk and diapers.**

Even despite the very simple directions, Opal had gotten lost three times already. If it hadn't been for Steven – two years old and inexplicably well-versed with directions – they certainly would have been lost in the maze of Beach City forever.

She can't really remember why she's here – not in the middle of Beach City, she knows why she's doing that – but instead why she's even here to complete her task instead of Amethyst and Pearl.

One moment she wasn't, then in the next she _is_ ; sprawled out on her behind, one foot in a puddle and the other in a trash pile (much to her partial disgust). Opal had stumbled out of the temple, confused, but happy to be there when she had fallen gracefully into Garnet.

It hadn't mattered what she _had_ been going to do, when Opal had caught sight of Steven in Garnet's arms, all she could remember that was she wanted to hug him and kiss him and make him laugh and play with him and-and-and…

"Uhm…Opalie?" Steven can't pronounce her name very well. She lets it go though, even mispronounced she can't help but feel ridiculously happy when the jumbled syllables tumble out of his mouth. "We here."

Indeed they are. The grocery store is surprisingly small…or maybe she's just too big now. She shimmies Steven into a racecar styled grocery cart, he delights at the strange little contraption, pretending he's the one steering when in actuality it's Opal (but she doesn't mind, it's important to start teaching Steven how to pilot things early on).

It's difficult to remain on track, she's easily distractible even when she's completely focused. Every few minutes, when she wanders off the path – interested in some new product or kissing Steven senseless – Steven will tug at her hair and point to her two hands not occupied with steering.

"Oh yes!" She grinned. A quick kiss to Steven's curly head and she quickly rights herself. She starts a mantra: **Milk, diapers, Garnet**. **Milk, diapers, Garnet. Milk, diapers, Garnet.**

She zooms through the small shop, so focused on her singular task and getting back to the house before she forgets that she doesn't even notice the strange looks she's getting. It isn't as though Beach City's citizens haven't seen giant women before, they're just not entirely used to one holding four different types of diapers in each of her hands while talking to herself.

But she does it! She gets the milk! She gets the diapers! She checks out, pulling a crisp twenty dollar bill out of the gem on her forehead, much to the astonishment of the little cashier. She returns the cart and then races back to the house.

Garnet will be so proud of her! Then they'll have time to spend together. Opal knows it been several decades since she's last been here, a blink of the eye really, but now that she's here she wants to spend every moment of it alive and present (who knows how long this will last?)

Opal burst into the house, proudly shoving the grocery bag in Garnet's face, who had been lounging on the couch. Opal watched as Garnet digs through the bag.

"I didn't forget anything!" Opal boasted, a wide grin on her face. "I did a good job?"

Garnet nodded, then paused. "Where's Steven?"

…

Steven watched as Opalie walked away. He liked watching her walk – she walked on her tiptoes like a ballerina. He wondered when he would be able to do that. He flapped his little legs, still stuck in the little leg holes of the racecar cart – he dreamed of dancing gracefully alongside her.

He's not really sure who Opalie is. He's pretty sure they've never met before, but she holds him just as tight as Amethyst does, while tucking his head under her chin just like Pearl. Anybody who could give such good hugs was a good person in his books. He wonders when she'll come back to get him though – he's still too little to get down by himself, not to mention he doesn't know how to unbuckle himself yet.

"Stee-vin?" Steven whipped around at Nanefua's voice. She walked over, waving at him.

"Nana!" Steven waved at her, his legs kicking excitedly. "You go gocery shop?"

"Yes, with Kiki and Jenny." Nanefua unbuckled him and helped him hop down. Steven caught a glimpse of the two little girls that lived with Nanefua and Kofi. They're both wearing the same flowery dress and zooming around the organic fruit stands near the door of the grocery store. He can never tell which one is which – they're always dressed like the other, both toting similar if not identical hairstyles. He's constantly calling Kiki, Jenny and Jenny, Kiki – which Nanefua thinks is adorable.

Jenny…or was it Kiki? – one of them – did not think it was adorable at all. She would pout her lip and declare that she wasn't Kiki…or Jenny. He didn't want to make them sad, so he learned to just say Kiki _and_ Jenny – even if there's only one there (a forgivable act in the eyes of the Pizza twins).

Nanefua took hold of his hand and started leading him toward the girls. "Who are you here with? I do not see you father."

"Opalie." Steven shrugged, pointing in the vague direction of where he'd last seen her.

"Is Opalie related to those ladies you live with? Four arms? Purple?" Nanefua asked.

"Yes!" Steven exclaimed.

"She went flying when I parked the car." Nanefua said. "She jumped over seven cars before jumping back to the beach."

"Oh." Steven sighed, suddenly plopping down next to the bench Naneufa had led him to. He looked so heartbroken that Jenny stopped her frolicking and came over to pat his head. "Opalie forget Steven."

Nanefua scooped him up into a hug, trying to halt the tears she saw coming. "I'm sure she didn't mean to – ah Jenny do not pull your sister's hair!" Nanefua helped him to his feet. "We will wait with you. I'm sure she's coming back right now! Nanefua will buy you an ice cream."

 **10 minutes and 37 seconds later**

"STEEEEEVEEEN!" Pearl sounded beyond hysterical. She sprinted across the parking lot (while crying mind you), with Amethyst and Garnet not far behind her. She vaulted over a teenager returning grocery carts and then slid under a moving car before skidding to the bench Steven's sat at with Nanefua and the twins. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Hi Pearl." Steven didn't mind being lifted into Pearl's thin arms or squeezed so hard that he dropped the last dollop of his popsicle. "Where's Opalie?"

"She's not here." Pearl grumbled, giving Steven another squeeze. "Are you alright? Were there strangers? You didn't talk to them, right? Did you see white vans? Do you remember what I told you about the white vans-?"

"Pearl we were literally only gone for like ten minutes." Amethyst stood by Pearl's side, trying to look aloof but unable to hide her relief.

"Thank you for watching Steven." Garnet shook Nanefua's hand. "For keeping him safe."

Steven said good-bye happily, giving all the Pizzas strawberry-flavored kisses before letting Pearl cradle him. He wouldn't mind walking all by himself – he really would like to start practicing his Opalie walk, but he's never one to say no to being cuddled.

"Pearl, where Opalie?" Steven asked again, looking around as though she was hiding amongst the neighborhood houses.

"Um…Opal left." Pearl shrugged, catching Amethyst's eye before quickly looking away.

"At home?" When Pearl shook her head, he asked. "When she coming back?"

"'When _is_ she coming back?'" Pearl corrected. "And I don't know. Opal was an _unexpected_ guest today."

"Yeah, sorry about her leaving you there, li'l dude." Amethyst sighed. "Opal can get…distracted sometimes. She didn't mean it."

"Opalie have accident, dats okay." Steven assured them. "Everybody make mistakes."

"Would you _like_ to see her again?" Garnet asked, laying an arm around Pearl's shoulders and a hand on top of Amethyst's head. "You two did have fun."

"Yes, I want to give Opalie hug goodbye first then she can leave." Steven pouted. "Ganet, when she'll come back, do ya think?"

"Oh…" Garnet hummed. "I don't know. Why don't you ask Amethyst and Pearl?"

"I mean…I'm up for Opal or whatever." Amethyst shrugged, looking off into the sunset with a vibrant blush on her cheeks. She shook off Garnet's hand. "It's been a while…it-it wasn't bad right?"

"No! Of course not." Pearl squeaked, clinging harder to Steven. "It _has_ been a while. We just got caught up. I'm sure Opal wouldn't mind seeing Steven again."

"YAY!" Steven squealed, wiggling so hard in his joy that he almost fell out of Pearl's arm.

Garnet rushed them all back home before something, no, _anything_ can be said after that; it would only take the teeniest, tiniest spark to ensure that Opal would be decommissioned for the evening.

It hadn't always been like this. Once upon a time Opal had been a tad more frequent in her visits, her arrivals fluctuated like the weather; weather driven by a Rose tinted sun. Opal had been absent during the past few decades while Rose and Greg were together, only making brief appearances for emergencies only.

Rose's departure from this world had knocked their worlds upside down. Opal no longer had a sun to enjoy, yet she had appeared. Even in her absence Rose was still encouraging them to grow – Amethyst and Pearl were both unwillingly maturing. And with their individual growth, they had found the strength to try mature together. They were still fighting against it – gems were creatures of uniform and rigidity; if they could've stayed stagnant and unchanging forever then none of them would've blinked an eye at that fate. Garnet knows it's for the best and that it isn't something that she can rush. Opal will come with time, it'll become easier and easier for Amethyst and Pearl to coexist as her outside of missions or emergencies.

Garnet knew that day wouldn't come for a while, but it didn't hurt to give a helpful little shove in the right direction every now and again.

Opal did return. It took a little convincing to pry her from behind Garnet (despite earlier reassurance to her counterparts, she still believed Steven was mad at her). But by the end of the night, somehow every one's been roped into dancing with diapers on their heads while balancing on their tiptoes well past Steven's bedtime.

It's a rare night – not one soon to be repeated, much to Opal and Steven's dismay. But it's one night Opal would never, ever forget.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi guys, I have some very, very bad news. I haven't posted anything in the past few weeks because my external hard drive (which is basically like a giant USB stick) broke. That external hard drive contained every bit of fanfiction and everything I've ever written since middle school. The data is most likely recoverable and I sent it off to some company to see if I could get the documents on it back, but there's no guarantee. What that means is, that every unfinished story or fic I have is gone except **Crystal Gem Academy**. So **More than Asset _,_ The World Left Behind **, every series in this fic like **Connie's Vacation** or **Doctors are Expensive** (basically anything with a part in it's name) is going on temporary hiatus (at least until I get a response from the company). The upload schedule is going to decrease significantly and I apologize for that but, before I was constantly working on maybe four or five chapters at a time and now I have nothing.

Which is where you guys come in. I have lost all my prompts. I have maybe 3 on my phone and some in my emails but for the most part I can't find anything else. What I would like to ask of you all, is to leave a review (not a PM! PMs show up differently in gmail and make it harder to find, while reviews chain together) with a prompt. Any prompt, if you sent in before then please send it again so that I can get back on the writing 'horse'. That would be beyond helpful, because my brain is a big ol' stressball and I can barely think let alone write a story because I'm so freaked out about my hard drive.

Writing is my greatest joy and for the past few weeks, I've just been stuck in a writer's block abyss full of sadness and anxiety. When I get a response from the company, I will post another story with another author's note explaining where I'll be going from here.

Thank you for your patience and for any prompts you can give. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	54. Chapter 54: Kindergarten part 2

**A/N:** Happy Steven Bomb!

* * *

"Ugh, he gave him ice cream." Pearl hissed, quietly stripping Steven's chocolate coated clothes and replacing them with clothes fresh out of the dryer. She had been diligently folding and washing while waiting for Steven to come back. "And the Cookie Cat too!"

"We give him ice cream all the time." Amethyst said, giving a few licks to Steven's discarded shirt whenever Pearl turned away.

"Yes, but _I_ make sure to wipe his face after every fourth bite to ensure that when the chocolate dries – _as it is doing right now_ – it won't be an impenetrable mask on his face." Pearl growled. "Like it is doing _right now_."

"Is kay Pearl." Steven mumbled, patting her shoulder comfortingly. A large yawn punctuated the end of his sentence – the warmth of his freshly laundered clothes lulled him closer and closer to sleep. "I know how to wash my face now."

Pearl chose not comment on the fact that he was particularly bad at washing his face and instead kissed the non-ice cream covered part of his cheeks. "Don't you worry about it now, you just take your nap and then we can color together later."

"Yeah man, look at all these new crayons you got. These glittery ones look tasty." Amethyst spied the bag hungrily.

"Amethyst! Those are Steven's crayons and he doesn't want them to be eaten. You saw how much he cried when you ate the last box." Pearl scolded, tucking Steven in and gently wiping his face of chocolate with her emergency baby wipes.

"Yeah but now he's got tons of boxes so he won't even notice if a few are gone." Amethyst whined, tracing a finger down one of the boxes longingly.

"Absolutely not. If you eat all the crayons, then they'll have to go out for more and I do not agree with how much ice cream Greg allows Steven to have when I'm not there." Pearl huffed, snatching the bag away before Amethyst could grab a box.

…

Steven's soft snores gave a stutter and then halted altogether as he was jostled awake. An automatic pout and whine threatened to split the quiet of his bedroom. He hadn't planned on waking up and was more than happy to announce this, but as he was pressed into a familiar warmth he paused. He was being untucked from bed and placed gently into Garnet's arms. He clung to her weakly, snuggling into her familiar solidness and content to sleep there now.

"Steven, don't go to sleep." Garnet gave his cheek a gentle squeeze. "You're going toilet."

Steven sat back up with a tired frown, but did his best to stay awake. He wasn't exactly sure how Garnet always knew when he needed to go potty, especially when he was asleep and the gems forgot his pull-up, but as long as he was a big boy and his bed was dry he didn't care.

After going potty, Steven had his milk, offering Garnet some who politely declined. After draining his sippy cup dry he was about to lean back into Garnet's tummy and get back to napping, when he spotted the vibrant boxes of crayons on the coffee table.

"Oh my gosh! Garnet we have to color!" Steven sprung from her lap, rushing clumsily to grab paper. He and Garnet effectively blanketed the floor in a swath of paper (Pearl didn't typically like a mess, but with Steven's clumsy coloring it was better for the floor or table that everything be covered in paper).

They were about to start, Steven handing Garnet the biggest box for her to open it, when Pearl and Amethyst entered from the temple – bickering about something or other.

"C'mon Pearl, it was just a joke." Amethyst groaned.

"I don't see how sticking _that_ up my-." Pearl gasped as Steven barreled into her.

"No time for fighting, time for coloring." Steven yelled excitedly, dragging them both towards their giant canvas.

"Oh, that's right, you got all these new crayons." Pearl appraised their handiwork with a slight frown. After being handed the boxes of crayons, Garnet had just dumped them onto the floor. Pearl bent down and began organizing them while Steven danced around the paper, tripping over a lazing Amethyst.

"Dude, your dad went bananas with the crayons." Amethyst chuckled. "Glitter, neon, jumbo – dude you're like a crayon millionaire."

"He usually doesn't buy you so much." Pearl hummed.

It was true. Greg was incredibly doting – often spoiling Steven the most (even though he insisted that the gems were the true culprits), but he was incredibly frugal.

Steven was quiet, burrowed in Amethyst's hair, a little frown on his face.

His daddy didn't buy lots of new stuff, but he _had_ been really upset about the lying. Steven knew lying was wrong and had promised his daddy he knew better, but daddy still hadn't liked it. Steven really didn't like it either but, he understood that the gems would be way too jealous if they found out about the new awesome place they had gone.

The gems had used to take him lots of places before, to weird parts of the world through the warp pad (which Stevens were **not** allowed to touch). They had visited a sparkly beach, a place with lots of snow, and a place full of Pearl's favorite trees. Even though Steven asked if they could go on missions too sometimes, Garnet had firmly told him no. He had been upset at first, but Pearl's 'educational experiences' were pretty fun too – probably just as fun as missions would one day be.

But they hadn't gone anywhere in a while. Two whole weeks to be exact. Steven knew it had been two weeks, because Garnet had started explaining time to him. Every morning, she would scoop him up and they'd cross out yesterday on the calendar and say good morning to today.

Steven had been very confused at the abrupt end to their fun. Steven loved going out. The world was so much bigger than he'd ever expected – full of awesome, fun interesting things. Why couldn't they just go have fun like before?

The gems hadn't really given him an answer. His father had given him a very stern one:

"It isn't safe anymore!"

The last time the gems had taken him out, some big huge monster _had_ attacked them. Which had been just a little bit scarier than watching the gems beat up monsters from far away, since this monster had tried eating him. But the gems had beat it up and rescued him and everything had been alright.

Or so Steven had thought.

Whereas the gems had gotten over the affair, his Daddy had been scared and very upset for a long time. When Steven had happily told his father the events of that day – with each sentence, Steven watched as his daddy's ruddy skin had grown paler and paler.

Steven had never seen his Dad so upset – not even the time he'd stuffed a cookie cat into his Dad's favorite vintage guitar. Daddy had been beyond furious and since then the gems hadn't taken him anywhere since.

Which was probably why Daddy had taken him to the kindergarten, so Steven could go to new places since the gems couldn't take him anymore. Steven had thought it was really nice at first. He _had_ been getting a little bored staying at home all by himself – the gems busy on missions and his father busy with work. But now all this trouble with lying was making his head spin.

"Steven, I've now organized the crayons," Pearl balanced on her toes, gave a satisfied smile. "Which one do you want? Red or yellow or pink?" Pearl asked, grabbing the shades she knew Steven was most partial too.

"I want Razzmatazz please." Steven waddled over to Pearl, pointing to it when Pearl didn't automatically hand it to him.

"Whoa, what the heck color is that?" Amethyst chuckled. "Sounds like a type of fruit juice or something."

"When did you learn about this color?" Pearl asked, handing it to him.

"From Mrs.-." Steven paused, remembering that Mrs. Sunny and the kindergarten were secrets. Unable to correct his mistake he just squatted down and began scribbling passionately.

"Steven?" Pearl poked his side. "That wasn't a proper sentence, from Mrs. Who?"

Steven scribbled harder, his toddler brain desperately trying to figure out how to make this better. He was coming up with squat. He only colored harder, beads of sweat appearing on his brow.

"Maybe he read it?" Garnet suggested, squatting over Steven with two crayons.

"He can't read, I haven't taught him yet." Pearl gasped. "But perhaps he's advanced! Like the parent magazines said!"

"Greg couldn't read until he was like seven." Amethyst mumbled. "Don't kids do the same thing as their parent?"

"Steven is Greg's and _Rose_ 's son." Pearl huffed.

"What are these colors?" Garnet asked, revealing the crayons in her hands. Steven looked up nervously and pointed.

"The red one's ruby and the blue's one sapphire." Steven mumbled, reaching out for the two and began scribbling with them. Pearl and Garnet were grinning widely (though Garnet looked especially happy for some reason).

"Nice one Garnet." Amethyst snorted. "Do they got an amethyst?"

"No and they don't have pearl either." Pearl huffed. "And this color? What color is this Steven?"

Steven could feel the sweat drip down his face. He knew what color it was, but it wasn't because he could read. He knew his alphabet, but he didn't get how the letters sounds became word sounds yet.

"Uh…uh dunno." Steven grabbed it anyway and scribbling.

"Oh, look at that face, he's lying." Amethyst roughed up his curls.

"No'm not!" Steven yelled, slamming into Garnet face when he stood up. "Ah! Oh, sorry Garnet."

"It's fine, Steven." Garnet shrugged. Despite her assurance, Steven still gave her one of his famous kiss-it-all-better kisses. Garnet chuckled and returned the favor with a kiss to his curls.

"Steven, now there isn't anything to be ashamed about being _advanced_." Pearl said, grinning widely as the word left her mouth. "But it isn't okay to lie. We talked about this."

Steven only shook his head. "Nnnmnh."

"Steven," Pearl poked at his cheek. "Look me in the eyes."

Steven dropped down and shoved his face even closer to the paper. He knew if Pearl looked in his eyes she would _know_. At first, it had only been Garnet who seemed to know when he was lying, but only a few weeks ago, Pearl had gained the superpower too!

" _Steven_."

Oh no, that was the 'you're-about-to-be-in-trouble' voice. Steven tried his best not to cry, but he could feel Pearl's glare only getting stronger. He whimpered squeakily before bursting into tears. He didn't want to be in trouble! He didn't like lying!

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed, launching himself at Pearl.

"Pearl, you made him cry!" Amethyst sat up, spitting out three crayons she had shoved in her mouth.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Pearl gasped, holding Steven closer as his sobs became wails. "He doesn't usually cry when I ask him if he's lying."

"Maybe he really hates being able to read." Amethyst shrugged, scratching her head with a sympathetic frown. "I mean, reading is kinda boring."

"He didn't cry when he learned his letters." Garnet pointed out.

"He was very happy when he could say the whole alphabet." Pearl mumbled guilty. "I thought he would be happy."

"What if it's happy tears? You do that all the time!" Amethyst asked.

" _I do not_!"

"You kinda do." Garnet said.

"Regardless, of how much I 'happy cry', Steven is still obviously upset about something!" Pearl hissed.

"Pearl, please don't be mad at Tven!" Steven blubbered, snot bubbling on his face.

"Oookay," Pearl held Steven away from her body, trying to dismiss her disgust. "Garnet take him while I go get the baby wipes." Garnet took Steven and patted his back when he began to cough. Amethyst nibbled on a jumbo crayon with a frown, crawling into Garnet's lap and letting Steven's feet rest against her middle.

"Steven, is everything alright?" Garnet asked, she wiped at his cheeks with her thumb, letting her gem rest against his cheek.

"Unnn...I-I-I…lie cus-cus kidgarden a-an I no m-mean lie." Steven sobbed, hiccupping through his sentences. "I dunno know how to rea'. Is too hard."

"You lied?" Pearl gasped, just exiting the bathroom armed to the teeth with wipes and tissues.

"Reading is pretty hard." Garnet shrugged sympathetically.

"Kindergarten?" Amethyst whispered, sitting up. "What do you mean kindergarten?"

After being cleaned up and being assured that he wasn't in trouble, he reluctantly told the gems of where he and his father had gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Guess who finally paid off their hard drive? (hint, it may or may not have been me. Just a guess though.)


	55. Chapter 55: The Steven-A-Bye

**A/N:** Did you guys enjoy the Steven Bomb? I'm sad to see it go, but excited for weekly episodes again.

* * *

"OH MY GOOOSH!" Amethyst groaned as she threw her head back, her long hair a momentary pale cloud in the dark room before it settled messily on her back. If she hadn't been clinging to the crib, she might've thrown her hands in the air too, having finally reaching the limit to her patience.

"Amethyst, hush!" Pearl scolded, wincing as she rubbed her temples. Steven hadn't appreciated Amethyst's loud voice and began crying somehow, even harder and louder. "You're not helping."

"What difference is it gonna make, he's been screaming his head off all night!" Amethyst snapped. "It's not like he's suddenly going to start getting sleepy!"

Pearl's entire body seemed to bristle and she looked ready to snap – the lithe gem's wealth of patience finally depleted. Amethyst seemed ready for it, maybe even eager to have an interruption, her plump lip already curled into a snarl.

"Our yelling certainly _isn't_ going to help." Garnet's stern tone ended the coming argument right there. Amethyst plopped down under the crib with a long, tired sigh. Garnet slung her arm over Pearl's bowed shoulders. "I know we're all frustrated, but that doesn't mean we can lose control like that. We all know better."

"But why is he still crying?" Pearl huffed, gently nudging Steven's favorite bear against his wet cheek. It jingled softly, barely audible over Steven's wails. It usually distracted him – he loved shaking it because of all the noise it made (much to Pearl's usual distaste). "We're doing everything right."

"No clue." Garnet shrugged, not even seeming mildly disturbed at her ignorance of the situation.

"Can't you just use future vision or something?" Amethyst's muffled voice rose from under the crib.

"Not how this works." Garnet mumbled. "I can see a few things, here and there, that _might_ work, but with Steven there's often no real guarantee that he'll comply."

"Are you saying that a baby is defying the future?" Pearl spoke slowly, her disbelief potent in every word.

"Anyone can defy the future." Garnet answered, unintentionally mysterious. "It just so happens that Steven alludes my abilities to see the moments which he intentionally or unintentionally chooses to defy and make his own path."

"Great!" Amethyst's head poked out from under the crib. "Now I'm tired and CONFUSED! Thanks Garnet!"

"You're welcome." Garnet bent down to smooth the wrinkles of Amethyst's crumpled brow.

"Greg says babies just…sometimes _cry_?" Pearl stuttered, nervously adjusting Steven's blanket. He had been kicking it off all night. "But he hasn't cried this hard in months."

"We've tried everything!" Amethyst grumbled, swinging back on top of the crib again and letting her legs dangle. "He doesn't want milk or a new diaper or to be held or burped or any of that junk."

"We haven't tried everything." Garnet said.

"I have to agree with Amethyst, we have truly tried _everything_." Pearl grumbled, once again pulling Steven's blanket over his flailing legs.

"Nope." Garnet grinned. "We haven't tried a lullaby."

"Is that really going to work?" Pearl sighed.

"It could," Garnet shrugged. "Or it might not. Out of all the current outcomes of the future, this is the only one we haven't tried yet."

"I mean it really might work though. Kid does like music." Amethyst said as she leaned against Garnet's shoulder. "And didn't you say Pearl, that babies' brains get all calm or something when they listen to music. We could at least give it a shot."

"It does currently seem like our best option." Pearl hummed, peering down at their little charge with a frown. "But does it have to be that terrible one Greg insists on singing all the time?" Pearl huddled against Garnet's side and copied the fusion's posture on the crib with just a tad more poise.

"The _Steven-a-bye_?" Amethyst snorted. "I think it's funny."

"It doesn't make any sense!" Pearl growled. "I'm confident that Steven does not have an uncle named Ned – Greg told Rose he didn't have any siblings! Greg shouldn't lie to him."

"I like that one line about the…well wait, what's a quadruped anyway?" Amethyst giggled, the frown that had been on her face for the past few hours had easily melted away with the gentle banter. "I never understood that line."

"I'm pretty sure he just made it up." Garnet shrugged.

"It's an actual word. I looked it up in the dictionary I got for Steven, it's referring to an ungulate mammal that walks on four feet." Pearl hissed. "Steven looks nothing like a hooved animal. His feet are completely normal."

"He sounds like an animal sometimes." Amethyst shrugged. "Like a bird though, like when he gets all screechy."

"He's not going to like any other song." Garnet hummed, nudging Pearl gently. "That I _know._ It's not _that_ bad of a lullaby. Surely you can do it for Steven."

Pearl looked down at Steven, once again he'd kicked his blanket off. One of his tiny pink fists was gripping the bar of his crib, Pearl could swear she could see it splintering under such an unusually strong grip. She knew he was frustrated – he wasn't being like this on purpose, he was just tired and upset. She couldn't leave him like this.

"Ugh." Pearl groaned, hands pressed against her temples. "Fine, how exactly does it go again?"

"Um… _Baby please, rest your head…_?" Amethyst began nervously. Steven's wails quieting to whimpers, his eyes snapping open as soon as he recognized the familiar melody.

" _Now it is time for bed_." Garnet added, her voice smooth and sure. Pearl grimaced as all eyes turned to her – Greg's infamous and terrible (in Pearl's mind) line about the fictitious Uncle Ned echoed through her head.

" _I-I'll protect you till the end_?" Pearl offered, a dark blush starting to creep up her neck. Amethyst gave a wide grin and Garnet offered a quiet: "Nice,"

" _You're okay for a …little gem_!" Amethyst sang, poking Steven's nose. Steven gave a half-hearted smile, but the tears in eyes were evidence that he wasn't far from bursting back into tears again. " _Twinkle, twinkle, how time flies._ "

" _S-slowy in the starry sky_." Pearl hummed, slowly rocking. Garnet gently placed her palm over Steven's tummy and began to rock him. Steven's eyes drifted close momentarily, before he stubbornly forced them back open.

Garnet smirked. " _Baby please, close your eyes_."

"Uhhh, oh! _You're as sweet as_ …um?" Pearl paused. Amethyst burst out with a loud " _APPLE PIES_."

" _As you grow and love and play._ " Garnet sung.

" _In our hearts, you'll always stay_." Pearl gently cupped Steven's flushed cheek. Wiping away a few of the last of his tears.

" _So sleep and dream the night away!_ " Amethyst finished, making sure to keep her voice low. They all paused – there were no more of Greg's lyrics after that. If _that_ didn't work – they would've have truly used everything in their baby arsenal and it was going to be a very, _very_ long night.

Steven snuffled quietly, he traded his vice grip on the crib for Garnet's thumb and finally allowed his eyes to flutter shut, a firm pout still prominent on his lips. Garnet kept a faithful hand rocking, Amethyst hummed quietly with Pearl joining in whenever Steven's little face crumpled back into a sob. It took another twenty minutes, but Steven eventually fell asleep.

"Man, what does this kid have against sleep." Amethyst whispered, slinking down the stairs with Pearl and Garnet right behind her. "I swear it's like he forgets how to sometimes."

"Gems don't sleep." Pearl supposed, rolling her eyes at Amethyst, who had pointed at herself with a long, purple tongue stuck out. "It's a learned skill for us, is what I meant to say. He is half-gem, maybe… it's harder for him sometimes."

"Then we'll be there, until he learns." Garnet promised.

"Can we make up our _own_ lullabies then?" Pearl begged. "None of Greg's ever make sense! He's sleep deprived when he makes them up."

"Man, if we make our own lullabies can I curse in mine?" Amethyst giggled gleefully, eyes sparking with inappropriate excitement.

"No!" Garnet and Pearl snapped.

"Man, you guys are no fun," Amethyst rolled into the kitchen barstools. "It's not like he understands what we're saying."

"He will one day. But we can make up our own." Garnet sighed, peeking back up at the tiny boy sleeping peacefully. "Mine will be the best though."

"Wha-haaaat?" Pearl huffed, her hands clapping over her mouth. Her whipped back upstairs, eyes wide and momentarily terrified. But Steven remained sound asleep, his soft snores steady and calm.

"Oh, you're so on!" Amethyst whispered. "My lullaby is going to put him to sleep so fast, I won't even be able to finish it – he'll be knocked out at the first verse!"

"Well, _I'll_ create a lullaby that will be so peaceful and appropriate that Steven will have no choice but to sleep and stay asleep!" Pearl hissed, a spark lit in her cerulean eyes.

"Gonna be hard to do, since you haven't made it yet." Amethyst stuck her tongue out. "But I'm gonna start right now!" With a flash of light, she was skittering into her room at breakneck speed on four legs with Pearl not too far behind her, Pearl furiously whispering: "Stop running!"

Garnet gave a low chuckle. She watched the temple door close with a quiet hum before climbing the stairs once again. Peeking over the edge of the crib, she leaned down and pressed one last kiss to Steven's brow.

"Night Steven."

* * *

 **A/N:** All credit for the lullaby go to _Rugrats Movie_ and the "Dil-A-Bye". If you don't know what I'm talking about or you've forgotten how it sounds, just put "Dil-A-Bye" into Youtube or Google, you should find it.

I've had this prompt for a while, I watched the Rugrat's Movie last year and I really wanted to do something with the song, but wasn't really sure how exactly to write it. This took a lot longer than I thought it would, but I think I'm satisfied with the product.

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows - I realize that the hiatus for my hard drive problems was heinously long, but I am back now - hopeful to post twice a week if college lets me. See y'all next week.


	56. Chapter 56: Separation Anxiety

"Where ya go'in?" Steven asked, his voice soft and hoarse with sleep. He's on the staircase, sliding down on his belly, ignorant of the effect his voice had had on his guardians.

"I thought you said he was asleep?" Amethyst whispered, hand still outstretched toward the temple's door. None of them had yet to turn around.

"He was!" Pearl groaned, gulping nervously. "You saw him! He was snoring."

Garnet didn't say anything. She released a long breath through her nose and briefly brought her fist to her lips – a posture usually indicative of contemplation, but one she adopted now in order to contain her exasperation.

She had been trying to get this mission done for hours now and Steven's being awake had just prolonged it's finish by several _days_.

They had only needed to return a relic to its rightful place in the coming days if they were to keep the remaining remnants of their race here on the earth. The premise was easy enough, but recovering the relic from Amethyst's room was proving to be more difficult than Garnet had foreseen.

Garnet had sent Steven to be with Greg while they searched and in that time, they still hadn't found it. When Steven had returned, she had been happy to see him snoring softly on Pearl's slim shoulder – with a watchful third eye they could still comb the temple and be back before Steven woke up and needed their attention.

But now all hopes of a productive afternoon had dissipated with Steven's tiny voice.

Steven stepped closer, not stepping into the cave but just toying with the divide between wood and stone with his fuzzy socked toes. He asked again. "Where ya going?"

Pearl popped up from her hunch, turning to Steven with her hands shaped in a steeple against her chest. "Oh...nowhere."

Amethyst joins the pale gem, on her belly rather on her feet. "Yeah, li'l dude – we're not going anywhere."

Steven frowned, for a moment the dark of his eyes resembling Rose's. The familiar gaze is uncanny – the spark of intuition isn't dampened by his drowsiness "You'we lying!" He accused.

"No." Pearl squeaked. Hands beginning to flutter. "We-uh… we-?"

"Lying is bad." Steven huffed, crossing his little arms across his chest – his expression a perfect imitation of Pearl's own trademarked disapproving gaze. "You hafta go timeout now p'ease."

Pearl flushed a soft cerulean blue, her eyes downcast. Amethyst didn't look too shamed at being caught lying, but did seem to be contemplating heading to the timeout corner anyway.

Garnet turned around finally, walking past her guilty teammates. She knelt before him. "Steven, we are going into the temple for a quick mission. You are supposed to be taking your nap." Garnet said simply, she scooped him up and headed toward the stairs before he could blink.

Steven frowned sleepily and clung tightly to Garnet's shoulder even as she tried to put him down in his crib. He whined as she gently removed his tiny fingers and began to cry when she stepped away.

"Gawnet! No! Come back, don' go!" Steven cried, shaking the bars of the crib harder and harder. Garnet could practically see the reinforced steel enhancements Pearl had added, weakening with every jerk.

"Steven." Garnet put her hands on her hips and looked sternly at him. "You are a big boy and it is nap time."

Steven paused, contemplating Garnet's 'no nonsense tone', before bursting back into tears. While he stopped shaking the bars, he began to stomp his little feet instead. "Gawnet! Don't leave! Don't lee' Tven. Peal! Ame! Come back!"

"UGH! Why does he keep doing this!" Amethyst groaned, finally relenting all hope of the mission and heading back into the living room. "He used to be fine when we left before, now it's like he can never see us leave without wiggin' out."

"I don't know." Pearl whispered, nervously wringing her fingers together. "S-should we pick him up or is it like bedtime and we let him cry it out."

"Can we just pick him up, he's so loud." Amethyst snapped, covering her ears when Steven managed to reach a whole new pitch.

"This isn't going to solve the problem." Garnet sighed, her hidden gaze focused on Steven's pink face. She placed her hands on the rail of the crib and Steven jumped to cling to her fingers. "But neither is anything else I can see us doing, really." She picked him up, starting to pat a slow, steady rhythm against his back, his cries quieting with each successive pat.

"This is the sixth time this has happened in as many days." Garnet huffed, walking down the stairs. "We can't keep tiptoeing around this – I don't like being weary of Steven whenever we have to leave. We have to do something – whatever this is, is not going away on its own."

"You're right…but how exactly do we do that?" Pearl asked, quickly coming to Garnet's side, handkerchief at the ready to wipe Steven's face.

"He can talk now, so he should just be able to tell us what's bothering him!" Amethyst hopped onto the coffee table.

"While I would agree," Pearl said. "Steven still doesn't know that many words. It might be difficult for him to explain himself with his current vocabulary – if only he would let me read him the dictionary at bedtime."

"Yeah, well it would _definitely_ put him to sleep, P." Amethyst rolled her eyes. Pearl opened her mouth to retort, but Garnet raised a hand.

"Look, it's worth a shot." Garnet shrugged sitting down on the couch. "We don't exactly have a lot of options right now."

"Wha'da we got to lose?" Amethyst snorted. Garnet nodded, sitting a still whimpering Steven onto her lap.

"Pearl, you ask." Garnet nudged. Amethyst joining in with a "Yeah!".

Pearl rolled her eyes, sitting next to Garnet with her legs crossed. "Steven, sweetie, can you stop crying please? We need to ask you a question." Pearl enunciated slowly.

"Ndo!" Steven shouted, standing on shaky legs and attaching himself to Garnet's middle.

"Can you tell us why you're so upset?" Pearl cooed. "This isn't like you."

"Yeah dude, you're gonna cry so much, your face is gonna get stuck like that." Amethyst said.

"Don't tell him that!" Pearl scolded.

"What? Greg says that can happen to humans!" Amethyst huffed. "I thought it might help! Motivation and junk, dude."

"Well it didn't." Garnet noted, pointing at the now sobbing toddler wetting her chest. "I think you made it worse."

"You're gonna lee' 'Tven!" Steven sobbed. "No lee-ving 'Tven, I can come too!"

"You're still much too little, to come with us." Garnet whispered calmly. "Even inside the temple."

"Gawnet said that I'mma big boy now." Steven harrumphed, glaring at her visor with unexpected ferocity.

"I did say that. You _are_ a big boy, but not that big." Garnet said. "At least not yet."

Steven groaned dramatically, crawling out of her lap and into Pearl's instead. Cheeks puffy with monumental toddler rage. Pearl lifted him onto her chest, patting his back.

"Steven, the temple is very dangerous for humans, especially for babies - not that you're a baby anymore of course. You're a big boy now." Pearl amended quickly, before Steven could protest. "We just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"Yeah little man, there was an avalanche in my room last week, would've wrecked your shhhhh-." Pearl's glare extinguishes the word before it could leave Amethyst's lips. "Stuff. I was gonna say wreck your _shtuff_."

"Tven is coming too." Steven insisted, snuffling as he clung to Pearl's neck.

"Ugh, Pearl isn't there some weird human parenting book thingy about babies that explains this junk?" Amethyst groaned, falling onto her back. "Cause he don't look like he _evuh_ gonna let go."

Pearl paused, a hum lilting in the back of her throat.

"There _is_ something, but…Steven's a little too old for it to be occurring." Pearl murmured, her head buried in Steven's curls as she processed.

"Can't hurt to try." Garnet shrugged. "We can't keep asking Greg to watch him when he blows up or keep leaving someone behind."

"Well," Pearl sat up. "I've read about this phenomenon that occurs typically between 6 months to as late as 18 months in the human-infant development. It's called separation anxiety. But seeing as it that's Steven is almost 32 months, it doesn't make sense that he would be dealing with this."

"The heck is separation anxiety?" Amethyst grumbled. "Sounds like baloney. Like that one time you read that we couldn't pick Steven up too much cause we'd spoil him and then his brain would shrink."

"No! No! Human infants after developing an understanding of object permanence will go through a perfectly normal emotional stage of development." Pearl explained. "As infants can't take care of themselves and lack the ability to comfort themselves, they depend on their caretakers to provide and protect them. So, it would make sense that when we leave, Steven would feel upset at our departure."

"But he knows we'll come back." Amethyst shrugged.

"Does he?" Pearl frowned. "Steven's concept of time is different than ours. An hour to us may seem like nothing, but to him it could very well seem like days."

"How do we stop it?" Garnet asked.

"We can't. This is something Steven has to deal with on his own." Pearl hummed. "I suppose it's irrational to us, but to Steven it's completely rational."

"So, there's literally nothing we can do?" Amethyst groaned. "What if this lasts forever?"

"It won't or… at least it shouldn't." Pearl assured her. "But there's no telling how long it _will_ last. It doesn't typically occur this late in development."

"Greg said that Steven's development will be different than the normal human infant." Garnet sighed. "We'll wait for Steven to work this out on his own."

They end up leaving Pearl behind that afternoon. No amount of comfort, toys or even food (they offered hot dogs and cookie cats _and_ pizza) can loosen his grip on Pearl. The search for the artifact is thankfully successful, but they have to wait until after Steven's asleep before they can begin the search for the constantly roaming temple it belongs in.

Three more incidents occur before Garnet decides that she can't take it anymore. None of the missions are really jeopardizing, but one day they _will_ be. One day they won't be able to afford to leave someone behind. They can't just wait for Steven to grow out of it. She has to get to the bottom of this and thankfully an opportunity rises not too soon after she comes to this conclusion.

It's a minor mission – something that really doesn't even require all of them. When Garnet told Amethyst and Pearl, she watched them both deflate. While the missions they'd had the past week hadn't been taxing, dealing with Steven's tantrums had been entirely draining.

None of them had mentioned it yet, in fear that Steven's sensitive ear would catch the faintest hint of the word 'mission'. They wait until it's naptime – Garnet and Amethyst on the couch and Pearl upstairs tucking Steven in. Steven falls asleep easily and Pearl joins them on the couch to wait a customary thirty minutes.

Once the thirty-minute mark hits, they move quickly and quietly to the warp pad and for once it almost seems like they'll actually be able to leave without a hitch, but Garnet knows better. She sees the pink blur speeding across the room before Pearl or Amethyst do.

Steven catches Pearl before she could even cross the threshold between house and cave. He wrapped himself around her legs, wrists and ankles interlocked for maximum strength. Pearl falls, somehow managing to do that gracefully. Unfortunately, (for him), Pearl rights herself quickly and can still walk, mostly unaffected by his meager weight.

Steven figures that out about halfway back to the stairs, when Pearl bends down to disconnect him, he launched himself off her, sliding under the coffee table in a flash and began to wail down there instead. Pearl sighed heavily, her shoulders sharply tense. Garnet heard Amethyst groan behind her.

"Pearl, I'll stay this time." Garnet announced, bending down and untucking a squirming Steven from his hiding place. "You've stayed the last few times."

"What?!" Pearl and Amethyst say in perfect unison.

"Go, you'll be fine without me." Garnet gently nudged Pearl towards the warp pad. "You two take as much time as you need. You both deserve a break."

"O-okay." Pearl stuttered. "But will you two be alright?" She snuck a glance at the captured toddler with worry. "He's been quite _difficult_ this week."

"We'll be fine." Garnet assured her, watching as the warp activated and in a flash, they were gone. Steven hiccupped woefully, waving 'bye-bye' with a pout. "We're going to finish your nap, little boy."

"You're gonna go bye-bye'?" Steven sniffled, fist already tightly clenched on the simulated fabric of her bodice. He wouldn't be letting go without a fight.

"No. We're going to take a nap together." Garnet released the hatch on the crib and gingerly settled into the cramp space.

"Yay!" Steven wiggled his blanket from under her and covered them both up, kissing her cheek before snuggling into her chest. "Do you haf a story for me?"

"Not today, but I did have something I wanted to ask you."

"Ooh!"

"Lay down and close your eyes. You'll need to concentrate." Garnet gently ordered. Steven obeyed squinting dramatically. "Okay, you know I love you right?"

"Yeeeeesssss, I wuv you too."

"So, if I leave to go on a mission do you think I'll stop loving you?" Garnet asked. She combed her fingers into the thicket of his curls.

"No, Gawnet luvs me fo-evuh." Steven mumbled, pressing his head into her jaw.

"But you cry every time we leave – pretty hard too. What's going on in that little 'ead of yours?" Garnet kissed his temples. "I'm curious."

Steven wiggled, snuggling further into their shared blanket. He pouted, his bushy eyebrows furrowed. "I get…scared. Cause if…wha' if Gawnet, Ame, and Peal nevuh come back? Daddy and me will be all alone forevuh and ev-uh."

Garnet hugged him a little tighter. "Have I ever _not_ come back?"

Steven paused his nuzzling and brought a tiny finger to his lip in thought. After a moment, he shook his head. "No."

"Do you think I'm not strong?" Garnet urged.

"Wha? No Gawnet, you the most 'strongestest' evuh!" Steven jumped up on her chest, eyes blazing with stars. "When I 'gow' up, I am gonna be strong just like you, Ame, an' Peal."

Garnet laid him back down, tucking him back in. "If I'm strong, then I'll always come back, won't I?"

"But, sometime missions are sca-wy and hard." Steven pouted. "You said so an' sometimes you get hurted."

"But…"

Steven sighed. "Gawnet always comes back."

"I'll always come back. There's a little boy I have to get back to." Garnet kissed his nose gently, accepting his tiny kiss with a smile. "Is there something, I can do to remind you that I always come back no matter what? Just in case you forget?"

"Hmmmmm?" Steven touched one of his stubby fingers to his lips, a gleam in his big eyes.

…

"Okay, Steven we're going on a mission." Garnet stood confidently on the warp pad. "Aren't you two coming?"

Pearl and Amethyst are still frozen on the couch, looking beyond confused. Steven had just been put down for his nap – he hadn't even pretended to close his eyes yet. They were perfectly in plain sight and Garnet was loudly announcing their departure.

"Garnet." Pearl hissed. "What are you doing?!"

"Man, she's finally lost it." Amethyst sighed, shaking her head. "Whelp, I guess I can stay this time since last time it was Garnet."

"Nobody is staying behind." Garnet informed them with a grin. "Look and listen, gems."

Pearl and Amethyst looked up – confusion etched deep into their frowns. Steven's not whining, wailing or trying to escape his crib in any manner. He lifted himself up slightly, standing on his tiptoes and gave them a big wave with a giant smile.

"What da heck?" Amethyst gasped. "That's our baby, right? Someone didn't kidnap him or something?"

"Maybe he has a fever?" Pearl made to rush upstairs when Garnet cleared her throat loudly.

"That's our Steven and he's perfectly healthy."

"A-Are you sure, Garnet?" Pearl flapped her hands nervously. She hunched into herself and cupped her hand around her mouth and hissed. "He's _smiling_! And we're _leaving_."

"You're all right, right Steven?" Garnet asked, grabbing Amethyst and Pearl and dragging them back to the warp pad.

"Yep." Steven squeaked.

"Man, this is weird – I'm not asleep, right?" Amethyst mumbled. "This isn't all a dream?"

Pearl only shook her head, still staring at Steven incredulously.

"Well, Steven we're leaving." Garnet grinned, placing Amethyst and Pearl down. Steven popped up again, holding himself up on the crib's edge with his own wide grin.

He clumsily fashioned his hands into a little, lopsided heart. "I luuuuv you, Gawnet, Ame, an' Peal."

"We love you too, Steven." Garnet's heart was joined by a giant grin. The warp pad activated and the confounded look of Pearl and Amethyst were swept away in a curtain of bright light. Steven waited before sinking back down into his crib. He grabbed one of his teddy bears, pressing a quick kiss to its furry head.

"I go night-night now." Steven told the room, lying down. He only sat up when the warp pad activated again. He didn't even have time to stand up to see who it was when Garnet grabbed him out of his crib.

She hugged him hard against his chest, smothering his chubby cheeks in kisses. Steven giggled and Garnet snickered.

"Gawnet, you 'pose go on the mission." Steven teased, not minding in the slightest. He wrapped his little arms tight around her neck, not wanting her to go again just yet.

"I suppose I am." Garnet grinned. "Maybe I am a little worried about leaving you."

"I'll be okay." Steven assured her. "I'mma big boy now and you a big gem now." Steven gently patted her cheek.

"I know." Garnet sighed. "You know your dad will be here soon. So, some little boy better be asleep when he gets here. I'll know if you don't take your nap."

Steven giggled, letting Garnet tuck him in. He clumsily shaped his hands into a heart and Garnet followed suit. "I love you, Gawnet."

"I love you too, Steven."

* * *

 **A/N:** Long time no see. Sorry for the long hiatus between posts. College kicked my butt - any time school is happening, I'm sorry to say that the posts will be sparse. But now that summer has begun I have more free time. I'm hopeful to post once a week this month (likely during the weekends), but I'm taking a Japanese class for the next six weeks, so if that doesn't happen - know my butt is getting kicked with tests and that I'll do my best to eventually post. This chapter was inspired by "When it Rains" Garnet's little heart thing was beyond adorable and I just had to write something about it.

Crystal Gem Academy will be updated halfway through this month. If you have any prompts you'd like to suggest, feel free to send me a pm or include it in review. If I can write it, I'll definitely post and credit you.

I hope you guys enjoyed the Wanted special as much as I did! I can't wait for the next episodes - whenever those happen am I right? I might post a few fics related to the special, so if you haven't see them yet for whatever reason - be warned for spoilers.

Thank you for your patience, your reviews and support. See you next weekend.


End file.
